Reincarnated
by WingsOfADream
Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord in his Fourth Year and lost his own life in the process. However, he came back as the son of a high ranking pureblood noble and he remembers everything from his last life. SLASH! Of the super fluffy DMHP variety :D
1. Prologue

Hi everyone :)

It's another multi-chaptered piece from moi but this one is going to take up a few more chapters than just three :D I'm not sure how long it's going to be exactly. I know what's going to happen in this, I have all the major events planned out, I just don't know how many chapters it's going to take. Should be a fair few though.  
This idea actually jumped up on me when I was considering another idea which, although was similar, wouldn't have worked as well in my opinion. It won't have any spoilers from OotP and HBP because, in this story, neither of them ever happened.

WARNING: This story is going to be SLASH in the future and I think we all know by now that means yummy boy/boy love. If that's not your thing, you can leave, I don't mind.

Also, there will be a relationship between an older Draco and a younger Harry with a 14/15 year age gap in between them. Nothing major will happen between them with this huge age gap, they'll have more of a very close guardian/charge relationship. Most of the SLASH will come in the form of flashbacks to when they were both the same age, but the relationship in the "present" time will bethere and dealt with. If the idea of such a big age gap squicks you, even though Draco isNOT going to be physically attracted to Harry during this present time, (you'll see why when it comes) feel free to leave as well :) You'll notice I said that most of the SLASH will come in flashbacks. There'll be some Sirius/Remus moments as well because, yes everyone, SIRIUS IS STILL ALIVE IN THIS STORY!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a giggly fan-girl with an over-active imagination who gets giddy from the prospect of Harry and Draco being in love :D

This is an official story from the ideological society of FLUFF: long live true love and happiness :)

* * *

The tale of the Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a legend in the Wizarding world. There is not a wizard or witch: pure blood; half blood or muggle born, who doesn't know the story ofyoung Harry Potter, whowas only fourteen years oldwhen he wasforced to take part in the Triwizard Tournament. It was during the final trial of that tournament that he met the newly restored Lord Voldemort face to face. No one knows the details of what actually happened during that battle, but the out-come of it is known by all: 

Peter Pettigrew was found alive and in the position of a loyal Death Eater. This therefore led to Sirius Black being cleared of all previous charges and being released from Azkaban Prison.

Several Death Eaters were discovered and arrested, including one Lucius Malfoy.

There were three fatalities that night: Cedric Diggory, the Dark Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Any rejoicing which may have occured for the destruction of the evil wizard was stopped by the despair for the deaths of two who were far too young to suffer the horrors of war. A memorial service was held in both their names and an official day of mourning was named in honour of Harry Potter; the martyr of the Wizarding world, the saviour of everyone.

On a more personal note, the life of Draco Malfoy effectively ended that same day as Voldemort's destruction. He may not have physically died but his spirit wilted and crumbled to dust the second he heard that Harry Potter had sacrificed himself to save them all. For the only Malfoy heir and the Gryffindor Golden Boy had a secret which no one else knew or would ever know; they were in love. They never hated each other, it was an act to protect both Harry and Draco from Draco's father. They had loved each other from the day they had first met, at the tender age of eleven. They hadn't known it straight away of course, but looking back when they were older, they could see that is what happened.

But, if that's all a secret, how do I know it? A very valid question but before I answer, I'll tell you a bit about myself.

My name is Charlemagne Frank. I was born on the 31st of July 1995. I am currentlyfour yearsold. I am the only son, the only child in fact, of Phillipe Frank and Contessa Frank, the heads of an Upper Class pure-blooded Wizarding family. Neither of my parents take any notice of me, opting instead to spend their time working at the Ministry where they each hold jobs of high importance. There's no doubt in my mind that I was a mere mistake. I have been raised by various Nannies who have ranged from being overly strict to overly soft. I look nothing like either of my parents or any past family member who all have hadsunny golden blonde hair and light brown or dark blue eyes. I have dark hair and intense green eyes.

Most of you are probably thinking that I speak very well for a child of my age, and you'd be right if it weren't for the fact that I'm not a child. Yes, I look like one and yes, I was born four years ago. However, I have lived before. I'm what people like to call "a reincarnated soul". I was alive before as someone else, then I died and came back as this. Unlike others who have been reincarnated though, I still have the memories from my previous life which is why I seem so mature.

I remember a flash of green light. I remember living with a cruel uncle and aunt and a cousin who would beat me up for fun. I remember hearing for the first time that I was a wizard by a huge man with a big fluffy beard on my eleventh birthday. I remember meeting a red haired boy and a brown haired girl who soon became my best friends. I remember facing a mad man on two seperate occassions. I remember finding my godfather. I remember my shock at being told I was to participate in the Triwizard Tournament when I hadn't entered. I remember watching as a dear friend was killed trying to protect me. I remember watching as the man who killed my parents was brought back to life with the aid of my blood. I remember killing that man again with the price of my own life as well.

What I remember the most though,is meeting a wonderful blonde haired boy who I fell in love with instantly. We grew closer in secret. We had our first major argument in Third Year which led to my first kiss. He was my family. He was my heart, my soul mate; he still is. He was the last person I spoke to before beginning the final trial of the Triwizard Tournament.

So, you see? That's how I know the truth about what happened in that final confrontation between the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Saviour of the Wizarding world Harry Potter. That's how I know about the secret love between two young boys who had no one else but each other. I was there; everything that happened, happened to me. Despite what people call me in this life, inside, my name is not Charlemagne Frank.

My name was once and, as far as I'm concerned, still is, Harry James Potter; and I remember everything.

* * *

Ooo, intriguing...I hope :D  
Fingers crossed that this captured all your interests. I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. So, hopefully I'll see you all back here next time. Toodles for now :)

Hugs  
Dream


	2. Being Six Isn't Easy

Hi everyone :)

Yay, I got reviews :) And they were good. I'm glad to hear that I caught the interest of several of you and one or two have even told me that they're never encountered reincarnation fics before. That put a big smile on my face. I do so love being original :)  
Anyways, as you'll see, I kept to my previous promise and this chapter is far, far longer than my previous one...Well, perhaps that second far is a bit much, but you have to admit, this is far longer than the first. And now I'm just rambling so I'm going to hush up :)

I hope you all enjoy this second chapter :)

* * *

Being a fourteen year old in the body of a six year old has it's perks: I'm cute and I know how to use it to my advantage; I can lay around all day and not be scolded; I can appreciate the joy of not having any repsonsibility and relish a simple life. As with everything though, there are draw backs: childrens books and toys get really old, really fast; my voice is annoyingly childish and gets on my nerves; my body's too small which also annoys me; and, probably my biggest complaint, I'm not allowed my own wand so, therefore, cannot perform most spells. 

You'll notice that I said most spells and not all spells. I can do a little bit of wandless magic, stuff like Accio'ing things over to me, levitating some objects and once I even manged to cast a teeny, tiny patronus though it was so ineffective and took so much effort it's not really worth it. I reckon I can do that kind of thing because I'm an "old soul". Plus, I was pretty powerful in my previous life if I do say so myself. Still, I really would prefer it if I had a wand. I'd really like to have my old wand back but I know that's not going to happen, not yet anyway. However, I do know a way to get a hands on a wand very soon and that's exactly what I plan on doing. Today in fact.

Right, go through the plan again: Phil and Con, (no way am I going to call them mum and dad) will leave for work just before lunch; Nanny Alice will come up to the play room at twelve o'clock exactly with our lunch; when she's not looking, I'll slip the sleeping draught I nicked from Contessa's medicine cabinet; once she's out for the count I'll sneak into Phil's study and floo to Knockturn Alley; get the wand; go into Diagon Alley and then stay there until three o'clock when I'll have to get back in time for my ice-skating lesson at four.

Yes, I know what you're thinking: why, oh why, am I taking ice-skating lessons? Blame Nanny Alice. She's muggle-born you see, (not that Phil and Con know she is; they wouldn't have hired her if they did) and a huge fan of ice-skating. She started working for us when I was five and a half and Phil and Con told her that she needed to arrange dancing lessons for me. Deciding to take liberties with that vague order, she arranged ice-dancing lessons for me rather than the ballroom dancing I'm sure those two meant. I suppose if I had to have chosen, I'd have chosen the ice-dancing over ballroom. Idealy, I wouldn't do either but the ice-skating is the lesser of two evils.

Anyways, back to the wand subject. Did you know there's a black-market in wands? Yep, it's true. I found a report on it in Phil's study. They're either illegaly made wands which haven't been registered with the Ministry, (very handy for Unforgivables I should think) or they're old wands whose previous owners have either died or the wands have just been stolen from them. Either way, the spells cast can't be traced back to you so, in theory, you could do whatever the Hell you want with them. Personally, I'm not planning on doing anything bad, I just want a wand again.

In a perfect world, I'd get my old wand back and I could, I know where it is; it's with my old body in the crypt I was placed in. However, I'm miles away from said crypt and, being a six year old, I can't go that far on my own in one day. Also, rumour has it that there are hundreds of locking charms on the crypt so no one can get in without prior consent from someone in charge of that sort of thing. I'm pretty sure I'd be able to crack them and then get away with my old wand before anyone came and confronted me. However, to do that I need a wand. So, I can't get the wand I want until I get an illegal wand.

...God, I'm bored, (abrupt change of topic I know but bear with me). This is what I was talking about when I said that toys get really old, fast. Here I am, laying on a huge, bouncy bed in the middle of a huge bedroom filled with so many fantastical toys that it would send any real six year old boy into a fit of pure delight, and I'm bored out of my mind. All the books in Phil's study which are interesting have been read and re-read countless times and, well, let's just say that most of Contessa's books aren't suitable for a fourteen year old let alone a six year old.

"Charlemagne?" The voice of Nanny Alice comes through the door as a couple of gentle knocks sound. She's here already? What time is it? Well, obviously it's twelve, the woman works like she's been programmed to follow very specific, timedorders, bless her. I'm just surprised it's already twelve. I didn't even hear Phil and Con leave. Maybe they flooed today for some reason instead of Apparating.

"Hello Nanny Alice." I greet her in my horribly childish voice as she nudges the door open and steps into the room. I hate my voice so much, I can't wait until it breaks.

"Have you had a nice morning?"

And so lunch begins. We move from my bedroom in the adjoined playroom which is basically the equivilant of a parlour only it's for a six year old. We sit at a stupid sized table which is too big for me and too small for Alice and she sets everything up. Soon, we're sipping tea and eating sandwiches and talking about the usual things: family and Quidditch mostly. Well, we're kind of talking anyway. I'm not really paying much attention to her, I'm too busy trying to think of a way to slip the sleeping potion into her tea.

I suppose I could do the childish thing of, "oh, look over there!" but I really don't think I could do that with enough enthusiasm to make it believable that I'm truely playing. I could ask for dessert, she's only brought a few biscuits up, but she'd probably just send a house elf off for it. She'd do the same if I spilt my tea as well. I think I'm going to have to go for the first option, at least that's got a chance of working.

Okay, right, look innocent but mischievious at the same time...Is that even possible? Oh well, soon find out. I've got the vial already in my hand, hidden under the table, out of sight of course. Now I've just got to say it, sounding and looking convincing. Just going to take a moment to prepare...Have to wait for a lull in the conversation...Not yet...Oh c'mon Alice, take a breath!...There, now, act fast!

"Look at that over there!" I gasp with a clearly supressed giggled, rising from my seat a little and pointing behind her with my empty hand.

Yes, she's looked away. Now it's a matter of rushing. Stopper out, lean over the table, potion in the cup. Oh, better grab one of her biscuits to make it look like I had a motive other than to drug her. I stuff the stolen biscuit in my mouth as I fall back into my seat heavily, slipping the empty vial back in the pocket of the black trousers that I'm wearing under my robe. Alice turns around again, looking amused. Her amusement only grows when she notices there's a biscuit missing and then looks back to me. I'm making an act of trying to look like I'm hiding my mouthful of biscuit while trying to chew at the same time. Not exactly the smartest way to pretend you haven't done anything but I am meant to be six after all.

"Did you take my biscuit?" She coos, still smiling brightly, and leans closer to me.

"No." I answer in that way that young kids do, drawing out the word and smiling cheekily.

"Where did my biscuit go then?"

"The pixie stole it." There, that sounded suitably childish.

"The pixie?" Alice echos doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"The Cornish pixie that was behind you. I told you to look but you weren't fast enough." God, I can't believe I'm spouting all this rubbish and I can't believe she's playing along with it when it's all so clearly a lie. That's Alice for ya though, she's one of the softer ones. Madame Bonvele, my Nanny when I was four, now she was the complete opposite. If I had ever tried something like this with her I would've been canned. I was canned enough with her as it was; she enjoyed hitting me far to much.

Woah, Alice is already on the floor! That potion works fast. When did she even sip her tea? Oh well, I'm not complaining, it just means I can get out of here faster.

I get out of my chair and move over to the door...Wait, I'm still hungry. I'll grab a few of the sandwiches...And maybe some of the biscuits as well...And I'll finish off my tea...Okay, now I'm really going. Have to stop off in Phil's study and "borrow" some money before I go downstairs. Um...Where is it again? Is it with Contessa's on the thrid floor or up here with the family bedrooms on the fourth floor? I'm pretty sure it's on the third floor...Yeah, that sounds right.

I quickly hurry out of the room and off down the hall in the direction I know the stairs are in. Honestly, six years in this manor and I still don't know my way around it completely. I know the places I have to go every day, like the dining room and such, and I know that immediate area around my rooms, but other than that I struggle. There's five floors to this place, not including the cellar. Merlin knows what's down there, I've never had the oppotunity to look and part of me is incrediably glad for that. I've heard Phil refer to it as the dungeons before and that can't be a good sign.

Right, I'm on the third floor...Now where? I guess I should just peer into each room at a time. Why this family needs such a big house for only three family members, two servants and five house elves I have no idea. It boggles the mind, it really does. I guess it's one of those more money than sense things."Let's not spend our money on something sensible dear, let's just spend an insane amount on a huge house which we'll never use the whole of." I can just hear Phil saying that to Contessa in his stupid, snooty, My-Blood-Is-Purer-Than-Thous voice. Think of Lucius' Malfoy's voice and then add the tiniest tinge of a fake French accent to it and you've got Phil's voice.

Third room now. Not Phil's study. Run along the hall a little more. Fourth room. Not Phil's study. Merlin, if it carries on like this, Alice will've woken up by the time I've found this bloody room. Fifth room. No. Sixth room. No...Wait, yes! Ah ha! We have Phil's study. Okay, now, if I were a stupid, fake French prat, where would I keep my money? Let's try his desk drawers. Give them a pull...Nope, locked; though I doubt magically.

"Alohomora." I whisper with a wave of my hand in front of the key-hole. A click sounds as the lock slides away. Bingo!

Hmm, let's see what's in here then. Bill, Ministry stuff, another bill, statement from Gringotts...Bloody Hell he's rich! Now I really don't feel guilty about taking his money. Hmm, a few more Ministry papers. Wonder if there's anything near the back? If I just move over to the side a little and really stretch my arm out, maybe press a little closer to the deak. Stupid short arm. Oh, wait, I feel something, several things actually. They're all hard and lumpy...Got one and...Yay, it's a coin purse. Quite a bit in it as well. I'll just open it up...Wow, that's a lot of gold. I doubt it'll be missed, I'll just take the whole lot. After all, I have no idea how much an illegal wand is going to cost but it can't be more than what I've got with me now.

Where's the shop again? I'll have to check. Where's that report? I hope he hasn't put it away somewhere, I'll never find it then. Not in this drawer, maybe it's amoung this stack of parchment on the desk. Merlin this man is so un-organised! He used to be a Slytherin as well. I guess tidiness isn't a House requirement, it's just a coincidence that the majority are all so up-tight about appearances and organisation. Phil's obviously an exception because this desk looks liks a bomb's hit it. Low and behold though, here's that report and there's the address. Yep, I'm pretty sure I know where that is.

All right, now I can get going. I'll use the fire-place in the servants quarters, at least I know for sure where that is and that there'll be floo powder there. I'll have avoid the kitchen maid and the house elves though but that won't be too hard. There are some advantages to being so small, one of them being that I can hide under things. Very handy for spying and such.

Still no one about. All good. Now I've reached the kitchen that will probably change though. I'll just pause, take a second to listen in and see if there's anyone in there...All sounds quiet, I can't hear anything moving or anyone speaking. I'll just have to take a chance.

I open the door and peek inside discreetly. Just as I thought; there's no one around. Opening the door a little more I can slip inside now and then I guide the door shut so that it doesn't make a noise when it closes; don't want to attract any attention now. I hurry over to the fire-place, grabbing some floo powder from the pot at the side when I pass it. Hmm, should I floo to Diagon Alley first or just go straight to Knockturn? Probably should've decided this before, but oh well. Erm...Um...Oh, I'll just go straight to Knockturn Alley, it'll be faster.

"Knockturn Alley." I call clearly, throwing the powder down after I've spoken.

Intense green flames surround me, blocking my view of the kitchen. When they fade again seconds later, there's no more kitchen. It's been replaced with the typical kind of shop you'd expect to find in Knockturn Alley: dark; dusty; grey. I brush off my light, black robes as I step out of the fire-place and look around myself. This looks like the place I came out in Second Year. Knowing my luck, this isn't the place I need. No, that would be far to conveniant. Time to leave I think, I don't have time to browse and even if I did, I don't want to browse a shop in Knockturn Alley. I just wanna get in, get a wand and then go into Diagon Alley where I know that everyone I see isn't a Death Eater.

Yes, that's right, there are still active Death Eaters. It's insane isn't it? Voldemort is dead, I killed him, he's not around to give them orders yet they still pledge themselves to him. They still carry out attacks in his name and continue with their ridiculous, muggle-hating ways. They all seriously need to get over it and get their own lives, preferably ones that don't involve stupid prejudices which make no sense at all. Apparently though, someone's made a prediction. I don't know the details of it, I just read it a year or so ago in an issue of the Daily Profit, but someone's said something which everyone's taken to mean that myself and Voldemort will be reborn and will face each other again. Seeing as the prediction was right about me coming back, I'm afraid they're right about Voldemort coming back which is another reason why I want a wand; if I'm attacked, I need to be able to defend myself.

How will they recognise me I hear you ask. I've still got my scar. Well, actually, it's more of a birth mark now as I was born with it rather than I had it inflicted on me. I'm not sure if Phil or Contessa have actually noticed it; the moment I was born I was handed over to a nurse maid and my hair grew quickly and is as un-ruly as it's ever been so my finge covers it up pretty effectively. Add that to the fact that days can go by without me seeing either of them and it really wouldn't be a surprise if they didn't know it was there. The various nannies I've had over the past few years have noticed however and have either commented to me that it's odd or they have made a playful connection with Harry Potter, they just haven't said the completely correct statement of, "you're the reincarnation of Harry Potter".

Ugh, this place is creepy. And it's freezing cold. It's the middle of June and it feels like the middle of January. I should've grabbed a cloak before I left. Oh well, too late now. Don't dwell on it, just find this shop and get out...Why are so many people staring at me? My fringe's covering my scar/birth mark so it's not like they can recgonise me by that. Maybe they're just wondering why a six year old boy is wandering around on their own in Knockturn Alley of all places. Still, makes me feel un-easy; I am in no position to defend myself effectively.

Ahh, here we are, this is the place. Looks suitably dodgy. Oh well, no point hanging around outside, might as well go in. Pushing the door open, the tinkle of a bell sounds and the floor boards underneath my feet groan with the weight of my tiny body. This is a really small shop, about the size of the Durlsey's living room I bet. A counter divides the shop in half and behind that counter sits a skinny, shifty looking man with a scraggely, light brown beard which has a few strands going grey. He's looked up from whatever it was he's reading, no doubt being alerted by the bell, and I can tell by his expression that he's not impressed with his latest customer.

"Word is you sell wands here." I open with, trying to make myself sound as mature as possible. I really don't want to take ages trying to convince this guy to sell me a wand. Of course, it's hard to feel mature when you're standing in front of a counter which is taller than you and you have to crane your neck back to look over.

"Yeah, real wands, not kiddy ones. Get lost." The old man sneers at me; obviously not a big fan of kids.

"How much?" I'm not going to get into an argument here, just get the wand and get out.

"More than a brat like you can afford." He jeers. I raise an eyebrow at that as I pull the bag of galleons out of the pocket in my robes. I take a dozen or so out and chuck them up carelessly onto the counter. The man's eyes light up at the sight of the money and he looks at me in disbelief, no doubt also noticing that there are still plenty more coins in the bag Ihold in my hand. I knew the second he saw the money he'd be a willing provider. People like him are oh so predictable.

"I need a wand, preferably an un-registered one. I don't really want a dead man's wand." I tell him easily, giving him a pointed look and discreetly slipping the coin bag back into the pocket of my robes.

He looks me over a second time, probably trying to figure out who I am and why I'm so mature. I think he gives up though because he stands but still looks at me rather suspiciously. "I'll see what I can find for you young sir." He tells me, all suddenly very polite now that he knows I have money and I'm not here to waste his "valuable" time, before he goes over to the far left corner and steps through the wall.

He's not gone long and when he returns, carrying several long, thin cases, some made from wood while others are cardboard and are falling to bits. He sets them down on the counter and arranges them neatly, lifting off the lids as he does so. Taking the hint, I take the final step towards the counter and mutter a levitation spell I got out of one of Phil's many books. It's a simple enough spell and I won't have to hold it too long so I should be fine. The man seems completely shocked at my display of wandless magic but I simply ignore him and begin to look over the wands. There aren't any labels or even bits of parchment which tell me what the core of each wand is so I'm just going to have to test them out. It doesn't really matter too much; it's only a temporary solution after all.

Hmm, this one looks all right, let's give it a flick...Nothing happened. Fine, I guess this one isn't all right. Might be broken, wouldn't surprise me in the least if it is. This one next to it looks a bit like my old wand, the wood looks the same anyway. Doesn't do too much though, think this is a no as well. That one is broken, there's a huge split down the length of it. I can't believe this guy is trying to sell such a damaged wand! It could do some really serious damage to someone, especially if they cast the Cruciatus curse with it. Though, having said that, if they did cast the Cruciatus curse then they probably deserve to have it thrown back in their face. Okay, third time's a charm. Let's give it a swish...Hmm, not bad, not bad at all. Yeah, it'll do I suppose. Like I said before, it is only a temporary substitute.

"How much is this one?" I inquire, showing him the wand but not letting it go, trying to keep my voice as emotionless as possible in an attempt to make myself sound more mature. I think it's working, though just barely.

"How much ya got?" The man sneers back. Should've seen that one coming. Oh well, it's not my money. I bring the bag out again and throw it up onto the counter, a few of the gold coins spilling out as the bag lands. The man's eyes light up at the sight of so much money and he scoops it all up hastily. "This is your lucky day sonny; this is exactly the right amount."

"Hmm, conveniant that." I grunt as I place myself back on the ground carefully with the "new" wand. Without a word, I turn to go and I reach the door before the shop keeper calls out to me:

"If anyone asks you where you got that wand sonny..."

"I'll tell them it was given to me by a leprechaun. Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in or anything." Well, probably not anyway.

He gazes at me steadily before grinning a bit, obviously amused about something. What it is though I have no idea. "Clever little thing aren't ya? How'd a brat your age manage to get so smart?"

"I'm older than I look." I mutter simply before leaving the shop before he can ask anymore questions. The last thing I want right now is to be drawn into a conversation with a crook who could very easily be a Death Eater as well.

The deed is done though! Finally, after six years of being able to do absolutely nothing, I finally have a wand! I can cast proper spells again, ooo, maybe I can even teach myself to Apparate! That'd be very handy I'm sure and the Ministry wouldn't be able to get me for doing it under-age because they won't be able to trace the wand to me. I'd deny I ever said this under oath, but sometimes illegal stuff can be very handy.

All right now, time to go up to Diagon Alley, away from the Voldemort freaks and Dark Arts and towards everything which is good and legal. I think I'll have a look at the brooms, see what the latest model is. Oh, and I'll have a look around for books on more advanced magic as well, maybe I'll ask someone what books Hogwarts students need in Fifth Year and try and teach myself. There's so much to do and so little time to do it! I'll definately come back again soon, when I've "borrowed" some more money from Phil. Today's just window shopping; next time will be actual shopping.

Um...Which way is Diagon Alley again? Damn, it's not even like I can ask anyone. Wouldn't trust the people around here as far as I could throw them. They'd probably try and convert me and when they failed that they'd just put me under Imperius. Well, I could either go left or right...Erm...Oh, I know: Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollars let him go, eenie meenie miney...

Wait a second, what's going on over there? Why is everyone suddenly coming this way? What could...Ow! Someone just barged right into me! Merlin, people down here are so rude. I'm a child! Surely that in itself warrents a little common curtesy from other people let alone the fact that it's good manners to...

Now people are locking up their shops...This is getting weird. What is going on? Oh, wait, someone's coming around the corner...Three people actually...Three Aurors...And I'm standing outside a known illegal wand supplier holding an illegal wand. That's not going to look very good. Maybe they won't notice me though. If I just turn around and casually walk in the other direction, discreetly slipping the wand into my robes as I do so...

"Oi, kid, wait a minute!"

Oh bloody Hell.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.  
Cliff hanger! Ooo, will Harry get busted for buying an illegal wand? Or will he be able to escape them before they catch him. Maybe he'll even be able to convince them he's innocent with his cute six-year-old charms. Only time will tell us for sure :D  
I hope everyone liked this chapter. I must admit, I had fun writing it :) I've never written a story in first person all the way through before so it's quite an interesting experiment, if only to myself :D I apologise if it seems confusing at some points but it's meant to be a train of thought type thing, focusing more on what Harry's thinking and feeling rather than what's actually going on and what he's doing.  
That's all from me for now. Hope to see you all next chapter. Take care :)

Hugs  
Dream


	3. Finding an Old Face

Hi everyone :)

I got ten reviews! Yay! (claps happily) Big thank yous to all who have reviewed. It's very much appreciated :)  
Now, I bet you're all pretty glad about the quick updates and, I must admit, they have been coming out pretty quickly haven't they? Try not to get used to it though. As I've only just started to write this, the creative juices are flowing. However, it's predictable that soon I'll probably reach a plato and updates will slow down. They'll never stop until the story's finished, you have my word on that, but they will undoubtably, eventually, slow. Hopefully not for a while, I just wanted to make sure you were all aware of the situation...Plus I needed an excuse to talk for a while :)

That's all from me, on with the chapter :)

* * *

Why? Why today? Why on this day, of all days, when I just happen to be here, do the Aurors have to spring a surprise raid on all the shifty places in this Hell hole? I'm not surprised they have, after all I found out about this place from a report of Phil's desk, I'm just annoyed. Of all the days! Merlin, even in this life my luck is rubbish. I'm convinced Fate doesn't like me. And now, I'm running as fast as my little six year old legs can carry me, trying to escape the two Aurors who're chasing after me. Why did I run? I panicked! They came towards me and all rational thought left me for the split second it took for me to dash away. Yes, I know, dumb move. If I didn't look guilty before I certainly do now. I can't let them catch me because then they'll take me home, and then they'll speak to Phil and Con and then they'll find out that I took the money and snuck out on my own, then they'll make sure I'm punishedetc, etc. Simply giving up is just more trouble than it's worth.

Ugh, I'm so slow! My legs won't move fast enough and don't stretch far enough. Stupid little body. I want to be fourteen again! The only reason those two Aurors haven't caught me is probably because I'm managing to weave in between people's legs where as they have to plough through. On the bright side though, I've managed tofind my way into Diagon Alley.

What should I do though? Should I try hiding? I'm not keen on that idea, too easy to get trapped in a corner if they see where I am. Maybe I should just get to the Leaky Cauldron and floo back to the manor. One thing's for sure, I can't keep running like this. My legs feel like they're going to drop off at any second and I'm getting out of breath. I'm drawing attention as well; it probably won't be long before someone else decides to do their "good deed" for the day and stops me.

Hold on though...Up ahead. That red hair...It can't be...Oh my God, it is!

"Ginny!"

I can't believe this! It's Ginny! Wow, she's really grown since I last saw her. That's not surprising since I last saw her six years ago. That would make her nineteen now! Bloody Hell. She's well dressed, best dressed I've ever seen her, and she's cut her hair; it reaches her soulders now.

Good, she stopped upon hearing her name. She's looking around herself, probably trying to see who called to her. I need to get her attention. A mad wave should do it; I can see her so she can probably see me as well...And she has. She looks confused, I don't blame her. I'll explain it all to her later. Right now, there's no time. Just gotta shove past these last few people and then I'll be near enough to talk to her.

"Ginny!" Yes, I've reached her, I'm safe. "Ginny, I need your help."

"How do you know my name?" She asks, clearly un-nerved.

"No time, I'll explain in a minute." I insist. Glancing over my shoulder I can see the Aurors are getting closer. "I need you to pretend I'm with you."

"Who are you though?" Merlin, when did Ginny get to be so stubborn?

She's not going to do this without knowing who I am is she? Ugh, this is so frustrating! There's no time to explain. What can I do?...Oh, my scar! I can show her my scar. Surely that'll be proof enough for now. Wordlessly, I raise a hand and push up my fringe, revealing the lightning bolt birth mark to her. It has the desired effect as her jaws drop and her eyes widen.

"No..." She breathes sounding shocked. "You can't be...It's impossible."

Another glance over my shoulder and the Aurors have almost reached us. "Ginny, pick me up. I'll explain everything in a minute or so but for now I need you to pretend I'm yours." With that, poor Ginny seems to go into auto-mode because she stiffly picks me up. I loop my arms around her neck securely and make myself look suitably shaken just as the two Aurors reach us.

"Excuse me miss, is that lad yours?" One of them, the older of the two, inquires politely.

"He, um, yes, well, I, um, I'm looking after him for the day for a friend of mine." Ginny stammers and I have to hold back a cringe; she's not very good at this.

"We found him on his own down in Knockturn Alley." The younger one informs her. Ginny looks at me with an amount of surprise which I know isn't acting, she's probably wondering what the Hell she's just got herself in for.

"Got lost." I mumble with a sniff, making myself sound suitably sorry and innocent.

"I told you to stick close to me." Ginny coos gently; wow, she's better at this then I first thought. She turns to the two Aurors and gives them a mature, thankful smile. "Thank you for finding him for me. I'm sorry if he caused you any inconveniance, I'll keep a closer eye on him."

"Be sure you do, miss." The elder Auror says. "Knockturn Alley is no place for a young boy."

"Yes, well, thank you again." She says, giving the two men a polite nod. They return the gesture before turning and leaving in the direction we've just run from. We watch them go silently and, the second they're out of sight, Ginny's eyes are on me instantly, once again looking bewildered.

"Um...Hi Ginny," I smile weakly; what else am I supposed to say? "Nice to see you again."

* * *

She's just sitting there, staring at me like I've grown a second head. We're in the Leaky Cauldron, sitting in a corner by ourselves, two glasses of water which have gone un-touched on it. Why hasn't she said anything to me yet?

I've just told her everything. About what happened at the end of my last life, at the beginning of this one, about today. She didn't believe me at first, I'm actually glad she didn't, proves that she's not so desperate as to believe everything or anything someone says to her. She asked me all sorts of questions about myself and Ron and Hermione. At first, things that could easily be common knowledge. Then she moved onto things that only myself, the Weasleys and Hermione would know. The final question she asked was about Second Year, when I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. I recalled something I said to her, word for word, and that seemed to be the clincher. The colour drained from her face instantly and her jaw hung down very slightly.

And she hasn't stopped looking at me that way ever since. It's rather un-nerving really. I don't think she's even blinked yet. I wish she'd say something. Wonder if I should say something...

"Um...Are you okay Gin?" Well, that was a start at least. That seems to snap her out of whatever she was thinking because her eyes focus and...Oh no, she's gonna cry! "Gin?" She sniffs and a tear escapes. "Oh Gin, please don't cry. I didn't mean to..."

"I can't believe you're back..." She gushes out tearfully suddenly and, without warning, she's out of her chair, kneeling next to me and I'm pulling into an almost crushing hug. "It's really you..."

"Ginny, I can't breathe..." It's true, I can't, my face is pressed right into her shoulder. She releases me quickly at that and gives me a concerned look. I give her a small reassuring smile which just seems to fuel her tears a little more.

"I can't believe it's really you." She sniffs, bringing a hand up to cup my cheek. "How old are you?"

"Six. I'll be seven on the 31st of July." I tell her and I can't help but note how big her hand is on my cheek.

"Wow, it's getting close then." She says, probably for lack of anything better to say. I simply nod. "Where are you living? Who's your..." She pauses, swallowing back more tears probably. "Who's your family now?"

"A pure blood family, the Franks."

Her eyebrows shoot up at that piece of information. "You're Phillipe Frank's son?"

"You know him?"

"Hermione and dad do, they work with him at the Ministry. Neither are very keen on him though. I heard dad compare him to Lucius Malfoy once."

I shrug and sip my water finally. "I wouldn't know; I don't talk with me parents that much; they have seperate lives from me. Anyway," better continue on quickly before she picks up on what I've just said. "Hermione works at the Ministry with your dad now then?"

Ginny nods enthustiastically, my remark about the relationship between myself and Phil and Con having passed her by. That or she simply chose to ignore it. "She and Ron are married as well and expecting their first baby!"

"You're kidding!" Wow, that's so great! I knew they had a thing for each other, you just had to see Ron's reaction to her going to the Yule Ball with Krum. And they're having a baby as well! "When's she due?"

"Not for several months yet, they've only just found out." Ginny tells me, her tears seemingly forgotten now.

"How about you? Anyone special in your life?" I inquire playfully.

She laughs lightly at that and blushes a little. "No, not at the moment. I'm training to be Auror with Ron's help."

"Ron's an Auror?" If anyone had asked me before, I would've sworn he'd try and break into professional Quidditch.

"Yeah, he..." Ginny's eyes are tearing up again. "He said he wanted to make sure no one else had to ever lose their best friend because of an evil monster ever again." ...Wow...I really didn't expect her to say that. What do you say when someone tells you something like that? Ginny's crying a little more now and dabbing at her eyes with a hankechief. "It's going to mean so much to him that your back Harry; it's going to mean so much to everyone." She laughs tearfully suddenly. "I think I'm actually rather dreading Sirius' reaction. He's so unstable sometimes it's hard to predict how he's going to react to things."

I feel my heart clench painfully at the mention of Sirius and the beginnings of tears start to sting the backs of my own eyes for the first time. "How is Sirius?" I manage to ask past the lump that's starting to form in my throat.

"He's better than he has been." Ginny assures quickly, as though that's the important thing to remember. "He manages to keep a smile on his face for the most part but Remus says he suffers from terrible insomnia and when he does manage to sleep, he gets really bad nightmares."

"They live together then?"

"Um...Yeah..." She sounds awkward for some reason."As, uh, a little more than friends." Oh, that's why. That's great news though, I'm happy for them. Still, what Ginny just told me about the insomnia and nightmares, something tells me that has more to do than with just his stay in Azkaban.

"That...That's good that they've got each other." I manage to get out. I am not going to start crying, there's no reason to. I, admittedly, didn't think this was going to happen for several years yet. I thought probably when I started Hogwarts was when I'd get my old life, my real life, back. But, I'm here now and I am not going to get all emotional about it...Not yet at least. "Did..." Swallow down the lump, don't let it effect your voice. "Did he take it badly?"

"Everyone took it badly Harry." Ginny sighs sadly, rubbing her thumb over my cheek affectionately. "It just...Effected him a little more than others is all. But it's all okay now." She reassures me quickly, forcing her tone to lighten, no doubt to try and add strength to her words. "Everyone's a lot better on the whole. Things get a little harder when it comes to your Memorial Day but other than that, we're all coping."

"When can I see them all again?" Damn it, my voice is quivering. What happened to not crying Harry! Oh Merlin Gin, don't look at me like that! I think she wants me to cry otherwise she wouldn't be giving me that look. Oh no, now the tears are coming. I can feel it trickle down my cheek. And now Ginny's crying. For crying out loud! Okay, fine, if she wants to cry then I might as well cry. Just a little bit, not too much...

I've barely given a sniff before Ginny's arms are around me again and she's crying into the top of my head. This is too much, I can't hold them back anymore; tears are starting to fall freely from my eyes now and I can't be bothered to try and stop them now. I hug Ginny as tightly as I can and bury my face in her shoulder as sobs I can't control start to wrack my body.

"Soon Harry, as soon as possible." Ginny manages to get out through her tears. Her natural mummy instinct must be kicking in because she starts rocking me, gently patting my back in a soothing way. "They're going to be so happy Harry, all of them. We've all missed you so much and you came back to us..."

She carries on talking like that for several minutes more and we keep crying for most of that time. By the time we seperate, both our faces are hot and flushed and our cheeks are a little clammy from our tears. A few people are staring at us curiously but neither of us can be bothered to think too much of it. We glance at each other and both give slightly embarrassed laughs which are tinged slightly with our tears. Ginny moves back, sitting in her previous seat opposite of me, and sips her glass of water before dabbing her face with her hankechief, all the while mumbling about making a show of herself and she's sorry for being so tearful. I don't really care that much though. I'm just so thankful that I've found her and I'm one step closer to getting my old life back.

* * *

Hell! Bloody Hell! I lost track of time and now I'm back at the manor half an hour later than I originally planned.

Ginny and I got into talking about everything which has changed since I died and time just seemed to fly. Before I knew it, it was three thirty and I had to dash to the nearest fire-place in record time after promising I'd write to Ginny this evening. Now, I'm sprinting through the corridors of the manor, hoping, praying, that Nanny Alice hasn't woken up yet. This is only an inconveniance though and it's one I willingly endure due to the fact I learnt from Ginny about a certain blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherin.

Draco teaches at Hogwarts! I couldn't believe my ears when Ginny told me that. He's been the DADA teacher there ever since he graduated in Seventh Year. I really can't imagine it; Draco, teaching children. I bet he's like Snape, being stupidly lenient with the Slytherins and horribly hard on the other three Houses. I wonder if he wears teaching robes like Snape or if he's gone for a less...Dramatic, look. I'll have to find a way to get in touch with him, I'd like to know how he's doing, even if it turns out that he's over me now and has married someone else. That would hurt, but it would be understandable. Even if I am his soul-mate, (and I am, we did a spell in Fourth Year and everything) he needs companionship and I'm hardly one to deny him that.

Ugh, this place has too many stairs. I'm nearing the fourth floor now I think. Yeah, I should be because I recognise that painting. Creepy old thing, always watching me. I think it's Contessa's mum or Contessa's mum's mum. I suppose I could ask her but I don't care enough to bother. It's a creepy old lady, that's all I need and want to know. I don't like to take my eyes off her either. I know she's only a painting and she can't do anything to me, but I really don't like to take my eyes off of her, just in case. So, as I walk by, I make sure to turn so that I'm always facing her. She looks down her nose at me with the usual mocking sneer which must be a pure-blood trait because it looks exactly the same as Snape's and both Malfoys'.

Suddenly, even though I'm right in the middle of the huge stair-case, my back collides with something and knocks off my balance. I lurch forward awkwardly, trying my best not to tip forward. Before I fall however, a hand grips my shoulder and straightens me out. Thank goodness is what I say. Falling down all these stairs wouldn't be a survivable process I should imagine. Wait though; if someone managed to steady me, then that must mean...

I'm turned around quickly and my fears are confirmed upon seeing the face of my rescuer. It's Nanny Alice and she looks more than a little flustered. Oh my God, how long has she been awake now? How many times has she searched each floor for me? Did she ask the house elves if they'd seen me? What if one or more did see me leave and told her?

Calm down Harry, think soothing thoughts. Maybe she doesn't know, everything might be fine. Just act "naturally" and everything will be all right.

"Did you have a nice nap Nanny Alice?" Good, that was good. It was calm, it was normal and, most importantly, it was innocent.

"Nap?" She echoes, sounding confused. I guess she wasn't expecting me to say that; Merlin knows why though.

Anyway, I nod to confirm that I did indeed say nap and then do the usual thing of elaborating. "You just fell 'sleep real fast." I tell her in my childish voice, simplifying my words as usual. "I got bored so I went to go play with Bobo." Bobo's my personal house-elf. We play together sometimes usually to the horror of whoever my current nanny is at the time.

"Oh, I see." Alice replies, seeming a little flustered. She's probably confused beyond words because she just kind of passed out all of a sudden. No doubt she'll go and see a doctor, a muggle doctorprobably, as soon as possible. "Well, anyway, come along now Charlemagne, we have to get you to your ice-skating lesson."

Oh fun. I manage to make myself look enthustiastic enough on the outside though. I swear, when the time comes and who I really am becomes common knowledge, I'm going to deserve some kind of reward for all these acting skills I'm putting to use. Maybe an Oscar or at least an MTV award.

* * *

Night time; about nine o'clock I reckon. Technically, I should be in bed but I'm hardly the best behaved boy in the world am I? Nanny Alice had barely shut the door to my bedroom before I had scrambled out again and set about doing various things which needed to be done. And now, instead of bed, I'm in our personal Owlery, tying my letter to Ginny around the leg of the owl I got for my fourth birthday who I called Mimi purely to annoy Phil, (the look on his face when he heard was priceless). She's a pretty bird. Not as pretty as Hedwig but she's still lovely with her brown, spotted black feathers and her vivid, brown eyes.

As I tie the parchment to Mimi's leg, I can't help but wonder how Hedwig is. It never occured to me to ask Ginny about her earlier, we were too busy chatting about people I suppose. I wonder if someone kept her for me. Perhaps Sirius or Remus did. Or maybe they gave her away. Maybe even, though Heaven forbid, she's not even alive anymore.

Great, now I'm worried. If I could be bothered, I'd run back to my rooms and jot a PS at the end asking how Hedwig is. As it is, I can't be bothered and I'm not going to risk getting caught running around the manor when I'm supposed to be in bed. I'm sure she's fine. If she was dead, Ginny probably would've thought to tell me. As she didn't even mention her, I'm going to take that as a sign that everything's all right.

There, now the parchment's tied securely, it's time to send Mimi on her way. Holding out my arm, I gesture for her to perch on it. She does so and I trot over to the window where I can send her on her way when I've told her the specifics of what I want her to do: "Take this to Ginny Weasley at the Weasley's Burrow. Stay there the night and bring her reply back to me first thing in the morning all right?" Mimi pulls at my hair in what I like to think is a gesture of affection and a confirmation that she understands what she has to do. Even if she doesn't, it won't matter too much, I've written instructions to Ginny on what I've instructed Mimi to do at the end of the letter.

With my orders given, I jerk my arm forward gently and, getting the idea, Mimi jumps from my arm and soars out the window. I watch her go until I can no longer make her out before turning and heading out of the Owlery. Another annoying thing about having such a young body is that it gets tired faster than an older body. I'm completely exausted; can't wait to just curl up in bed and sleep for the next twelve hours.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.  
A nice, non-cliffhanger ending for you there :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure why I chose Ginny to be the first one Harry meets up with again. It was originally going to be Hermione but then I suddenly started thinking of Ginny instead and it stuck. Oh well, not that it matters I suppose.  
I think that's quite enough rambling for one chapter. I'll leave you all to get on with your lives now :) Hope to see you all back here next chapter. Take care all.

Hugs  
Dream


	4. Interlude 1

Hi everyone :)

Big thank yous to everyone who's reviewed so far. They're all very much appreciated :)  
And now it's time for a little something different everyone. You know how I said that most of the SLASH between Harry and Draco was going to be during flashbacks? Well, this chapter sees the first of our flashbacks. This chapter, and others that'll be like it, is set in the past, back when Harry was still known as Harry. Before the actual chapter begins, I'll specify when the scene/s take place so that it, hopefully, doesn't get too confusing.

That's all from me so I'll stop talking now :)

* * *

First Year at Hogwarts - The night after the Sorting Feast

Sitting by the window in his new dorm room, Harry watched as thin whisps of cloud drifted across the almost unbearably bright full moon which hung high in the dark sky outside. Hedwig perched beside him and he gently ran his fingers over her feathers constantly. He was a little cold, he was only wearing a thin pair of pyjamas after all, but he was wide awake and had spent the last hour or so tossing and turning in bed. He wasn't tired, he was too excited, but he was also too confused.

The first wizard his age he'd ever met had been a lovely boy named Draco Malfoy. He had been kind, sympathetic of his situation and far friendlier than most other people he'd ever met before. They'd connected instantly and become fast friends. If it hadn't been for the fact that Hagrid had come to get him again, Harry suspected that they would've spent that whole day in that shop, talking and getting to know each other and making each other laugh. Harry had never made anyone laugh before and he was glad that the first person he ever had was Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy had a wonderful laugh. Upon seperating, the two boys had promised to meet up on the Hogwarts Express and share a compartment.

However, when they did meet up on the train, itwas different. It was all wrong.Draco had been so cold, a perminant sneer stuck on his face, a harsh note to his tone. There was no smile, there was no shine in his eyes. He had been a completely different person and Harry couldn't figure out why. True, he'd been sitting with someone else in the compartment, a red-haired boy who was one of his drom mates now. Could the presence of his new friend Ron have been something to do with the sudden change? Or was it him? Did Draco decide he wasn't worth it and it was better to just forget about their first few steps of friendship. Maybe Uncle Vernon was right; maybe he wasn't worth it, maybe he wasn't worth anything.

Harry released a light sigh as he let his head lull back against the wall he was leaning on. At least he had Ron. Ron seemed nice...But he wasn't Draco and that wouldn't stop nagging at him. He didn't know why though. Was it because Draco had been the first boy his age to be nice to him? That seemed a little needy and desperate though. Whatever the reason however, Harry couldn't deny the intense desire he had to be friends with the Slytherin boy. It obviously wasn't going to happen now, not since Draco no longer seemed interested in a friendship with him.

With another sigh, Harry swung his legs over so he could stand. However, he hadn't even stood when a sudden, sharp tapping came at the window, surprising him into lurching forward and falling on the floor, landing on his knees. He twisted around quickly and almost cried out when he saw something big and dark flapping outside. It didn't take him long to realise that it was only an owl rather than some kind of monster or something of the such. Feeling intensely grateful that none of his dorm mates had seen that rather embarrassing display, Harry quickly picked himself up off of the floor and reached out towards the window. He un-hooked the latch which held the glass panes shut and pulled one of the windows open. The owl, a rather ordinary brown one, fluttered in and landed at the foot of his bed before proceeding to then stare at him with it's leg stretched out towards him.

Harry slowly approached the owl, being careful not to frighten it accidently. When he reached it, he gave it's head a few strokes with one hand before using both hands to un-knot the twine which held a slip of parchment to the bird's leg. The second the rough, golden paper was free, the owl rose and shot out of the still open window. The dark haired, newly sorted Gryffindor followed the path the bird flew and quietly shut the windows, lifting the latch back in place once he'd done so. With that done, he dropped his gaze to the parchment in his hand. After un-folding it to find a short message, he read the two lines silently:

Meet me outside the Great Hall at mid-night, I need to explain.

Draco

Well...This was unexpected to say the least. Draco wanted to meet up and explain. Explain what exactly? Maybe he still wanted to be friends. Harry didn't even need to think about it; when mid-night came, he'd be outside the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry sprinted down one of the many corridors which made up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trying to escape the immediate vicinity of Filch's cat. He'd only just avoided stepping on the raggedy looking creature and then had promptly dashed away in the opposite direction. Of course, now he was going in the wrong direction to reach the Great Hall but that couldn't really be helped. He'd have to find a way to double back and simply hope he didn't get incrediably lost in the process.

Turning a corner, Harry nearly lost his balance when he suddenly crashed straight into someone. He managed to stay upright somehow though and was simply forced back a couple of steps. When the initial shock of the collision passed and reality came back to him after a few seconds, Harry saw that he had, conveniantly, bumped right into Draco, dressed in a set of dark green satin pyjamas. Draco opened his mouth, obviously about to say someonething, but Harry quickly put his fingers up to his own lips in a sign to remain quiet. Then, without word, he took the blonde's arm and pulled him forward sharply.

"Harry, the Great Hall's in the other direction." Draco whispered, having got the idea that they were meant to be quiet even though he all most certainly didn't know why they had to be.

"I know but Filch's cat's back there, that's why I was running." Harry answered, leading them quickly down the corridor they were currently in.

Draco stopped them at that and gently gripped the dark boy's arm. "We'll head down to the dungeons then. We can use Professor Snape's classroom." Harry gave him a disbelieving look at that but the blonde simply grinned reassuringly. "He's my godfather, he won't mind." The tone he spoke in implied the un-spoken 'because I'm not going to tell him'. Harry didn't say anything in reply. Although he hadn't met the Potions professor yet, the older wizard's appearance wasn't exactly encouraging and the last thing Harry wanted was to accidently insult Draco's family by saying something wrong.

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Draco led while Harry followed and they managed to avoid anymore brush ins with Mrs Norris. Soon after they had met up, Draco had shifted his grip so that instead of holding Harry's arm, their hands were loosely cupped together. The blonde Slytherin didn't seem to notice their contact but it definately didn't pass the Gryffindor by. No one had ever held his hand before and, although it wasn't exactly awkward, it did make him feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to say anything though for fear his friend would let go; just because it made him feel a little uneased, didn't mean he wanted it to stop.

Eventually, the two boys reached Professor Snape's classroom and slipped inside quietly, Draco pulling the door open for Harry and allowing him to go in first. The blonde followed in swiftly, easing the large, wooden door shut behind them both. As the grinding of the wood reached their ears, their eyes locked to each others and as the sound stopped, no more came. They stood there in complete silence, simply watching one another; Draco seeming as though he thinking of how to say what he wanted to say while Harry just didn't want to say anything.

"How have you settled in?" The young blonde inquired gently, looking a bit tentative.

"Fine." Harry assured nervously. "You?"

"I'm a Malfoy who's in Slytherin, what do you think?" Draco replied with a small laugh, obviously trying to break the ice. Harry could only offer a weak smile in reply though; he really was in no mood to laugh and joke. The blonde released a small breath then and stepped forward, towards the dark haired boy opposite him. "I asked you here, like I said on my note, because I want to explain my behaviour to you."

"All right." Harry nodded.

After giving a small sigh and closing the gap between them so they only about a foot apart, Draco began to speak again: "When we seperated last time, in Diagon Alley, I, naturally, went and met with my parents. The first thing I said to them was that I'd met Harry Potter and that he was my new best friend." Harry couldn't help but smile at that; it was reassuring to hear those words said in the adoring voice which the blonde had used. "My mother was happy for me, she was glad I had a friend, a real friend, finally. My father was happy for me...Though for different reasons." The Slytherin paused then, suddenly awkward and nervous. "Do...Do you know about...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" He asked, falling into a whisper at the end.

"Yes..."

"My father...Used to support him. I think he still does." Draco revealed, his hands coming together in front of him as he began to pull on his fingers as if he was trying to stop himself from letting them do something else. "He's not exactly a nice man and, well, he was a little too enthustiastic about us. Then, the evening before I left for here, I heard him talking to mother. Basically, to cut a long story short, being close to me means you're going to be closer to him, and I can't do that to you. He's dangerous Harry, incredibly dangerous and I'm afraid of what he might do to you if he got the chance." Tears came to his eyes at that and he abruptly pulled Harry into a close hug. The dark haired Gryffindor tensed at the sudden gesture but Draco didn't seem to even notice, instead continuing on in a slightly tearful voice. "I don't want to stop being your friend Harry and I never will, not really, but we can't..."

"Then we won't." Harry interrupted, not even thinking about what he was saying. Draco pulled back at that and looked at Harry slightly fearfully. Realising how that may've sounded. "I mean, we won't in public. Your the first friend I've ever had as well and if we can't be friends in public, then we'll be friends in secret."

"Secret?" Draco repeated un-comprehendingly.

"We'll meet at night, like this. It might even turn out to be fun; we could both act like right gits to each other in front of everyone else, they'll think we hate each other. But then, at night, when we're alone like this..."

"We'll be the best of friends." Draco finished firmly, taking Harry's hands in his own, the tears suddenly gone and a cool, collected expression in his place. The sudden change was no doubt deliberate; Draco was showing his point. He could change masks and hide emotions in the blink of an eye. It assured Harry that just because such things couldn't be seen, it didn't mean they weren't there.

"So, uh, how often do you think we should meet?" Harry asked, once again feeling a little un-nerved with that hand holding but un-willing to have it stopped.

"Every night." The blonde answered quickly, without hesitation.

"That often?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"Oh, no, I do want to, I just...Didn't know that you'd want to."

Draco smiled understandingly at that and rocked Harry's hands from side to side playfully, looking down at where they were clasped with his. "You know Harry, no matter what I do or what I say during the day, none of it's real. It's when we're by ourselves, like this; this is when everything is real. There'll be no lies between us when we're alone like this."

"Good." Harry answered, smiling back. Honesty was a big thing for him now. After finding out he'd been lied to all his life about what really happened to his parents, he was now intent on remaining well informed in all aspects of his life.

Once again, the two boys hugged each other, Harry actually joining in with this one. While Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, Harry encircled Draco's shoulders with his own. Each boy rested their head on the others shoulder and were then content to remain there together, silently, for some time to come.

* * *

End of Interlude 1.  
I hope you all enjoyed that. Some nice fluff since we haven't had any yet :) We'll have an interlude every three chapters or so or whenever there isn't a major cliffhanger. I may be evil but I'm not so evil as to end a chapter with a cliffhanger and then make you wait a whole extra chapter because I decide to put an Interlude in. Even I have my limits of evilness :D So, the next Interlude will come in a chapter or sos time and that's when we'll have a bit more cute, cute fluff :)  
Take care all and I'll see ya next chapter :)

Hugs  
Dream


	5. Getting an Old Life Back

Hi everyone :)

Okay, now usually, my thank you for my reviews would go here and it will still be here as I am very grateful for the reviews I recieved, all two of them. Now, I really can't believe I'm saying this because I'm usually dead set against this sorta thing, but desperate times my friends, desperate times. So I'm just gonna come right out and ask. Can all of you please, please, please make a bit more effort to review?  
I know, it sounds really pathetic and desperate but I'm already starting to lose interest in this story and this is only the fifth chapter. I don't need big long ones, just a few more than I'm getting. And I know I could get more because there are a couple of dozen people who have this story on their alerts list. I don't expect everyone to review of course, I'd just appreciate a couple more of you to make the effort. Reviews help my creative juices to flow :)

With that said and done, please enjoy this really long chapter :)

* * *

I've come to a decision; I do not like Apparating. It's weird, it's un-natural and it makes me feel like throwing up. Thank Merlin Ginny's carrying me at the moment because I really don't think my legs would support me if I was standing on my own.

It's been about three days since we first met up again and now it's time for me to meet up with everyone else. Apparently, the entire Weasley family, including Hermione who's now a Weasley of course, plus Sirius and Remus, all decided that I had to be reunited with them immediately. Well, they took some convincing that it's actually me by all accounts, probably much more than Ginny told me in her first letter back to me, and that was to be expected. It's a bit extraordinary after all. They've come around now by all accounts and are all desperate to be reunited with me.

I would've met with them sooner but this is the first day I've been able to get out. Alice has taken the day off to go to the doctors, (I told you she would after she "passed out") and the house elves were instructed to keep an eye on me and make sure I got anything I wanted. However, our house elves being our house elves, (aka, they're mean) they will only do something for me if I ask them and they won't bother to check on me if I don't ask for anything. So, it was simple for me to sneak out and floo to Diagon Alley. I met up with Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron at about eleven o'clock, we had a bit of a chat and a drink and just now, at quarter past eleven in the morning, she Apparated us to just outside the Burrow.

And now I'm nervous and my legs feel like jelly. It's ridiculous really; (the nervous part, not the jelly legs) these people are my family and I'm terrified to see them again. What if they don't actually believe it and Ginny just didn't have the heart to tell me? What if I look so completely different that they can't accept me? What if everything is too different and I can't accept them? There's such a huge possiblity that things will never be how they used to be and I'll never have the wonderful relationships I had before.

Ooop, Ginny just set me down. Woah, my legs really are like jelly, I can't stand up properly. I quickly cling to Ginny's hand to stop myself from falling completely and she's instantly stooped down to better support me.

"Are you all right Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little wobbly. It's just, well, I've never Apparated before. It felt a little strange." I tell her with a small grin as I try to sort myself out. My legs are going to support me and they're going to support me now.

"Do you want me to pick you up again?" She offers, a little too enthustiastically for my taste.

"No, no, that's fine, I'll be okay on my feet...Although...Um, would you mind if I, uh, hold your hand?" It's just for balance I swear! Just in case my legs stay wobbly and I can't walk steadily and I need something to keep me up, that's the only reason. Ginny gives me a smile and a look which both appear to be far too knowing for my comfort, and holds out her hand for me to take. I do so, albeit a little shyly, and her fingers curl around mine in a loose but secure grip. And then, hand in hand, we head for the door which leads into the Weasley's house.

I have to admit, holding Ginny's hand like this is nice. Her hand's so much larger than mine and it's so soft and warm. I bet this is what holding your mother's hand is like. The second I realised fully what had happened to me, about a half hour after I was born, I have to admit I was actually rather pleased. I thought that this was going to be my chance to be part of a family; a real family. I'd have a mother to hug and hold my hand and who would read me bed-time stories. I'd have a father who would play football, (if I was a muggle) or Qudditch, (if I was a wizard) with me in the garden. I might even have a brother or sister or maybe both who I could share a loving relationship with. But then I realised I was stuck with Phil and Con and I became intent on getting back my old life; I'd rather be Harry Potter than pure-blooded Charlemagne Frank whose parents forever ignore him.

Ginny's just opened the front door and we're instantly met with a wave of heavy warm air and the scent of freshly baked pastry. I know it's cliche and corny, but this is seriously like coming home. The Burrow hasn't changed and for that I'm infinately greatful. My hand's been released now so I wander over to the family clock and see what everyone is up to. Predictably, Mrs Weasley's hand is at home as is Ginny's. Mr Weasley's is at work and, for some reason, Hermione and Ron both have hands which are also at work.

"Hey Gin, do Hermione and Ron live here as well?"

"They're between houses at the moment." Ginny tells me as she hangs up the cloak she was wearing and shakes her hair with her fingers to loosen it. "When they heard Hermione was expecting, they decided they were going to need a bigger place than the one they were in at that moment. They managed to sell it almost the instant they put it on the market and since they hadn't, and still haven't, decided on a suitable new place yet, they're staying here rent free until they do."

"How comes they're still at work?"

"None of them could get the day off so I've got to fire call them at around twelve with a "family emergency" so that they can all skive the afternoon. Ron thought they should just stay home completely with the same excuse but both dad and Hermione just frowned at him for that." She recalls with a grin, walking over to me and then past me before calling out "Mum" at the top of her voice.

Seconds later, the back door's opened and there stands Mrs Weasley in all her motherly glory. She hasn't changed a bit and it's reassuring for me, (though if I'm brutally honest to myself, she wasn't the one I was afraid had changed). Her eyes go to look at Ginny first and then they flicker over to me where I'm still standing by the clock. Even as she stares at me, I can see her eyes glassing over as tears spring to her eyes and her hands slowly rise to cover her mouth. I throw a quick glance over to Ginny but she's busy looking at her mother happily. I turn my eyes back to Mrs Weasley and that seems to be some sort of cue because she chooses that moment to almost run over to me.

"Oh Harry, look at you!" She gushes as I'm scooped up into her arms, lifted off the floor and crushed to her body. As with the hand holding, it's rather nice though I'll be damned if I admit that out loud. "You're so small! How old are you again dear?"

"Six." I answer and I can almost see the sparks of motherly delight shooting out of her at the sound of my immature voice.

"Six? You're far too small for a six year old. And you're so skinny! Do your family not feed you?" She sounds genuingly concerned and it makes me wonder just what Hermione and Mr Weasley think of the Franks.

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley, I'm well fed." I have to bite back adding "but that's the only thing" simply out of spite for Phil and Con; that sort of revelation isn't going to be of any help at this particular moment. It is true that I am small for a six year old however. The other children I associate with, both in my ice skating class and the children of Contessa's friends, are all at least an inch or so taller than me and I am extremely skinny. I would say it's just a genetic thing but it can't be because Phil and Con are both tall people and, although they aren't fat they're not thin either. Oh well, recessive genes I imagine, like with the dark hair and green eyes.

"Well I hope your hungry today because I've been baking all morning and we'll all have a wonderful lunch when..."

She still hasn't put me down yet. In fact, she's adjusted me into a better position so that she can hold me. It must be those mothering instincts. If it's small and looks like a child, even when you know inside it's not really a child, it must be mothered. It must be fed, it must be carried around or it's hand held and it must be cooed over. Once again, I can't complain. I'm actually rather enjoying the attention. But, of course, I'd deny it if anyone ever asked me out loud.

* * *

Mrs Weasley's mothering went on for a full thirty minutes before it stopped. No, actually, scratch that. She hasn't stopped, she's just toned it down a bit as the time has come for whatever it is she's cooking to be payed attention to. Every five minutes or so she'll pop back in and ask if there's anything she can get me or just to check I'm all right. Each time I tell her I'm fine and that I'm quite comfortable and I'm not hungry which is completely true. I've been back in the Burrow for thirty-five minutes and I'm already stuffed. I've had: three glasses of homemade lemonade; six freshly baked cupcakes, three with icing and three without; a slice of fruit cake which had only just come out of the oven at the time; two butter bread biscuits the size of saucers and I've just now finished something which I'm not sure how to describe but it was bloody delicious whatever it was.

At this very moment, Ginny and I are sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room, me on Ginny's lap, (don't ask me how I ended up on her lap because I honestly don't remember; one minute I was sitting beside her and the next I was on her lap) and we're looking and Ron and Hermione's wedding photos. It looked like it was a beautiful day and in every single picture with Mrs Weasley in it she's crying or at least has tears in her eyes. When I noted that in the pictures of the actual service, Ron didn't appear to have a best man, Ginny simply said that he didn't want one and, although it was never spoken, I picked up on the reason why Ron didn't want/felt he couldn't have a best man.

We turn the page of the album the photos are in and continue looking at the pictures of the party which was held afterwards courtesy of Fred and George, (I was surprised to hear that they never returned for their Seventh Year and instead started their own joke-shop; good thing they did too as it really took off and now it's a multi-chain business). My eyes fall onto a picture of Hermione and Ron dancing and I reckon it must be their first dance as husband and wife because they're the only ones who are out on the dance floor. As they twirl around with each other, I can't help but feel a slight pang in my heart. It reminds me of Fourth Year when Draco taught me how to dance for the Yule Ball. Of course, the git taught me with him leading so when it came to the actual dance I was still rubbish because I had no idea how to lead. Looking back at it I can laugh but at the time it was awful. I didn't speak to Draco for three days. At the time it seemed justified but now I often wish I hadn't wasted the time.

Turning the page again, I can't help but laugh at the next picture I see. It's of Fred and George dancing together, rather hyperactively. I hope that whatever song they were dancing to was fast or else it would've looked far stranger than it already does. It looks a bit like they doing a Jive. A really sloppy and inaccurate Jive, but a Jive none-the-less, (I've picked up the basics of most dances from my ice-skating lessons). Next to the picture of Fred and George is a photo or Ginny dancing with her dad which is rather sweet I think.

We're about to turn another page when there's a knock at the front door. Ginny and I both look up from the album and turn out heads to see Mrs Weasley scurry out of the kitchen over to the door. She grabs the door knob and pulls it, opening the door and revealing that it's Remus on the other side and, big cheer here everyone, he hasn't changed a bit either! Well, unless you count that he doesn't look as beaten up as he did the last time I saw him but that's a positive thing so I'm ignoring it.

"Morning Molly." He greets her cheerfully, pulling off his cloak which is promptly seized by Mrs Weasley.

"Good morning Remus. Where's Sirius?"

"Sorting out that bloody motorbike of his. I swear he loves that thing more than me." Remus grumbles as he slips off his shoes, placing them beside Ginny's on the floor.

"You drove here?" Mrs Weasley checks, not really sounding confused or baffled though they're the only reasons I can think of for those words to be repeated.

"Sirius wants to take Harry for a spin at some point today. When is Harry getting here anyway?"

"He's already here; Ginny brought him about half an hour ago."

And that must be my cue to move because Ginny sets the photo album aside so that I can now slide off of her lap. I do so, gripping the edge of the sofa cusions beneath to steady myself, and then quickly move around the piece of furniture until I'm in full sight from the front door way. Remus' jaw drops a little when he sees me and I have to hold back a slight giggle at the sight. Wow, he's an absolute giant compared to me now, but then again, everyone I used to know is going to be now.

Remus seems to remember himself suddenly as his mouth closes and a soft, happy smile graces his face instead. He steps right up to me and gets down on one knee so he's more my height and looks me straight in the eyes. I can feel myself positively beaming at him and I wouldn't be surprised if I look rather silly but I can't stop myself from smiling, I'm so happy to see him again.

"Hello Harry." He greets me with a warm voice.

"Hi Remus." My smile just grew ever bigger when I said that, it's just so great to be able to say those words again.

Remus tilts his head to the side slightly, still smiling, and brings his right hand up to rest on my shoulder. I didn't think he'd hug me and I was right; never did think Remus was the hugging sort. More of the supportive hand on the shoulder sort. "You still look so much like your father and your eyes; still so much like your mother's."

Okay, that I was not expecting! I still look like my father? And I still have my mother's eyes? That's brilliant as far as I'm comcerned even though I find it a little hard to believe. How can I still look like my parents when I've been reborn as another person from a completely different family? Oh well, I'm not going to question it too much. He's said it and I'm going to force myself to believe him because I want to.

His hand is still on my shoulder and we're still smiling at each other happily. Out of the corner of my eye I can Ginny and Mrs Weasley standing together and, if I'm not mistaken, Mrs Weasley is discreetly dabbing at her eyes with a hankechief. I can understand her tears. Today's going to be an emotionally draining day for everyone.

Suddenly, the front door swings open causing us all to look over. It's Sirius, looking cheerful and much healthier than the last time I saw him. Well, he has had seven years to recover from his long stay in Azkaban. Plus he's with Remus now and I imagine he's good at keeping Padfoot in line.

"Hello all." He greets everyone happily, turning and closing the door behind him. "Hope you don't mind me letting myself in Molly. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you Sirius." Mrs Weasley assures, putting her hankie back in the pocket of her apron. Her voice is a little tearful though and it doesn't escape Sirius' attention. He looks at her quizzically. "What's wrong?"

Mrs Weasley and Ginny simply look over to me and Remus and he follows their gaze. Moony turns to me once again and gives my shoulder a little squeeze before standing up straight again and moving away. I keep my eyes in the direction I know Sirius is in even when Remus' body blocks him for a brief few seconds. When he's past completely, Sirius is view for me and I know that for the first time, I'm in clear view for Sirius. His eyes light up in realisation the second his eyes rest of me and, for a moment or so, he simply stares at me in disbelief. Slowly, he takes a step towards me and speaks:

"Harry?"

"Hi Sirius." His eyes look extra shiny. Oh please don't let him start crying. I'm not sure I could handle a crying Sirius.

He's right in front of me now and I'm having to tilt my head right back to keep my eyes on his face. He still looks really shocked and...No, wait, he's smiling now. His entire face has lit up and now, suddenly, he releases a bark of ecstatic laughter before grabbing me under the arms and lifting me right off the floor. He spins me around and I can't help but clutch at his arms tightly for fear I'm going to fall. It's an excited kind of fear though and being spun around is actually really fun, even with a belly full of cakes and biscuits.

"Look at you!" Sirius gushes, leaning back and lifting me up above his head. "You're so small and cute! And you're still the spitting image of James. Oh, I'm so glad you're back." A small grunt escapes me as he pulls me down suddenly and hugs me tightly.

Glancing over his shoulder, I can see that Mrs Weasley has brought her hankie back out and Ginny's trying to disguise the fact she has tears into her eyes now. Remus just looks extremely happy, smiling that smile of his. I'm glad everyone's happy to have me back, it's good to be back. I'm still worried though; I'm still to see Hermione and Ron again.

* * *

I can't breathe. My ribs ache. I think I'm going to die.

For the past five minutes or so, Sirius and I have been rolling around in the Weasley's garden, him as Padfoot and if I didn't think he was a big dog before, I certainly do now. At this current moment in time, he has me pinned to the grass underneath him and he's snuffling at my neck, tickling me with his wiskers and deliberately breathing cold puffs of air to make me shiver. I can honestly never remember being tickled so thouroughly or laughing so much in this life or my last one.

I'm not so worried about things being weird or everything being awkward because so much has changed because, about half an hour ago when Sirius decided to take me for a ride on his motorbike, I realised that the reason I was worried was because I was afraid they were all going to treat me like a child as I look like a child. And, I turned out to be right, they are all treating me like a child for the most part. The only difference is, I don't mind it half as much as I thought I would. Blame it on my affection starved childhoods in both lives if you want, but playing with them all is actually really fun. Being tickled by Sirius is fun, riding on Remus' shoulders earlier was much more fun than I thought it would be and sitting on Mrs Weasley's or Ginny's lap is remarkably calming and comforting. Yes, for the first time I'm having a lot of fun being a six year.

"For goodness sake Siruis!" That's Mrs Weasley sounding exasperated. "Let the poor boy breathe."

That seems to startle Sirius as he's off me in a second and I can finally get some time to calm down. I don't think I can sit up yet so I'm not even going to try. I'll just lay here on the grass and try to stop the giggles which keep escaping me. I can hear Remus talking to Ginny through the open back door and next to me Sirius shifts himself so his head is resting on my stomach. I've still got a huge grin on my face but my laughing has stopped so my body is steady enough for him.

Hmm, I'm tired now. My head flops to the side as I yawn deeply, letting my eyes stay shut once I'm done. Stupid six year old body needing so much sleep. The warm sun above isn't helping a whole lot either. I can't hear Remus and Ginny any more and everything is quiet, the only noise is mine and Sirius' breathing and the occassional rustling of leaves as the wind blows through the trees or a bush. The pressure of Sirius' head on my stomach is very comfortable as well. It's all so very lazy; I could quite happily take a little nap out here like this.

But then someone shakes my shoulder and the moment's ruined. Wonder who it is; I never heard anyone walk over. Was I already dozing off? It can't be Sirius as I can still feel him next to me though his head's moved off of my stomach. I roll my head over again and slowly, careful to not let the sun hurt them, open them. The first thing I see is the dark figure of someone who I know only to well. I've shot up straight in an instant and, coloured spots in front of my eyes be damned, I stare in delight at this latest visitor.

"All right there mate?"

It's Ron! Oh the joy! I don't think I've ever been so glad to hear the word "mate" in either of my lives. Merlin, has he grown tall! He's kneeling down at the moment but I can still see that he is really tall. I guess all his eating didn't stop and contributed to his height. His face is more mature than it was the last time I saw him as well but his over-all figure is the same. All in all, he hasn't changed too much. I can still tell it's him by his face and not just his red hair which is more or less the same as it had been in Fourth Year. Bet Hermione loves that, (please note the sarcasm I used in that sentence).

I really want to hug him, it's been so long and I'm so glad to see him. I'm not sure if I should though. I mean, we've never hugged before, is it really appropriate to start now? I think I'll play safe, just in case. I won't hug him; not yet anyway.

"All right Ron." I return the greeting in the same way we always do. "All right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." He says with a small smile before it fades somewhat and he looks a little awkward. "Is it true that you...Do you still remember everything from...Before?"

I can't help but smile a little at the slight difficulty he has saying the words but I don't comment on it. I just nod reassuringly. "Yes, I still remember every little thing."

"Good." And now he sounds relieved. His eyes flicker over my shoulder and I turn to see Sirius laying down with his eyes shut. He looks asleep if you ask me. "Hey Sirius." Ron tries. The only reply he gets is Sirius flicking his left ear and that may or may not have been a conscious action on his part.

"Ginny told me about the good news for you and Hermione." I tell him, refering to both the marriage and the pregnancy. "I knew you two would be perfect for each other as long as you both got over yourselves and admitted it."

"What?" Ron seems genuingly surprised with that.

"Oh c'mon Ron! It was so painfully obvious that the reason you were against Hermione going to the Yule Ball with Krum wasn't because he was from Durmstag but because you were insanely jealous that she wasn't going with you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He insists and it's reassuring to see that he's as stubborn as ever.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" I ask, peering over Ron's shoulder at the back doorway where Mrs Weasley is watching, dabbing at her eyes once again.

"She and dad are finishing up something at work which they couldn't leave. Said they'd probably be another hour or so." He tells me, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. Once he's settled again, he grins at me and rests his chin in the palm of his hand. "So, Ginny tells us you've got yourself stuck with that git Frank as a father; how's that working out for ya?"

* * *

I love my life. I love Remus, I love Sirius, I love the Weasleys, I love Mrs Weasley's cooking. It's been a great day and seeing everyone again has been so amazing. Hermione and Mr Weasley arrived about five minutes before we all sat down to lunch. Hermione's reaction was exactly what I expected; she hugged me tight and burst into tears, (I swear I heard Ron mutter "bloody pregnant women" under his breath at the time). Mr Weasley also greeted me in much the same way as I expected; warm hand shake and a couple of pats on my shoulder. All very expected and reassuring. It's so wonderful to know that not much has changed. Out of everyone, Hermione and Ginny have changed the most appearance-wise but they're girls so that's to be expected. Personality-wise though, everyone is pretty much the same. Yes, Ron's a little calmer than he was before and Hermione's a little more emotional, (I'm blaming that on hormones and such) but, essentially, everyone's the same and I'm truely grateful for that.

It's now late afternoon and we're all out in the garden, enjoying the wonderfully warm weather. Mr and Mrs Weasley are sitting with Remus and Sirius by the picnic table Sirius insisted on transfigering and they're probably talking about boring adult stuff, (I can see Remus and Sirius holding hands underneath the table; it's so cute). Ginny and Hermione are laying on the grass a small ways off from Ron and I who are sitting on the grass with a chess board between us. I don't know why I even bothered to agree to play; I'm losing terribly.

And Hedwig's here as well! Isn't it great? Ron and Hermione kept her once I was gone and Hermione brought her along when she and Mr Weasley arrived. It's so good to see her again and she seems to know who I am as she came straight to me the second the cage door was opened. Hermione also brought along my Invisibility Cloak and the photos of my mother and father which they also kept. Remus and Sirius are back in possession of the Marauders Map for which I'm glad, no doubt it reminds them of happier times. I know it does for me.

I think I can confidently say that this is the best day I've ever had. I'm with my real family and here, I'm not Charlemagne Frank, I'm back to being good old Harry Potter. The only thing which would make this day even better would be if Draco was here but that would be a miracle. No, for the moment, this is plenty enough for me, (you'll note the fact that I'm pointedly ignoring the fact that I'm going to have to go back to Frank Manor in an hour or so. You can't blame me for wanting to forget that part of my life for a little while can you?)

* * *

End of Chapter 5.  
Lots of family fluff in that chapter wasn't there? I hope no one's missed seeing Hermione's reaction to meeting Harry again. I imagined it to be much the same as Ginny's or Mrs Weasley's and so I really didn't see the point of writing it out again as it'd get a little repetative and bothersome. Oh, and I hope I did a decent enough job with Remus and Sirius' personalities. I've never written them before so I hope they're not OOC or anything like that.  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it :) Once again, I had fun writing it :) And I look forward to hearing from a few of you in reviews. That's all from me for now so I'll see you all next time hopefully :)

Hugs  
Dream


	6. Unexpected Changes

Hi everyone :)

Look at all those reviews! Thank you so much everyone :) You'll be happy to know that you've all inspired me once again with your kind words and I managed to get a chapter and a half written over the past week. Oh the joy of it all! (jumps around happily for a few minutes) And d'ya know what's even better? I got asked some questions :) Since it was the same few questions asked again and again, I've decided to write some quick answers here because some of you dear reviewers were anonomous as well:

Why does Harry still look the same as he did before?  
Quite a few people have asked me this and I'm not surprised really. Harry's appearance does have a significance which will be explained inthe not too distant future so it's not just me totally ignoring the principles of genetics :D

Has Voldemort been reborn as well?  
Maybe he has, maybe he hasn't; you'll have to wait and see :D (is completely aware that was such an obvious hint).

When is Draco coming into it?  
Draco will make his comeback in Chapter 8 :)

In an earlier chapter, Harry said he was 14. Surely he's 21 now?  
This is a little complicated but I'll try my best to explain it. Harry was 14 when he died. If he had continued to live, yes, he would be 21 now. However, since he died when he was 14 and then came back as a baby, he hasn't had those extra seven years to mature. So, mentally, if anything, he's still 14 because he hasn't experianced being 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and 21.

There, those are the main questions I was asked so I thought I'd answer them for two reasons: 1) Can't have people thinking I've got plot holes all over the place, 2) Just want to assure people that Draco is coming into soon :D

That's all from me. Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

If there's one thing that's more boring than learning maths, it's learning maths you already know. It's lesson time again and I'm over at the Montagues', (friends of Contessa's with a daughter the same age as me) sharing a private tutor with five others my age. We're doing our times tables at the moment, three times tables to be more accurate, and I am bored out of my mind. I'm bloody fourteen years old for goodness sake! And yet I have to sit here "learning" everything all over again.

Well, actually, I'm not really paying attention which is perfectly understandable if you ask me. I'm doodling discreetly and reminiscing about last week when I was reunited with my family. That was such a great day, I hated having to go. But it was just as well I left when I did; Alice arrived back at the manor about ten minutes after I got back. Wouldn't have been any good if she had come back and found me gone, there would've been no way I'd have been able to explain where I'd been. I haven't been able to get away to see them all again since, though we have all been writing to each other everyday and I managed to sneak away from Alice for long enough to fire call Sirius yesterday.

I can't keep doing it though. It's the sort of thing that's bound to be found out eventually. So, I need a way to get away from Phil and Con forever. Running away would probably be no good; they'd have me found and brought back simply for the principle of it. Faking my death seems a bit extreme and I doubt they'd believe me if I just walked up to them and explained the situation. I don't want them to die either, after all, it's not that I hate them. In reality, I don't know them enough to hate them.

"Mr Frank?" Ugh, why can't Ms Lane just take the hint that I'm not listening and leave me alone? I look up at her and she's pointing to the middle of the black board at the front of the room. "Please answer the problem on the board."

Fine, I'll answer the stupid question on the board...Except I can't read it. I can just about see it but it looks like a smudgy blur. If I squint a bit, it gets a little clearer but I still can't make it out...Two, I think, times five, or six...Or eight. No, wait, if you squint really hard, that five/six/eight could actually be a a zero...

"Mr Frank?" She sounds like she's getting annoyed, better give her an answer.

"Sorry Miss, but I can't see the question."

"You can't see the question?"

"It's all fuzzy." That sounded immature and innocent enough, like I don't know what's going on. It's obvious what's going on; I need glasses.

The only question is, why do I need glasses? Neither Phil or Con wear glasses and neither do Aunt Evelyn or Uncle Louis so it's doubtful that it's in my genes. True I read a lot but I don't think my eyes are strained; I never read in dim light and never for long periods at a time. Also, oddly, if my memory serves me correctly, I was about seven in my last life when I started to need glasses. Coincidence? It must be. I've a different body now. I still might be Harry Potter inside but my body is Charlemagne Frank, a product of Phil's and Con's combined genetics. Still though, everyone said last week that I still look like my father and that I have my mother's eyes...

* * *

Ugh, what a day it's been. Phil and Con weren't at all pleased to hear that I need glasses. An inperfection in their opinion no doubt. They sent Alice and me away to go and get them properly checked and, surprise surprise, she took me to a muggle optician. Stupid optician, fiddling around with my eyes, shining a horribly bright light in them and blowing puffs of air making them all dry and itchy. I've got my glasses though, a pair I picked out because they're a lot like my old ones, only better quality of course. I only have to wear them for reading and such at the moment but no doubt that will change over the years.

At the moment, I'm wandering back from sending letters to Remus and Sirius and Hermione and Ron. Nothing particularly important, just general hellos and I'm-all-rights. As usual I'm out of bed when I'm supposed to be asleep. Actually, thinking about it, I'm feeling a bit thirsty at the moment, I think I'll go down to the kitchens and get a glass of water. I could call a house elf but that's lazy and, once again, I don't feel tired when I'm supposed to. Maybe I'll stop by Phil's office on the way, just poke my head around the door and see what he's up to.

I really don't understand how I came to be in this world because, honestly, I don't think Phil and Contessa are actually in love or even like each other all that much. I rarely see them talking or if they do it's about work and it's very stiff and formal. It's sad really, no one should live without love in their life but neither of them seem too bothered by it. They like their work too much I think, too busy for love especially since they're not even bothered to pay attention to their only son.

Hmm, here's Phil's office. The door's already slightly ajar, very handy. I can hear him talking inside with someone...Well what d'ya know, it's Contessa. Him and her alone and talking, that's not something that happens all the time. I wonder if something's up, family crisis or something. Maybe Grandma Frank's dead or some other relative. Peeking through the crack, I can see them both: Phil's sitting in a heavily padded leather chair, luckily facing me very slightly, while Contessa's pacing back and forth just in front and to the side of him.

"Please stop that horrible pacing Contessa, you're giving me a headache." Phil sighs, rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes.

"Sorry, I just...Are you sure? I mean, are you really, one hundred percent sure that you heard him correctly?"

"Yes, I'm positive that I heard correctly."

Contessa sighs and runs a hand through her hair in a very undignified manner. "I thought that part of our life was over. I mean, I know we've kept the precautions, the act, up still but I really thought it was over. I mean, all this time has passed..."

"I know what you mean but there's nothing we can do especially with Malfoy breathing down the back of our necks." Malfoy? Which one?

"No, no, there is something we can do." Contessa argues with more emotion in her voice than I've ever heard. "We can run. We can take Charlemagne and we can run."

"And where exactly do you want to go? Hmm? Besides, this is probably for the best."

Contessa shoots Phil a dirty look, abruptly stopping her pacing. "Probably for the best? Probably for...Have you lost your mind? You honestly think this is a good thing?" She shakes her head. "Sometimes I really don't know who you are anymore. I can't believe you still believe in such bigoted prejudices." That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Phil's stood and stalks over to her threatingly. Although she doesn't stand down, I can see a small glimmer of fear in Contessa's eyes and I don't like it, I don't like how this is developing.

"And I can't believe that you're a disgusting muggle lover." He sneers at her, leaning down so his lips are right next to her ear. Ice fills my body and my stomach drops; they can't be Death Eaters, surely?

Contessa's glare's turned icey and she leans just as close to him. "Do not start a fight with me Phillipe because I don't think you'll like the outcome. You know as well as anyone that I am not a nice woman and I won't hesitate to do a lot of very unpleasant things to you." She steps back then and I can tell the conversation is coming to a close. I step back as well, getting ready to dart off at a moment's notice, but make sure to continue to listen and keep watch on what's going on. "Do what you want, I don't care, just keep me and Charlemagne out of it."

"If I wish to involve my son..."

"If you do," Contessa interrupts, her voice like ice. "I will slice open your stomach and pull out your black, filthy guts while you watch on helplessly. You do not touch my son and you do not speak to him about such things. I won't let you corrupt him and poison his mind."

And with that she swirls away from him and heads my way. Time to go. I dash away as quickly as I can, heading back to my room, (no way in Hell and I thirsty still) and I have bare feet at the moment as my steps make only soft patterings on the floorboards beneath my feet.

What one Earth was all that about? Something's obviously happened which has Con completely flustered. She threatened Phil and, to me, it sounded like she even cared about me. She said something about them putting on an act at the beginning, what did she mean by that? The Contessa I know, is it the real Contessa? Or merely a mask she wears? After all, Draco wore a mask all the time back in my last life, wouldn't surprise me if he still does now, so it is possible. And what is it that's changed? And which Malfoy is it they were talking about? I really can't see it being Draco but then again I could so easily be wrong. It's been seven years and people change, he could very easily be a completely different person.

Ahh, my room; thank goodness. I shoot through the door, closing it behind myself quickly and then lean against it. Ugh, I'm so confused now. Could Phil, (and maybe Contessa) be ex-Death Eaters or worse, still be Death Eaters? Well, Phil was a Slytherin so it wouldn't be too surprising if he was but Contessa, if I'm correct, was a Ravenclaw. I'm not naive, I know He has supporters outside of Slytherin, but it's disturbing to think about it. A Ravenclaw, I'd have thought they'd have more sense, they'd be intelligent enough to know not to believe in silly prejudices.

And that bit about Malfoy. I know I keep mentioning it but it won't stop hounding me. I really don't want to believe they were talking about Draco, but Lucius is in Azkaban and surely can't be an issue. I wish I could see Draco right now, I want to see he's all right. I can feel him faintly through the bond we created in the middle of Fourth Year. It's not very strong, we've been apart for too long for it to be anything but a slight niggle at the back of the mind which you have to concentrate really hard on to make out. He's always sad. Even when he's feeling amusement or some light-hearted emotion, there's always an over-laying sense of great depression which practically smothers the "joy".

I'm going to find him. Soon as well. We need to be together again and I need to make sure he's all right.

* * *

It's one of those rare morning that I'm having breakfast downstairs in the dining room. I usually sleep in and Con and Phil have eaten and are off to work by the time I'm up. However, today's different and I'm sitting here beside Contessa eating my bowlful of chocolate chip porridge. Contessa's eating fresh fruit and Phil's eating toast with a steaming cup of coffee beside him. There's a heavy silence between us all, the only noises that can be heard are the ticking of the grandfather clock over on the other side of the room and the slicing of Contessa's fruit. I'm doing the smart thing and keeping my eyes down. I haven't looked up since the morning post arrived, opting to stare down at my bowl. I have no desire to end up on the wrong side of either of the two adults after last night.

And I'd also like to point out that Phil is reading the paper at the table. The last time I tried to read at the table he gave me the coldest look ever. But it's all right for him to do it. Hypocritical arse. Just look at him sitting there with his copy of the Daily Profit...With a picture of Lucius Malfoy on the front page. What the Hell? Damn, I dropped my spoon! The clang attracts the attention of both Phil and Contessa and whereas Phil gives me the usual disapproving look, Contessa gaze is soft and, is that concern in there as well?

"Charlemagne? Are you all right? You've gone awfully pale." She asks gently, reaching forward and feeling my forehead which is so totally out of character for her it's unbelievable. I have to shake it off though, I doubt a six year old would be that bothered with how out of the oridinary the gesture is.

"I'm fine mother." I assure as I try to look anywhere but the newspaper and she removes her hand. "I'm sorry for distubing you and father." My gaze falls onto that front page again and I feel ice spread through my veins at the head-line: Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban. I'm not sure if that's a relief or not, after all, now I can be pretty sure that Phil was talking about him last night rather than Draco.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Contessa follow my gaze. A hard look crosses her face and she directs it towards Phil who is seemingly unphased by it. She turns away from him and back to me, her face now soft and sympathetic. "I have the day off today Charlemagne; what do you say we go to the park together?"

...You have no idea just how much effort it is to keep my jaw from dropping right now. This has got to be the single most strangest thing I have ever heard. Contessa Frank, of all people, offering to take the day off of work and take me to the park instead!

"Since when have you had today off?" Phil asks suddenly in an overly controlled voice.

"Since I decided to spend the day with my son." She replies tersely, giving him a pointed look. "I have countless sick days due to me and I doubt very much I will be missed for a mere day." Contessa turns to me again and is once again smiling. "So, what do you say Charlemagne?"

"All right." I manage to say in a relatively normal voice which betrays all the shock and confusion I'm currently feeling. I feel like I've entered the Twilight Zone or something because none of this makes any sense.

* * *

It's mid-day now and the whole morning has been spent in a large, beautiful park which I've never been to before, (I don't know whether it's a muggle or a wizard one; there probably is a difference which seperates the two but I can't see what it could be) with my only company being that of Contessa. She's pushed me on the swings and watched me as I played around on the climbing frame and slide, (which was surprisingly fun). Now, at lunch time, we've settled down on the grass, sitting on a blanket, and we're tucking into the picnic basket which she had a house elf prepare for us before we left the manor.

Although everything's been nice and I've enjoyed myself, I'm not relaxed. This is too strange for me to feel relaxed. Why is she suddenly being so nice to me? Why did she take the day off just to be with me? It's not even like I can just ask her straight out. If she and Phil are actually Death Eaters, I have to be even more careful to make sure I act like I'm six years old to make sure they don't start to suspect I'm not who I seem, especially since Con's spending time with me now. Only so much time can pass until she notices my scar/birth mark and makes the connection.

I have to know what's really going through her head though. What is with this sudden interest in me? How to ask her without arousing suspicion though. Because it's not too unbelievable that a six year old would ask such a question, it's just that they'd ask it in a certain way. I'm just not sure how that would be though...Hmm, let me think...I suppose I'd have to sound more curious than suspcious and try my best not to sound accusing either.

"Mother, why are you not at work today?" Yep, that sounded innocently curious enough.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so wrong?" She asks in a playful manner, pausing in her sip of what is probably champagne from the crystal champagne flute gently clasped in her delicate fingers, (this has got to be the most extravagant picnic I've ever had).

"You never have before." I point out, trying with all my might to keep my voice easy going and nothing but curious.

Contessa sighs at that, lowering her glass and setting it down on the grass beside her. "I know and you don't know how much I regret that. I have my reasons for the neglect I've treated you with; reasons I don't think your old enough to understand yet. But I do love you Charlemagne, I've always loved you, you're my little boy." She smiles, reaching for me and gently rubbing the back of her index finger across my cheek. "I was so happy the day I found out I was having you. I never thought I'd ever have children but then the doctors told me...And I can't remember ever being so thrilled."

She pauses and I can tell this isn't something she's talked about often as it looks like she's thinking about just before says it. I can tell this is going to be a really simplified version of what's going on but at the moment, I'm probably lucky to be getting any kind of explanation at all.

"When you were born, things weren't right in our world, (I'm not sure if she means the wizarding world or the world of the upper class pure-blood) and, well, I made a decision to act a certain way, something which I truely regret now and, in hind-sight, it wasn't the right decision. I am so sorry for how your life has been so far my darling. Do you think you can forgive me?"

What the Hell am I supposed to say to that? I can't say no, that'd be far too cold, but I can't bring myself to say yes either. I have to remember I'm only meant to be six, (nearly seven) years old though and I imagine that children are very forgiving, especially to their parents. So, despite how I really feel, completely unsatisfied with that flimsey excuse for an explanation, I have to keep up the act; I have to say I forgive her.

"Of course I can mother." I tell her with what I hope is a sickeningly sweet smile. It seems to work because I can practically see her heart melt.

"I don't deserve such a wonderful son." She coos, giving my cheek another gentle caress before drawing her hand from my face.

You wouldn't believe the strain it is to not say "you're right; you don't" in reply.

* * *

End of Chapter 6  
Ooo, and the first of the plot twists begins :D What's with Harry's mother's sudden change of heart? What effect will Lucius Malfoy's escape from Azkaban have on Harry's life? When will he get around to meeting up with everyone else again? These questions, and many more, will be answered in the not too distant future...That sounded so cheesy -.-  
That's all from me for now. See you all again soon. Take care :)

Hugs  
Dream


	7. Interlude 2

Hi everyone :)

As always, big thank yous to everyone who reviewed, they're all very much appreciated and, since I'm still pretty inspired by the huge batch I got for Chapter 5, I don't even feel bad about not even getting half that amount for Chapter 6 :)  
It's our second Interlude and that can only mean one thing: it's time for more copious amounts of Draco and Harry fluff! Isn't that wonderful? I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I, once again, had quite a lot of fun writing it :) Also, I'd just like to note that one or two people have pointed out that Draco was quite OOC in the last Interludechapter. That was intentional as the Draco that Harry's best friends with is the real Draco so the Draco we all know from the books is a mask. Understood? Good, glad that's all cleared up then :D

That's all from me for now, see you after the chapter.

* * *

First Year at Hogwarts - The night after the first Flying lesson of the year

"Harry?"

"I'm over here Draco." Harry replied as he crawled out from from where he was hiding underneath a desk in the empty classroom they had arranged to meet that night.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I am so sorry about earlier!" The blonde gushed anxiously, hurrying forward to help his best friend rise to his feet. "If I had known you were going to be seen I never would've done it, you know that right? Please don't hate me."

"Draco..." Harry tried.

"Did you get into a lot of trouble?" Draco cut his best friend off as though the dark haired boy hadn't even spoken. "How many hours of detention did that old battle-axe give you? Did they ban you from ever riding a broom again? Did they take away a lot of House points? Did they..."

"Draco!" Harry said in a raised voice, his tone amused, as he took hold of of Draco's shoulders to get his attention. The blonde Slytherin stopped talking and simply looked at Harry with confused worry. "They made me Gryffindor Seeker."

Draco looked at him uncomprehendingly before realisation filled his eyes and his face lit up in an exstatic smile. "They made you Seeker?"

"Yep." Harry grinned.

"For the House Team?"

"Of course for the House Team; who else?"

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" Draco laughed excitedly and the two eleven year olds hugged each other tightly while bouncing up and down slightly. "I didn't think First Years could be on the House Teams?" He asked, drawing back a little, though not much.

"McGonagall says I'm the first in about a century." The dark haired boy revealed excitedly, squeezing his hands around the blonde's elbows.

"That really is great Harry, I'm so pleased for you. I can't wait to see your first match." The young Slytherin smiled happily.

* * *

First Year at Hogwarts - The night after Harry's first Quidditch match

"You're not serious!"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Draco, especially considering who we're talking about here."

"But...But it's ridiculous! He couldn't...He wouldn't...I refuse to even consider this stupid accusation to be true."

"Draco, Hermione saw him."

"Coincidence."

"Coincidence? It's just a coincidence that my broom started to act up at the exact same moment that Snape was staring stright at me, not blinking and mumbling to himself hurridly? And it's also just a coincidence that the broom calmed down as soon as Hermione set his robes alight and his eye contact was broken?"

"Yes."

"Draco, you know as well as I do that all of that taken into account at the same time can hardly be called just a mere coincidence. Face it, Snape was trying to kill me!"

"Oh come now Harry! I know Sev better than anyone and he wouldn't try and kill you. Sure you're not his favourite student ever but he doesn't hate you enough to want to kill you. He's a lot of things but I seriously doubt he's homicidal, especially towards a student."

"He's your godfather, you're bound to think that."

"Stop mumbling and don't slouch like that, it's unbecoming."

"I thought I told you to stop going on about how I talk and sit?"

"I'll stop going on about it when you stop taking notice of it."

"Yeah...Well, can't have the Ice Prince of Slytherin being ignored can we?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? A little too true for your liking Highness?"

"Shut up!"

"Gladly!"

...

"Budge up."

"What?"

"Move over, I want to sit down."

"There's plenty of room already."

"Harry."

"Fine."

"...Sorry I snapped at you."

"Sorry I annoyed you, it's just...I dunno, guess I'm a little edgy still. I really don't want to believe it's Snape, but Draco, I honestly can't think of who else it could be."

"I understand. I'm not exactly relaxed about the situation either. When I saw you almost getting thrown off your broom...I'm surprised the entire school didn't hear my heart it was beating so hard."

"You'll be pleased to know you hid it well; I for one couldn't see any difference in you."

"Oh well, I guess my father's been useful for something."

"Mmm...Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being so great."

"Same to you Harry."

* * *

First Year at Hogwarts - Detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest

Harry and Draco watched as Ron, Hermione and Hagrid moved further away from them, gradually fading from sight, concealed by the mist which surrounded them. Suddenly, they were alone together save for Fang who sat at Harry's feet. The dim light coming from the lantern which Draco held in his left hand provided little comfort and both boys eyed their surroundings warily.

"C'mon then, better get going." Harry sighed, stepping forward and beginning to head off.

Draco quickly hurried after him in order to make up the short distance which had already grown between them. When they reunited, it was a joint, wordless decision to hold hands to make sure they didn't get seperated and also for comfort, though neither boy would admit to that second reason, not even to each other. They walked side by side, hands lightly clasped, in silence for quite some time before Draco let out an annoyed huff.

"Just wait until my father hears about this. This is servant work!" He muttered, his tone taking on a snobbish quality which Harry always found infinately amusing much to the pure-blood's annoyance.

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry teased, leaning over for a second so his face was inches away from Draco's.

"I'm not scared Potter." Draco scoffed, adjusting his hold on the large lantern, bringing it up a little higher. "And even if I was, I would be in my full rights. I shouldn't even be out here."

"You were out after curfew as well you know." The dark haired Gryffindor pointed out easily.

"I was performing a valuable service!" The blonde insisted heatedly.

"Snitching on Gryffindors is hardly a valuable service." Harry grinned with good nature. "Why did you tell on us anyway? You might've known you'd be included in the detention as well, you know what McGonagall's like."

"Your two precious friends saw me didn't they?" Draco practically spat, the words like poison in his mouth. "It was expected of me. After all, I'm the evil scum of the Earth comparred to the precious Golden Trio of Gryffindor."

"Don't start Draco." Harry sighed tiredly.

"They're no good for you Harry." The young Slytherin insisted cooly, turning to look ahead of them.

"I still don't understand why you think that." The Gryffindor replied in the same tired voice. He was about to go on when Draco suddenly stopped walking. "Draco?" Harry asked, confused, stopping beside his best friend. The blonde boy only continued to stare ahead of himself with wide, frightened eyes. Harry turned his head to follow his gaze and his own eyes widened at what he saw.

Ahead of them was the poor dead unicorn which they were searching for and, crouched over it, was a figure covered from head to toe in a light, black cloak. Unfortunately, their presence didn't go un-noticed and the figure's head rose up from where it had been sucking the unicorn's silver blood from it's neck. Both Harry and Draco took sharp intakes of breath and stepped back as the cloaked figure released a noise which was almost like a growl. Slowly, it began to rise.

"Draco, run, get help." Harry insisted suddenly, letting go of his best friend's hand and pushing him in the direction they had just come from.

"No, I won't leave you alone with that thing." Draco hissed urgently, grabbing hold of Harry's arm, intending to drag the boy along with him.

"Neither of us are going to be able to do anything here, we need Hagrid and we don't want to lead...That thing to to him and Ron and Hermione in the process." The dark haired boy reasoned, only too aware that the figure was getting ever closer to them.

"Harry..."

"Draco, go!" Harry insisted firmly.

Draco's eyes flickered over to the the figure before going back to Harry. "If you die I'll never forgive you." He muttered darkly before dashing off in the direction they had just come in, reluctantly leaving his best friend alone to deal with whatever it was which threatened them.

Later that night, when it was more like very early morning, the drama which had taken place in the Forbidden Forest was very much over and the four students were safely back in school, Harry and Draco met up again. It hadn't been arranged, they just knew that the other would be there. Neither spoke during that extra meeting and they didn't even stay for very long. They simply met each other, held each other in a fierce, almost desperate hug and then parted once again when they were both content that everything was as it should've been again.

* * *

First Year at Hogwarts - The night after Harry woke from the effects of saving the Philosopher's stone

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled onto his back for the upteenth time that night, closing his eyes merely because he couldn't be bothered to keep them open. He'd been asleep/unconscious for such an extended period of time that he no longer felt the need to sleep. Madame Pomfrey had insisted he stay in one last night just to make sure that he really was completely all right so he was still the the Hospital Wing. That meant nothing to read and nothing to do. He was too full to eat any more of the sweets which surrounded his bed and he'd already read all the get well soon cards which he had been gifted with. And now he was bored to the point where watching paint dry would actually be rather entertaining.

With another sigh released through his nose, just for a change of pace, Harry let his eyes drift open again and almost had a heart attack when he did. Right above his face was the familiar, though slightly blurry as he wasn't wearing his glasses, face of Draco Malfoy, looking down with a slight grin on his face. The blonde drew back when he saw that Harry was suitably startled and touched his feet back onto the floor.

"Where did you come from?" Harry whispered, his tone filled with confusion and surprise.

"I've been watching you tossing and turning for about ten minutes now." Draco grinned slightly before the grin softened into a gentle, caring smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." The dark haired Gryffindor answered truthfully with a smile of his own.

"Good, you won't mind the effort of shifting over a bit and giving me some room them." The blonde said playfully as he sat on the edge of the bed and brought his legs up on it besides Harry's.

The two boys spent a good few minutes shuffling and shifting next to each other, both trying to get comfortable. Soon though, both were settled beside the other, their legs touching and their shoulders pressed together. Once they did stop moving, Draco didn't hesitate in taking one of the boxes of sweets on the bed-side table.

"Make yourself at home why don't you." Harry laughed good-naturedly as his friend popped a sweet into his mouth.

"Thank you, don't mind if I do." Draco replied easily. "Anyway, who are you to begrudge me the luxury of a little relaxation. This is the first time all day that I haven't felt like bursting into Dumbledore's office and demanding that I be excused from lessons so that I could sit by your bedside and make sure you don't suddenly stop breathing."

"That's a little dramatic don't you think?" The Gryffindor teased.

"I think the situation warrents it, don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

Draco stared at him, dumb-founded, before starting to splutter: "Not that...You don't think...You, you're hopeless, you know that? Completely hopeless."

"Oh c'mon Draco, I'm only playing." Harry laughed, nudging his friend's shoulder with his own. "Besides, it could've been worse."

"You were up against the Dark Lord himself, what could be worse than that?"

"I could've died." The dark haired boy replied easily.

The blonde gave him a dark look at that remark. "Don't even joke about that kind of thing."

"Who's joking?" Harry asked seriously. "It's true; the whole situation could've been a lot worse. As it is, Ron's all right, Hermione's all right, I'm all right and Voldemort isn't all right. Things turned out fine."

"Things turned out fine? You were unconscious for the better part of a day, you've got little cuts all over you and a wrist in a support cast and you say things turned out fine?" Draco said in horrified disbelief.

Once again Harry shurgged. "Like I said, I could've died."

Draco gave him a look of pure disbelief before shaking his head tiredly. "You're twisted." He mumbled, sounding suddenly tired and resigned to the fact that Harry wasn't going to change his argument.

"Probably." Harry agreed, leaning his head down and to the side so that it was resting on his friend's shoulder. Draco gave a small sigh before copying the action, his cheek coming down to rest on top of Harry's head.

"Were you scared?" The young Slytherin suddenly asked quietly, staring ahead of himself without emotion on his face.

"Terrified." The Gryffindor admitted just as quietly, his eyes staring down to where his right hand was rested on his own thigh. He watched silently as a pale hand came into view and gently took hold of his own slightly tanned one. Their fingers laced together and Draco gave Harry's hand a slightly squeeze.

"Me too."

* * *

End of Chapter 7.  
And so ends Harry's adventures during his First Year. Next interlude we start on the Second Year; won't that be fun:) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Mindless fluff is always a nice thing to have in the middle of a story :D  
That's all from me for now. See you all again soon, take care :)

Hugs  
Dream


	8. The Best Birthday Present Ever

Hi everyone :)

One word: Draco :D

* * *

Say hello to the birthday boy! Yes, today, the thirty-first of July, I am seven years old, or twenty-one, depending on how you look at it.

I got a heap of presents as usual, consisting of toys, a few overly expensive sweets and a stack of books as well. For the first time ever I had Contessa cooing over me all morning and then getting all upset because she couldn't get the time off of work to spend the day with me. Nothing's changed with Phil; I didn't even see him this morning before he left for work so that just shows how much my birthday means to him. I wonder if he even knows it's my birthday today...

Despite relations between myself and Phil still being non-existant, my relationship with Contessa has admittedly grown stronger. It's odd really, how much she's suddenly changed. It's hard to believe that for the past seven years, she's only been acting so cold towards me because of some "ingenious" plan of hers, (which I still don't understand because she always stops herself before going into too much detail which is damn annoying!). Now, having obviously decided her plan was rubbish, she's suddenly a model mother. I even over-heard her speaking to someone through the fire-place, (some friend most likely) about resigning to take care of me full time. A Ravenclaw, giving up their job! I never thought I'd see the day. Yes, she's a model mother now so it's not surprising she was upset she couldn't spend my birthday with me, though at the time I was secretly glad as I'd had other plans.

First thing this morning, I had hoped I'd be able to slip away again to spend some of the day with Sirius and Remus, they took the time off especially when they found out. Unfortunately, Contessa practically ordered Alice to take me out shopping to buy myself more gifts, expensive ones that I pick out myself because then they'll be things I really want. I felt like telling her that if she wanted to give me what I want then she'd let me go and spend the day with Remus and Sirius. Or, even better, she'd help me get in contact with Draco.

Ah, yes, don't get me started on Draco. Stupid, bloody, anti-social git. I've lost count of the number of letters I've tried to send him only for the owls to come back with the envelopes un-opened. I had a good mind to stalk over to Hogwarts and have a go at him at the time but now that the school's broken up for the summer, I have no idea where he is now. Does he still live at Malfoy Manor or were there too many bad memories there for him to stay? Or perhaps the Ministry froze all of Lucius Malfoy's property when they sent him to Azkaban and so Draco isn't allowed to live there anymore. Anyway, whatever, the point is, I don't know where Draco is and so I can't try sending him any more letters. Like he'd even open them, the git.

Anyway, back to today, right now in fact. I'm with Alice in some high class, pure-blood version of Diagon Alley, (that's name I can't remember right now) where everything is anything up to four times as expensive and about the same quality. I'm idly eyeing up the stuff on display in the window of the Quidditch store they have here as Alice gossips with some friend of hers who we bumped into. As usual, I'm bored but I can't be bothered to moan and whine like a bored seven year old probably would. It's easier and less hassle to just be patient and wait out the gossip.

Merlin, this place is so stupid. In Diagon Alley, it wouldn't be an uncommon sight to see a person every so often dressed in muggle clothing. If there was someone dressed in muggle clothing in this place, even if it was some non-conformist pure-blood, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a riot. Well, okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but there would certainly be a lot of cold looks, maybe even a few snide comments. These are pure-bloods after all and experiance has taught us all that pure-bloods aren't the most tolerant people when it comes to family and the blood of the wizarding...

Oh my God...I, I don't believe it...This sensation. This warm, tingly sensation, I haven't felt it for over seven years. It can't be, it can't possibly...I can't see anything, I can't see...No, wait, there! A trail of white, glittering light! I know that light! Draco! Draco was here! Draco's still here! HE'S RIGHT HERE! Forget being a seven year old, there is no way in Hell I'm passing up an oppotunity like this and I need to follow it now before it fades.

"Charlemagne?" Alice calls after me as I start forward, starting slow but quickly picking the pace up into a run. "Charlemagne, where are you going?" Sorry Alice, nothing personal but I have a soul mate to find and yell at.

Thank Merlin Draco talked me into doing that spell in Fourth Year otherwise I wouldn't be following this trail which I know only I can see. All these stupid people getting in my way can't be doing it on purpose after all. At least the glow is still rather vibrant; means that Draco was here about ten, maybe fifteen, minutes ago. He can't have gone too far in that time and, hopefully, when I get closer to him, he'll start to sense me as well.

This is bloody awkward: I have to keep swerving around the people around me and sometimes swerving isn't enough as they still bump into me or I lose my balance and stumble; these shoes I'm wearing really aren't meant for running in and this cloak around my shoulders is a bit too bulky for easy movement.

Ahh, but wait, that little feeling of Draco in the back of my mind; he's felt me, he realises I'm here. It won't be long now. We'll be together again soon...And there he is! Well, okay, technically I can't see him yet but I can see the top of the white glow surrounding him further up if I look over people's heads. It's moving from side to side quite a lot; Draco's probably fighting his way through the crowd as well. I wonder how much he's changed, what his personality is like, how much like his father he may be now...

...And there he is and all of a sudden my legs have a mind of their own and I can't move but, oh my, how much he so looks like Lucius. It's rather uncanny really. The shape of his face, the length and colour of his hair, his stature, even his clothes and the walking cane he holds in his right hand, so much like the older Malfoy. Except for his eyes, his eyes aren't as cold as his father's. They're still not exactly warm, but they're not scathing. Actually, at the moment they're wide with surprise. He's staring right at me, probably wondering if his eyes are decieving him. There's about five feet seperating us and every so often someone will walk in between us and block our views for a moment but they're soon moving on and we're once again visible to each other.

I'm going to have to make the first move, I think he thinks I don't remember. Either that or her just doesn't want to take the chance that I may not remember. Okay, so c'mon Harry, move. You do remember how to move don't you? One foot in front of the other...Get a move on you stupid legs and work! It's not even that far to walk and you're not taking any notice of me. Damn, bloody, stupid, sodding legs.

Ah ha, there, they're moving, thank you. That's not too hard is it you stupid things. See, we're already here, standing right in front of Draco who's still looking down at me with wide eyes. I reckon if it wasn't for the fact he been taught proper manners, his jaw would most likely be touching the ground. Wow, he's really tall now, I'm getting a crick in my neck just looking up at him. He's beautiful though, I think I'm falling in love with him all over again...Can't dwell on that at the moment though. Gotta focus, gotta say something, gotta stop ogling him.

"Hi Draco." ...Why the Hell did I say that? That was so lame! First time we've seen each other after one death and seven years and that's all I can say to him.

"Harry?" He whispers un-surely and, Merlin, his voice is really deep now and I also see that he's reverted to the snobbish tone he possessed during First, Second and most of Third Year. And there was me thinking I'd managed to beat, (not literally of course) that out of him. Oh well, suppose it's too late now.

I'm just about to say something in reply when I notice his eyes again. There're tears in them! Draco's crying! This is a first. I have never, ever seen Draco cry before. I've seen him on the verge of tears but this is the first time there have been actual tears in his eyes. Should I say something now? Or would that spoil everything? I so don't want this to go badly, would speaking ruin...

"Oh my Harry!" Draco suddenly gushes and the next thing I know, his arms are around me tightly and my head is buried just underneath his neck. I get over the shock quickly though and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing myself as close to him as possible. This is where I'm supposed to be, here, in his arms.

I can feel his warm breath on my neck and I think he's saying something but he's mumbling so I can't make out what it is he's actually saying. I doubt it's anything important, it probably doesn't even make any sense. This is just how I remember it and it's wonderful; so warm and comforting. And his scent hasn't changed. I breathe in deeply, taking it in. This, all of this, is so glorious, but we are in the middle of the pavement, surrounded by people and Draco's on his knees hugging me. If we haven't already attracted some attention, we soon will. As much as I hate to admit it, we have to move to somewhere less crowded if we're going to continue like this and, I for one, do wish to continue this; it's been so long after all.

"Draco?" I murmur against his chest. No reply. "Draco, we have to move, we can't stay here in the middle of the pavement."

Ever the practical, logical one, I feel Draco shift upon hearing that and I go to pull away so he can stand. However, his arms tighten around me the second a try to move away and, in one swift motion, he's standing and I'm still in his arms, my own wrapped loosely around his neck. He's already adjusted his hold on me so his hands are laced together underneath my thighs, providing a little seat for me, (can't see what he's done with his walking cane). I do my bit by shifting my legs a little so they fit more comfortably around his stomach.

And when I'm fully settled, his turns his head and he's suddenly looking straight at me, into my eyes, and our faces are only an inch or so apart. His eyes are very slightly blood-shot but other than that there's no evidence on his face that he was ever on the verge of tears. His face is hard and expressionless but his eyes say everything to me, plus there's the little presence of him in the back of my mind, (which is gradually growing more noticeable now that we're in physical contact again) and that's just radiating waves of relief, joy and love.

"How old are you?" He asks me gently, his eyes not even flickering away from mine.

"Seven today."

"Happy birthday then."

I can't help the huge grin that spreads out on my face at that and the next words have left my mouth before I have a chance to stop them: "It is now."

"How delightfully cheesy." Draco teases me gently and I think that's officially broken any ice which may have needed to be broken later on.

"It's been just over seven years Draco, I think a little cheese is allowed don't you think?" I point out with mock severity. "Oh, and by the way." With that, I slap him none too gently around the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" He demands with a slight frown, trying to duck away from the hit a little too late.

"That was for being an anti-social git and not even looking at any of the letters I tried to send you." I tell him in a matter-of-fact tone, readjusting my arms around his neck.

"Those letters were from you?" He checks with raised eyebrows. "Well if I'd known that I wouldnt have ignored them."

"Why did you ignore them?" I can't help but ask, I'm curious.

Draco sighs lightly. "I was just on my way to meet my mother and then go home with her; care to accompany me now?"

Oh...And now I remember Alice. Damn, I shouldn't have run off like that...Oh well, too late to do anything about it now. I'll sort it all out later. "Of course, but don't try and change the subject Draco." I scold, knowing what he's trying to do.

"I wasn't trying to change the subject, I was merely confirming where we'd go next." Draco argues as he starts to move forward.

"Well, now you can answer my question."

He sighs again and gives me a slight, annoyed scowl before speaking. "Things, understandably, haven't very pleasant for me since you died Harry. The second you were gone it felt like a huge chunk of me had been ripped right out and the fact I couldn't mourn for you openly only made things worse. For quite some time I was a wreck: I didn't eat much; I never spoke more than a few words at once and sleeping was an almost impossible activity. It was my father's trial that changed everything.

"Although they'd found him at the graveyard in his Death Eater uniform, they couldn't secure a witness to convict him, everyone who was suitable either suddenly came down with a serious illness, suffered a awful injury or just refused to give evidence. I knew what he'd been doing for so long and I knew he had been there when it happened, I knew that he was there when you and Voldemort died, I heard him telling mother when I came back home that summer. And, suddenly, I hated him more than anything because he was there and he didn't even try to save you or have the Dark Lord show you mercy, although I knew he had no reason to. So, when I found out there was a very good chance my father was going to get away with it because no one would speak for the prosecution, I decided to give evidence against him.

"With evidence against him from his own son, he didn't have a chance. He was sentenced and I felt, on some level, that I'd avenged your death. Of course, doing that meant myself and mother were treated with nothing but scorn from most other pure-blood families but neither of us cared. I had enough money in my own personal vault to support us for quite some time and mother had a significant amount of her parents' money from when they died. We bought a manor of our own, not as big as Malfoy Manor but larger than most, certainly more than enough space for only my mother and myself.

"After all of that, you could only describe my life as an existence really. I sort of just drifted from day to day, doing enough to survive. When school started again for Fifth Year, I threw myself into my studies and neglected all other areas of my life, all for the sake of my mother. She was still alive and I was all she had left. I didn't want to leave her alone, so I carried on, even if my heart was only partly in it.

"And then, one day near the beginning of Fifth Year, I felt the part which had been empty since the second you died fill up a little. I didn't know what it meant at the time, I was just thankful that it happened as I stopped feeling so perminantly suicidal. Everything got a little better then and life became a little less of a chore. I had no real desire to associate with anyone other than my mother and Serverus though so I grew more and more anti-social.

"By the end of Seventh Year, I had no "friends" left but I was the top of the school, ahead of Granger even. Dumbledore offered me the position of DADA professor and I almost didn't take it, but then I remembered how it was your favourite subject. I saw it as a way that I might be able to claw a little bit more of you back in to my life. So I took it and I've been doing that ever since, spending most of the year at Hogwarts and then going to live with mother at our manor during the summer and Christmas."

"How much of a tyrant are you in class?" I tease lightly, wanting to pull him out of the slight slump he's fallen into from his memories.

"I'm a little better than Serverus." Draco laughs easily. "Popular opinion labels me as the second most hated professor."

"I can imagine that." I grin, letting my head rest on his shoulder as he walks.

"What about you? What's your life story so far?" He inquires, shifting his hold on me a little; he was probably losing his grip or something, and resting his cheek on the top of my head lightly.

"Well, my name's Charlemagne and I'm the only child of Phillipe and Contessa Frank. I've mostly been raised by nannies so far but recently Contessa's taken an interest in me. Phil mostly just ignores me which I'm fine with. I found Ginny Weasley in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago one day when I snuck out of the house on my own and then promptly reunited with everyone else about a week after that. That's about it."

"Phillipe Frank hmm?" Draco muses. "The name does sound familiar but I can't for the life of me ever recall meeting him. I should imagine he's just a pompous and big headed as most pure-bloods still are. Have you snuck out again today? Is that why you were on your own?"

"Erm...Well, technically, I wasn't on my own today." Draco gives me a disapproving frown to which I promptly return with one of my own. "Do you want to go find my nanny and then explain this thing between us?"

I can tell by the very slight change in Draco's expression that he isn't too thrilled with that idea and I can't blame him. Alice wouldn't understand it, probably wouldn't believe it. We need Contessa, I can wrap her around my little finger now, she'll let me stay in contact with Draco with little or no reason.

"Don't worry." I assure him, hugging him, pressing my cheek against his. "It'll all be all right, we won't be seperated again."

He looks at me neutrally for a second or so before sighing and shaking his head. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that? It's just as well I'm already a social outcast otherwise I'd have Merlin knows how many people asking about you and I'd have an extremely hard time explaining my sudden attachment to a seven year old boy."

"It doesn't bother you does it? I mean, it's not too weird for you is it?"

"No, not really. If you were a child inside to match what you look like then that would make things exceedingly more uncomfortable. As it is, the only thing I'm dreading is another eleven years or so of celibacy."

"Eleven years?" No way in Hell am I waiting ten bloody years!

"Yes Harry, eleven years. We'll wait until you're the legal age." He tells me pointedly as we turn a corner.

"We didn't bother to wait last time." I mutter in what I know is an immature, sulky tone but I don't care.

"That was different, we were the same age at that point." He answers easily and I'll admit, to myself only mind you, that he makes a good argument I suppose. Even when people do find out that I'm Harry Potter, there's no doubt there'll be a good number of people who will still disapprove. Stupid age gap. No, scratch that. Stupid, bigoted public who judge before they understand.

* * *

This is the single greatest day in my life! You know the other day when I said that? Forget that, this is now the greatest. It's mid-afternoon and the whole day has been spent with my darling Draco at his and his mother's manor, catching up on everything including many long over-due cuddles. True, his mother was there the entire time but she was surprisingly understanding. I found out later, when Draco was called by a house elf to sort something out so it was just myself and Nacrissa, that she was just so glad that he was more like how he used to be before I died. It hurts to think that poor Draco suffered so much because I was gone but knowing that just makes me all the more determined to make up for lost time.

I barely left his side the entire day and sometimes I even found my way onto his lap. It was nice even though the looks Mrs Malfoy kept sending us made me a little uncomfortable. Sort of the happy, glazed eyed look that Mrs Weasley had when she saw me again for the first time mixed with a slight bit of amusement. Despite the discomfort I felt under her gaze, I'm glad she's happy again and I'm glad Draco's happy again.

Unfortunately, just like all good things, today has to come to an end which is the reason we're standing outside Frank Manor, waiting for a house elf to come open the door for us. My left hand's lightly held in Draco's right one and if I thought Ginny had a large hand in comparison to mine now, Draco's is huge but the same shape as I remember, especially his fingers. He has such long and delicate fingers and they're wrapped around mine so securely; sigh, it's so wonderful. Despite that though, I can't stop the slight quiver of dread which shivers through me now and again.

I shouldn't have run away from Alice like I did. She'll get in trouble, I'll get in trouble and, judging by what he and Nacrissa told me earlier, Draco isn't going to be greeted too warmly, especially if Phil's in. He's not worried though, that's clear. Git. Sometimes I really hate how he can be so cool and it's worse now than ever. Before, he acted the way he does because he wanted to influence the way others thought of him. Now, he just does it because he really just doesn't care anymore. I never thought the day would come when I saw Draco Malfoy not caring what others thought of him, yet here I am and he's here next to me, cool as a cucumber.

"You need to relax." He murmurs to me gently, looking down at me with a soft smile. Did he just read my mind or something?

"That's all right for you to say, you're not their son, they can't punish you."

I think Draco's just about to reply but he doesn't get the chance because the front door opens and there's mother's house elf...Erm...I forget it's name. Anyways, it's, (I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl) just standing there, staring at Draco and I in, what I'm guessing is, astonishment. I don't mind, I'm in no hurry to go inside, I'd be quite happy to stand here all day, just smelling the flowers...

"I don't care if it's only been a few hours! I want every Auror you have on duty right now out there, searching for my son!" That's Contessa's voice and all I can say is that she must be yelling pretty loud. The sound of her angry shouting is enough to snap the house elf out of it's stupor because it's eyes widen slightly.

"Master Charlemagne!" It squeaks before promptly disappearing with a pop.

And now everything's really gonna pop off. Better be inside before it kicks off though. Giving Draco's hand a small pull, I lead him inside and I notice he closes the door behind himself. Further off inside the manor I can hear Contessa yelling again but she's now so loud that it's echoing too much and I can't actually make out what she's saying.

"Voice of an angel I must say." Draco murmurs to me and I can't help but snort out a laugh. I make sure to quickly cut the laugh off though when the sound of hurried, not quite running, footsteps reaches us.

All right, these are my last few seconds of happiness for a while so I'll make the most of it. Just have to remember this exact moment, standing here, my hand in Draco's, stomach comfortably full with various sweet things and tea...

"Charlemagne!" And here comes Contessa looking the most flustered so far. The second she's reached me, I'm up in her arms and she's rocking me, her hand craddling the back of my head. "Oh my Charlemange, where have you been? Why did you run away like that? Don't ever scare me like that again!" She orders sternly though she doesn't stop rocking me like I'm a baby. Draco clearing his throat brings Contessa back to reality and I feel her lift her head to look at him properly.

But then there's nothing. Neither of them speak and neither of them move. Ugh, why do I have to facing the opposite way to both of them? What's going on? Why aren't either of them doing anything? Why does everything suddenly feel awkward?...This is stupid, I'm breaking this silence. Let me just wiggle a bit...Yes Contessa, I want you to put me down, I am not a doll! Oh, for crying out...Why won't she let me go?

"Mother, this is Mr Draco Malfoy, he found me and looked after me for the afternoon." I tell her as I finally get loose, going into my innocent, seven year old persona. I almost skip over to Draco, trying my best to be convincing, and take hold of his hand with both of mine.

Contessa looks at me with a sort of stunned expression which I really don't understand before her eyes flicker onto Draco. I follow her gaze to him but by the time I look at him, if something's happened, it's already taken place because he looks completely normal and, suddenly, Contessa's speaking again: "It's, uh, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Malfoy."

That's odd, she sounds uncertain. Of all the changes she's made over the last few weeks, she's never once sounded uncertain. She and Draco are talking now though it's quiet and I can't really hear what they're saying. Why do I get the feeling there's something neither of them are telling me?

* * *

End of Chapter 8.  
Yay, Harry and Draco have been reunited and a little bit of plot has been revealed :o That bit about the white, sparkly trail which leads Harry to Draco I borrowed off of The Sims 2 Nightlife. I thought it was a pretty nifty idea so I modified it to fit this story :D  
Oh, and since I didn't say it at the top, I'll say it now; thank you all so very much for the reviews you gave me. As always, they're very much appreciated :) And I got quite a few as well which is always a nice change of pace :)  
That's all from me for now. Take care everyone, hope to see you all next time :)

Hugs  
Dream


	9. Surprisingly Understanding

Hi everyone :)

I'm so glad to hear that everyone liked last chapter :) The reviews were very much appreciated as always too :)

Before we begin with this chapter, I'd just like to clear something up. One person pointed out that the age of consent in the wizarding world is 17 and, therefore, Harry and Draco would only need to wait ten years before they could, um, "get physical" with each other again. However, in Britain, the age of consent for heterosexual sex is 16 whereas the legal age of consent for homosexual sex between men is 18. I thought that if there was a legal age for such a thing in the wizarding world, it might be 18 as well. However, if that explanation isn't to your taste, you could always just think that Draco wants to make extra sure that no one can critisise them so instead of jumping into bed with Harry at the first, legal chance, he's waiting an extra year.

Okay, that's enough from me for now. Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

I will never, no matter how many lives I end up leading, understand adults. Why is it that they feel the need to "protect" children from the truth no matter how small and insignificant that truth might be? Contessa and Draco knew each other before they met yesterday when Draco took me back to Frank Manor. I don't know how they know each other, I don't know how long they've known each other for. I am completely certain they know each other though even if both are, for some unknown reason, denying it like it's the biggest sin in the world.

Once Draco had left, I asked Contessa if she had met him before and she once again got flustered and lied to me, poorly. She swiftly told me that of course she didn't know him and then promptly changed the subject, asking me if I felt like having a "special" birthday snack.

This morning, Draco arrives at our manor by floo at around ten minutes past eleven, once Phil was at work but Contessa was still to leave. Apparently, he offered to have me for the day as Contessa fired Alice the second she came home without me whilst not knowing where I was. So, after saying my goodbyes for the day to Contessa, Draco and I flooed to his Manor. Once we were there, I asked him if he and Contessa knew each other before yesterday. And he, with all his cheek, denied it! He looked straight at me and lied about it! And I know for sure that he was lying, I felt it through our connection!

Now Contessa lying I can kind of understand because she thinks I'm a child, she's obviously trying to protect me from something. Draco, on the other hand, has no excuse. He knows I'm not a child, he knows that I don't need to be protected from what's going on around me. Yet, that is exactly what he's doing and he's doing it by lying to me!

I could call him on it. I could so easily lay into him about it. I could give him a really hard time. I'm not going to though. No, no, no, I'm going to just sit back and let them think they've got me fooled. Why? Because I'm curious as to where this is going to lead. What possible reason could there be that Draco would so blatantly lie to me while knowing full well that I probably know he is lying?

So that's my strategy. I observe and I wait to see how it all turns out. It's not like I'm in a hurry after all, I'm only seven, I've got all the time in the world.

* * *

I've never really been one for Summer for several reasons. Reason number one, it always meant six weeks straight with the Dursleys and that can never be a good thing. Reason number two, I don't like it when it gets too hot. And reason number three, nothing happens in the Summer. In Autumn, you've got Hallowe'en, Winter you have Christmas and Spring you have Easter. And what's in Summer? Nothing.

However, I'm rapidly realising that I'm going to have to change that opinion. Summer means no school, so that means no Hogwarts and that means that Draco has every day to spend with me, lavishing all his attention on me which, let's face it, is inno way a bad thing. In fact, right now, we're sitting under a tree in the same park Contessa took me to the other day, (which I'm fairly convinced is a wizard park now because I've noticed that no one's been staring at mine and Draco's choice in clothes) and it's wonderful. He's leaning back against the trunk of the tree and I'm sitting between his legs, resting my back against his chest. I'm reading a book I brought along with me and Draco I think is just enjoying the quiet time as one arm is looped around me while the fingers of the hand at the end of his other arm are carded through my hair. With both hands occupied, there's not a lot else he could be doing unless he's reading over my shoulder.

It's very relaxed, it's very calm, it's very...Comfortable. It reminds me of how it used to be when we were in Hogwarts together. A lot of the times when we met up at night in Fourth Year, we wouldn't talk much and instead use the time to do homework and such. But we were always like this, near each other, either in this exact position or at least sitting right next to each other, usually holding hands...

...I wonder what it is exactly Draco is doing?

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" ...That sounded suspiciously tired...

"Were you asleep just now?"

"I was just resting my eyes." He mumbles and I feel the vibrations of his voice rumble through his chest.

I can't help but roll my eyes at his words as I bring my attention back to my book. That phrase, translated from "Draco-speak" is basically "I was napping but then you woke me up". Of course, he can't just admit he was napping because napping is not only undignified, it's a sign of weakness. I swear, I reckon Draco would try and get away with not sleeping at all if he thought there was a way. In fact, one time in Third Year, during the time we weren't speaking with each other, I found him one night in the library...

"Harry?"

...That wasn't Draco's voice...

Looking up, and squinting because the sun's right in my eyes in this position, I can see two people coming over to me and if I'm not mistaken...Yep, it's Ron and Hermione, (and I'd just like to point out that they're holding hands which I personally think is amazingly cute). Great, that's just great. Of all the parks in all the world, they have to be in the one that I'm cuddling with Draco Malfoy in.

Okay, they've reached us now and they both look extremely confused. Just be calm and act natural Harry. You've done nothing wrong, you're doing nothing wrong. You're completely within your rights to be here with Draco. I just hope they give me time to explain before they explode...They haven't spoken yet, guess I'll have to go first.

"Oh, uh, hi guys. What are you doing here?" ...You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother to open my mouth some days; that was yet another incredibly lame greeting courtesy of moi.

"We're on our lunch breaks and we were just taking a stroll when we noticed Malfoy slumped against the tree. Since it's rare to ever see him anywhere besides Hogwarts, we wondered if something was wrong..." Hermione begins, her voice confused, as she stares down at me and Draco. It's good so far though, she isn't yelling and neither is Ron though I do wonder if his eyeballs are going to fall out of his head sometime soon.

"Aww, you were worried about me Granger? I'm touched, I truely am." Draco mumbles behind me, obviously being sarcastic.

"And when we got closer," she continues, pointedly ignoring what Draco said though she sends a glare his way. "We saw you sitting here with him."

"Oh, I see." What else can I say?

Uncomfortable silence now. They're both still staring and I'm staring back. I don't know what Draco's doing since I can't see him as he's behind me. My guess would be that he's probably still got his eyes closed, leaving me to deal with my friends on my own. No, I expect little to no support from him in this matter.

"So, uh, care to explain why you're sitting in between Malfoy's legs in the middle of the park with no one else around?" Hermione asks un-certainly...I really wish Ron would say something or at least stop staring at me like that; it's un-nerving.

"Um, Draco and I are, um, he offered to look after me for the day since Contessa couldn't get the day off work and fired my nanny yesterday." There, that's a suitable explanation though I know it's not the one they want. At least it's the truth, they can't get me for lying.

After a few more moments of looking at me, Ron gives a sigh and sits down on the grass where he's standing. He recieves questioning looks from both myself and Hermione and he shrugs. "If you keep explaining it like this then we're going to be here for a while. I have no intention of standing for the entire time." He reasons calmly, all trace of his confusion and surprise seemingly vanished.

"Aren't...Aren't you angry?" I can't help but ask. The fact that Ron is so calm boggles the mind.

"I wouldn't say I'm angry." Ron answers as Hermione sits down next to him carefully. "Confused, very. Curious, extremely. Annoyed? Yeah, I'd say I'm a little annoyed but only because I'm guessing this isn't a new thing."

"Very impressive Weasley, you do have a brain." Draco says from behind me.

"Not everyone can graduate from Hogwarts top of every class Malfoy." Ron points out without a trace of malice in his voice. Draco gives a non-commital grunt at that but otherwise says nothing. Once again, my life has turned into the Twilight Zone. "So," Ron starts again, turning to look at me. "What year did it start?"

Is he acting this way because he somehow knew about it back then? Or does he just suspect? Or, maybe he's just matured as he's got older because I'll tell you something for nothing: fourteen year old Ron would never have taken this so calmly. Oh, I still haven't answered him. "Since, uh, beginning of First."

"The whole time at Hogwarts?" Hermione gasps in disbelief. "But...Those first few years, you and Malfoy..." Realisation dawns on her halfway through that sentance. "It was all an act between you two. You never really hated each other."

"You two really are on top form today aren't you?" Draco adds in and I jab my elbow into his stomach behind me. I doubt it even hurt, it was just the meaning of the gesture I was going for.

"But, why did you pretend from the very beginning?" She questions.

"Draco thought it would be best if his father didn't know about our, er, relationship. We did it protect ourselves." I explain to her.

"So you're continuing where you left off?" Ron speaks next and I merely nod in reply. "Are you sure that's such a great idea?" He asks and I can tell that he's not trying to be mean or to break us up because he doesn't like it, he sounds genuingly concerned. "I mean, there's the age difference now. Wouldn't it be better to just be..."

"We're soul mates." Draco interrupts suddenly, sounding bored, and I can't help but cringe a little; I had wanted to ease them into that fact.

"You're...How do you know?" Hermione asks, stumbling over her words a little in the surprise.

"Same way that most wizards find out, we did the spell." Draco answers in the same tone as before.

"When?"

"Middle of Fourth Year."

"Oh Draco," Hermione sighs, (I'm not sure if the use of his first name was a conscious decision or not) "no wonder you fell to bits after Harry died. We all thought it was because of what happened to your father."

"Yes, well, now you know." He grunts and I can tell that he's not comfortable with the direction this conversation has taken.

"You guys, well, you're okay with this, right?" I inquire, wanting to change the subject but also actually wanting to make sure. I don't think they have a problem with it, they don't seem to, but I want to make absolutely sure.

"Oh yes, of course." Hermione quickly assures me. "It was just a bit of a surprise is all, but no Harry, we don't have a problem with it, do we Ron?"

"Course not." Ron smiles genuingly. "Even if you weren't soul mates I doubt I'd have a problem with it just as long as things didn't go too far while Harry is still "young". A lot changed after you went Harry and Malfoy stopped being a part of our lives. With nothing to fuel the rivalry, the dislike disappeared and, after a year or so, I stopped having an opinion on him all together. No offence Malfoy."

"None taken." Draco grunts sleepily.

"Of course, now I'll have to form an opinion again since he's part of the family now." Ron grins.

"I am?" Draco asks sounding more awake now.

"Of course you are. Harry's an honourary Weasley so that means you have to be one too."

"Goody." Draco sounds sarcastic on the outside but inside I can feel the warmth and the sparks of hope and happiness through our link. I give a grin to my two best friends and wink as a sign to what the blonde behind me's really thinking and feeling. They both smile back in amusement and I know the message got across.

"So, we're the first ones to find out about this are we?" Hermione questions innocently as she shifts her position slightly. I simply nod in confirmation. "Will you be telling the rest of the family soon?"

"Probably. There's no reason to hide it is there?"

"No, not really, I think everyone will be understanding especially when they find out exactly what the relationship is. Mum might have an issue with the age difference at first but she'll soon come around when she realises this is what you want." Ron tells me reassuringly.

"One thing I will say to you though Harry," Hermione says in a very serious tone which un-nerves me a little, "is you should be very careful about how you tell Sirius." Ron nods sagely from beside her and I'm more than a little un-nerved now.

"Why? Do you think he'll take it badly?"

"It's hard to say really. He's really prone to mood swings." Ron admits.

I feel another pang of sorrow in my heart for Sirius. Life really hasn't been very good to him and it's obviously taken it's toll. Although he seemed fine for most of the time when we were together at the "reunion", I did see that his eyes teared up when it was time for me to get back to the manor and he did hug me awfully tight and only let go with some coaxing from Remus...

"I think it's going to depend a lot on when and how you tell him." Hermione tells me kindly. "And, even if he does take it badly and loses his temper, it won't be long until he apologises and then forces himself to be at peace with the situation. He won't risk losing you again over something he could so easily handle."

I sigh lightly at that and make myself appear as if I'm listening to my two friends as they carry on talking. I hope Sirius doesn't take this too badly. It's been such longseperation him, I don't want something like this causing another length ofit between the two of us.

* * *

Having a rich soul mate is one of the best things ever. Now, you all know me, I'm not usually one for material possessions and money and all that sort of stuff. However, now that I have no money of my own, I can appreciate the benefits of such a situation.

Yes, that's right, I have no money of my own. The Potter fortune no longer exists and it's no surprise to me. When I died, with no living relatives and not having a will, all my money went to the government. I'm not too bothered, there was no will after all and that is the law, what else were they going to do with so much money? And it's not like I'm going to be financially dependant on Draco for the rest of my life, (though I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I was) because when Phil and Con kick the proverbial bucket, I'll get the Frank fortune and no doubt that Sirius will leave all his money and such to me when he passes on. And yes, I'm aware that's a long time from now, (fingers crossed at least) I'm just trying to show you that I'm not a gold digger or something like that.

Anyway, back to Draco being rich. Once again, I'm going to complain about something even though this particular thing I like more than I dislike. Well, actually, this isn't something which is a result of having a lot of money, it's just a result of having money full stop and it can be summed up in just one word: Gringotts.

I remember the first time I ever set in foot in Gringotts and there were all those creepy little goblins. Now, they have always been the main reason why I don't like going into Gringotts too often. And, at the moment, I'm younger and I'm smaller and I'd be closer to the height of those creepy little goblins. That is an experience I'd really rather not repeat. Therefore, here I am, outside of Gringotts, waiting while Draco does what he needs to do. No way am I going in there being this small. I refuse to set foot in there again until I'm at least eleven like the last time. And I'm quite fine here by myself. I've got my book to keep me occupied and my wand is in the pocket on the inside of my robes in case someone decides to try their luck on an innocent, unsuspecting youngster.

Having said that though, about my book I mean, I think I've read the line I'm on at the moment about a dozen times over. My mind keeps wandering onto other things. Maybe I'm over-stimulated...What does that actually mean? It's a favourite phrase of Contessa's I've discovered: "Don't over-stimulate yourself Charlemagne.", "No, I'm sorry Charlemagne, you'll over-stimulate yourself." I think it's just a random reason she gives if she doesn't want me to do or have something. Or, possibly, she thinks she knows what she's talking about when, in reality, she has as little idea about what it means to be over-stimulated as I do. Perhaps is a pure-blood phrase...

"Harry!" Sirius' voice sudenly comes from behind as two strong hands grab me around the waist and haul me up into the air. I can't stop the startled laugh that escapes me as I'm lifted and I'm still chuckling away as Sirius tips me so the back of my head rests on his shoulder. "Happy birthday for yesterday." He wishes, his voice filled with joy and happiness.

"Aww, thank you. Happy my birthday for yesterday to you too." I joke in reply, turning my head to peck a quick kiss to his stubbly cheek. It's once I've turned my head that I notice Remus is standing beside him. "Hey there Rem." I greet him with a smile.

"Hello Harry." He smiles back, reaching over and affectionately ruffling my hair. Once again, my face does whatever it wants because a grin, which probably looks ridiculous, spreads across my face at the gesture and it's still there as Sirius sets me back down onto my feet.

"Why didn't you let us know you were sneaking out today? We could've done something to make up for missing out yesterday." Sirius practically whines before an excited glint enters his eyes. "I can't wait to give you the present we got you. You'll love it, I'm sure."

"You are alone, aren't you Harry?" Remus inquires with nothing but curiosity in his tone so I'm pretty sure he doesn't suspect anything.

"Erm...Uh, er, well...You see..." I stutter, suddenly unable to control the stream of senseless words which won't stop tumbling out of my mouth.

What should I say? Should I tell them that yes, I am alone? But then how will I get out of going off with them? I could tell them that I'm here with Alice though I'm not too keen on lying to them...Having said that, telling the truth isn't an option I'm overly thrilled about either. Ooo, maybe I could just run away! That's led to good things the past few times I've tried it. Maybe this time I'll run into Dumbledore and he'll know what to do, he always does after all.

They're staring at me, they're expecting an answer...That's your cue to start talking Harry...You're still not talking...Really, any time now Harry, just open your mouth and say something...If you don't start talking soon, they're going to start getting worried. They'll start jumping to conclusions. It'll only make things more awkward...

"Charlemagne?" Oh thank Merlin, it's Draco...No, wait, is that really such a good thing considering our relationship? Have to say though, it's smart thinking on his part to call me Charlemagne, especially since he doesn't know who Remus and Sirius are. Well, he knows Remus from Third Year but I doubt he remembers him. "Do you know these two men?"

"Draco Malfoy?" Remus asks, frowning very slightly in what I pray to God is confusion.

"Draco," I start off, trying to sound happy and relaxed. "You remember Remus Lupin, he was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in Third Year. And, um, this is," I continue quickly, gesturing to Sirius who is looking kind of confused but also kind of angry as well. "His, um, partner and, er, my godfather, Sirius Black."

"So you're Sirius Black." Draco smiles politely, inclining his head. "Harry's told me so much about you." That's true! I have!...I don't know why that's important.

"You're here with Draco Malfoy..." Remus says, sounding as if he's about to continue.

"Son of a convicted Death Eater." Sirius quickly puts in, practically spitting the words out through his clenched teeth.

"And," Remus continues pointedly, ignoring Sirius' words but shooting him a somewhat disappointed look. "He knows who you really are?"

"Yeah...Yeah, that's about right." I confirm nervously, twiddling my fingers anxiously.

"I see. I never knew you and he were such good friends." Remus tells me and I can tell he's making a very conscious effort to be civil and not to jump to conclusions. I think Sirius might be trying to do the same but if he is so, he's doing a terrible job at it because I can tell he's getting extremely angry.

"Um, yeah, we...We were." I manage to get out. I can't help but cringe, mentally of course, at the entire situation which is not being helped by the fact that I'm having difficulty stringing a single sentence together.

"Ron and Hermione have never mentioned a friendship between the two of you." Remus continues to probe and I'm not sure if I want to hug him for unknowingly making the subject easier to approach or strangle him for mentioning it at all.

"No, well, um, they wouldn't have because, erm, you see, they didn't know it." I stammer out awkwardly. Why is nothing I'm thinking in my head actually coming out of my mouth?

"So just how close a friendship was it?" Sirius finally speaks though I'm instantly wishing he hadn't; his voice is filled with barely restrained anger. This isn't going to be pretty.

"It was exceedingly close, wasn't it Harry?" Draco says with a light smirk. What is he doing? Is he purposely trying to make this situation worse? One glance up at him confirms it; the git is being a git on purpose! Argh! Inconsiderate prat! I swear, if I was my full size, I would so gladly...

"And just how close is that exactly?" Sirius demands, snapping me out of my thoughts. I have to pay attention to this, I have to be on my guard.

"Just about as close as one person can get to another. Think along the lines of yourself and Professor Lupin here, only far, far deeper." What the Hell is he doing? Does he want Sirius to kill him? Is he intent on making this as hard as humanly possible?

"And you're carrying on from where you left off?" Sirius jumps to the correct conclusion...I'm really not sure if that's a good or a bad thing; at least I don't have to tell him I suppose. "You're sick."

"Sirius, please..." I begin in a soothing voice and, out of the corner of my eye, I see Remus get his wand and give it a quick flick while his lips move though no sound that I can hear comes out. I'm hoping it's some kind of protection thing or maybe a notice-me-not charm because there are a lot of people around and I have no desire for the entire wizarding community of London to know my personal business.

"Don't you dare try to defend him Harry." Sirius practically growls, taking a step forward and it's really hard for me to stop myself from taking a matching step backwards. This is Sirius, he wouldn't hurt you, no matter how angry he may get... "How can you even consider continuing on with this...Affair, with Harry looking the way he does? Do you even know how old he is now?" Sirius asks Draco in a dangerously low voice.

"I can assure you Black," Draco replies, his tone cold and hard to match the glare which has now marred his face. "That I am only too aware of the age of Harry's body."

"And you're still insisting on continuing your affair with? Or, is that the reason why you're continuing it?"

"Sirius!" I gasp in disgust at what my godfather just implied. That had to just be the anger, right? There's no way he could have possibly meant that!

"I am not a child molester." Draco says, his voice calm, too calm. Oh Merlin, he's angry now, I can feel it through our connection. This is not good, this is not good in so many ways!

"Then why are you bedding someone who is quite clearly a child?" Sirius yells and I wince at not only the sound of his voice but also his words.

"That's enough!" I yell angrily, placing myself firmly in front of Sirius, glaring with him with as much intensity as I can manage. No one's looking at us, so I'm guessing it was a notice-me-not charm that Remus cast because I did just yell pretty loud. "Sirius, stop being crude and calm down." I order, lowering the tone of my voice.

"But he..." Sirius starts to argue.

"And shut up as well, you've had your say and now you're going to listen." I tell him pointedly. You know, a seven year old telling a fully grown man off must really be a sight to see. "Firstly, Draco has not and will not be doing anything physical with me until I'm at the proper age, eighteen. And secondly, this is not some sordid little affair as you seem to have decided it is. We love each other, we have since we first met."

"Harry, I can sympathise with the situation and I can understand that you're still in love with each other..." Remus starts calmly and he sounds exactly like Ron did this morning in the park; I know what's coming.

"We're soul mates." Draco interrupts then, just as he did earlier with Ron. Apparently, what Remus was getting at wasn't lost on Draco either.

"You are?" Remus asks with raised eyebrows, clearly having not expected that.

"Yes, we did the spell and everything." Draco confirms as he steps closer to me and rests his hand on my shoulder, though admittedly his whole palm doesn't quite reach down so it's just his fingers resting there really.

"Oh, well, that's all right then." Sirius shrugs, suddenly as relaxed as ever.

My jaw drops and I'm sure my eyes bug out upon hearing those words said like that. "...Huh?" Not the most intelligent thing to ever leave my mouth but Sirius' sudden change of heart isn't exactly expected.

"If you're soul mates then there's nothing you can do about it so there's no point getting angry about it." He shrugs again. "I'm not thrilled about Fate's choice in partner for you and, to be honest, I hate the entire situation but it's my problem and I'll just have to deal with it."

I can't quite close my mouth, even after he's said that. Looking over to Remus, he doesn't appear the least surprised with Sirius' sudden change in mood. If anything, he just looks relieved. I would turn and have a look at Draco's expression, but I don't think I can actually move any of my muscles at the moment.

I know Ron and Hermione warned me about mood-swings, but surely a mood-swing that extreme can't be possible?

* * *

Never, not in my wildest dreams, would I have ever imagined a day like today in this life or my last. If anyone had told me that everyone would be fine with my relationship with Draco, I would've laughed in their face and told them to stop joking around. Yet today, that's exactly what happened. Everyone and everything was completely fine.

I ended up telling Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley about myself and Draco as well, in the evening when I got a spare moment on my own to fire-call them. They were completely fine with it. Ginny started gushing about how completely adorable we must be together and how romantic it is that we've found each other again. And, once she found out the entire situation and was convinced that Draco was quite honourable in all his intentions, Mrs Weasley had much the same reaction though in a much more mature, motherly fashion of course. Mr Weasley, once he was also aware of all the details, congratulated me and gave his blessing.

And that was that. Everyone's told and everything's fine. I can't believe it went so smoothly, though I guess the reason for that is the last time I was around, Draco was supposed to be mine, Ron and Hermione's worst enemy and an exact carbon copy of his father. Things have changed since then, I know that, they've told me. I still really can't believe it though. Maybe Fate doesn't hate me so much after all.

* * *

End of Chapter 9.  
There, that's one phase of the plot over. Just another four to go now :D I still have no idea how long this is going to be exactly but I think it's safe to say that it won't be done for a good few chapters yet.  
That's all from me for now. Take care everyone and I'll hopefully see you all back here for next time :)

Hugs  
Dream


	10. Interlude 3

Hi everyone :)

...Two reviews...Sniff ;.;

* * *

Second Year at Hogwarts - The first night back

"So, you weren't on the train because you couldn't get onto the platform?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you weren't just late and you're too proud to admit it?"

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, just checking."

"Your dad's scary."

"Abrupt change of conversation but okay. Yes, I know he's scary. I told you last year he's not a very nice man."

"He's like an older version of you."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"It's true though. I bet you'll look just like him when you're older."

"I suppose I will but that's no hardship; my father's quite attractive."

"Yes, he is." ... "Don't look at me like that! I'm agreeing with you."

"I didn't actually expect an agreement."

"What did you expect then?"

"An exclamation of disgust, a nose wrinkling, something like that."

"Sorry to disappoint."

...

"You really think my dad's attractive."

"He's not bad. I've seen worse."

"Hmm."

* * *

Second Year at Hogwarts - The night after Draco calls Hermione a Mudblood for the first time

"You really hurt her feelings you know."

"That's not surprising."

"Then why did you say it!"

Shrug. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, I'm the only son of Lucius Malfoy, I'm supposed to feel like that."

"Do you feel like that?"

"Do I feel like what?"

"You know what! Stop being a prat and answer me! Did you mean it when you said it? Do you think Hermione's got "dirty" blood just because she's muggle-born?"

"Of course I don't. Do you really think I agree with any of my father's views? She's the bloody smartest girl in the year even though she is muggle-born, living proof that such rubbish is just that; rubbish."

"Oh...Right."

"You thought I was serious didn't you?"

"Well...You did seem like you meant it..."

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment to my acting skills or be disappointed that you'd think so little of me."

"You should go for the first one, definately."

"Hmm...I suppose I will, if..."

"If what?"

"If you help me become the best Seeker this school's ever seen."

"In other words, you want me to help you beat me?"

"Exactly."

"I don't actually have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

Second Year at Hogwarts - The evening after Gryffindor's first Quidditch match against Slytherin

Harry winced a little as he shifted restlessly in his hospital bed, accidenly jarring his tender arm. Madame Pomfrey hadn't been exaggerating when she said that growing back bones was a painful experiance but he had found that as long as he kept the arm completely still the pain lessened to a degree that it was ignorable. However, it did mean that when he did have to move or accidently moved, the pain was all the more noticable.

As the shot of pain travelled through his arm, Harry froze where he was and waited for it to subside. Where was Madame Pomfrey anyway? As with all teachers and figures of authority, she was never around just when he needed her. A house elf had just dropped off his dinner for him but had left it on the side table, disappearing before Harry could request that the tray was moved to his lap instead. So now he had to manouver himself painfully slowly so he could get into a suitable position in order to retrieve the tray. Unfortunately, he still wasn't completely sure how he was going to get the tray over to him. He was merely hoping he'd be struck with inspiration at some point in the very near future.

This was all that stupid bludger's fault. Why had it been so obsessed with chasing him? Had it been some sort of Harry Potter fan-bludger and just wanted to injure him so it could go a brag to it's other Harry Potter fan-bludger friends?...Funny, Madame Pomfrey had never mentioned that the bone regrowth tonic caused dillusions.

A loud hiss of pain escaped Harry as he moved a little too much and his arm jogged roughly. He bowed his head, screwing his eyes shut tightly and clenching his jaw as the sharp pain travelled up his entire arm, tinging his shoulder as well. It was while his eyes were still shut that he felt a presence suddenly stop next to him. Slowly, carefully, Harry lifted his head and opened his eyes to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy hovering over him, grey eyes shining with concern.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously, making sure to keep his body completely still now.

"Came to check on you properly didn't I?" Draco said with a slight grin. "Why do you think I hung around so long after Madame Pomfrey had given me the all clear? Stupid crowd around you meant I couldn't get a decent look at you though. So, I decided to skip dinner in the Great Hall and spend it with you instead."

"But what if someone sees you?" The injured boy pointed out as he allowed his best friend to gently ease him into a more confortable position. It turned out to be much easier to protect his injured arm from movement when he had someone else helping him.

"It's doubtful; Madame Pomfrey's in the Great Hall eating and you're the only one the Infirmary is playing host to at the moment." The Slytherin assured as he adjusted the pillow behind Harry carefully. "Now, have you eaten yet?"

"Haven't had the chance to. The house elf put the tray all the way over there." Harry answered, flickering in eyes in the direction the tray was in.

Draco followed his gaze and, upon seeing the tray, shook his head while muttering something under his breath about "bloody, stupid house elves". He turned swiftly and seized the tray of food. Harry fully expected his friend to place the tray on his lap so he could get on with eating his meal. However, instead, Draco perched gracefully on the edge of the bed next to Harry and set the tray on his own lap. The blonde picked up the spoon which lay next to the bowl of soup on the tray and gently scooped up a spoonful of the liquid. He blew on it once or twice to cool it before bringing the spoon around and holding it out for Harry.

"Erm...Draco? What are you doing?" Harry inquired un-surely.

"What do you think I'm doing you prat?" Draco answered with a question of his own as he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to you know. I think I can manage to lift a spoon by myself." The dark haired boy assured with a light blush.

"Yes, I'm sure you could manage. I'm saving you the effort though. So hush up and eat your soup." The blonde Slytherin ordered easily and patiently.

Still blushing, Harry obediently leaned forward a little and opened his mouth. Draco closed the gap between Harry's mouth and the spoon and the dark haired boy's lips closed around the metal cutlery. The blonde then pulled the spoon out in a slow, upwards motion so that no drops could accidently spill. As the process was repeated, Draco helped himself to one of the three thick slices of bread next to the bowl and, after dipping it in the soup, bit a reasonable sized chunk out of it.

"Help yourself why don't you." Harry grinned with good nature once his mouth was empty and free to move once more.

"Hey, I've skipped having a proper supper so I could come here and check up on you. I hardly think you can begrudge me a slice or two of bread." Draco said with a frown of mock indignation.

"Could've been polite and asked." The Gryffindor teased.

"No point; I knew you'd say yes." The Slytherin replied reasonably as he brought another spoonful of soup to his "patient's" lips.

"You can be such an arrogant git sometimes." Harry sighed in exaggerated dismay.

"Thank you." The reply came seconds before the spoon was pushed between his lips, cutting off any further discussion on the topic.

* * *

Second Year at Hogwarts - Several nights before Harry and Ron's infiltration of the Slytherin common room

"Draco?" Harry said quietly from where he was leaning back against the wall of the classroom the pair had snuck into for their nightly meeting.

"Hmm?" Was the distracted reply he recieved from his companion who was jotting down notes from some text book or another.

"I'm your best friend, right?"

"Of course you are Harry. You're probably my only friend, you know that." Draco answered, still focusing more on his work then the conversation.

"Yeah...Well...If you had a secret, you know you could trust me with it don't you?" The Gryffindor checked nervously, his fingers twiddling together anxiously.

"...Yeah..." The blonde boy confirmed, finally pausing in his note taking and looking up at the dark haired boy.

"No matter how big it was, you know I'd never stop being your best friend right?"

"Harry, where exactly has all this come from?" Draco questioned with a light frown as he shifted into a better position to look at his best friend. "Wait...Is...Is there something you want to tell me?"

"...Huh?" Harry replied intelligently, not expecting his best friend to jump to that conclusion.

"Is it...About the rumours? They're true aren't they? You are the heir of Slytherin!" He gasped in slight horror, his eyes widening.

"What? No, Draco, I..." The Gryffindor began to try and argue but found himself promptly cut off:

"Oh, my poor Harry, you should've told me before. Of course I'm not going to abandon you, you big silly lump!" Draco gushed sympathetically as he quickly rushed to Harry side and dropped next to him on the floor. He pulled the dark haired boy into a close hug, kneeling up a little so he could rest his cheek in the unruly locks.

Harry wasn't completely sure what he should do at that moment. Part of him found this sudden embrace and the situation uncomfortable but then, as usual, there was a part which was relishing in it and would be more than happy to return the gesture. Plus, there was the desire to set his friend right and insist that he wasn't the heir of Slytherin but then that would stop the hugging even though a part of him wanted the hugging to stop. But then the part that liked it would speak up again. It was a vicious cycle.

"How long have you kept this to yourself for?" Draco asked as he gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair in a soothing manner. "No wonder you've been so quiet lately. Do Weasley and Granger know? I want you to know Harry, that no matter what happens, I'll never leave your side. Even if everyone else turns their back on you, I'll always stay. You'll always have me."

Harry felt tears prickle the backs of his eyes at his friend's words, tone and constant caressing of his hair. The loyalty the Slytherin obviously felt towards him choked him up and touched him deeply and along with his own doubts about his sanity and whether, just maybe, he was the heir of Slytherin, it was all a bit overwhelming. There was no one else here and Draco wasn't exactly going to tell anyone; surely, there would be no shame in having a small cry right? It was probably painfully obvious that he wanted to anyway so why not take the final step?

The moment that Harry gave a small sniff and a tear splashed onto the pale wrist just in front of his chin, the arms around his shoulders shifted and he was pulled up a little straighter. "It's all right Harry." Draco assured him in a gentle, almost cooing, tone as he pulled the dark haired boy flush against his body.Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and let out a small sob. "You're going to be all right, everything will be fine. Shh, please don't cry Harry, you'll make me cry."

A small laugh fought through Harry's tears at that and he gave Draco a little squeeze around the waist but didn't raise his head. He felt Draco's lips curl into a slight smile on the shell of his ear and a hand came up to cradle the back of his head. Harry gave a shuddered sigh but otherwise didn't speak and neither did he move.

For quite some time, the two boys remained kneeling, wrapped in their tight embrace. After all, at that moment, with just the two of them, there was no reason for them to seperate.

* * *

Second Year at Hogwarts - The afternoon of the day after the Chamber of Secrets was entered

Harry sighed tiredly as he wandered along down a random corridor, making his way slowly but surely to the Gryffindor common room. It hadn't been a bad twenty-four hours really: he'd saved Ginny's life; foiled Voldemort yet again; killed a basilisk and freed Dobby which had in turn ticked off Lucius Malfoy quite nicely. Yep, on the whole, things couldn't have been better really.

He was extremely tired though. The lack of sleep and all the excitement over the past day or so meant that he was feeling very drowsy and lazy. Due to these factors, it's no real surprise that when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, it took his fatigue-addled mind a second or two to catch up with what had just happened. When he did finally realise what had happened, it was seconds before he was dragged into an empty classroom. The moment the grip of the arm around his waist and the hand over his mouth loosened, Harry didn't hesitate to wrench himself away and spin around, fully expecting to have to deal with some homicidal Voldemort lover. Upon discovering it was only Draco though, he allowed himself to relax and release the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Merlin Draco, what are you trying to do; give me a heart attack?" Harry sighed, bringing his hand to cover the area of his chest which covered his pounding heart.

"I could very well ask the exact same thing of you." Draco practically growled, stepping forward in a slightly meanacing fashion. "Why, the bloody Hell, did you not tell me you were going to enter the Chamber?"

"It, um, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Harry answered weakly, taking a few steps backwards as his best friend continued to stalk forwards. When he felt his back collide with the wall, Harry bit back a groan. Distance was usually a good thing to have when there was an angry Draco Malfoy near and at this moment, Draco was very angry, you could tell by his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Were you hurt?" The blonde Slytherin demanded.

"Well, err, kinda..."

"You can't be "kinda" hurt Harry. You either were or you weren't; which is it?"

"I was." Harry admitted grudging, knowing his best friend would find out the truth whether he told the it or not.

"How?"

"Got a basilisk fang through the arm." The dark haired boy answered meekly as he twitched the arm he was talking about. Draco's flushed face paled drastically at that and his gaze fell to the arm Harry had indicated. "Dumbledore's phoenix came and healed it though. I'm fine now." He quickly reassured, knowing the other boy was probably thinking the worst even though it wouldn't have made sense; if the bite had been left untreated he would've been long dead.

"Was that the only thing?" The blonde demanded sternly.

"Yeah." Harry assured with a small nod.

Draco studied him suspiciously for a moment and Harry couldn't help but shift umcomfortably under his intense gaze. After a few minutes, which seemed like so much longer in Harry's mind, the blonde visibly relaxed and released a long suffering sigh. "You bloody noble Gryffindor." He muttered as he quickly pulled the slightly smaller boy into a close, tight embrace. "You're going to be the death of me; you know that?"

"Sorry." Harry grinned, his lips lightly brushing against Draco's neck as he had turned his head so his cheek was resting on his best friend's shoulder because it was more comfortable.

"It's all right I suppose." The blonde sighed again, trying to sound put out. "Just as long as you keep on coming back to me alive."

"Course I will. After all, you'd never forgive me if I went and got myself killed."

"Exactly."

* * *

End of Chapter 10.  
Yay for the Harry and Draco fluff :) Don'cha just love it? As you've probably noticed, I managed to do the whole of Second Year in this one chapter. I don't know why but I just couldn't think of as many moments I could twist for my delightful fluffy scenes :D Oh well. Next Interlude, we'll get into Third Year which I have feeling will spread over the most Interludes so far...But I could be wrong about that O.o  
That's all from me for this chapter. Take care all and I'll see you all next time :)

Hugs  
Dream


	11. Oh, I do Like to be Beside the Seaside

Hi everyone :)

Big thank yous to those of you who reviewed. True, there were only six of you but that just makes me appreciate it all the more. Honestly, is it out of fashion for people to review now or something? This is on the favourite list of 40 people and 80-odd have it on their alert list yet I still only got six reviews last chapter; you'd think I'd get a few more -.-  
Anyways, I'll stop complaining now to tell you this: you all know how I said in a past chapter that I don't know how many more chapters we have until the end? Well, that's not true anymore because last Tuesday, I sat down, (in History) and I planned out roughly how many chapters there are going to be, (while trying to ignore my constantly talking teacher who was rambling on about eighteenth century British politics -.-). So, just to let you all know, you can expect there to be about 26 chapters or so. That being the case, we're just under half way through the story already :o

That's enough chattering from me now, see you at the bottom :)

* * *

All good things must come to an end.

I think I'm going to make that my new moto because it seems to be the case with most things in my life now. For about a month now, I've been able to visit my friends and real family to my heart's content as both Phil and Contessa have continued to work for most of the day. However, today is the last day of the three weeks notice Contessa's had to work as an agreement for her resignation. Because, yes, she's done it, she's quit her job in order to look after me. So, after today, there'll be no more oppotunites to visit anyone for quite some time because Draco also has to go back to Hogwarts in a few days time.

And so, it is because of this, (and the fact we're right in the middle of a heat wave right now) that the Weasley's have arranged this trip to Southend. That's how I ended up here on the beach with Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, (who have all taken the day off of work especially for this) and Draco. Apparently, Fred and George are going to try and make it as well though they're not expected until this afternoon, (at the moment it's only just turned ten o'clock in the morning). I'm not sure if it'd be wise for them to come. Today's a day of no magic as the beach is full of muggles and it's doubtful that those two can be trusted to not try and pull a magic related prank. From everything I've heard, just because the twins are now twenty-three doesn't mean they've matured in the least.

Having never been on a beach before, I'm finding all of this pretty exciting. It's also my lack of beach experience that I'm using to justify that fact that, currently, I'm having the time of my life building a sand castle with Ron and Sirius. Yes, I know what you're all thinking, I'm not actually seven years old yet I'm having fun building a sand castle like I am. Well, to that, I have two things to say. First thing, Sirius and Ron are having just as much fun as I am and they're both grown men. Second thing, shut up and mind your own business.

Our sand castle isn't up to much at the moment because we've only been building it for about five minutes now. Ron's gone off to get more wet sand and water from the shore line while Sirius and I are carefully creating the four main towers. Behind us is everyone else all doing various, beachy things: Mr and Mrs Weasley are in deck-chairs beside each other and talking; Hermione and Ginny and spread out on beach towels trying to get tanned; Remus is sitting on a deck-chair beside Draco, reading a book and Draco is relaxing on a lounger chair underneath a sun-umbrella, dressed in a pair of long shorts and a tee-shirt with rather long sleeves which reach a little past his elbows. Oh, and he's also wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. How he can wear so much clothing is beyond me. I don't even have a shirt on and I'm uncomfortably hot.

"Draco? Aren't you hot?" I inquire, pausing in my castle building for a moment to look over to him.

"Cooling charm." He replies simply, not moving a muscle.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes anyway? Afraid a tan will ruin your "aristocratic beauty"?" Sirius inquires in a slightly mocking tone and I send a small glare his way. It might've been a month since mine and Draco's relationship came into common knowledge in the family but not only is this the first time Draco's ever really spent a major amount of time with everyone, Sirius is still as mean to him as ever. It's not as bad as it could be, I'm under no illusions of that, I just wish he didn't have to be like it at all.

"I do not tan Black, I burn and I have no desire to spend the next few days in agony just to amuse myself for a half an hour or so." Draco replied, not lifting his head and I'll bet you anything that behind those dark glasses he has on his eyes shut as well.

Sirius really doesn't seem to have an answer for that which isn't surprising so he instead continues to help me with the sand castle. Ron's arrived with our water and we can set about making the walls which will stretch from tower to tower...But now Ron's accidently kicked over one of the buckets of water, completely demolishing one tower and partly destroying another. Sirius and I both give him exasperated looks and all he can do is give us a sheepish grin. Not even an oops or anything. Oh well, have to pause to make repairs now.

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley suddenly says to me.

"Mmm?" I reply, not turning away as I carefully start to repair the broken tower which, I assure you, is a very challenging task.

"Did you put on any of the sun-tan lotion?"

"Umm...Not sure." I mumble as I gently pat some wet sand into place before smoothing the patch over with the back of my little plastic spade.

"You'd best put some on now then, just in case." Mrs Weasley instructs and I glance over my shoulder to see her rooting through the large beach bag beside her chair which I know has been spelled to be bigger on the inside. The amount of stuff she's already pulled out, it has to be.

I heave an exasperated sigh at having to leave my important construction work but otherwise make no protest. Like Draco, I have no desire to come out of this visit to the beach burnt and I honestly can't remember whether I've already put some on or not...Wait...No, no I can't. I thought I'd remembered something just then but it's gone again.

* * *

"Ten Down, five letters: a something eclipse." Ginny reads from where she's perched on the end of the lounger Draco and I are stretched out on.

It's about half one in the afternoon and we've all just finished eating our lunch which Mrs Weasley brought along for us all. It was more of a banquet than a lunch though, there was so much of it. I'm completely stuffed which is one of the reasons I haven't moved from where I was sitting with Draco when I first began to ate. That and it's just too comfortable leaning against Draco to move. Not that he cares if the tight arm hugging my waist is anything to go by. Now, everyone's split into two different groups: those who are sleeping off the effects of having full stomachs, (members are Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Ron) and those who are gathered around the lounger doing a crossword puzzle together, (members are Ginny, Hermione, Remus, myself and Draco).

"Solar." Draco suggests in his lazy, I-can't-really-be-bothered voice which seems to be something he's rather fond of using now. Never used to use it before, guess he's grown into it.

"No, it's got an "n" in the middle of it." Ginny reveals.

"Lunar, with an "r" on the end." Remus provides, taking a moment to glance up from his book. I swear he hasn't put that thing down all day.

"I didn't know that had an "r" on the end." Ginny muses even as she writes it down with an ordinary muggle pen. Have to keep up appearances after all.

"The English word does. When it doesn't have an "r" on the end it's the Latin spelling." Hermione explains in her all knowing voice though I do note that it's lost it's I-art-smarter-than-thou quality.

"Okay...Erm, next one is..." Ginny pauses as her eyes flicker over the page of the puzzle book we're using. "Twenty-five Down, seven letters: the opposite of close is..."

"Unclose?" I joke, earning an eye-roll from Hermione, a playful tut from Draco and small, amused grins from Ginny and Remus.

"Distant." Draco mumbles against the top of my head, sounding half asleep. He answered that just in time, I could just see Hermione was on the verge of opening her mouth and getting that one. This whole excercise has turned into some kind of competition between those two to see who can figure out the answer and speak the fastest. Most of the time I think it's just a matter of who manages to speak first. After all, none of these questions are too taxing and both Hermione and Draco are extremely smart; smartest people I know anyway.

"How about Five Across, eleven letters: a type of triangle whose three angles are all exactly the same." Ginny reads out.

"Ah, that would be symmetrical." The familiar voice of Fred, (or George) suddenly comes from behind me. Twisting around in Draco's arms, I turn to see the two twins, now fully adult, for the first time in seven years. They look good, haven't changed much and both exactly the same as each other.

"A bit like us." The other twin adds with a grin and the first to speak, (still don't know whether it was Fred or George) mimics the grin in, what I'm assuming, is a demonstration of how they are symetrical.

"That's impossible, you can't be symmetrical; you're twins not clones." Hermione points out, obviously not amused by their playful antics.

"We are too symmetrical, aren't we Fred?" The one on the right, (obviously George) insists.

"Course we are. Like looking into a mirror it is." Fred agrees with a mischevious smile when he notices that he's quite clearly getting on Hermione's nerves. She looks rather indignant about it as well and pointedly looks back down to the puzzle book resting on Ginny's lap. Just as well she has really otherwise she might catch the amused grin I know is on my face. I can't help it being there, I honestly can't!

"Good to see you again Harry." George greets me suddenly and I turn to look at him. Both he and Fred are looking at me with matching smiles and it's the most sedate I think I've ever seen them. There's no shock or surprise on their faces either which I suppose isn't too surprising, I'm sure the rest of the family warned them about what I look like now beforehand. Having said that however, hearing about it isn't the same as actually seeing it, is it?

"So George and I hear that you're Phillipe Frank's son now?" Fred asks, his grin widening a little and his rather calm look rapidly fading into one of michief.

"Yep."

"Does he have a torture chamber?" George inquires, sounding almost excited at the prospect. What kind of question is that to ask? Why would they suspect him of having a torture chamber and why is that something to get excited about.

"Err, well, we've got a cellar that he likes to refer to as the dungeons." I settle for telling them. I hope that settles whatever morbid fascination they have with any possible torture chamber of Phil's.

"Ha, I knew it!" George exclaims proudly, turning to Fred who looks slightly crest-fallen now. "Pay up mate."

"Lucky guess." Fred grunts but nevertheless pulls out a large gold coin, which is obviously a galleon, out of the pocket of his shorts and carelessly drops it into George's hand.

"Course it wasn't, it was an excellent judge of character on my part." George insists, slipping the galleon into the pocket of his own shorts. I can't believe they actually bet on whether Phil had a dungeon/torture chamber.

"You actually bothered to bet on it?" Draco asks with a raised eyebrow, totally stealing the thought right out of my head. I think this is the first time the twins have actually realised that Draco's sitting here behind me because, for a split second, the seem rather surprised at hearing his voice. However, as I said, it lasts only a second before they both grin like Cheshire cats.

"Well, well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy." Fred says.

"Mum mentioned you'd be here too." George adds.

"Never thought I'd see the day,"

"That someone such as yourself,"

"Would be dozing on a lounger,"

"On a muggle beach of all places,"

"Surrounded by Weasleys,"

"And with Harry Potter sitting in your lap."

I smile with genuine happiness at the familiar double-act that the twins are so fond of using. It really is reassuring that not a lot has changed over the years. Draco hasn't said anything to them yet but I can feel a definate sense of bewilderment and I don't blame him; I suppose the Fred and George being able to talk like that is a little uncanny even in the wizarding world.

"Do you practice doing that or is it some sort of strange twin thing?" Draco eventually settles on asking, making his tone as sneering as possible, no doubt to cover up the fact he's a little un-nerved.

"Oh yeah, we spend many hours planning out every possible future conversation we could possibly have and then deciding who's gonna say what, when." George replies, his grin remaining and it's only too obvious that he's playing about.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least if you did just so you could show off." Ginny mumbles as she writes something in the puzzle book. Her and Hermione have obviously figured out another answer.

"Don't you think it's time you two acted your age and stopped such immature behaviour?" Hermione inquires without any angry emotion in her tone, in fact she sounds more bored than anything.

"Ooo, I see Ron's not doing his husbandly duties properly." Fred grins and I can tell that he's trying really hard not to break out into laughter. "Hermione's going else where to do her nagging." He and George start snickering at that and, if I'm not mistaken, I can feel a small rumble of a chuckle from Draco as well.

"Oh honestly." Hermione tuts and shakes her head and, no doubt, rolls her eyes as well though I can't be sure about that as she's still looking down and from this angle I can't see her face really.

"So where is our dear, sweet baby brother?" George questions, looking around them at the surrounding area.

"On the other side of your mother and father, napping on a towel next to Sirius." Remus answers, glancing up from his book to look over to where he was talking about.

"He's asleep?" Fred checks, his eyes lighting up in delight.

"On the sand?" George continues.

"Next to Sirius?" Fred finishes off.

"Erm, yes." Remus confirms unsurely.

"Oh this is too good." Both men say together and immediately start off towards where I last saw Ron sleeping off his lunch with Sirius.

"What are you going to do?" I ask curiously, rising up slightly in Draco's arms to get a better look at whatever it is they're planning to do.

"We're going to up-hold the great beach tradition of burying someone in the sand." George answers grandly just as he and Fred stop; they must've just reached Ron and Sirius.

"Usually it's a dad that gets buried," Fred explains, moving around to grab the little plastic shovel that's been abandoned beside the now finished off sand castle.

"But since our dad is on a deckchair which is totally impractical for being buried in the sand," George continues.

"We'll have to settle for a future dad,"

"And a godfather."

"Wanna help?" They both ask me after they've finished their justifications of what they're just about to do.

"Sure." I agree instantly and I start to wiggle out of Draco's arms. It probably sounds really lame but burying Ron and Sirius in the sand sounds like one of the greatest things on the Earth. Once again, I'm going to blame this on the Dursley's and this childhood as well. It's not often people get a second childhood that they're aware of so I'm going to make the most of it.

* * *

I'm definately going to make Draco and/or the Weasleys take me to the beach again. Today has been the most fun I've had in ages. Burying Ron and Sirius in the sand was surprisingly entertaining and on more than a few occassions we had to pause in order to smother our laughter because Ron mumbles in his sleep. Nothing's changed there then. After an hour, or maybe it was a little longer than that, Sirius and Ron were sufficiantly buried. And they're still like that, they haven't woken up and they haven't moved so they're still buried, with only their head's poking out from the huge mounds of sand which are on top of them.

The rest of us have moved on since then, (well, except Mr and Mrs Weasley who are both still asleep in their deck chairs). We're all playing about in the sea now and, like everything else today, it's a lot of fun. I was a bit nervous about it at first as I'm not the strongest swimmer in the world, but I haven't stayed in the deep water for more than a few seconds at a time. That's because Fred and George are amusing themselves with using me as a make-shift beach ball. Not that I'm complaining. Being chucked in between the two men, occassionally being dunked in the water, is all ridiculously fun. This, I suppose, is one compensation for having such a stupidly small body.

While I play with the twins, Ginny and Draco have somehow managed to get into a "heated debate" about who's the better swimmer. So, they're spending their time racing each other from certain points to other certain points which I'm guessing they decide on beforehand. I never really thought that Ginny would have a competitive/stubborn streak in her personality but she is a Weasley so it's not totally shocking I suppose. Oh well, it's keeping them occupied and I'm glad to see that Draco's fitting in with the family just fine. I wouldn't be surprised if he's losing these races more than wining though. He insisted on keeping his t-shirt on so his shoulders wouldn't burn and I imagine it creates quite a lot of drag for him.

Hermione's floating around on the lilo that Fred and George brought along with them which is charmed to stick close to them so there's no risk of it floating away with the current. She's actually providing several comical moments for us though as, occassionaly, she'll just kinda float along at the oppotune moment in order to contribute some witty remark to whatever she happens to hear as she passes.

Remus stayed on shore and is underneath the sun-umbrella which Draco had previously been hogging, still reading by the looks of it. Every so often I'll catch his eye and I'll wave to him just so he doesn't feel left out or anything. He doesn't like the water you know. I don't know why. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact he's a werewolf or maybe he just doesn't like it because it's salty which, even I have to admit, is a major draw back. My eyes are probably quite red the amount of water I've already got in them.

This whole day has been a great way to bring my regular visits to an end for a while. I'm not completely sure when I'll next be able to see everyone again but I'll keep writing to them every day no doubt and I'm sure Sirius will insist on the odd fire-call here and there. Things will be all right, I'm sure they will. Something will be worked out and I'll be with my true family again soon.

* * *

End of Chapter 11.  
More family type fluff here :) I needed a filler chapter so I thought that a trip to the beach would be a cute little setting. I hope you all enjoyed it. Admittedly, this has been one of the harder chapters for me to write so far and I'm a little fearful that writer's block might be setting in. Reviews help to keep it at bay though, (hint, hint, nudge, nudge).  
That's all from me for now. See you all next time :)

Hugs  
Dream


	12. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Hi everyone :)

Wow...That's really all I can say...Wow. That was so many reviews for my last chapter. You've made me all so incredibly happy and put a huge dent in the writer's block which had started to form. I'm still struggling a bit, chapter writing isn't coming along as quickly as it has been, but there has been an improvement so big yay there. Thank you to everyone who bothered to review despite my moaning. It's very, very, very much appreciated and I hope that this chapter reflects my appreciation :)

With that said and done, please enjoy our latest chapter :)

* * *

Hallowe'en. It's always been a day of mixed emotions for me. On the one hand, there's the international celebration of the day by all of the Wizarding world and that was always fun when I was at Hogwarts. Then, there's the fact that Voldemort killed my parents on Hallowe'en and therefore started to make my life a living Hell. I guess the two have always sort of cancelled each other out; the thirty-first of October was just another day in my life.

For the last few years of this life however, that's been different and I've leaned towards disliking Hallowe'en. Why? The pure-blood parties that we're invited to, also known as the annual Death Eaters convention, (to me anyway). Every year since my birth, I've been dragged along to a party at some aristocrat's manor and I've been bored out of my skull. Well, at least the first two years were peaceful, I was a baby, I could just pretend to sleep. When I became a toddler though, I was expected to socialise with the other children. Let's just say that was far from fun for various reasons.

You'll notice I was speaking in the past tense there. That's because my stream of horrible Hallowe'ens it about to end. Because this Hallowe'en, I'm not going to stick around for the party. I'm going to go get my wand, my proper wand, back.

You know how I said before that getting to the cemetary I'm buried in would be a problem? It isn't anymore, not since Sirius and Remus gave me back my old Firebolt. True, it's not the fastest model on the market now, in fact it's rather dated in comparison to most on the market now, but it's fast enough for my purposes. Plus, I've got my invisibility cloak which'll just make everything all the easier. Naturally, I'll be back before I'm missed and, as long as I can secure enough time away from Contessa, everything will go smoothly and by the end of the night, I can say goodbye to just a little bit more of Charlemagne Frank.

* * *

Is there such a thing as All Hallows Eve Eve? Well, since that's what it is today, I guess that's a dumb question.

I'm heading back to my room from the Owlery where I've just sent off letters to everyone who needs a letter sent to them, (Ron and Hermione, Ginny and her parents, Draco, Sirius and Remus). I'm not sure what time it is. I should be in bed right about now but I'm not tired. So, it's late, but it's not that late. I'm taking the long way 'round as I'm planning on having a snoop on what Contessa and/or Phil are up to.

They've both been acting very odd lately. Phil's Going out in the evening practically every day and coming back in the dead of night and talks even less than he used to and when he isn't at work or out in the evening, he's hauled up in his study under mountains of parchment. Contessa now seems to be perminantly nervous and the smallest sudden noise will have her physically jerking in shock which is compeletely out of character for her; she's usually always so calm and seemingly well-prepared for absolutely anything.

Merlin knows what's got into them. Personally, I'm trying not to think about it. Why am I trying not to think about it? Because I'm afraid of what I might convince myself of if I think about it too much, too often. I have several theories, two main ones which seem the most likely...Though if I'm honest with myself, only one of those seems even half way plausable and that just happens to be the worst one which would put me in the most danger...You see! This is why I don't think about it!

However, I am only human, and human nature dictates that I must have an insatiable curiosity for absolutely everthing. Which is my reason for continuing to snoop on Phil and Con even if I don't particulary want to find out anything. Maybe I'll find out something nice and innocent like a Christmas present bought early or a day when Contessa will be out so I can sneak in a visit with everyone. The happy possibilities are endless really, (once again, I'm choosing to ignore all the bad things).

Ah, here we are, Phil's study and is that a voice I hear? I think it is. Hmm, strange though, it sounds like Contessa...Why is she in Phil's study? I mean, I know he insisted they turn her old study into something else, (can't remember what) since she doesn't need one anymore, but that's just the thing; she doesn't need one. So why is she in Phil's?

I wonder if the door will squeak if I just push it open a tiny crack...Oh well, only one way to find out. Gently ease it forward...Very...Carefully...Ha! Success! Open just enough for me to hear and see a little bit and all done without a single sound. I'm too good. You know that award my acting's gonna get me? Add an award for spying as well because I'm obviously the greatest at that as well. I might be able to put my spying skills to good use when I'm grown up again. Maybe the Aurors would have use for stealthy pe...

Hold on a second...I could've sworn I just heard Draco's voice!

"You don't understand!" That's Contessa's voice and, by the looks of it, she's got her head in the fireplace. "They're all going to be here tomorrow night. Every single one of them. It won't be safe."

"I'm sure it will be just fine." Ha! There, I knew it was Draco's voice. But now that begs the questions, why is Contessa speaking to Draco? "They don't suspect him do they?"

"Not that I know."

"Then I'm sure he'll be all right. And if not, I'm sure he'll be able to get himself out of any trouble. He's more than capable."

Who're they talking about? Me immediately springs to my mind, but then again, so does Phil. Phil would make more sense I think. But what are they talking about? Obviously tomorrow night's party, that much is clear, and the party not being safe...Why wouldn't the party be safe? Unless Phil and Contessa are actually...

"Charlemagne?"

Merlin! Bloody Hell, when on Earth did Phil sneak up behind me? And why did he have to say my name like that, like some sort of axe murderer?

"Hello father." I greet him a little louder than necessary, hopefully giving Contessa enough warning that she'll be getting company very soon. Just in case whatever she's talking about isn't for Phil's ears.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He challenges and I don't like the way he's looking at me. His eyes seem searching, like he's looking for something he's not sure is there...If that makes sense to anyone else but me.

"I was thirsty; I'm just coming back from the kitchens." I answer.

"And what part of that process requires you to stand outside my study with your ear pressed against the door?" He doesn't sounds angry, just suspicious...I don't like this, he's acting weird. It's not like I can even run away here. It's his house!

Ulp, the door's just opened and there's Contessa! Oh the joy, I've been saved! She looks down at me quickly and then her eyes flicker towards Phil. "What's going on out here?"

"I was just on my way back to bed." I tell her quickly before Phil can speak and twist the situation for better or, more likely, worse.

"Why are you out of bed in the first place?" She inquires in that gentle tone she gets when she's in what I like to call "mummy mood" as she gets down on one knee so she's more my height.

"I was thirsty so I went to go and get a glass of water."

"We have house elves for that Charlemagne." Phil points out in a closely guarded tone.

"Don't encourage him to be lazy. It's good that he gets up and does things for himself." Contessa argues, shooting a glare at Phil before smiling brightly at me. "Come on Charlemagne, I'll take you back to bed." She says as she stands up again and takes my hand in her own.

"Uck, must you coddle him so?" Phil sneers as we move past him, carrying on down the corridor. Contessa completely ignores that comment, not even sending him a glare. I turn and look at him though and he's in the doorway, still watching us go. I stare back neutrally for a moment before turning my head back so I'm looking ahead of myself again. This is all very strange...

"Mama?" (What Contessa now insists I call her instead of mother) "What were you doing in father's study?" Contessa remains silent and doesn't even look down at me. Did she hear me? Should I ask her again or wait a little longer just in case she did hear? I don't think she heard me, she couldn't have. "Mama?"

"I was looking for a book." She tells me quickly with a smile which so obviously forced.

Yes, this is indeed very, very strange.

* * *

Hide and Seek is the cruelist game in creation. You go off and hide, thinking that it's all just a game played in good fun. Then, minutes of hiding turn into hours and before you know it, you leave your hiding space to go and see what's going on only to find that your "friends" never actually planned on finding you and went off and did something else.

Luckily, this is not my experiance, this is all just what I've observed of the brats who surround me at the moment.

It's Hallowe'en night and the Frank Manor is filled with pure-bloods of all shapes and sizes, each as snooby as the last. While the adults amuse themselves downstairs, we children have been banished to my rooms where I'm expected to play host. Naturally, I can't be arsed to. So, while the little gits run around being mean and spiteful to each other, I'm sorting out the last few details of tonight's plan.

Step one: find a way to sneak out of the manor without being noticed. This will involve getting past the other kids with my broomstick without arousing suspicion and getting down the stairs and past the ballroom without the adults noticing me.

Solution for this: use invisibility cloak.

Step two: arrive at graveyard and locate crypt. That shouldn't be too hard as I've seen pictures of the crypt and it's pretty distinctive and larger than everything else around it.

Solution for this: no solution necessary.

Step three: get my wand back. Sounds simple enough but knowing my luck it's going to turn out to be bloody difficult. Having never being very good at Divination, I have no idea what to expect so I can't really plan too well.

Solution for this: when in there, hit anything that moves with the first charm that pops into my head.

Step four: get back home before anyone notices I've gone. Not sure how plausible this even is. Hopefully, if my presence is missed it'll either be just when I'm about to get back or it'll be put down to the fact I don't like associating with these people around me.

Solution for this: if worse comes to worse, Obliviate everyone who needs it.

And that's my four step plan to success...It's not that great is it? I'm gonna be honest here, I'm not too confident about all of this. I've got one of those feelings that things aren't going to run as smoothly as I'd like them to. Things rarely do so I shouldn't be surprised. You never know though, maybe Fate will surprise me for once and give me an easy time with things.

"It's your turn to be It Charlemagne." Someone says to me and I look up from the book I'm pretending to read to look at them. All eleven children are standing in front of me, all looking snobby and superior and apparently waiting for me to take my turn.

"I told you before that I'm not playing." I remind them before letting my gaze drop back to my book...What is this book even about?

"Well you have to play now because none of us want to be It this time." The same person, some boy, tells me as I turn the book over and...A Potions book? Ugh, I've dirtied my hands with a Potions book! Where on Earth did this come from? I don't remember un-wrapping it and I certainly wouldn't have taken it from Phil's study or the manor's library... "Charlemagne!"

"What?" I snap irritably, with a harsh glare. Can't these stupid little people leave me alone?

"Get your nose out of that book and be It!" The boy insists and you have no idea how much of an effort it is right now to not hex the little git. That would cause too much of a fuss though and I doubt I'd be able to Obliviate every kid in here before they managed to go off and squeal to their parents. Maybe I should just tell them I'll be It and let them go off and hide. Then, I'll be on my own and it'll be easier to sneak away...Hey, that's a pretty good idea actually.

"Fine, since you're not gonna shut up until I do." I grumble lowly so that, if they do hear me they'll probably doubt whether they heard me right or not. It's easier to not make enemies, safer too.

"Good. Go and stand over there then and count to one hundred then." The little prat insists, his tone condescending and it makes me instantly regret giving in; he probably thinks I'm intimidated by him now. Oh well, I'll be sure to shoot a discreet hex at him another time.

Wordlessly, I go over in the direction the boy gestured and stop when I reach the wall. I can hear them scurrying off and giggling even before I've started counting which has got to be cheating. If I wasn't planning on using this as a time to escape I'd have a go at them. As it is, the sooner they're all gone the better. Discreetly, I turn my head to the side so I can see my bedroom door; I don't want anyone to go in there so if someone does I'll have to think of a new plan.

"One..."

I start counting slowly and loudly to make sure they can hear me. There's still some giggling so I'm not on my own yet. On the plus side, no one's gone for my bedroom.

"Two..."

...I can't hear anyone anymore. I'll risk the tongue-lashing in case someone is behind me and take a quick peak...Everyone's gone. Good.

"Miss a few. Ninety-nine, one hundred."

I mostly say that for my own amusement but it's also just in case I accidently find someone and they ask me if I really counted to a hundred. I despise lying so I try to do it as little as possible and this way I can honestly say that I counted to one hundred...I just skipped a couple of numbers in between.

Right, okay, time to get to work. After dashing over to my bedroom, I shut the door until it clicks before taking out my illegal wand from a pocket inside my robes and putting a locking charm on the door. I do not want anyone interrupting me at the moment. All right, time to gather my things...All two of them. Just need my invisibility cloak and my broom. They're both behind a fake panel at the back of my wardrobe.

I quite like my wardrobe here, it's really big and quite good for making a little fort in...Not that I've ever done that before...Erm, anyway, it's one of those walk-in ones so there's plenty of room to hide stuff which has been all the better since Contessa has taken an interest in me because her mothering instincts have obviously kicked in as, instead of letting the house elves do it, she's started making my bed and putting away my clothes. It really is strange how suddenly her attitude towards me has changed. Part of me suspects that the Imperious curse has something to do with all this but, as with so many things like that, I try my hardest not to think about it.

Now, I'm inside the wardrobe...Which panel is the fake one again? Oh well, won't be that hard to find, just have to bang my fist against the back in a few random places. I'm sure to find it eventually. Have to get past all this junk that's in the way before that though. I should've really tidied all this up before now but it's too late now, just have to get on with it.

Let's see...Toy, toy, toy, broken toy, odd sock, pair of boots, another toy, wrinkled up cloak that looks pretty expensive, 'nother pair of boots, the matching sock to the odd one I found near the top, old book, another toy...Oh my ice skates! How strange that it was so easy to forget all about them and my ice-skating classes. I wonder if Alice cancelled my lessons when she got fired? I don't suppose it really matters. Seeing these again though, I now have the urge to go for a spin around an ice-rink. Maybe I can talk Draco into taking me some time, over Christmas or something. Or maybe I could ask Sirius and Remus; they might be more willing to give it a try as they're not as uptight as...

No! This is not the time to be thinking about jolly jaunts to the local ice-rink. Now is the time to focus on finding the stuff I need to get my wand back. Right, setting the boots aside and going back to pulling away the junk that's blocking my way: odd shoe; several books; old cloak which is too small for me now; wrinkled shirt; something cold and gooey which has stuck to my hand...I don't even wanna know what it is, I'll just wipe it off on the old cloak and promptly forget about it; another odd shoe which is a different style than the one before; another couple of books; a huge pile of junk I can't be bothered with so I'm just going to shove it to the side.

There, finally, all clear. Hmm, now which part of the wall is it that I hollowed out?...Not that one...Ah ha, here it is. Wow, found it on the second try. That's an unusual bit of good luck. Just pull away the bit of fake wall and viola, my little treasure trove.

I wonder how I should so this exactly...Should I wrap my broom in my invisibility cloak and sneak out the front door, claiming a need for fresh air if I'm questioned? Or should I try and slip my broom underneath the cloak with me and then sneak out the front door? Or I could head up to the Owlery and fly out from there...Once again, I probably should've thought about this earlier. Mustn't dwell on it though, have to keep moving.

I think I'll head to the Owlery, it's probably the safest option and I'll go underneath the cloak as well so I don't have to explain myself to any kids I might encounter on the way. Or any adults or any portraits...Basically just anyone who could get in my way. So, just gonna arrange this over me and the broom...Wow, I really am small now, this cloak totally swallows me. There's more than enough room for myself and the broom. Oh well, I'm not complaining; being so ridiculously small has to be useful for something after all.

Off I go then. Through the bedroom, into the sitting room...And there's someone hiding underneath the sofa. I can't see who it is but c'mon! Do they really think that's a decent hiding place? Not only is it painfully obvious that there's someone underneath there you can see their feet sticking out of one of the ends. I am tempted, very tempted, to catch them out to teach them a lesson but I'm not that sad and I do have more important things to be getting on with so I'll just have to pass by without a word, though wouldn't it be hilarious to kick their feet and see how they react?

Into the first of many corridors now. I can hear the soft classical music which is playing in the dining hall though I doubt any of the adults are actually dancing, probably instead standing around discussing the flavour of Voldemort's boots. Let's face it, the crowd my parents associate with aren't exactly pro-muggle. You've just got to listen to some of the stuff the kids come out with. Their number one insult to taunt each other with is "muggle lover". I'm still trying to remain in denile about Phil and Con in relation to Death Eaters and Voldemort but even I'm getting to the stage where their probable involvement with them is unignorable.

...Is it just me, or can these portraits see me? I'm heading up the stairs up to the fifth floor where the Owlery is and I swear these portraits of various Franks gone by are staring straight at me. Is it possible? Maybe they can see me, Dumbledore always could...I wonder how Dumbledore is. I find myself really missing him at times. He was a friend, he still is really. I guess I'll have to wait until I turn eleven and go back to Hogwarts to see him again. He's still Head Master, Draco told me so the other day.

In fact, all my old teachers are still there. None have retired/quit/died. Hagrid still teaches Care of Magical Creatures and Snape's still around teaching Potions. I guess he wasn't an active Death Eater like we, (meaning myself, Hermione and Ron) thought otherwise he'd have been sent to Azkaban with the rest of Voldemort's puppies. You gotta admit, he looks like the type doesn't he? Acts like it too...Maybe he is one and he was just cunning enough to fool Dumbledore to escape sentencing. After all, he was a Slytherin and Slytherins are well known for their cunning. I know Draco's always insisted he's innocent but Snape's his godfather, he has to say that and Dumbledore, no matter how great he is, can't know everything.

Almost there now. Just have to turn this corner coming up and go up a few steps...And come face to face with Mrs Montague having her face snogged off by Miss Sarah Toxton, my second cousin from Con's side. Wow, never would've suspected that, they never even hint that they know each other very well when I've seen them in the same place as each other. They're very good at hiding it obviously unless this is the first time or something. Oh well, I have better things to do than watching two women going at it with each other and wondering about how/why it happened though I am curious as to what Mr Montague and their daughter would think if they could see her now. Shame Contessa isn't here at the moment, she'd love to spread this bit of gossip like wild fire. The fact that neither women notice me opening the door to the Owlery just shows how "involved" they are at the moment.

Over to a window I go. I wonder if I should try and stay invisible while I'm on my broom so no one spots me?...I should probably try to, just in case. This'll take a bit of manouvering. First, get on the broom, that'll be easy enough. There, now, have to make sure all of the broom is covered...Maybe if I lay down flat on it rather than sitting up and then if I slid the tip through the bit around my neck...Ow! Just bashed myself in the chin. But on the plus side I got it through and, if I'm not mistaken, I've got the broom pretty much completely covered. I don't suppose it matters the tips of the bristles at the back are kinda visible; the sky's dark and no one's going to be looking out for me so it should be fine.

Time to go now I think. Just shuffle over here a bit to get a better shot at the window. Kick off, get my bearings, and we're off.

* * *

End of Chapter 12.  
Oooo...I don't know why I made that little noise. It's not much of cliff hanger is it? Oh well, sometimes it's important not to have too many cliffies. Makes the real cliffies all the more infuriating when they do come around :D Not that I like annoying people like that. Honest :D  
(Raises my hand and waves it around frantically) I have a question for all of you my dear readers! How do we feel about lemons/sex scenes? I've been thinking about it and I could try writing one/some if enough of you want one. However, I always find it's best to check this sort of thing well in advance which is why I'm asking now. So, do people wish for the hot boy/boy physical loving or would you rather I keep the sex to a minimum? Just drop me a really quick message and I'll tell you all next chapter what to expect :) Thanking you all in advance: thanks :D  
That's all from me for now. Take care until next time everyone :)

Hugs  
Dream


	13. But Satisfaction Brought it Back

Hi everyone :)

Huge, massive thank yous to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate every single one so, so much. Thanks to them, I actually managed to get this chapter written pretty quickly and I even managed to start the next chapter...And then my steam ran out -.- But my writer's block has been incredibly battered and that's always a good thing :)  
Okay, the votes are in on the topic of a lemon/boy-boy lovin' and, unsurprisingly, you all want some. So, we'll be having some, though unfortunately it won't be for several chapters yet. I've worked out good places to have some stuff and the first instance is going to be in either Chapter 21 or Chapter 22 depending on how things turn out when I write them. Therefore, be assured there will be some of the good stuff coming up, just not for a while, gotta get relationships and the such to the right point first :D  
However, I also have another question for you all; how young is too young? The way I have it planned out, there will be two lemons which take place during two seperate Interludes and there will be an oppotunity during the "present" for Harry and Draco to do some stuff. But, if people are squicked by the age I'm planning, I won't include that bit, (I'm not going to reveal what age I'm planning just in case it influences some people or something like that). So, my question is basically, how old would you preferably have Harry so that it wouldn't squick you out? (Something to bear in mind: 21 year old Draco and teenager Harry are not going to have full out/penetration sex, think hands and mouths)

I'm going to stop talking now, please enjoy this latest chapter :)

* * *

Merlin it's cold! I know we're well into Autumn at the moment but still, it's freezing cold. I should've grabbed a cloak to wear underneath the invisibility cloak. I really have to start thinking things through more thoroughly before I go ahead and do them. I'm shivering like crazy which is going to do my aim no good if I have to use me wand for something...Like fending off zombies...Hey, you never know, there might be zombies here! It's a graveyard, if there are going to be zombies anywhere it'd be here!

You know, this is the first time I've been in a graveyard since Fourth Year. It brings back bad memories but it's at least easy to remember that this isn't THE graveyard. This one's completely different: it's smaller; all the graves are neat and look tended to and everything just generally looks more alive and before anyone points it out, yes, I am aware that describing a graveyard as alive makes no sense. It's true though. The grass is thick and healthy, fresh flowers lay on a few graves and although the trees no longer have leaves on them, the trunks remain healthy instead of the horrible pale colour they turn when they're sick or dead.

I can see my crypt just up ahead. From this distance it looks just like a little house...I wonder how many people have ever done what I'm about to do? How many have looked down at a body that their soul used to be part of either knowingly or unknowingly? I wonder if I'll still look the same...I heard a rumour from somewhere that they put my body in a glass coffin which has been spelled to keep me looking exactly the same, so that it just looks like I'm sleeping I guess, rather than being dead. After some research, I also found out that there aren't any sealing charms on the entrance to the crypt so I won't have to worry about that. There is, however, a big fat stone in front of the entrance so I'll have to think of a way to get that out of the way.

I would've liked it if they had buried Cedric near me but he's in a completely different graveyard, one near where his parents live. I don't know why they chose this one for me but since they have, apparently this place is the place to be buried in. Isn't that sad, (sad as in pathetic rather than boo hoo sad)? People are choosing their relative's final resting place on the fact that the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort is buried there. This place has even become some sort of tourist attraction as well. Some people are so sick.

Ahh, here we are; my crypt. Hmm, not too bad. I like the rose bushes in front of the entrance, they're a nice touch, and the angel above the threshold is lovely. Now, how do I get this big stone door to move? I very much doubt Alohomora will work and, to be honest, I don't know any other unlocking charms...Hmm...Once again probably should've figured this out beforehand...Let's see...Oh, I know what'll probably work! Better step back a little; no, that's too far. Little bit forward and...Here should be just fine.

"Nox." There, now I'm ready. Aim and a one, two, three... "Bombarda!" Ooo, that crash was a bit loud...That's no surprise though I guess; I did just destroy a big slab of stone. Dusty too, making me cough. Ugh, and now I've got some in my eyes! Stupid stuff.

Hmm, I think it's all gone now...Just open my eyes a little bit. Yep, it's mostly settled. My eyes are all watery now and I don't think I have a hankie with me. Oh well, just have to use my sleeve. Have to climb over all this rubble now but it's all fairly low so it shouldn't be too hard. If I just step carefully, avoid that pointy bit there, put my foot there...Woah! Loose rock! Ow, now I've got a huge cut down the centre of my palm from that stupid pointy rock I just avoided. Ugh, it's really bleeding. I'll sort it out when I'm away from all this unsteady rubble.

I hope no one heard the noise, like a gravekeeper or something. That'd be tricky to sort out. I suppose I could try and Obliviate him but I've never done that before so I don't know how well I'd be able to do it. Plus, this being a wizard graveyard, the gravekeeper would probably have a wand so if my charm missed or wasn't effective enough, he'd easily be able to disarm me so I couldn't try it again. Oh well, all I've got to do is pop in, pop out and fly away so if someone has heard, I'll hopefully be away before they arrive.

Finally, I'm inside. You know, as pretty as the outside is, the inside is really depressing. Two torches on either side of the room are the only light sources and, other than a big stone cuboid at the very end of the crypt, it's completely empty. So much for the theory that there's a glass coffin in here. Just as well really I suppose; I've always thought the glass coffin thing was a bit girly what with it happening to Snow White and all that. I'm guessing I'm inside that big stone thing. I hope that the stories about the ever-lasting charm on my body are correct at least, I really don't fancy seeing myself after seven and a half years of being dead. Shouldn't think I smell too great either.

Better just get this over with, this place is creepy. I'll just set my broom and cloak down because they'll just get in the way...And now to push the lid off of the coffin. I'd like to take this moment to beg anyone who might be listening right now, be in Merlin or some kind of divine entity, please don't let this look too horrific or smell too badly. Oh, and please let the wand be resting right on top so I don't have to go rummaging around through the clothes or touching anything, like hands or arms. Okay, here goes, big push now...

Uhh...Ehh...Merlin this is heavy!...Uhhh! There, finally, it's off and there...I'm not...

Where the bloody Hell is my body!

The coffin's empty! Completely bare! Where the Helldid my body go? I know this is the right place, I've seen enough newspaper clippings and pictures to be certain. So where's my body? Is it possible that someone stole it? They couldn't have, there was that big stone block in front of the entrance and even if there hadn't been, would someone really try and steal my body? I'd like to think not.

Well this stinks! What the Hell am I supposed to do now? There's no body and no wand. I refuse to even consider that I might've come all this way and gone to this much effort just to have to go back home empty handed! Maybe the bottom of the coffin's fake, you know, to fool any grave robbers who might manage to sneak in. I'll just lean in a small ways to feel it...Ugh, damn small arm, I can't reach. I'll have to get in. Just swing my leg over like so...It's a good job that I've been through a lot and grown braver because, courageous as I am, even I'm finding being inside a stone coffin a little uncomfortable. Just imagine what I'd be like if I was a Hufflepuff...That might be quite funny to watch actually.

Well, seeing as the bottom hasn't given way underneath my weight, I'm starting think that my theory isn't going to turn out to be a reality. I'll push down at a few points I'm not touching, just to make sure...Ow! Damn, forgot about the cut on my palm. Merlin, that really stings. Ugh, forget this, I'm just going to go home, it's obvious there nothing...

Woah! The bottom suddenly gave way! And now I'm sliding down something, it's pitch black and I have no idea what is happening...I could so easily freak out right about now...And now I'm air born, the slide underneath me having suddenly stopped and...Ow, just hit the floor.

I've closed my eyes, not sure when I did that, and I can't decide whether I want to open them again now or not. There are a lot of good reasons for not opening them but, then again, I suppose there are a lot of good reasons why I should open them at the same time. Sigh, c'mon Harry, time to summon up the famous Gryffindor courage. Just take a deep breath and open your eyes. You've got a wand, whatever you find, you can deal with. Okay? Yes, right, open your eyes...Now.

Empty, round room lit by three tourches, stone door straight ahead of me with a little hole in the wall beside it and a really big hole in the wall behind me where I came shooting out of. That was a bit of an anti-climax wasn't it? I wonder what that little hole's for? Oh well, only one way to find out; have a look. Hmm...It's very small, could probably only fit one finger, maybe two, in there. Wonder how far in it goes? If I stick my index finger in there...Can't feel any backing to it...I'll try the wand, that should fit and it's long enough to be able to touch the back most likely. Push it in slowly and there's a click...Why was there a click? Was there supposed to be a click?

The sudden sound of stone grating against stone scares the bejeebers out of me and I can't stop myself from staggering backwards a few paces. Ooo, the stone door's sliding away. That's so cool. Wonder if it's a spell making it move or whether it was the little click that I heard. Maybe the click activated the spell...Oh well, the door's open, that's all I really care about. Saves me from having to figure out a way to get it open or having to half kill myself by destroying it. Yes, that's right, half kill myself! I have a very large cut, (which is still bleeding quite a bit might I add) and am covered in dust to prove that destroying stone doors is hazardous work.

I'll just grab the wand again and be on my way...Hey, it's stuck! I can't pull it out! Maybe it's caught on something. If I just grip it with both hands, put my foot on the wall like this and now pull really hard...Ughn...Rest for a moment and puuuuullllll...No, it's not coming out. Fine, stay in the wall you stupid stick, I don't need you anyway. It does look dark in there though. Hmm, wonder if I could do a Lumos without my wand? I managed a patronus that one time, surely a little Lumos spell won't be too hard, right?

"Lumos." There, that's a decent amount of light if I do say so myself. Now I look a bit like E.T though. Oh well, no one else can see me so it doesn't really matter I guess.

Okay, here goes nothing. Into the darkness I go. Merlin this is creepy! I should've brought my invisibility cloak down with me, I'd feel safer. I hardly knew I was suddenly going to fall down here though did I? Hey, that's a thought, how the Hell am I going to get out again?...I suppose I'll have to try and Apperate once I've got my wand. Great, there's something to look forward to, oh the joy. I'll probably end up splinching myself, but what else can I do?

It's cold down here as well, colder than it was outside even. I really need to start thinking through my plans before leaping off into action. There's a huge list of things that I should've considered before I set out tonight and they're all obvious things though I suppose that's just hind-sight more than anything...Did I just see something move over there? Eh, probably not, just a trick of the light. After all, what could possibly be down he...Okay, I definately saw something move that time!

I'm just gonna stop walking for a second, try and get a better look. I can't see anything moving now...Though I can hear something slithering...That can't be a good thing right? Arrghh! Something very big just brushed past my leg and shoot, now my Lumos has snuffed itself out and I can't even see the hand in front of my face. Must've lost my concentra...That thing brushed past my legs again! I want my mum!

"Who disssturbsss my ssslumber?"

Oh my God, it's a snake! And, judging by the size of it, I wouldn't be at all surprised if it was a basilisk. Now I'm kinda glad my Lumos went out, I'd really rather not die just as everything's started to go right agai...Oh dear Merlin, now it's wrapping itself around me! Maybe I am gonna die! But there's so much I want to do: see Dumbledore again; graduate from Hogwarts; marry Draco; adopt a couple of kids; not get eaten by a bloody basilisk!

"Ssspeak your name." The basilisk demands, sounding a bit impatient. For a fleeting second I feel its tongue flicker across my cheek and if the situation was any different, I might've giggled because it felt pretty tickly.

It asked me name. What name do I give though? Should I go with Charlemagne Frank or stick with Harry Potter? Would a basilisk be able to tell the difference? Maybe this is some kind of special basilisk that can tell who a person is...

"I sssaid, ssspeak your name!"

"Harry Potter!"

Wow, didn't even think about that, it just popped out in a panic. Funny how even after seven years, Harry Potter is the first name that comes to my mind when I introduce myself to someone...Or in this case something. Was it the right thing to say though? The basilisk hasn't said anything else and I think it's smelling/tasting me some more. I hope it doesn't kill me, though that would be kind of ironic wouldn't it; dying in my own crypt...Would that be ironic? I'm not sure, I've never truly understood what irony is. I probably shouldn't use it since I don't know for sure what it is but there's always the chance I'll get it right and look really witty. Then again, if I get it wrong I'd just look like a fool and...

"Hmm...Proccceed." The basilisk suddenly hisses as it uncurls itself from around me and slithers off somewhere into the inky blankness which surrounds me.

That was rather abrupt wasn't it? Oh well, I suppose when it decided it didn't want to kill me there was no reason to stick around. Why didn't it kill me though? I'm guessing it was put down here as a guard of some kind, (though what it's guarding I have no idea) so shouldn't it have killed me on the spot for being down here? It did "sniff" me however...Maybe I'm allowed to be down here?

To quote a famous children's story, "curiouser and curiouser". This is all turning out to be a big mystery...I should've brought Hermione with me, she'd be lapping all this up.

"Lumos." There, that's the light back. Hmm, a pretty bare room, nothing around of significance, and the basilisk as just seemingly disappeared completely but I don't suppose that's a bad thing. There's a door way minus a door up ahead; guess that's where I'm heading next.

Isn't it weird how there's a secret chamber beneath my crypt? Considering who I am, I'm gonna guess it was all done of purpose, most likely by Dumbledore. Why it was done, however, I have no clue. Considering the basilisk being here, there must be something of significance around and it's guarding it...But then why did it let me past? Sure I told it my real name and I did it in Parseltongue, (I'm pretty sure it was in Parseltongue anyway) but surely it still knew I'm not physically Harry Potter? It smelt me enough to figure that out right?

Hmm, this new room is a lot bigger than the last two. I can't even see the walls with the light I've already created. There's a funny smell down here as well and it's not funny in a nice way either. It's hard to describe, it smells a bit like rotting I guess...Oh, I know what it reminds me of! It smells a bit like that dead fox I found in the shed at the bottom of Uncle Vernon's shed when I was about eight or so. Ugh, that wasn't a plesant smell or a pleasant sight. This smells similar but it's not exactly the same. It's just as bad though. Ick, disgusting.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh."

...What in the name of Merlin was that noise? It sounded like the groans Ron used to come out with on cold school mornings when he had to get out of bed for classes, only not so human. Don't get me wrong, it still sounded human...Sort of. Ugh, I'm awful at explaining stuff like this. All that matters however, is that there was a noise and, this time, I want to see what's around before it gets the chance to attack me if it wants to.

"Lumos Maxima."

There, the whole room's lit up now...And there are zombies in here. Seriously! I kid you not! I'm about a foot inside the room, (which is about three times as large as the last one I was in) and standing by the left and right walls are two zombies. Oh, and there's one right at the back of the room, a few feet in front of another doorway. I think they're zombies anyway. They have human bodies and their skin is a dark brown colour and looks extremely dry and withered. I can't really see their faces because, oddly, they're wearing masks; wooden masks by the looks of it, which don't have any noses which is again, kinda odd. No matter what they are however, I've never seen anything like them before in any textbook or lesson. Maybe they're things you cover in later years.

Lack of knowledge presents a very obvious problem: how exactly am I supposed to go about this situation? None of them have moved yet and have remained standing, their shoulder's slumped and their heads bowed forward, and occassionally they make those horrible groaning noises. I wonder why they're not moving?...Maybe I'm not close enough to them, after all, I'm not really anywhere near any of them at the moment. But they would only have to look up to see me...Unless they can't see...

That's a point. What if they don't have vision? That would make things a lot easier to deal with, I could simply tip-toe past them. And, thinking about it, they don't look like they're much of a threat at all. I shouldn't think they can move very fast and it wouldn't surprise me at all if they weren't very intelligent. Maybe they're just supposed to look intimidating or maybe they're not even meant to be here. Maybe they're dead people who had so much magic in their bodies that it reanimated them...Or maybe that's a bit far-fetched. You never know though, it could happen!

All right, I'm gonna try it, I'm just going to tip-toe past them as quietly as possible, just in case they do turn out to be dangerous. I really can't see this going too badly though. Still, I'm not a fool, I'm not going to let my guard drop competely; that'd be just asking for trouble. So, I'm gonna do this as quietly as possible, even if that means I have to walk really slowly. And I'll turn off the light...And I'll quiet my breathing as well. I read this book once, some spy novel in the library back at the manor, and you can almost silence your breathing by opening your mouth as wide as possible and then breathing through your mouth. Isn't that impressive?...Well, I thought it was kinda cool.

Ugh, the smell gets worse the closer you get to them though I don't suppose that's too surprising. I'm about a foot away from the one on the left had side of the room and they're even creepier up close. The one near me isn't moving, at all; it's chest is completely still so I don't think it's even breathing. The wooden mask on its face has no holes in it, only dips craved in to make it appear the face has features. There's a little mouth in the shape of a tight "o" and two large dips for eyes which, because they're in shadow I should think, look completely black and remind me of empty eye sockets, like on a skull or something.

Oh no...I have to sneeze. Why now? Why me? Maybe I can hold it back, if I slowly bring my hand up and pinch it then...

"Choo!"

Hell.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh."

Bloody Hell. Damn it, I'm not risking a confrontation with that thing, I'm running. Like I said, I doubt they're particularly fast movers. Yep, so that's the plan, run away, right now. And now the other two things are making those groaning noise and have lifted their heads. Oh well, I'm sure I can dodge that one in front of the doorway because they're plodding along like little old men. See, I knew this would be fine...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" That sounded like a banshee...

But now I can't move suddenly! I'm frozen to the spot! Why can't I move? I'm completely paralysed, stuck half way through a run. I'm actually rather surprised that I haven't toppled over, my balance isn't usually that great. Why has this happened though? Was it that scream? Wouldn't surprise me, these are magical things we're talking about after all.

Oh no, I can feel the one I just passed getting closer to me. It's so frustrating that I can't even just turn my head to see just how close it is. Not that that matters; if I can feel it behind me without it actually touching me, it's too close. C'mon legs, move! Just a little bit, enough to let me put some distance between me and whatever these things are. Please move, please, please, please!

Ah ha! Success! I'm free! In your face you wrinkly, brown zombie thing! Now, if you don't mind Mr. Zombie, I'd like you to get the Hell away from me.

"Mobilicorpus!" There, now it's on the other side of the room. Time to go again I...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Oh c'mon! That was hardly fair! I've only just shook one of these off!...Hey, you know just now I said it was frustrating I couldn't see the zombie thing coming towards me? Forget that, I've changed my mind. I don't like watching them come towards me, as I can now since both of them are in front of me. I wish I could close my eyes or even just move my eyes in order to look away, anything but look at these horrible, ambling corpses with no proper faces!

Oh my God, it's right in front of me! Its touching my cheek! ITS TOUCHING MY CHEEK! Get it off me, get it off me! Eww, it feels awful; dry, crusty. Why won't this stupid spell wear off?...What is it doing now? Why is it leaning down closer? Why's it getting so close to my neck? Merlin I wish so much that I could get away from this thing...And now the second one's coming uncomfortably close. Uhh, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm...

I'm free! I can move! And I am getting the Hell out of this room! Just one big shove to get them away from me and now I'm running for it. And, just to make sure they can't make me freeze again, I'll cover my ears with my hands and...

"LAH, LAH, LAH, I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

If I can't hear them, hopefully they won't effect me. It's not far 'til I reach the doorway anyway, so I won't have to make this much noise for much longer which is a relief; all this yelling is straining my voice. How am I going to stop those things from following me though? There isn't actually a door, it's just a doorway. Why, oh why, did I give up on that wand so easily? If I still had it with me I could just try and Apparate out of here but nooooooooo, I just left it and now I'm going to die, again!

I'm through the doorway, I'm away from the zombie things. Oh please Merlin, don't let there be anymore here! Ooo, there's a door. Yes, I'm saved! Reach it...Open it, get in, shut it and there are no zombies in here. Oh the relief! I'm safe. I've gotta sit down, if only for a second. My legs feel like jelly from so much running and I swear I can still feel something on my neck and cheek. Nothing there though, I've checked enough times...One more time won't hurt though...Nope, there's nothing there; good.

Hmm, I'm starting to feel better; take a better look around now. Nothing to the left, nothing to the right, another stone coffin at the very back, right in front of me. Finally, this must be where I'm buried and, hopefully, where my wand will be. Then I can get the Hell out of here. This is the scariest Hallowe'en ever and that's not a good thing. So, push myself back onto my feet...Ugh, that took a lot of effort...And let's get this over with. Hopefully my old body won't smell too badly and I won't have gone too mouldy though after seeing those zombies, I'm not as wary of seeing myself dead. I still don't particularly want to see it but it's an unavoidable means to an end.

This one's got a lid on it as well. I'll be more careful or this cut I've got on my hand this time, (which has stopped bleeding finally just in case you're curious). On the count of three: one, two, three...Uhhhh...Heavy, ugggh...There. It's off and there's no body in here but, tada, there is a wand and it's my wand! Just gotta lean down a little bit...And I've got it! I got my wand back! My wand, MY WAND! I could so kick Voldemort's arse if he attacked me right now. In fact, I dare him to! I dare him to attack me right now!

"Ah, it's good to see you again Harry, my boy."

Woah! That was sudden! Merlin, this one night has probably taken years off of my life. That sounded like Dumbledore though so let's just turn around and see and yep, I was right, it's Dumbledore, though he is half transparent...Odd. Should I answer him? Yeah, might as well.

"Erm, hi Professor."

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"Um, good, I s'pose."

"Splendid, splendid. I hope that you didn't have too much trouble getting here but you have to understand that precautions had to be made to make sure that not just anybody could get in here."

"Uh, sure...Um, Professor? You're not actually here are you?"

He chuckles. "No I'm not, I'm actually still in Hogwarts. The last time I was where you are, I set a spell to alert me of when you arrived and reclaimed your wand."

"Oh, I see...So you knew I was going to come back?" No big surprise there I guess.

"Yes, I knew you would be coming back to us."

"How?"

"Just a feeling." His eyes twinkling again. It'd be annoying if it wasn't so wonderfully familiar. I hate to admit it, but Merlin I missed that twinkling.

"Do you know why I was brought back?"

The twinkle fades so I know what he's about to say is serious. "There are probably many reasons why Fate deemed you worthy to reincarnate. Perhaps you're intended to destroy the last of Voldemort's influence or perhaps you have been given a second chance in order to live the life you missed on behalf of us all."

"Speaking of that sir, um, where's my body? I mean, my old body?"

"It was never found."

"What? But, what about the memorial service? It was so well documented, there are pictures of the coffin in so many books. Are you saying it was empty the whole time?" Dumbledore nods. "What about Voldemort's?"

"That too was never found."

"But...But, then what happened to them?"

"They took refuge along with your souls. In your case, it took refuge in Mrs Contessa Frank's womb."

"...Huh?" How the Hell did that happen?

"Magic, as with Muggle Science, is a complicated and almost infinate subject. We may never be able to fully understand everything there is to know and this may be one of those things. Who can say how it happened? Maybe in years to come, when most of us are no longer here, the answer will be found, but for now, we can only theorise and guess based on what little knowledge we already posses."

"...Kay. So...What exactly does all this mean for me?"

"It means that not only are you Harry Potter in spirit, you are still Harry Potter in body as well. That is how you were able to pass through the wards in the stone coffin in the main room which were charmed to react with your DNA. And why do you think you look nothing at all like either Contessa or Phillipe?"

"Recessive genes?"

Dumbledore smiles gently and give a small chuckle. "No my boy. The fact is, you aren't related to your mother or father in any way."

Ha! I knew it! Well, okay, I didn't actually know it but I did know something was up. So I have no connection to Con or Phil...Well, I s'pose I've got some connection to Contessa since she carried me for nine months before I was popped out of her but Phil I have nothing to do with as far as I'm concerned. That'll make leaving them easier when I manage to find a way to get away from them...

Oops, I've been silent too long and have just stared at Professor Dumbledore for a few minutes. "Sorry, was thinking."

"That's quite all right dear boy." Dumbledore assures with a warm smile. "So, now that you are more aware of your situation, what do you think you will do?"

"I, erm, I'm not sure...I don't think there's much I can do at the moment, what with being seven years old and everything."

"True."

"Could I...Could I come and visit you sometime though?"

"I would like that very much Harry." He smiles and I can feel the conversation drawing to a close. "It's getting late my boy, perhaps you should be getting back home before your presence is missed." Told ya.

"All right. It was wonderful to see you again sir."

"Indeed it was. Let's hope that our next meeting doesn't take seven years to come around."

"Yeah. Bye for now Professor."

"Good bye my dear boy."

Slowly, the image of Professor fades and once again I'm left alone in the dark.

* * *

End of Chapter 13.  
Wow, this is one Hell of a long chapter! Longest so far in fact. I'm quite proud of it actually, it explains a lot of the plot so far. If you've found the action bits a bit muddled, that was kinda intentional. I was aiming to reflect the confusion Harry would be feeling in such a situation but now I'm afraid it came out a little too muddled...Oh well, sometimes I'm overly criticle about my own work.  
The setting of this chapter is based on The Royal Family's Tomb in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. If you've never played/seen/heard of the game, that doesn't matter, I just don't want people to think I'm taking other people's ideas and claiming them as my own. Also, the zombie things are also inspired/taken from the same game.  
That's enough from me, see you all next time. Take care :)

Hugs  
Dream


	14. Interlude 4

Hi everyone :)

So many reviews (drools a little) Big, huge thank yous to everyone who took the time to tell me how I'm doing :)  
Okay, the votes are in and, on average, people seem to be okay with a 14 year old Harry not-going-all-the-way-but-going-pretty-far with a 21 year old Draco. This is very good because that was the exact age that I was planning. That seems to happening a lot with this story; people guessing/suggesting the things which I've already planned. I'm not sure if that's a good thing because I'm doing things that people like or whether it's a bad thing because it means the story is kinda too predictable O.o  
That's enough inane mumblings from me; on with what you're all really here for:

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts - The first night back

"Why did you faint?" Draco demanded the instant he entered the usual classroom that he and Harry met up in.

Harry, who was sitting by a window and staring out at the world outside, turned to look at his best friend quickly, slightly startled by the sudden, loud entrance. He soon recovered from the surprise however and gave the blonde boy an amused grin. "Don't I even get a hello? It has been over a month since we last saw each other privately like this."

"Just answer the question Harry; why did you faint?" The Slytherin repeated himself, clearly unimpressed with the Gryffindor's attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know those Dementors that came onto the train searching for Sirius Black?" The dark haired boy asked as a way to start. Draco merely gave a stiff nod in confirmation. "One came into the carriage we were sitting in and...I don't know why, but I suddenly felt faint. I heard a woman screaming and then there was nothing."

"Are you all right now?" Draco questioned gently, walking over to his best friend slowly. Upon reaching the other boy, the blonde gently placed his hand on his shoulder. A small thrill of excitement passed through Harry at the contact despite the fact it wasn't a particularly intimate touch. He ignored the sensation and simply gave the Slytherin an encouraging smile.

"I'm fine now." He assured.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Draco murmured sheepishly, looking down at his feet and still not removing his hand from Harry's shoulder. "During the feast when I teased you I mean. I didn't mean it."

"Doesn't matter, I knew it was just part of the act." The Gryffindor replied, still smiling.

"I just needed a way to vent." The Slytherin continued, letting his hand fall down to take Harry's hand in both of his. "When I heard what happened to you I...I couldn't help but fear the worst..." He mumbled as he gently played with Harry's fingers. "I was so worried that..."

"It doesn't matter." Harry interrupted softly, bringing his other hand to join his other and Draco's. He covered the paler hands with it and gave them a small squeeze. "You can see now that I'm perfectly okay."

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes for a second before quickly pulling the dark haired boy into a tight hug. Harry was pulled a little off balance at first and a huge blush coloured his face and he wasn't sure why. He and Draco had hugged before, it was nothing new except for the fact that this one felt different though. He couldn't really identify what had changed but something had. His heart rate sped up and butterflies filled his stomach and the want for the embrace to never end that he usually felt was intensified ten-fold. Bringing his arms up, Harry looped his arms around his blonde best friend and held him back.

"I missed you." Draco murmured gently against the side of Harry's head.

A happy smile graced Harry's lips and he buried his face in the slope of Draco's neck. "I missed you too."

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts - The night after the Buckbeak "attack" on Draco

"You have to admit you kinda deserved it." Harry grinned in amusement as he gently inspected Draco's "injured" arm. "You heard what Hagrid said after all and then you went and just totally ignored it."

"I have no idea what you mean." The blonde Slytherin insisted in a pouty tone, turning his face to the side to hide the slight embarrassment in his expression.

"Of course you don't." The dark haired boy continued to grin, gently running his fingers across the back of his best friend's hand absentmindedly. "Does it hurt?"

"Every so often it twinges a bit." Draco mumbled somehwhat reluctantly, a faint blush covering his cheeks at the constant, caressing touch that Harry still seemed to be unaware of.

"Aww, you poor dear. Maybe I should kiss it better for you." Harry joked, chuckling to himself.

"Maybe you should." The blonde replied very quietly, so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear him. The key word there is almost though as Harry did hear him and immediately stopped laughing when he did.

Together, the two boys looked at each other, both blushing, and when their eyes met their gazes locked. Neither spoke or made any noise, barely breathing. The movement of Harry's fingers on Draco's hand froze in position so now they were just holding hands though neither were aware of that fact. For several minutes they remained like that, unknowingly on the brink of something which could change their lives forever. Slowly, Draco inched his face forward ever so slightly and that seemed to break everything. Harry's blush intensified greatly and he drew back suddenly, pulling his hand away from the blonde's hand.

"So...Um, how do you think you did on that Charms test we did yesterday?" The dark haired boy asked hastily, a nervous smile on his lips.

Draco looked at his best friend with a mixture of surprise and hurt for a second or two before his expression softened and he couldn't help but give a small laugh. He smiled across to Harry and leaned back on his good arm casually. This was a mere delay that, honestly, should have been expected. He wasn't worried; he'd get what he wanted eventually, he always did.

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts - The DADA boggart lesson

Draco sighed in extreme boredom as another Gryffindor faced the boggart from the cupboard, turned it into something ridiculous which prompted the rest of the class, (excluding the Slytherins naturally) to laugh in delight. What, exactly, was the point of learning a stupid incantation when it would be so much easier to simply cast any number of hexes on the foul creature? Oh, but of course, the only worth while hexes were seen as "dark" and were therefore illegal which was stupid for so many reasons. If you or someone you loved was in mortal danger, there were several illegal curses which could save your life yet you'd then probably be thrown into Azkaban for using them and that could be seen as being worse than death in many ways. However, there was a certain person in Gryffindor who Draco knew he'd gladly serve time in Azkaban for if it came to the choice of saving his life or allowing him to die.

Something had changed over the summer holidays for the young Malfoy and he wasn't sure what it was exactly. However, he knew one thing for certain, he now felt a very undeniable attraction towards his best friend along with an increased amount of affection for him. Draco had always cared greatly for Harry and the thought of anything happening to the dark haired boy had always made him feel ill. Now it was so much more intense. The thought of any harm coming to the Boy-Who-Lived froze his heart and filled him with an intense desire to extract revenge on whoever caused the harm, even if the harm hadn't even happened yet. With the added sudden attraction to him as well, it was all very odd.

Despite the oddity of his new feelings though, he couldn't summon the desire to be freaked out or scared by it all. Somewhere at the back of his mind, that kind of bothered him but it was such an insignificant feeling that he could so easily completely forget about it. He was only too aware that Harry didn't return his feelings or, if he did, the dark haired Gryffindor wasn't quite ready to act upon them. Either way, it was of no concern to Draco. He had the ability to be extremely patient when he wanted to be and he was willing to exercise that patience in this situation.

Seeing the object of his affections move to the front of the line to take his turn in casting the stupid, useless charm, Draco abandoned his musings and discreetly turned his full attention on the scene in front of him. The blonde reckoned the boggart would turn into the Dark Lord but that wasn't exactly thinking outside the box. That was what everyone was probably thinking. After all, this was Harry Potter and if the Dark Lord wasn't what Harry Potter feared the most, then what was?

So, when the boggart in front of the dark haired boy turned into a Dementor, there was a very noticeable sense of shock and confusion coming from the entire class. Draco felt it as well though he hid it extremely well of course; he was a Malfoy so it came naturally to him. On the inside however, Draco's only desire was rush to his friend's side, especially when all Harry did was stare up at the dark creature.

And then it was over. Professor Lupin had stepped in front of Harry, the boggart had changed accordingly, had been put back in the wardrobe and now everyone was being told that class was over early. That was fine with Draco, he had no real desire to face the boggart himself, but he found himself unable to enjoy the short lesson. As he slowly led his fellow Slytherin's out, he discreetly kept a worried gaze on his best friend who was still frozen in place where the boggart had previously been.

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts - The day of the first Hogsmead visit of the year

"Damn, stupid Potions essay. No, damn, stupid Snape who was the greasy git who assigned said damn, stupid Potions essay. The only reason he even assigns them is because he's a slimy prat with no social life so he can spend all day, everyday marking hundreds of essays..."

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

"Draco! Must you always sneak up on me?"

"Yes, it makes things a lot more interesting."

"Yes, well, it's not very good for my blood pressure."

"You're thirteen years old Harry, not a hundred and thirteen."

"Whatever. What are you doing back from Hogsmead so early? And didn't your friends wonder where you were going?"

"I left my "friends" somewhere near Honeydukes and I think it's pretty obvious why I came back early considering that I'm here, with you."

"You came back for me?"

"Very good Harry. It's at times like this when I wonder why Sev insists you're brainless."

"Thanks for that Draco."

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, I bought you something. Here."

"Two hundred metres of red rope liquorice...Is that an exaggeration?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't look like there's two hundred metres in here."

"Well of course it doesn't. The bag's charmed to make for easier storage. Honestly Harry, I would've thought that was commmon sense."

"Well excuse me."

"I try to."

"Shut up Draco."

"That's not very nice! And I just bought you two hundred metres of red rope liquorice as well."

"Are you going to bring this up every time I say something you don't like?"

"Maybe."

"How very Slytherin of you."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Wasn't it?"

"No."

"Oh well."

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts - The night all students are required to sleep in the Great Hall

The sound of the doors to the Great Hall shutting quietly alerted Harry to the fact that the area was now probably free of teachers. Just to make sure, he rolled onto his back in what he hoped appeared to be a natural, sleep-movement manner. Now in a better position to look around, Harry saw through his hazy vision that, indeed, the Great Hall was empty of all figures of authority. He also saw a head of blonde hair, illuminated by the moon light streaming in through a window, sitting up in the middle of the second row of Slytherins. Although it was too dark and they were too far apart to see properly, they both felt their eyes directly on each other and, in wordless, motionless agreement, they stood and silently made their way over to each other, making sure to avoid all contact with anyone else.

"Are you all right?" Draco whispered, concern clear in his voice, as they reached each other in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry whispered back, confused.

"Because of Sirius Black. He's in the school isn't he?" The blonde Slytherin asked, also confused.

The dark haired boy shook his head. "The Professors don't seem to think so, I just heard Professor Dumbledore and Snape talking and no one can find Black any..." Harry's sentence trailed off as he realised that his best friend was dressed in a pair of grey silk pyjamas. A blush covered his cheeks at the sight and he suddenly found himself unable to speak or even make a noise.

He'd never actually seen the blonde boy in anything like pyjamas before. Whenever they had met up, Draco had either been still wearing his school uniform or casual clothes which, seeing the material, was understandable; silk was hardly the best material for keeping you warm while wandering around a freezing castle in the middle of the night. It did create a problem now however, because Harry found himself oddly embarrassed by the sight of his best friend in such a state of "undress". He wasn't sure why but there was something about the way the slightly baggy pyjamas hung on the blonde's frame and the way his hair was slightly messed from where he'd already been laying down which stirred butterflies in his stomach and made him undeniably nervous.

"Harry?"

The simple whisper from Draco was enough to snap Harry from his thoughts. His glazed expression seemed to suddenly focus again and he immediately started to try and stammer out an explanation. "I, uh, I just, I mean, I was just, um..."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Draco asked again, gently resting his hand on the dark haired Gryffindor's shoulder. That contact only struck the Boy-Who-Lived with another case of paralisis as his heart began to hammer in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. Inside, he cringed as gave a loud groan; if this was how he was going to be around Draco all the time from now on, his blood pressure was definately going to suffer.

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts - The night after the Dementor-interrupted Quidditch match

Harry slowly slunk away from where he was hidden in a corner underneath his invisibility cloak as Mrs Norris finally decided to pass him by after spending an age cleaning herself right in front of him. He was very tempted to release a long suffering huff but then decided against that; the stupid cat would probably hear him and then delay him even further and he was already late as it was.

Silently, the dark haired Gryffindor dashed through the last couple of corridors he needed to travel to arrive at the usual classroom which he and Draco usually snuck into for their nightly meetings. Luckily, he had no more run-ins with anyone else and wasn't delayed any more, soon reaching said classroom and quickly slipping inside, opening the door only marginally. When inside, he immediately pulled the invisibility cloak off, ruffling his already messy hair in the process. And suddenly Harry found himself with an armful of Draco Malfoy who hugged him as though they had been seperated for years.

"Why are you late?" The blonde demanded heatedly, pulling back and looking at the dark haired boy with almost frantic eyes.

"I had to escape a run in with Mrs Norris. Are you okay? You seem a little flustered." Harry noted, frowning lightly in concern.

"Flustered? Of course I'm bloody flustered! You fell, unconscious, Merlin knows how far and then spent a good amount of time in the Infirmary where I couldn't even check on you because you were surrounded by your gaggle of loyal Gryffindorks!" Draco ranted as he continued to look Harry over, checking to see if he was all right. "Is it true there were Dementors? That's the reason you passed out right?"

"Erm, yeah." Harry mumbled quietly, not only uncomfortable with the topic of conversation but also very embarrassed by the fact that his best friend had one hand stroking his cheek while the other ran through his dark hair constantly.

"Damn monsters." The young Malfoy practically growled before pulling the Gryffindor into a tight hug. "I was so scared when I saw you falling. I came so close to calling your name in horror. I couldn't hide it Harry, I was so terrified you were going to die, Pansy said I went suddenly pale."

Harry remained silent, not really knowing what to say, instead just gently patting his best friend's back in a soothing manner, gently resting his cheek on the side of the blonde's head as the slightly taller boy had lowered his head to burying his face in the slope of Harry's neck. A vivid blush had once again covered his face but the embarrassment he felt was rather pleasant, it excited him. He was oddly happy that his "near-death" experiance had shaken the blonde in his arms so much. Naturally, he wasn't pleased that Draco was obviously in distress but he was glad that it proved he cared about what happened to him. It was a very strange feeling and he had no real way to describe it.

As Draco continued to mumble how he was so glad Harry was okay and how scared he had been, the dark haired boy just made soothing noises of agreement and sympathy every so often all the while alternating between patting the blonde's back and gently stroking his hair. It was a comfortable moment and despite the fact that past instances like this had made him feel rather uncomfortable, Harry was quite enjoying this close contact with his best friend.

At that moment, he didn't really recognise the significance of this sudden change of opinion.

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts - The night after Buckbeak is sentenced to death

"You've got to get your father to do something!"

"Harry, the sentence has already been passed. Besides, even if there was something that my father could do, I doubt he would and, to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't ask him to."

"Draco, they're going to kill him, I don't think you quite appreciate that fact enough!"

"I'm fully aware of what "sentenced to death" means Harry."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. He didn't even do anything to you Draco!"

"Erm, my arm was in a sling for quite a while if you hadn't noticed."

"Only because you wouldn't stop whining to Madame Pomfrey until she did something, anything. Buckbeak didn't injure you Draco; he ripped the sleeve of your shirt and that's it."

"Oh, so you're a doctor suddenly then Harry?"

"You are such a wimp."

"And you're a soft hearted muggle-lover. I'm glad that disgusting creature is getting slaughtered, it might harden your heart a bit."

"Oh my God, Ron and Hermione areright; you really are a cold hearted git of a Slytherin."

"And you're a pig headed bastard of a Gryffindor."

"You know what? You really are completely foul!"

"That doesn't say much about you then does it? After all, if you associate with someone as foul as am I, then you must be pretty disgusting yourself."

"You're unbelievable, you really are! I just...Ugh, I can't even look at you at the moment. Just...Just go away Draco!"

"Gladly Potter."

Hard footsteps rang through the suddenly deathly silent classroom seconds before the loud bang of a door slamming shut echoed throughout. Almost immediately, the dark haired boy by the only window in the room crumbled to his knees brokenly and gave a small sob into his right hand which he had brought up to cover his mouth. Unknown to him, on the other side of the door, the blonde haired boy he had just been arguing with was much in the same position, tears of his own falling down his pale cheeks.

* * *

End of Chapter 14.  
I think that's the first bit of official angst in this story so far. Like I've said before, countless times, I don't do angst well and this probably proves it. I do what I like to call Disney-angst :D  
Anyways, that's all from me for now. Take care everyone and I'll see you next time :)

Hugs  
Dream


	15. Hallowe'en Once Again Changes Everything

Hi everyone :)

As always, many thank yous for the reviews; they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)  
...You know, for once, I have nothing to say here O.o...Erm...Probably best just to get on with things...

* * *

Ahh, fresh air. Being underground for so long makes you appreciate fresh, non-musty air. I'm back in the little crypt above ground and now that the dust from the destroyed stone door has long since settled, I can breathe in deeply without fear of coughing up my lungs. I am extremely dizzy at the moment however as I had to Apparate out, (I actually managed to do it first time without splinching myself! Can you believe that?). Yes, I am aware that it'll probably show up at the Ministry but what else was I supposed to do? Stay down there forever or until I got eaten by zombies? No thank you, I'll take the risk. Hopefully I'll be out of here before anyone comes and checks the crypt.

Okay, now where did I leave my cloak and broomstick? Erm...Wasn't it in that corner? No...Not there, maybe it was over in that cor...Woah...Ow! Fine, guess they weren't in the corner, just tripped over the damn things. Why did I just leave it laying in the middle of the floor? Because I don't think ahead? Probably. Oh well, found it now, time to go. Just pull the cloak off the broom, throw it over me, adjust it a little and now I'm out of here. Just have to climb over all this rubble again, avoid the loose bits, be careful of the pointy bits and there, I'm out in the open again.

It's still freezing out here which sucks but at least I'm on my way home now so I can get warm soon enough rather than only having a cold, depressing crypt to look forward to. I wonder what time it is, the moon's rather high so it must be late. Some time around mid-night I reckon. I hope no one's noticed my absense too much, I've no idea how I'd explain it.

...Wait a minute, I can hear something. Let's just stop walking for a second and listen...Footsteps. There are other footsteps somewhere close and there's more than one set, there's quite a few. Maybe I should get out of here now...But having said that, I am curious as to who it is. I mean, if it were just one set then I could safely assume it was a gravekeeper or something. However, with so many sets, I'm curious. True, it could be Aurors but I would think they'd be a bit more hurried than these ones sound. So now I wanna know who it is. It'll be fine I'm sure, I'm invisible after all. I'll just take a quick look and then I'll go; no harm in that.

Hmm, there's no one in front of me, no one behind, oh, there! I can see some people coming up from my left, about four of them I think...

No...No, no, no...Those black cloaks, those masks. Death Eaters! Four Death Eaters and one seven year old Harry Potter. I am so screwed. I shouldn't have stayed, I should've left. I'm not waiting around now, I'm leaving. There's no way I'd be able to take on four Death Eaters like this if worse came to worse. I'll just turn around and bring my broom round as I...There's one right behind me! And I just bashed into them! Damn it, they felt it, (they'd have to be completely numb not to after all) and now they know I'm here. Back away, back away, don't let them find you.

"There's someone here." The Death Eater in front of me calls as he starts to feel around his immediate area.

"What?" Another Death Eater.

"They're invisible. I just felt them collide with me."

Damn, damn, damn. I have to get out of here. I'm just flying away now, forget everything else, I'm just getting away. Just take a step back away from this Death Eater to put some more distance between us...But his foot was on the edge of the cloak and now I'm out in the open. Out in the open in front of a collective group of eight Death Eaters...Why do I even bother?

"Charlemagne?" I turn around to where the familiar voice came from and see one Death Eater has stepped forward, away from the rest and has just taken off his mask.

"So you are a Death Eater then? That's no real surprise." I sigh, folding my arms and gazing across at Phil with a haughty expression which is no doubt too mature for a boy of my age.

"What are you doing here? You should know better than to sneak out of the house and to come so far..."

"Stop playing the concerned parent Phil, it really doesn't suit you at all."

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am your father and..."

I laugh grimly, barking it out, completely over the top but I don't really care; I'm in a dramatic mood at the moment. "You're not my father, you're not even related to me." Phil's eyes widen but he says nothing. I can't believe he's surprised, I don't even look anything like him.

Silence over-takes us now and I don't think anyone quite knows what to say. After all, a seven year old sounding so cold towards his father and accusing him of not being related isn't an every day occurance. However, after a few minutes, which is probably only a few seconds in reality, the sound of calm, steady footsteps, two pairs, reach us and most of the Death Eaters turn to look who it is. Phil's eyes flicker to the side but then quickly return to me. Well, since everyone else has looked, I don't feel comfortable not being in the know. It's probably only a couple more Death Eaters but still, best to make sure.

Yep, just as I thought; two more Death Eaters, but wait! That one on the left, with the walking cane and that long, platinum blonde hair...I don't believe it! Lucius Malfoy is on the run from Azkaban and he hasn't fled te country or gone into hiding. I always knew that man was an idiot. I can't tell who the one next to him is. Probably no one important though, another faceless Voldemort lacky.

"What exactly is happening here?" Malfoy inquires in the pompous tone I remember so well.

"We've just found Frank's son wandering around underneath an invisibility cloak." One of the already present Death Eaters answers before looking down on me. "Where did you manage to find an invisibility cloak anyway sonny?"

"None of your damn business and don't call me sonny." I snap irritably, quickly bending down and snatching up my dad's invisibility cloak, folding it up messily before hugging it protectively to my chest along with my wand.

"Mind your manners Charlemange." Phil scolds me gently like he's the most loving father in the world. It's such a joke!

"Would you stop calling me that!" I yell, pointing my wand at Phil just for the Hell of it. I'm sick of him acting like a child; I'm sick of all of this! "My name is not Charlemagne and you are not my father!"

"Who are you then?" Lucius asks and I definately get the feeling he thinks I'm just a seven year old throwing a temper tantrum. Smarmy git.

Should I tell him who I am? It might be worth it just to see the look on his face but would that be the wisest course of action. After all, I am terribly out-numbered and I'm only seven years old, that might make a difference. I do have my proper wand but would that be enough?...Hmm, let's go with yes, I feel like taking a chance.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me Malfoy. After all, you were one of Voldemort's merry men the night I killed him." Hmm, I quite like how that came out, it was rather dramatic. And it obviously put the message across because Malfoy's just whipped his wand out and is aiming it straight at me...Maybe I shouldn't have said that after all and gone with keeping my mouth shut...Merlin, I'm making some really bad decisions tonight.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" Phil demands, stepping up to my side in what I'm assuming is supposed to be a protective gesture. I really have no idea why he's bothering, he doesn't even like me.

"What do you know about the night of the Dark Lord's death?" Malfoy interrogates me, totally ignoring Phil, and I swear I can hear a hint of nerves in his voice. Ha, the great Lucius Malfoy un-nerved by a seven year old boy making outrageous claims without any proof yet; Azkaban must've addled his brains.

"I know you were there that night, I know you just stood there smirking while he tortured Harry Potter and I know that you were the first to run when it became clear that Voldemort was going to lose." There, that should clinch it in his mind who I am. The first two facts are common knowledge but the fact he was the first to run, I doubt that's too widely known. I saw him leave though, I know he was the first though the others soon followed.

His eyes widen very slightly before a dark glare contorts his face and he goes into homicidal mode, you can almost see the switch in gears. I can't stop myself from taking a step backwards in apprehension though I am aware it's not going to take make any difference in the end. I feel Phil tense beside me and I think we all know what's about to happen. I'm about to be hexed, very badly no doubt. I just hope it's something I know a counter curse for or something I can dodge eas...

"Crucio!"

Should've seen that coming. Merlin, this is worse than I remember. I think I just screamed but I can't be completely sure, everything's in a kind of surreal haze. This is definately more painful than the last time with Voldemort which is surprising. You'd think that "the Great Dark Lord" would be the world expert at the Cruciatus curse.

"Malfoy!" I think that was Phil, it sounded kinda like him anyway.

Suddenly, the pain stops and my body sags forward on its own. I'm already on my knees, when did that happen? Oh well, I don't suppose it really matters. God, my entire body aches like nothing. I think even my hair hurts. I really don't think I could move even if I really had to. I should've left before, I shouldn't have stayed to see who it was coming over. Damn curiosity's gonna get me killed.

"Crucio!" Here we go again and my body immediately tenses at the pain. "I asked you a question boy." Did you? I never heard you? "Who are you?" Oh, well, that's a fair question I suppose, considering the circumstances. I wonder if he'll take the curse off if I answer him? Probably not or if he did, it would only be so he would hit me with the killing curse. I really do make the worst decisions ever sometimes. "I won't ask you again!"

"I'm Harry Potter!" Merlin, you think he would've figured it out on his own by now!

The pain's stopped again, Malfoy must've taken the curse off. God, everything hurts so much. I feel like I'm about to fall apart. Seriously, what's keeping me together because it can't be my muscles and bones, they feel like they've been dissintergrated. I'm curled up on my side now, (I think) I shouldn't think I could even support myself on my knees anymore. I can hear footsteps coming over to me; I have to try and move, I have to get away. I can't though, it hurts too much, even keeping my eyes open is a struggle though I'm very tempted to close them now that there are a pair of shiny black shoes right in front of my face. I have a feeling I'm about to experiance some more pain very soon.

A hand suddenly comes down on top of my head and fists my hair roughly. I'm suddenly jerked up onto my knees and although I wince, I can't actually feel the pain I should be able to. With all the effort I have left in me, I force my eyes open to see Lucius Malfoy glaring down on me. This is it, I'm going to die aren't I? Why bother with anything now? Just let my head sag forward and my eyes drift shut again and hope that it doesn't drag out for too long.

"Avada..."

I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry Ron, Hermione, everyone. I'm obviously not strong enough for the life I have to lead. I've tried my best both times and, at the end of the day, I could do no more than that, right?

"Expelliarmus!" Why did someone just cast that? "Dissendium!" Malfoy just dropped me! Someone's trying to save me? "Moblicorpus!"

Whoever started this has certainly stirred up a fuss because there are hexes and curses flying everywhere now if the yells are anything to go by. I can't actually force my eyes open anymore or even lift my head to look around so I'm not completely sure what's going on and that's a little un-nerving. Hopefully, whoever got Malfoy away from me is looking out for me now as well so I might not get hurt even more.

"Can you move?" A voice suddenly comes from my side, right next to me, as a hand gently comes to rest on the top of my head. I'm trying to answer, I really am, but all that's coming out of me are hoarse gasps and I'm not sure if they're even hearable what with the sound of everyone yelling hexes around us. Maybe if I just try and get up...No, don't think this is going to work, I barely just moved my arm just now and it hurt like Hell. "Don't try and move you stupid boy."

...That sounded suspiciously like a certain Potions Master. Arms suddenly come around me and lift me gently but I still can't stop a moan of pain which forces its way out of me. I'm shifted very carefully and it's only when I've stopped moving around that I even attempt to open my eyes. Damn, it's a struggle, I can't believe how hard this is to just open my damn eyes! Just have to open them, even just a little bit, just a tiny crack...I'm so close, I can feel it...There, done it, and my saviour is...

"Snape..."

I can't believe it! Snape's still a Death Eater! No, Snape just saved me even though he's still a Death Eater! No, wait, Snape's still a Death Eater who just saved me by attacking Lucius Malfoy! Words really can't describe the surprise I'm feeling right now. I mean, of all people who I thought might possibly save me, Snape really was right down near the bottom.

"Don't talk, don't move and hold on as best as you can."

That sounds pretty ominous. What's he going to...Oh no, he's lifting his wand; he's going to Apparate us! Apparting sucks even when I'm not half dead, how's it going to effect me when I've just been put under Cruciatus a few times? I would squeeze my eyes shut but I think that would probably hurt and it's not really worth any extra pain.

A sudden crack and we're gone from the "battle field" and a second later we're somewhere outside the Apparation wards of Hogwarts. How do I know we're even anywhere near Hogwarts? I can see it in the distance...Kinda.

Snape wastes no time and sets off towards the school and I hiss a bit as I'm jogged a little and the pain, which still seems to be everywhere, stabs at me a little more for a moment. Surely the pain shouldn't be lingering for this long, (though lingering may be the wrong word as it gives the impression that the pain is fading gradually; believe me, it's not) after the last Cruciatus was cast on me? Granted, I didn't live for that much longer after the last time I went through it but I really don't think the effects are supposed to last this long. Everything's getting very hazy as well and that definately can't be a good sign.

Hey, I just realised something; I'm back at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll get to see Draco before I have to leave. Oh, I hope I get a chance to! Oh, and I want to see Dumbledore as well and Hagrid too. And maybe McGonagall...Okay, I just want to see everyone again, that's easier to say. See you stupid seven year old body, you can't give up on me now, I have plans to carry out, I have professors to visit, oh, and I want to see who has my bed in my old dorm room.

Are we inside Hogwarts now? When did that happen? I honestly can't remember entering the school. Wow, I must be really out of it if I didn't even notice coming inside. I tell you what I'm noticing now though; either the Infirmary has been moved to the dungeons or we're going the wrong way because Snape's taking me down rather than up. Should I be worried about this? True, it's doubtful that Snape's going to try and kill me, he did just save me from death after all, but shouldn't he be taking me to see Madame Pomfrey? I'm clearly in need of medical attention after all!

Ugh, the cold of these dungeons just makes the ache worse. I never thought I'd ever say this but please, take me to the damn Hospital Wing! I'm in pain, I do not need to be down in cold dungeons which makes everything hurt even more!

Snape's stopped moving. Why has he stopped moving? Why is he leaning forward? A bed? He's putting me on a bed. When did we leave the corridors of the dungeon let alone when did we get to somewhere where there's a bed? I'm starting to get extremely concerned about how out of it I am now. The bed is infinately more comfortable though and it's a relief to have stopped moving. Maybe now I'll be able to stay still enough for long enough to let the pain fade away completely or, failing that, I'll just curl up here and die.

But now a large, warm hand cups the back of my neck and tips my head up and back very slightly. I give a disgruntled groan in protest at the movement. Is he not aware of my plan to either recover or lay here and die? He's messing up my plan!

"Stop complaining and drink this, it'll help with the pain." Snape instructs me sternly as the rim of a little glass tube, (which is probably a vial) is pressed to my lips.

A cool, thick liquid which tastes completely foul slides into my mouth and down my throat and it's a huge struggle not to gag on it. I can feel it leave a trail of ice in my throat but it's soothing and fades the pain. It remains freezing cold even when it reaches my stomach but it cools the aches in my body almost instantly and after only a minute or so after having taken it, I feel so much better. I still feel rough, don't get me wrong, there's no way I'd be able to fend off a single Death Eater if I was attacked right now, but at least every muscle in my body doesn't ache anymore. I just feel incredibly fatigued and I still don't think I could move even if I wanted to.

Opening my eyes, (they'd fallen shut at some point, not sure when) I see that Snape's now sitting on the edge of the bed I'm on, looking his usual surly self. "What were you doing in the graveyard?" He asks and I notice that the usual venom which is often present in his voice when he talks to me isn't there. He sounds tired more than anything.

"I went to get my wand back." I manage to breathe out and I happily note that my wand is still clutched tightly in my right hand, (I have no idea how I managed to keep a hold of it and I also haven no clue what happened to my cloak and broomstick. I'm sure I was holding onto my cloak at one point wasn't I?).

"Stupid boy." Snape sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Do you not think it would've been a better idea to alert someone of your situation and have your crypt opened safely and your wand retrieved by someone a little more prepared?"

"Professor Dumbledore knew I was going to." I tell him quietly. I really can't be bothered to make a whole thing out of this.

Snape sighs again and leans forward with his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. This is a little un-nerving, I've never seen him like this before. He seems so, well, human I guess. "That's no surprise I suppose. He usually does always seem to know about things such as these." I nod very slightly as a huge yawn escapes me and I make sure to let my head flop to the side so Snape doesn't have to stare down at the back of my throat. "The potion I gave you had a sedative in it, you're obviously starting to feel the effects." He tells me and my eyelids are already starting to droop. "Rest for now and we'll sort this mess out when you're feeling more like your usual annoying self." There was no malice in his voice when he said that; Heaven forbid the possiblity that Snape's going soft!

He stands up straight and turns to go but he can't go yet, I want to say something to him! Keeping my eyes open is getting increasingly difficult but I have to say this before I lose my nerve. I can guarantee that I won't say it tomorrow. "Sir?" There, that at least got his attention.

"Yes Potter?" His reply comes.

"Thank you." That was it, all I wanted to say because, as I said, by tomorrow I'll have lost my nerve.

"Sleep Potter." He tells me simply seconds before I hear a door click shut gently.

A small smile spreads itself acorss my face. You do realise that for Snape, that was the equivalent of saying "you're welcome" right? I think he's definately turned soft in the seven years I've been away.

* * *

End of Chapter 15. 

Harry's back at Hogwarts, (even if it is only temporary). I hope everyone liked that chapter and also that people like the fact that Snape's come into it now. I quite like Snape, he's pretty cool and I don't care what anyone says, I refuse to believe that he's really evil :D As for how nice he's being at the moment, that's not going to continue all the time; he's just tired and a little shaken at the moment.  
Okay, that's all from me for now. Take care everyone and I hope to see you all back next time :)

Hugs  
Dream


	16. It was Suspected All Along

Hi everyone :)

As always, thank you all very much for the reviews. I even appreciated the death threat I got, demanding Harry and Draco fluff :D I know appreciating a death threat is odd for so many reasons but I'm glad that someone cares enough about the story enough to want to send one :D Despite all your kind words and encouragement, I'm finding myself coming down with a case of writer's block however -.- I shall struggle through it though because I hate it when people abandon stories just as you're getting into them and so I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would never, ever abandon a story no matter how bad the writer's block got.

There, I think I've rambled on for long enough this time :D Please go ahead and enjoy the chapter now :)

* * *

Ugh, it's cold. Why is it so cold? Well, maybe it's because I'm not underneath the covers but then that makes me ask why I'm not under the covers? With Contessa's over-bearing mothering attitude, she'd have come and tucked me in if I fell asleep on top of the covers...But having said that, I don't remember falling asleep and since when has my bedroom been so small and dark?

Oh, no, wait a second...Oh yeah, yesterday. Okay, fine, I remember what's going on now. I'm in Hogwarts, (Snape's room to be exact) so I'm safe. Phew, that's a relief. I was a little worried there for a second. And here's my wand laying right beside me, always reassuring..

Hmm, I suppose I'd best go and see where Snape is and let him know I'm awake and not dead, though he'd probably prefer it if I was knowing him. Having said that however, he wasn't his usual git-like self last night. That might've been because of what had just happened though; might've shaken him up a bit, I know it shook me up. Only one way to find out all this and that's to get up which isn't so much of a hardship because, like I said, I'm cold.

He didn't take my shoes off! So much for caring I guess. If I cared, I could be seriously offended by that. Oh well, off to see if I can find the slimy git, (and I mean slimy git in the nicest possible way). Just over to the door, open it and here we are in what looks like a living room all done in dark crimsons and black. Not bad and not what I was expecting. Call me stereotypical but if I had been asked, I would've bet the whole Frank estate that this place would be completely done in dark green and black. There're loads of bookcases in here, all of them stuffed with dozens upon dozens of books; some old and some new-ish. There's a fireplace to my left and in front of that are two high-backed arm chairs facing each other, one for Snape and one for Dumbledore or Draco, (most likely) each with little side tables next to them. There's quite an ornate rug in front of the fireplace, a couple of creepy ornaments on top of the mantle piece over the fireplace and several paintings on the walls and although it's rather dark in here, it's a rather homey little room. Yes, I approve and I'm sure that would mean so much to Snape, (please note the sarcasm, thank you).

However, despite the fact this is Snape's living room, Snape is very much missing from it and I'm not sure whether that's odd or not. It's a Sunday so there are no classes but looking at the time on that carriage clock in the centre of the mantle piece which I've only just noticed, breakfast is still going on in the Great Hall. It's possible he's there. Or perhaps he's with Dumbledore in his office discussing what happened last night. Oh well, wherever he is, I'm sure he'll be back soon if only to make sure I don't blow anything up.

What to do until then though? I think I'll just wander around aimlessly for a few minutes; that's always a good way to kill time.

Let's go straight to the books first, see what Snape likes to read in his spare time. Hmm, Potions journal, Potions journal, Potions journal, Potions journal...I'm detecting a very definate pattern here. Let's leave this bookcase then and go to that one over there...Hmm, ah, now this is better, proper books here. Great Expectations, A Modest Proposal, Pride and Prejudice? Oh my God, that's rich! Snape has a copy of Pride and Prejudice! Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's hilarious! That's created a great image in my mind of him fanning himself with his hand while gushing, "Oh Mr Darsey" hahahahahaha!

Oh man, oh my ribs are aching. It's such a stupid picture though and the way he's saying it! Merlin, I need a Pensieve, I need one right now so I can keep this memory because I have to show it to Ron and the twins, it's too good not to! Oh, but my ribs, they hurt so much! I need to lean against something before I collapse. I'm in front of the wall I think, I'll just back up a few paces...

...And promptly collide with the bookcase, jogging it and bringing a monsoon of books raining down on me. Oh well, on the plus side it's stopped me from laughing so much...The way Snape was saying Mr Darsey though, that just cracks me up, hehe.

A sigh comes from the door into the room suddenly and I look up to see Snape entering. "I knew leaving you alone in my rooms was a mistake. I believe you must be destined to torment me in whatever life you lead Potter." He sneers while he flicks his wand towards me and I feel the books which are smothering me float off.

"Why did you bother to save me then?" Ooo, is it me or did that sound a bit too harsh? I didn't mean it to sound like that, I really didn't. Snape doesn't seem to care though, (big surprise there) as he just raises an eyebrow at me as he sweeps across the room and sits himself in one of the armchairs.

"Contrary to common belief, I am not some stone-hearted, sadistic monster. Despite the insufferable brat you are on the inside, you are still only a child no older than five on the outside and I could hardly stand by and watch Lucius Malfoy torture you to death."

"I'm seven thank you very much." I mutter indignantly. Five years old indeed, humph!

"You're seven?" He checks, raising his eyebrow again.

"Yes!" I shoot back heatedly, doing my best to glare at him. Annoyingly, it only seems to amuse him as a very, very slight smirk curves his lips.

"Well, admitedly it has been a while since I was in the presence of the seven year old child." He sneers in a way which makes it sound like that was a mock apology of sorts, (it probably was). I can't be asked to argue so I'll just let the whole thing rest with that. I turn back to the bookcase and start looking through all the books again. He's got quite a worn copy of the Hunchback of Notre Dame which isn't too surprising and a whole bunch of Agatha Christie novels which I'm a little more surprised at. He's got a lot of Sherlock Holmes as well... "Are you hungry at all?" Snape asks suddenly and it makes me realise that, strangely, I'm not hungry in the least.

"Erm, no, not really." I answer, turning to look at him over my shoulder.

That doesn't seem to surprise him at all and he merely nods his head sagely. "Because of the potion I gave you last night no doubt, it does have the side effect of decreasing the amount of stomach acid produced for a period of time."

Oh yes, the potion for the pain, the pain that I felt because of that dreadful Cruciatus curse that Malfoy decided would be fun to torture me with. "I don't remember it hurting that much last time."

"No, I don't suppose it did. A body as young as yours was never meant to suffer such a strain. Malfoy has done a lot in his time but he has never attacked a child so harshly." Snape answers rather coldy but I'm not sure what/who exactly he's being cold towards;that's not what I'm most curious about though:

"What happened with him and the rest of them?"

"Dumbledore informed me when I saw him last night that a team of Aurors arrived at the scene seconds after we had left. All the Death Eaters present were arrested." Ha, that means Phil's been arrested as well. In your face Phil! That's what you get for being a bit ol' pompous git! But, now I have to get serious again:

"Are, um, are you not a real one then?" Somewhat awkward question but it had to be asked.

"It depends what you classify a real Death Eater as. Do I have the Mark? Yes. Do I believe in their ideals? To a certain extent.Am I loyal to the Dark Lord? No, I'm not. When it came down to it,I was a spy for Dumbledore, was being the operative word. After my actions last night, I hardly think I can go back and continue my work."

"Oh...Sorry 'bout that." I mumble feeling suddenly guilty; looks like I've just messed up a whole lot of complex plans. Nice job Harry.

"It was more important to keep you alive as I've no doubt that the Dark Lord has returned as you have. He hasn't made himself known yet but logic tells me he is alive again; your existence only supports that theory in my opinion. And, since you are still the only one who can destroy him there really wasn't much of a choice."

Joy to that bit about Voldemort being back as well.

"So what's going to happen now?" I ask through a sigh.

"That is not for us alone to decide. After breakfast has finished we'll no doubt be joined by young Mister Malfoy; he's been most anxious to make sure you're safe from the moment we returned last night. He came in to see you briefly once when you were asleep but he wasn't able to stay long." Draco was here? And he was worried about me? Oh happy days! That's done a good job in lifting my spirits! "And I do believe your mother will be joining us as well."

"Contessa's coming?" I don't know why that surprises me, it just does.

"Yes, she too is most anxious about you since Draco called her last night to tell her what had happened." Yeah, see, now thinking about how Con is now, her being worried about me shouldn't take me by surprise but it did. Eh, sometimes I don't even understand my own feelings. "Then, this afternoon, we'll be required in Professor Dumbledore's office." Ooo, that means I'll get to see Dumbledore again! It's a lot sooner than I thought it was going to be but I'm hardly complaining, I think it's brilliant; roll on this afternoon.

You know what's really odd about this situation? I'm having a mostly civil conversation with Snape. Me, Harry Potter, and him, Severus Snape, are talking calmly and not trading insults or snide remarks. I must've grown up a little or something. Wow, I feel so mature all of a sudden. And I just know that Draco'll be pleased. It's always bothered him that Snape and I aren't the best of friends, (putting it lightly) so hopefully this new development will last and make him proud and, who knows, maybe I'll even get a reward. Not the kind of reward I really want because I'm a bloody seven year old but maybe something nice like a hug or a kiss on the cheek, (him kissing me anywhere, not just my cheek, is a terribly rare occurrance so I know it doesn't sound much but believe me, it is).

* * *

An hour's passed since my conversation with Snape and I'm back to being on my own. Snape got called away by Professor Dumbledore for some reason or the other, (I was in the bathroom when he fire called) and neither Draco or Contessa has arrived yet. So, understandably, I'm rather bored. My earlier musings of Snape inspired by the various novels on his shelf have long since ceased to entertain me and now I'm just kinda laying on the floor in front of the lit fire staring up at the dark ceiling...It's not a particularly entertaining way to pass my time but I really can't think of any other way to pass the time. I'm not bold enough to snoop around Snape's room more than I have already. I blame that on the fact he blew his whole cover by saving me. When something like that happens, it makes it rather hard to continue hating someone.

Was that the sound of a door opening just now? I wonder if that means Snape's back then? Not that it really matters if he is or not; it's doubtful he'd be the least bit concerned about entertaining me. I can't be bothered to get up to greet him. If he wants to speak to me, he can speak to me while I'm laying here on the floor because, surprisingly, it's rather comfortable down here on the floor. That's one thing I've noticed about being young; it makes being on the floor strangely fun and comfy.

I roll my head to the side, in the direction I know Snape will come in to enter the room, just so I can acknowledge his entrance without having to say anything. And the door opens...But it's not Snape! It's Draco! It takes him mere seconds to notice me laying on the floor and a slightly amused smile graces his lips at the sight.

"Comfortable?" He inquires with a raised eyebrow as he walks into the room further.

"Yes, thank you." I grin up at him just as he reaches me.

He returns my grin before bending over and putting his hands underneath my armpits. Seconds later, he's hawled me off the floor and has me safely held in his arms in what's more of hug than a hold. Did I ever mention that fact that Draco is amazingly strong now? It's great. "Feeling all right?" He checks easily, smoothing back a bit of my hair which had fallen in front of my eyes.

"A bit sore and stiff here and there but other than that I'm a-okay." I assure him with a smile and I'm rewarded with a squeeze and a peck of a kiss on the corner of my mouth. THE CORNER OR MY MOUTH! That's the closest he's got to my lips so far! Woo, we have progress!

"You do know that sneaking out in the middle of the night to get your wand out of a monster guarded crypt really wasn't a smart idea right?" He asks with a slight smirk and it's the same old story; now he knows I'm not going to die, he's going to tease me about it.

"In my defense, I didn't know there'd be monsters down there. What were those things anyway?"

"I'm not completely sure, Dumbledore was the one who suggested we use them. I only ever managed to catch a glimpse of them before the crypt was sealed. If you want to know you'll have to ask Dumbledore later on." Eh, that's all right, no hardship there.

As no more conversation starts up immediately, I take the oppotunity to give Draco a hug...Well, I can only hug his head from up here but that's better than nothing. I feel a swell of love come from him as I do so though and his arms tighten around me comfortably. "I've missed you." I whisper to him in a way strangely reminisant of Third Year, letting my eyes drift shut and breathing in his scent deeply.

"I've missed you too." He replies and I get another kiss, this one on the side of my head.

This is great. Everything's so great at the moment...But then I open my eyes and there's Contessa standing by the door into the living room and my happiness crumbles. I'm reminded of reality and of my suspicions about the true relationship between Draco and Con and now I'm in a position to ask about it because after all of this there's no way she can have any doubts about who I am.

"You two knew each other before didn't you?" I ask nice and simply, not taking my eyes off Contessa who's still standing by the doorway, actually looking a little awkward. I feel Draco turn his head to the side a little to look at me before turning his body to look at Contessa.

He sighs lightly. "Yes, you're right, we did know each other before the day we were reunited." Good, at least he's not insisting on lying to me again.

"How?" Blunt and to the point, I have no desire to draw this out.

"Mr Malfoy was my connection to Professor Dumbledore." Contessa answers me this time, coming over to us as she speaks.

"You're a spy then?" Putting two and two together, I know, but how many different possibilities can there be with a statement like that?

"Yes, though not as an active Death Eater. I merely played the dutiful little wife who took an interest in her husband's "hobbies"." She tells me with a grim humour in her voice.

"Why bother? Surely if you were that set against Voldemort you wouldn't have married into the family." I point out as Draco sits us down in one of the arm chairs, settling me on his lap. He's obviously just going to let Contessa and myself talk this out together.

"Well, that's because the Dark Lord had been destroyed and, as far as I knew, his followers were all arrested. I never even suspected your fa...Phillipe, to be part of them." She explains as she sits in the chair opposite us.

"How did you find out?" Can't help it, I'm interested now.

"He told me when I found out I was having you, said he was sure you'd make a worthy Death Eater one day." Contessa tells me, practically spitting out the last few words. She pauses for a few seconds and looks a little wistful before smiling slightly. "You were such a beautiful baby. Do you remember your birth? The only bit I remember clearly was when the mid-wife handed you to me for the first time and as well as feeling the rush of love and pride that most mothers do, I also felt a cold rush of panic and fear which settled in my stomach like a stone. The first thing I saw were your eyes, nothing like mine or Phillipe's, and then I saw the birthmark. It was impossible not to immediately suspect the worst."

"So, just because of those few things, you immediately assumed that I was Harry Potter?" I ask incrudiously and I can't help it, those are pretty poor reasons to totally reject me instantly.

"No, there was a much bigger reason. Charlemagne," strange how she's still calling me that, even now. "I was never supposed to be able to have you. I'm barren, have been all my life."

Wow...Really didn't see that coming. "Then how was I...?"

"Exactly. That's why I knew that something wasn't right and seeing your eyes and that mark...I was pretty certain of who you were. But you were still my son and I loved you instantly. I was already making plans for your education and other things such as where you'd work when you were older...And then Phillipe came into the picture. He came to the same conclusions as I had and that scared me for several reasons the main one being how much Phillipe already seemed to hate you. And I realised that I wouldn't be able to care and love you the way I wanted to because he knew I suspected the same thing and, thinking me a supporter of the Death Eaters, expected the same hatred from me. So I did the only thing I could think of to protect us both; I rejected you. It would keep Phillipe off of my back and it would make leaving me and him easier for you when the came for you to leave us."

"But you said you didn't know for sure. You were basing your reasons for neglecting me on a bunch of suspicions?" I can't believe that! It's so...Well, cruel!

"It was better to be safe than sorry." Contessa answers sadly, bowing her head slightly. "But that plan seemed to work. With both of us ignoring you, Phillipe began to lose interest in you all together and that was for the best as I'm sure that sooner or later, if he'd continued to study you so intently as he did in the beginning, he would've found something to confirm your identity before you even turned three." She's got a point there, I do remember Phillipe looking at me a lot in the beginning. Never interacting with me, just watching off from the side. "Everything went fine for years but then the Death Eaters began to join together again with the prophecy that you and the Dark Lord were to return. That's when I got in touch with Mr Malfoy.

"The fact that it was Mr Malfoy who basically put his father in jail has never been uncommon knowledge and I thought that he would be the only person who might be able to help me. I told him of my suspicions about you Charlemagne and he introduced me to Dumbledore. Together, the three of us came up with an agreement; I would report anything significant to Mr Malfoy and give him weekly reports on how you were doing. I was to keep my distance from you in order to prevent arousing suspicion in you and Phillipe and that worked well for several years, up until quite recently in fact.

"The escape of Lucius Malfoy shook me. It was a sign that the Death Eaters were getting more influential again and when he fire called us, calling Phillipe back, I began to fear the worst. Phillipe's suspicion of your identity was renewed as was his connection to the major Death Eater figures. As I was unaware of how capable you are at defending yourself," she grins at me a little as she says that, "I thought it would be necessary to stay close to you. So, I broke the image I had built up over the six, nearly seven, years and I decided to be a mother to you."

"...Kay..." What else can I say? That was a lot of information to take in! And there was me thinking it was my brilliant acting that was keeping everyone fooled of who I was when, the whole time, they knew. That's a bit of a confidence basher. But that's how Con and Draco know each other then? Hey, wait a minute, something doesn't make sense: "If you knew I was back, why did you react the way you did when we found each other again?" I ask Draco, twisting around to look at him.

"Part of it was acting, most of it was real. The feelings were real, they weren't fake, I shouldn't think they could've been faked, it was just what I said to you had to be altered a bit. I know you don't like lying Harry but it was necessary. It would've been dangerous for you if you had truly known what was happening." I personally don't see how it would've been and something tells me that's just an excuse for what was actually a really rubbish plan to begin with. "Forgive me?" He asks playfully, leaning down and pressing his cheek against mine.

I give a long suffering sigh and lean back against him. "I suppose so, though I expect a very big present the next time I see you." I'm not usually a huge fan of presents unless they're from Draco. Draco presents are good, he always buys the right thing. I somber up quickly as I remember what Snape told me earlier. "So Phil's been arrested."

"Yes, he has and unfortunately, that means we're officially homeless at the moment. All of the Frank family accounts and assets have been frozen." Contessa sighs, leaning on her hand, her elbow propped up on the arm of her chair.

"What does that mean for us then? Where will we go?" I inquire calmly; no reason to panic.

"I suppose that will be sorted out this afternoon when we meet with Dumbledore and the others." Draco answers from behind me.

"The others?" Who else needs to be there?

"The other members of the Order of the Phoenix."

A "what?" is threatening to make itself heard but before it can leave my lips, I notice that Contessa is looking at me with slightly glassy eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"You asked what was going to happen to us." She whispers and, for a second, her meaning is lost on me. Then I get what she means. I said "us" as in me and her rather than talking about us seperately.

"Well, we are going to have to stay together aren't we? I mean, you are my legal parent after all." Ooo, I hope that didn't sound to harsh or uncaring or something. Luckily, it doesn't seem to bother Contessa all that much which is a good thing, I don't particularly want to upset her, she's not a bad person, quite pleasant once you get to know her actually.

* * *

I am obviously a boy for being unique. I'm the only one who has ever survived being Avada Kadavra'd, I was the youngest Seeker in over a century, I was the first ever fourth participant in the Triwizard Tournament, I was the first wizard to have people actually on the look out for my reincarnation and now I am the youngest member ever of the Order of the Phoenix. Well, okay, technically I'm not a real member since I'm only seven years old and not actually able to do all that much at the moment. I know it exists though and that's a lot more than most other people know.

We, (as in me, Contessa and Draco) met with Dumbledore just after lunch. We had a bit of a chat, caught up and then we headed to Sirius' house, Grimmauld Place, where we met up with everyone in my extended family and several members from the Order. Not all of them, but quite a few. In attendance had been: Mad-Eye; (did you know that the one who taught DADA for the whole of Fourth Year wasn't the real one? That really surprised me when Draco whispered it to me on the way in) a lady named Tonks who had the wildest coloured hair I had ever seen, a really bright cyon; Snape; Remus; Sirius; Ron; Hermione; (whose stomach is getting rather big now) Ginny; Mr Weasley; Mrs Weasley; Fred; George and some guy named Mundungus Fletcher. All in all there were fifteen of us in total.

After all the hugs and kisses had been given to me, everyone, (except Dumbledore of course) had scolded me for doing something so reckless and I had been introduced to those I didn't know, the discussions began. The main topic of conversation was what happened last night, (duh) and what effect it was going to have on everything else in the entire universe. To cut a very long and very boring discussion short, in the end it was decided that the Death Eaters probably don't know for sure whether Voldemort is back yet but with me around it's very likely he is. Can you believe it took them about two hours and four cups of tea each to figure that out?

With that figured out, they moved on to deciding what was to be done with me, (without asking my opinion of course). That's when things really got ugly. It started off fine with everyone discussing and then agreeing that my return would not be publicised yet and I would continue to be Charlemagne Frank. It was also agreed that there's more than enough Ministry members in the Order to make sure that any uses of Harry Potter's wand are completely covered up to stop a public out-cry/panic, though I have to been warned to keep useage to an absolute minimum as a precaution. That doesn't really matter; I never used that illegal one all that much.

After that was decided however, things went to Hell. Dumbledore brought up the issue of where, exactly, I was going to live. Within mere seconds of Professor Dumbledore asking the question, a rather heated yelling match broke out between Draco and Sirius. Sirius was of the opinion I should live with him and Remus, Draco wanted me to live with him at his manor. At one point the Weasley's offered to take me in but they were mostly drowned out by the yelling. It was only when Dumbledore pointed out that whoever got me would have to take in Contessa as well that things settled down. Sirius, bless his paranoid tendancies, pretty much out-right refused to let her live in his house, ("she must've married a Death Eater for a reason." His words, not mine) so that scratched him off the list. The Weasley's also had to drop out of the running because The Burrow just isn't as big as their hearts. So, in the end, that left the new Malfoy Manor as the only real choice which Contessa seemed fine with and I was, and still am, exstatic about.

So that's the plan now; we're going to live with the Malfoys. Of course, I'll be able to visit everyone else regularly now which is amazingly great. All in all, this whole experiance and been completely worth the effort. I can hardly be considered Charlemagne Frank now there's so little of him left. Really, it's just my legal name now. Dumbledore advised it would be best to not announce my return to the rest of the world just yet so I'm remaining Charlemagne Frank in public only now. Oh, and with Contessa as well. She seems to have chosen to completely ignore the fact everyone else calls me Harry and continues to call me Charlemagne. I'm not sure if it's a force of habit or whether she just wants to keep part of he little boy she thought just might've been hers. I can make that small sacrifice for her though. After all, she's already done so much for me without me even knowing.

* * *

End of Chapter 16.  
And there we have a huge bunch of questions answered and also, for those who are keeping track, the end of the second section of this story. So, chapter-wise, we're over the half way mark whereas plot-wise we've just reached the middle. There'll be a filler chapter and an Interlude before the third section of the story officially begins :)  
That's all from me for this chapter. Take care everyone and I'll see you all again next week :)

Hugs  
Dream


	17. Interlude 5

Hi everyone :)

Big thank yous for all the reviews and I feel like a real fanfic writer now because I got my first flame! Isn't that fun? It wasn't much of one, just some narrow minded individual telling me to get a life and calling me a "fag homo" which I actually found rather funny.

Anyways, here's Interlude 5 for you and, big cheer here everyone, it's Harry and Draco's fist kiss EVER! Enjoy :)

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts: The night that Harry sees Peter Pettigrew on the map for the first time

Trying to keep his footsteps as light as possible, Harry scurried down another corridor on his way to head off Peter Pettigrew whose mark on the Marauder's Map seemed almost to be glowing in Harry's mind. Here was a man who was supposed to be dead, killed by Sirius Black who was also responsible for the death of his dear parents. But there was his name on the map, very clearly not dead. What exactly did that mean for the bigger picture though? If Pettigrew really wasn't dead, did that change anything? Or maybe he was dead and this was just a glitch on the map. No matter what was going on however, Harry had known the only way he was going to find out was to investigate, hence him wandering down various corridors way past lights out.

Harry quickly glanced down at the map in his hands again to see the where abouts Pettigrew was now. He'd moved into another corridor but, luckily, was heading straight towards him. With a small grin of triumph, Harry went to hurry on, looking up again to see where he was going. However, it was when he lifted his head again that he noticed that he was in front of the library and, somewhere inside the library, there was the faint light of a Lumos. Upon checking the map one more time and deciding there was enough distance between him and the Pettigrew dot, he slipped inside the library to see what was going on.

As he went in further, he whispered a quiet Nox to snuff out the silver glow from the tip of his own wand and made sure to keep well in the shadows and behind the bookcases. Eventually, he found whose wand was creating the light and he immediately regretted coming to investigate. Over on one of the tables, a couple of feet away from where he was peering around a corner of a bookcase, was Pansy Parkinson with her glowing wand standing over the slightly slumped over form of Draco Malfoy.

"Go away Parkinson." Harry heard Draco mutter dejectedly, not lifting his head from where it was bowed over the table.

"Draco, it's way past lights out. If someone finds you down here you'll be in so much trouble." The dark haired girl warned, sounding overly concerned about something as trivial as him getting caught by a teacher.

"Do I look like I particularly care?" The blonde snapped, still not lifting his head.

"You might not care Draco, but I do! What's happened to you? You're not sleeping, you only ever pick at your food now and you're burying yourself in school work. Has something happened at home? Has a relative of yours died?" Pansy asked desperately, gesturing frantically with her arms.

"Not unless you count me, no." Draco muttered very quietly though both Pansy and Harry were able to pick up on it.

Harry felt a pang of heartache deep inside. He hadn't spoken to the blonde Slytherin since their row over Buckbeak's future and, although he didn't know how it was affecting the other boy, for Harry it had been pure torture. He really hadn't realised just how much Draco meant to him until that morning after, when their eyes met across the Great Hall and there had been no secret smile between them, just an anxiousness to look away as quickly as possible. True, Harry was getting a lot more sleep now and was finding himself more alert than ever, but that had never bothered him in the first place so it was little consolation.

Harry had forced himself to be content with simply watching his ex-best friend from afar, always making sure to keep it discreet, so he was already well aware of the things Pansy had just pointed out. The dark circles under his eyes indicated little or no sleep each night, during meals in the Great Hall he would take a few bites of his meal at the most before then just poking at his food and in classes he was unusually quiet, totally absorbing himself in his work. And now, here he was, basically telling Pansy that he felt like he was dead. Had something happened at home? Had a relative of his indeed died? Harry felt suddenly awful on behalf of the boy who he cared for dearly and wished intensely that he could go over to him, give him a cuddle and try and make it all better.

Having been lost in his thoughts for longer than he though, when Harry's attention returned to his surroundings again, Pansy was trying to get Draco to tell her what was troubling him. Harry knew the blonde better than anyone, it was something he prided himself on, and he knew that no matter what it was that was bothering him, Pansy Parkinson was one of the last people in Hogwarts that he would confide in. So, knowing that he would find out no new information on what was troubling his ex-best friend, Harry silently slipped back out of the library, off to once again pursue the ever moving name of Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Third Year at Hogwarts: A few nights after the escape of Sirius Black

Harry released a small sigh as he hugged his brand new Firebolt to his body a little, staring out across the lake with a calm, almost serene, expression gracing his face. After all the excitement of the past few days, everything had finally calmed down and he had been left to take the end of year exams in peace. Yes, his mind was still filled with thoughts of Sirius, Remus, Peter Pettigrew and his parents but there was no longer anything in the near future to worry about. Pettigrew was a coward and would remain hiding for the forseeable furture, (hopefully) although Remus had resigned he didn't seem too upset about it and, not only had Sirius escaped a grusome fate, Buckbeak had escaped execution. And it was because of Buckbeak's survival that he was sitting by the lake at that very moment.

At some point during the day, Draco had managed to slip a note into his bag. Harry suspected he probably did it during their Potions class though he couldn't be sure and to tell the truth it didn't really matter when and where it had been given to him, what mattered was that it had been given to him. The note hadn't said much but it hadn't needed to. Just two simple sentences: "Meet me at the lake at sunset. Just give me a chance to explain." Harry wasn't sure exactly what it was Draco wanted to explain but he was willing to hear him out. After all, the original source of the dispute, the fact that Buckbeak was sentenced to death despite his innocence, was no longer an issue. Buckbeak had escaped death and although that didn't make everything automatically all right, it made things better and it made Harry more willing to listen to what the blonde had to say in his own defence.

Though Harry would be lying to himself if he insisted he was only here because Buckbeak had indeed escaped. In actuality, he missed Draco, missed him far more than was strictly caused by platonic love as far as Harry was concerned. At some point over the past few months, Harry had developed a crush, perhaps even fallen in love, with his pale best friend and it only made their self-inflicted seperation all the harder to bear for him. So, when he found the note and when the implication had set in, Harry had anxiously awaited sunset for the rest of the day. In the end, he had lost his patience and headed down to the lake way before he was due. Why had he taken his broom with him? He wasn't entirely sure but it made him feel closer to his godfather; perhaps, deep down, it comforted him and eased his nerves.

And he was nervous. He wasn't sure why exactly he was so nervous, this was only Draco, his best friend of three years now. But things were different at that moment. Technically, they weren't actually friends any more and now Harry's feelings were different and he had no idea if Draco felt anything more for him than pure friendship. Also, what if this went badly? What if they ended up having another argument? What if they didn't make up and instead decided that maybe it was easier that they weren't friends? Or what if Harry admitted his changed feelings and Draco rejected him?

With a sigh, Harry told himself that there was no point freaking himself out with all these different possibilities. If he lived by what ifs he'd never get out of bed in the morning. He wasn't Trelawney and he didn't know what was going to happen in the future, (though he doubted that, truthfully, Professor Trelawney did either). All he could do was show up like he was supposed to and see how things turned out. The sun was well on its way to leaving the sky completely and Harry knew it wouldn't be long until Draco arrived; he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

In fact, Draco arrived sooner than he thought because it was a mere minute later that the sound of footsteps on grass reached Harry's ears and he turned to see the Slytherin hurrying towards him. The dark haired Gryffindor got to his feet quickly, still holding his broom in his right hand, almost like it was a good luck charm, and awaited the arrival of the other boy. When Draco was about a foot away from Harry, he slowed to a gradual stop, looking apprehensive and uncertain of himself and the situation. For a while after that both boys stood in silence, neither sure of how to start a conversation or, indeed, what conversation they should start.

In the end, it was Draco who broke first: "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"No, it's okay, I got here early anyway." Harry reassured the boy.

"Oh." Draco replied lamely. A few more moments of silence. "So, you, erm, you decided to buy a Firebolt after all. I thought you said they were too expensive."

"I didn't buy this, it was a gift...From Sirius." Harry answered, adding on the last bit after a pause, having decided to trust his best friend with that valuable piece of infomation.

"Sirius Black? But...I thought he killed your parents? I thought he was trying to kill you!"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later." Harry replied with a small grin, looking forward to going over everything once more.

"Really?" The blonde Slytherin asked hopefully, his eyes suddenly lighting up.

"Really what?"

"Will you tell me about it later? I mean, you want to tell me about it?"

Realising what his best friend meant, Harry smiled slightly before giving a small sigh. "I've been thinking about what happened between us and why we stopped talking in the first place; after all, I've had more than enough time." Draco gave a weak chuckle at that and Harry smiled brightly at the sight. "I think that you never really intended for everything to go as far as you did. You never expected Buckbeak to get a death sentence and you never expected me to care so much about him."

"Yes, exactly." Draco confirmed earnestly, stepping a little closer without even really realising.

"Then, when I had a go at you about it, you being you, you let your pride get in the way and refused to admit the possibility that you were wrong about Buckbeak, right?" Harry reasoned, knowing he was right but wanted Draco to admit it; it was part of the process. An embarrassed blush tinged the pale boy's cheeks and he had the grace to look rather sheepish but he never actually said anything. Harry wasn't too bothered though; baby steps and all that. "And, as we managed to free Buckbeak before he was killed, there really is no harm done I suppose."

"So, you forgive me?" The blonde checked carefully, not wanting to jump to conclusions or get his hopes up.

"Yes Draco, I forgive you." Harry confirmed with a gentle smile. Seconds later, he found his arms full of Draco who had thrown himself at Harry as soon as the words of forgiveness had properly registered in his mind.

"Merlin, I've missed you so." Draco breathed against Harry's neck, his arms looped around the slightly smaller boy's shoulders.

"I missed you too." Harry whispered, his arms coming around Draco's waist and his head nestling between Draco's raised left arm and his body.

After a couple more minutes of standing there, locked in each others arms, Draco drew back slightly so he could look Harry straight in the eye. The dark haired Gryffindor returned the stare and they both saw the lingering painful loneliness they had each been feeling mirrored in each others faces. It was then they both, without knowing the other felt the exact same thing, realised that feeling such intense sadness during the seperation wasn't right for mere friends. Such depression stemmed from something deeper, something more intimate, something that shouldn't be ignored, not anymore.

Once again, Harry got the distinct feeling that they were on the edge of something that would change things forever and once again he noticed that the blonde who was holding him and who he was holding in return was inching his face ever closer to his. In a split second, he decided that this time was going to be different; this time, he wouldn't pull away.

And then Draco could get no closer and their lips were pressed together and Harry forgot how to think of anything other than the affection he felt for the blonde Slytherin. His first kiss, his first kiss ever, and it was with Draco Malfoy and, as far as he was concerned, it was perfect. It was soft and slow and wasn't too wet or too dry. Harry felt a hand lace through his hair and then bring him even closer to the other boy and that small, outside sensation seemed to return him to reality. Well, enough to give him the mental capacity to release a small, breathy moan anyway.

The two boys remained locked together for quite a while, exploring each other's mouths with lips and tongues, before they reluctantly pulled away, each needing to replenish the oxygen in their lungs. Panting slightly, Harry blinked dazedly several times as Draco monouvered himself so he could gently nuzzle the soft spot just underneath Harry's ear. Neither spoke: Draco because he didn't want to and Harry because he lacked the breath to do so. When Harry did finally catch his breath, he found that he couldn't quite string a sentence together anyway:

"I...We...That was...I've never..."

Draco gave a soft chuckle and drew back a little to look at Harry once again. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times soundlessly before he managed to actually form words. "So have I."

"Good, we won't have any angst over having made a mistake then." The blonde joked lightly and Harry gave a small laugh in reply before they both fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

End of Chapter 17.  
They're finally together in the past! Yay :D And with their getting together, we bring an end to our Third Year antics. It didn't take as long as I thought it was going to. Oh well. Anyways, I hope you all approve of it...I have mixed feelings about it...I kinda like, I kinda don't like it, I kinda wanna change it but at the same time I just wanna leave it as it is. Such confusion O.o  
Okay, that's all from me for now. Take care until next time my duckies :)

Hugs  
Dream


	18. Being Part of a Real Family

Hi everyone :)

Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews though a couple of them depressed me this time; people don't like the Interludes! That actually really surprises me as I thought when I first started this story that people would actually prefer the Interludes. Oh well, shows how much I know about popular opinions I guess.  
Now I know what some of you are thinking: "Hey, it's not Thursday!" And you'd be right, it's not Thursday, it's Sunday. Yet we still have a new chapter. Why? Because I got bit by the writing bug over the weekend and I completed three chapters. THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS BABY! So I though, eh, I'm a little ahead of schedule so why not be nice and post an extra chapter this week? So that's what I did :)

Hope you all enjoy it; see you again at the bottom :)

* * *

SNOW! There's snow outside and I mean a lot of snow as well! The new Malfoy Manor, (aka, my new home) is in Scotland so, naturally, you're going to get snow in December. But this much snow? It's great! The view of the garden from my bedroom window is amazing; everything's so white and fresh looking. I can't wait to get out there and play...Err, I mean, admire nature's beauty...Yeah...

Anyway, today's gonna be a busy day. First, have to admire nature's beauty, (cough). Then, this afternoon, I have a family portrait to do with Sirius and Remus and after that's done, I'll be heading back home for food and then to await the arrival home of Draco for the Christmas holidays. Then, at about eight o'clock this evening, I'll have my family portrait with Draco, Narcissa, (who wanted me to call her mum but I thought that was a little too excentric so we settled on just her first name) and Contessa.

To my great relief, Contessa's become an honourary Malfoy; her and Narcissa get on like a house on fire. I think at first they were able to relate because of their crappy husbands and from there they found out they have more in common. It's just as well really. Narcissa really only had Draco and Snape to talk to for seven years and now she's got a woman more her own age, (kinda, if you disregard the twenty-odd year age gap) to chat the day away with. As for Contessa, she's in much the same situation as the Malfoy's now; totally snubbed by the rest of the pure-blooded wizarding society so she needs her new friendship with Narcissa just as much.

That's enough catching up, it's time to go outside! Just grab my winter cloak from my wardrobe and now I am out of here. Sprinting down the corridor, turn a corner, head to the stairs, leap the stairs two at a time, jump the last five being careful not to twist my ankle like the first time, swing a sharp left, through the living room, down a corridor, past the dining room, through the parlour, into the conservatory, reaching for the glass door that leads outside to the wonderful snow-covered garden...

"Charlemagne Willow, what do you think you are doing?" And then Contessa's here, still dressed in her pyjamas and dressing gown, and stops me. Should've seen it coming, (if you're wondering about the change in last name, Contessa's gone back to her maiden name so mine changed at the same time).

"I was going to go outside." I tell her easily, turning to look at her over my shoulder.

"In your slippers?" She asks with an amused grin and it's now I realise that, indeed, I am only wearing a pair of slippers. "And without gloves and a hat? I don't think so young man, I am not having you ill over Christmas." And with that, she turns and leaves the the conservatory and leaves me here feeling annoyed and impatient. I could just go outside now that she's gone but I know she's right. Besides, even I'm not fool-hardy enough to go outside with only socks and slippers on my feet.

Living with only Narcissa and Contessa has it's good points and it's bad points. On the plus side they spoil me rotten with the mother-genes kicking in because I'm small and cute, (it's a fact, no use being humble about it). However, on the bad side, they often mother me too much, right now for instance. I may need shoes but gloves and a hat? That's a bit over the top, don't you think? I've tried to talk to them about it but they usually just wave it off or say I'm exaggerating.

"Here we are then Charlemagne." Con's voice rings out as she pads back into the conservatory carrying a pair of my boots in one hand and a scarf, a wooly hat and...Oh no, no, no, no...

"Mittens?" I wail, seeing the black wool hand warmers in her hands. Gloves are one thing, mittens are a completely different thing. "Can't you get my gloves if I have to wear something?"

"They're only mittens Charlemagne and it's not like anyone is going to see you besides me or Narcissa." Contessa tells me like a patient mother as she gets down on her knees in front of me and starts to get me ready.

"But they're mittens!" I cry out, aghast, just as she pulls the wooly hat onto my head. "And I can put my own clothes on!"

"Of course you can." She agrees yet continues to adjust the hat on my head. "Lift your foot up." She intructs as she starts to loosen the laces on one of my boots. With a roll of my eyes, I do as I'm asked, leaning on Contessa's shoulder to stop myself from toppling over.

Experience had taught me that there really isn't any point trying to fight situations like this and it's not that much of a hardship to endure them I suppose. Like Con said, no one besides her and Narcissa, and maybe Draco when he gets home, are going to see me so it doesn't really matter so much. My pride can take a bit of a bruising for their sake.

"Other foot." I place my right foot down and then lift my left foot, never relieving my hold on Contessa's shoulder.

Soon, the boot is snugly on my foot and I can stand properly again. As I expected, Contessa automatically goes to tie my laces for me and I have to fight myself to stop from rolling my eyes at her fussing. You know, sometimes, I really do think that Contessa forgets exactly who I am because I refuse to believe she's doing all of this completely consciously. It must be some sort of mothering autopilot because she knows how old I really am and that I can look after myself as proved on Hallowe'en night.

Now she's putting on those awful mittens and I can't stop myself from wrinkling my nose in distaste. Mittens for crying out loud! I think even a real seven year old boy would object to having to wear mittens. What on Earth's wrong with wearing oridinary gloves? They do the exact same job and don't look half as babyish and aren't completely impractical. I mean, with a pair of mittens on your hands, you can't do anything! You can't pick things up unless you use both hands, you can't hold a quill, you can't do up buttons or re-tie your shoe laces; mittens are just really pointless!

"There, all done. Now you can go outside." Contessa tells me just as I realise that she has, in fact, just finished working the mittens onto each of my hands. I grin at her excitedly and quickly move to the door...But she holds me back.

"Mama!" I whine irritably, trying to pull my arm out of her grip, (yes, I still play along and call her mama though only because she practically burst into tears the first and last time I called her by her name).

"Come inside the moment you get chilly." She advises/orders before giving me a peck on the cheek and then releasing my arm.

Finally! I'm surprised all the flipping snow hasn't melted by now, the amount of time it's taken me to actually get out of the manor.

* * *

"Oh, look at you, so grown up and smart." Sirius teases playfully, picking me up under the armpits and lifting me up and over his head, his back bending backwards so he can keep his eyes on me.

Contessa and I have just arrived at Grimmauld Place so I can be part of their family portrait, per their request, and the second Sirius saw me in my second most expensive set of robes, (Contessa said my best would look far too formal) he began gushing and I'm not sure if it's completely in jest. He's always made a joke out of how all the women in our lives seem to love to treat me like the child I look like but he often does the same thing, going on about how "cute and small" I am and picking me up and chucking me around. Not that I'm complaining; it's fun, I just think it's a little hypocritical. That's Sirius all over though; he's a "don't do as I do, do as I say" kind of person.

"Sirius, please!" I giggle, closing my eyes and clutching at his arms. "I've just had lunch."

Sirius pouts a bit but does lower me, though he doesn't set me back on my feet. Instead, I'm settled at his hip. "Aww, you're no fun Harry." He tells me, trying to be serious but the grin on his face and the laugh in his tone totally ruins the effect he's going for.

"Well," Contessa sighs before I can answer Sirius' remark and I turn to pay attention to her instead. "I suppose I'd better be off; there are things Narcissa and I need to sort out for Draco's return and our portrait tonight. What time would it be conviniant for me to come back and pick him up?" She inquires, addressing Remus more than Sirius as he's a little preoccupied with playing around with my hair at the moment, (if you ask him about what he's doing, he'd probably say he was straightening my hair out rather than playing with it).

"Any time after six o'clock will be fine." Remus tells her easily with a polite smile. "He can join us for dinner if he likes." This he aims at me even though he's still technically talking to Contessa.

"Ooo, can I? Please?" I request excitedly, turning quickly to look at Contessa with pleading, puppy eyes.

She gives a long suffering sigh but grins at me in amusement. "I suppose so." I give her a beaming smile to show how much I appreciate her understanding and she probably also understands why I don't say anything; I'm trying to avoid, in any way possible, calling her "mama" or "mother" in front of Sirius and I can't call her "Contessa" because that upsets her. So, in situations such as this, it's better to let my adorable, boyish smile do the talking. "I'll see you at six o'clock then darling." Contessa says to me, stepping up to me and Sirius and giving me a peck on the cheek which I return though I'm actually just kissing the air next to her cheek. She gives me one last smile before turning and walking back over to the fire place. After stepping inside and taking some floo powder from the pot next to her, she clearly says, "Malfoy Manor" before disappearing in a whoosh of green flames.

For a few seconds, we just stare after her before Sirius breaks the silence and stillness. "Well then Master Potter," he smiles, jostling me playfully, "since you've already eaten lunch, I don't suppose you'd be interested in a kitchen full of freshly baked cakes and more Honeydukes sweets than you can shake a liquorice wand at." Remus grins across at me in amusement as he brings his arm around Sirius' waist in which, I imagine, is most likely an unconscious gesture, (if I wasn't a boy and I wasn't so concerned about not appearing girly, I know I'd let myself give a small squeal in delight at the cuteness of it).

"Oh, I'm sure I could manage a few sweet and maybe, just maybe, a few slices of cake as well." I say playfully, resting my head on Sirius' shoulder and giving the two adults an innocent look. They both laugh at my expression but otherwise don't speak as they turn around, turning me around at the same time, and we head out of the living room towards the kitchen, hopefully.

* * *

I've never really been too keen on having my picture taken mostly because the only people who have ever wanted to take my picture are journalists really. As with a lot of things now however, I'm finding that my opinion is changing. It's all quite fun really. The professional photographer arrived a few minutes ago and now Sirius, Remus and myself are getting ready for our picture to be taken and, unsurprisingly, Sirius is making a huge joke of the whole situation. Maybe that's the only reason it's fun; because Sirius is making it fun.

"Maybe what we should do is have you sit on my lap Harry and then I could sit on Moony's lap." Sirius murmurs in my ear and I have suppress a bark of laughter at that suggestion, covering my mouth with my hand to muffle the giggles which do happen to escape.

At the moment we're arranged around a single chair, which we brought in from the dining room, in front of the lit fire-place which makes everything look rather cosy. At the moment, Sirius is sitting on the chair, I'm sitting on his lap and Remus is standing behind us and will probably have a hand resting on Sirius' shoulder when it comes to taking the picture. I'm sure it'll look very nice and be the perfect happy family image when it comes out.

"Padfoot." Remus says with a warning tone as he leans down so that he doesn't have to speak so loud. He's most likely advising Sirius against making a scene or any jokes which might embarrass the photographer which, I suppose, is a good point.

"Oh all right Moony, you can sit on my lap then." Sirius replies completely seriously and that snaps my control and I burst out laughing, leaning back against his chest and covering my mouth to quieten the sound as much as possible.

"Honestly, you're both completely hopeless." Remus tells us good naturedly, placing a kiss on the top of my head before pecking Sirius' cheek and then standing up straight again.

"Okay," the photographer says suddenly with a smile, " whenever you're ready."

And so it begins. We all shift around a little bit more, just making a few last minute adjustments to our positions. Then, Remus or Sirius must give some sort of signal that we're ready because the photographer starts a count down from three and then says the customery "cheese" afterwards. Sirius and I repeat the word, Remus doesn't bother and a few seconds later there's the usual blinding flash and now all I can see are big dark spots in front of me. This process is repeated several more time, one time being pretty much ruined because Sirius purposely poked me in the ribs to tickle me.

Now that we're finished, the photographer gets out his wand and casts a spell to create half see-through versions of the pictures he's just taken of us so we can choose the one we want to be developed to the correct size. There are five photos in total and all of them have Sirius doing something silly in them, the fifth one is the one where he tickled me. In one he's holding his fingers up behind my head, in another he's cross-eyed, another one he's touching the tip of his nose with his tongue and also cross eyed again and in the last one he winks cheerfully at whoever it is who happens to be looking at the picture.

"I vote for the tongue one." I say the instant I've finished looking at them all; it's by far the most amusing one.

"Honestly Sirius, can you take nothing seriously?" Remus sighs, shaking his head, as his eyes continuously scan the five pictures.

"Course I can; I just didn't see the point in taking this too seriously. All the family portraits I've ever seen, all the people in it look stiff and miserable. I just thought ours should be a bit more easy going. I don't want any future family of mine to think I was some stiff-upper-lipped old fuddy duddy." Sirius reasons, quite reasonably if you ask me. Remus doesn't seem to have an argue in reply for that because he merely sighs again.

In the end, three of the five photos are decided on: the winking one will be made into a large copy to go above the mantel piece in the living room; the one of Sirius tickling me will be made into a regular, photo sized copy which Sirius says he's have on his bedside table and the third will be the one with a cross eyed Sirius touching his nose with his tongue for me which I'll keep on my own bedside table.

* * *

One minute, twenty-three seconds; one minute, twenty-two seconds; one minute, twenty-one seconds; one minute, twenty seconds; one minute, nineteen seconds...

What am I doing I hear you ask? I, ladies and gentlemen, am counting down to the exact second that Draco will be home from Hogwarts. There is now only one minute and twelve seconds until it'll be eight o'clock exactly and, you mark my words, Draco will steps out of that fire place right there on the exact second. He won't be early and he definately won't be late; he'll be right smack-dab on the dot.

As you've all most likely figured by now, I'm no longer with Sirius and Remus at their house, Contessa came and picked me up to bring me back here to Malfoy Manor just after half-past six. Having already eaten, all I had to do was have a bath and change into my best dress robes ready for the second family portrait of the day. Now, I'm standing in front of the fire-place in our living room, waiting for Draco to appear and emerge while Con and Narcissa finish off their dinner which they started on several mintues ago.

Let's see, where abouts on the count down are we now? Hmm...Oop, down to the last twenty seconds! Won't be long now. Just a few seconds longer. Actually, if my counting is right, (and I imagine it is as I've had a lot of practice at doing this) Draco should be arriving riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhht...Now!

The flash of green flames is right on time and a huge grin spreads across my face, mostly because Draco's back but also from amusement because Draco is so bloody predictable. In another second, the flames are gone and Draco steps out gracefully, brushing off soot, which may or may not actually be there, from the sleeves of his suit jacket. As he finishes that to his satisfaction, he lifts his eyes and his gaze settles on me. A happy smile follows a heartbeat later.

"How long have you been standing there waiting?" He inquires, clearly amused, as he stretches an arm to balance against the mantle piece so he can slip off his shoes.

"For the last four minutes or so." I answer easily, going up to him and taking his shoes from him.

"You do have some funny ways Harry." He tells me fondly, standing on both feet again and bending down to kiss the top of my head, (my kiss intake has risen dramatically since the Death Eater incident on Hallowe'en night) before straightening again. "Are mother and Contessa in the dining room?" He inquires, already heading that way.

"Yep." I call after him as I head out of the room myself with his shoes, off to go put them in his bedroom for him. See, I'm not only a cute thing to be cuddled and mothered, I have my uses too.

* * *

It's picture time again only this time I know there won't be any crossed eyes or touching noses with tongues; Malfoys are far to sophisticated, my tongue won't reach my nose and I seriously don't think Contessa is the sort to do that sort of thing either. We're arranged around/on the sofa in the living room and everything's a lot more serious than the one I had done with Sirius and Remus. I'm sitting on no one's lap, in fact, I'm not even sitting; I'm standing with my back very straight next to Contessa and I have my right hand resting on her left arm which she's covered with her own right hand. To the right of us, Narcissa and Draco are in pretty much the same position except that Draco has his left hand on his mother's right shoulder. I think he's holding his walking cane in his right hand as well. We're all dressed in our best robes and Contessa and Narcissa put make-up on, something neither usually bother with during the day as they rarely leave the manor.

I already know that there'll be nothing individual about this particular family portrait. It'll make us appear perfect: perfect smiles; perfect postures; perfect world. There's nothing wrong with that though because even if it isn't clear for those who look at it, we'll always remember what this picture means to us. For us, these smiles aren't faked or forced, the affectionate hands we have resting on our respective mothers are there because we want them to be, not just because it looks good. Having playful pictures isn't bad, in fact it suits Sirius' personality to a tee, it just isn't for the Malfoys or Willows and that doesn't make them and it doesn't make them "stiff upper-lipped old fuddy duddies" either.

* * *

End of Chapter 18.  
Hmm...I'm not sure what I think of this chapter...I needed a filler chapter to pad out the time between the last big event and the next big event, (coming next chapter) and I really didn't want to include Christmas Day celebrations because we're no where near Christmas and I think it's quite an over-used event. So, we've just had some winter-themed events instead just for a change of pace. But anyways, like I said, I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. Part of me likes it whereas another part kinda wrinkles her nose and draws out the word "well" with a somewhat reluctant tone -.-

Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Take care everyone and I'll catch ya next time :)

Hugs  
Dream


	19. New Year, Old Challenge

Hi everyone :)

Many thank yous for the reviews and also several more thank yous for the people who reassured me about the Interludes. I guess it was just one of those situations where only people who were disgruntled with the situation were speaking up because there were quite a few of you who I had reassurances from. They were very much appreciated and helped to boost my confidence back to its original level. So, once again, thank you very much.

That's all from me for now. See you all at the bottom :)

* * *

Christmas has been and gone, as has New Year. Draco has long since gone back to Hogwarts and everyone else has had to start work again. Except Hermione that is. At the beginning of January she officially started her maternity leave having been forced to by Ron and Mrs Weasley who both scolded her for pushing herself too hard while in such a "delicate condition". That was about a month and a half ago and now, after just about nine months of being pregnant, Hermione's finally having her baby; which is why I'm trying to nap in a hospital waiting room rather than being asleep at home in my bed.

It's some un-godly early hour in the morning and Hermione's been in labour for about five hours now. Contessa and Narcissa have gone on a skiing holiday so I'm staying with the Weasley's which is how I got caught up in all this. Ron's working a late-night mission tonight, (Mr Weasley's working late as well), and we haven't been able to get in contact with him yet but we're still working on it as far as I know. At the moment, there's five, including me, in this small waiting room in the muggle hospital which Hermione insisted on: Mr Granger; Fred; George and Ginny. Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley are at Hermione's side until Ron arrives and takes up his position as father and husband. I'm sprawled out on the three-seat sofa with my head resting on Ginny's thigh trying with all my might to go to sleep while everyone else is too nervous to even sit still let alone sleep in any way. I reckon that's one of the reasons I can't get to sleep, there's too much tension in the air.

Ugh, stupid, hard, uncomfortable sofa. You'd think that they'd have more comfortable sofas in here especially if labours regularly go on for this long. I wonder how long this is supposed to take; five hours seems a little too excessive to me but I'm a boy, what do I know? It might take days after all...Oh Merlin, I'm not expected to stay here for days am I? I have nothing against being here now, I'm actually honoured to be part of the process, but I really don't think I could stay here for days unless they gave me a proper bed. Unless I'm dying however, I can't see that happening. Ginny running her fingers through my hair is helping me to relax though so it's not all bad I suppose.

Fred and George are occupying the two-seat sofa opposite Ginny and me and I don't think either are asleep but I can't be sure. Fred, (I think it's Fred anyway) is slumped against George's side, his legs stretched out and hanging off the side of the arm of the sofa whereas George is sitting up relatively straight with his head leaning down and to the side so that it's resting on top of Fred's head. They look sweet together; they're lucky to have each other. I've always wished I had a twin sibling, it's always appeared to be such a lovely bond to have. I have a soul mate though which, when you think about it, is just so much better.

Sigh, coming up to the sixth hour of labour. Poor Hermione.

* * *

Eight hours. That's a Hell of a long time to wait for a baby. It's a wonder that mothers don't hate their babies for the amount of torture they put them under in order to be brought into this world. I, along with everyone else, went to go see Hermione about an hour ago and it was obvious she was very tired. I've never seen her so dissheveled. Her cheeks were flushed, her skin was clammy and she looked about ready to pass out. Ron finally arrived about five minutes into our short visit with Hermione, the twins had managed to get in contact with an Auror who got the message to Ron. So now he's in there with her instead of Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley. A few minutes after that we all went back to the waiting room where the two mothers promptly started to discuss the births of their respective children. That's when I decided it would probably be best for my sanity if I just went for a wander.

And that's what I'm doing right now. Well, I was. At the moment I've stopped in front of a hot drinks machine to get myself some coffee to perk myself up. I'm not able to sleep, there's nowhere comfortable enough, even though I desperately want to. Instead, I'm just going to hype myself up with heavily sugared coffee which will hopefully keep me going until I can get back to Malfoy Manor and sleep for the next couple of centuries.

So here I am, at one of those tea and coffee vending machines they have in random corridors, (did I already say that? It's hard to remember I'm so drowsy). I've already put my money in and am in the process of putting in the correct numbers to tell it what I want. It's time like these that I prefer the wizarding world; you can just snap your fingers and get a house elf to get you a mug of fresh coffee rather than having to get a plastic cup of old, reheated coffee. Beggers can't be choosers though and I'm too tired and irritable to make a fuss; it'd just lead to an argument with someone, none of us are at our bests.

"Excuse me dear." A nurse says to me as she squeezes past behind me with a trolly full of hospital stuff. I just give a small grunt in reply, staring blankly at the machine as it starts to fill my platic cup with steaming, brown liquid. "Getting a coffee for someone? What a good boy you are." The nurse praises me from my side. Merlin knows why she's felt the need to stop and talk to me.

"Nope, it's for me." I mutter, taking the now full cup and taking a sip despite the fact I haven't put any sugar or milk in it. It burns my tongue and tastes bitter and sharp and basically foul but at least it's perked me up a bit.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?" She asks kindly though I can also hear confusion and slight concern mixed in there.

"Obviously not." I grunt to her before turning and walking away in the opposite direction to her, on my way back to everyone else in the waiting room. If I was in a better mood, I would've been a bit more tactful about that whole thing. As it is, I'm cranky, (yes, I'm not ashamed to admit it) and I can't be arsed to deal with well meaning, mothering nurses.

* * *

The miracle of life; the most wonderful and awe-inspiring process in the world.

If you believe that, you'll believe anything.

The process has started and all I can say is that I am so glad I am not a woman. Judging from the screams I've just heard coming from Hermione, she is a Hell of a lot braver than I am; if I was a woman I wouldn't even consider allowing myself to get pregnant because it sounds like the most painful thing ever. I couldn't even stand listening to her cries, that's why I'm out here, in the parking lot. I really couldn't stand it anymore, it just sounded so awful. I wonder how Ron's doing in there, I can't imagine that a pained Hermione is a very tolerant Hermione.

Being out here in the cold isn't too bad. The crisp night air has helped to wake me up and it's nice and quiet, the only sounds coming from the far off road outside the hospital which has the odd car passing on it every so often. I'm not particularly worried that I'm a seven year old alone in a dark car park; I've got my wand with me and seeing as this is a muggle hospital, if worse comes to worse, I won't have to face someone with a wand who would probably be better at dueling than me.

Ack! Hey, my scar's starting to burn! Ugh, I haven't felt this for ages, I hoped I'd never have to again. Why is it burning now though? Could...Could it mean that Voldemort's around? I can't see anything around here but what else could it be causing the pain? Maybe I'd better go back inside and join with the others again. I think listening to Hermione's pained screams of frustration is favourable over facing Voldemort, especially as I'm not at my best.

But wait! I can't move my legs! It's like my feet are stuck to the ground. Now I know Voldemort has to be around here somewhere. I guess all I can hope for is that he's on his own. I might, just might, be able to handle him if he's on his own too. If he's got even just one or two Death Eaters with him though I am so screwed.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Charlemagne Frank." I can feel the presence of someone right behind me, not quite touching me but only seperate by a inch or so of air, which is uncomfortable to say the least. "Or, maybe I should be calling you The-Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Ugh, my scar is really hurting now; it's got to be him, it's got to be Voldemort. "But that sounds so formal. How about I just call you Harry."

He moves and is suddenly in front of me. A firm grip on my chin tilts my head back roughly but I already knew who it was even before I saw him, but, wait a minute, he doesn't look how I thought he would!

"You're older than me!" And he is! He's gotta be at least fifteeen years old, maybe even sixteen or seventeen. He looks just like the Tom Riddle I met in Second Year, except for his eyes. His eyes are already snake-like with flecks of red mixed in with his natural eye colour. "How...How is that even possible? We died at the same time, how can you be so much older than me?"

Voldemort gives me a small smirk and he's keeping his hand underneath my chin which is a little disconcerting. "You can't expect the Great Dark Lord to return to power looking like a seven year old, can you? I've been taking aging potions since I turned five."

"Aging potions?" I echo dumbly. I vaguely remember Fred and George taking one each to try and get into the Triwaizard Tournament in Fourth Year but they didn't work as far as I could tell. They've obviously worked for him though. But why hasn't Draco, or even Snape, suggested them?

"Yes Harry, it's not too hard a concept really." Voldemort sneers and, I'd just like to point out, his hand is still touching my face.

"But, what about your family? Your parents? They didn't make a fuss? They actually let you take aging potions?"

"Well, I imagine if they were still around to stop me then they would. Fortunately, they stopped being an issue when I was three."

Oh my... "You killed them? When you were three!"

"You're not actually surprised are you Harry?"

Am I surprised? If I think about it, no, not really. After all, Voldemort never liked his original parents; there's no reason for him to like or even tolerate a second set of parents. I won't bother answering his question, he can think what he likes on the matter.

"So anyway, tell me Harry, how is life as a Death Eater's son?"

"What are you playing at Tom? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" I mutter darkly, not that I particularly want to die mind you, I just don't to be having this conversation with him of all people.

"Kill you?" Voldemort echoes, sounding confused before realisation seems to hit him and he grins. "You don't actually know what happened do you? That is a surprise I must say; would've thought you of all people would've jumped at the chance to go snooping around to find something out."

I can't be bothered to play whatever stupid little game he's got going on so I don't even dignify his ramblings with a response. I just stand here, frozen to the spot, and give him a bored look, (it's conveniant how I can still move my face isn't it?).

"Why do you think you died so suddenly?" He asks, sounding exasperated.

...Now that's a good question. I've never actually thought about that before. Why did I die just when Voldemort died? I may be curious but there's no chance in Hell I'm going to give that snakey git the satisfaction of having me ask him a question. So I'll keep silent again and just hope that he's willing to explain it all to me without me even having to say so.

Suddenly, Voldemort sighs and shakes his head. "Why do you have to be so difficult? I'm offering you an explanation here and all you can do is stare at me like an idiot. That's really not the best way to show appreciation Harry." Condescending git. "You know, I really should just do what I came here to do and be done with it but it'll save time later on if I explain things now I suppose. After all, there'll be much to do once we're done here...Yes, I think now will be best." I'm not sure I like this new Voldemort; he's too normal. "The reason, my dear Harry, that you died at the exact moment you did was because that was the exact moment that I died."

...Huh?...

"It seems when I marked you when you were a baby the first time around, I did more damage than I first thought. You know about the tranferal of my power of course, but what you're probably not aware of is that it linked us on a much deeper level. Somehow, it binded us together so that if one of us dies, then so does the other."

"No, that can't be true, the prophecy..." I start to protest.

"Is wrong." He finishes for me, sounding oddly smug for some reason. "Certain parts of it have come true as you well know but the bit about us having to kill each other, well, as you can see, that's quite wrong."

"Why were we reincarnated?" I ask; since he's started explaining without my help, I might as well give in and get everything out of him that I can.

"What do you mean why were we? All powerful wizards or witches who don't become ghosts are reincarnated Harry, but I'm not suprised you don't know that; it's one of those things you learn in your Seventh Year, or at least it was when I was at Hogwarts."

All powerful wizards and witches are reincarnated? But, then, why didn't Dumbledore tell me that when I spoke to him about it in my tomb? He said he didn't know why I was reincarnated. Maybe he didn't think I was strong enough at that point to be reincarnated or something or maybe he's got a plan. Or, perhaps he's just going senile, I suppose that might be a possibility.

"Fine, then why is it we both remembered everything that happened before?"

"Ah, yes, that's a good question, one to which I don't know the answer. Perhaps Fate has something in mind for us or perhaps the world simply missed us. Would it happen again if these bodies died? I'm not sure really, it's a possibility though admittedly not one I wish to investigate."

"Do the Death Eaters know you're back for sure?" Abrupt change of subject but it's something that's been on my mind for a while now.

"If they do, it's not because I told them. I'm not planning on striking out again until I have you out of the way my dear boy." Voldemort grins and he starts to gently smooth his thumb over my cheek, (his hand hasn't moved away throughout this entire conversation). If I could flinch away, believe me I would. I'm still frozen to the spot though, only able to move when he moves my limbs for me.

"And how exactly are you going to do that Tom? You just said yourself that if one of us dies, the other dies. So you can't kill me, you'd just die too." Ha, you see, I am smart! I can apply theories to real life situations!

"True, very true Harry, but there are other ways to clear an obstical such as yourself without having to resort to murder." He tells me in a cooing voice which is completely disturbing when you consider who this guy is and what it is exactly that he's saying.

"Which are?"

"Now, now, I saw enough films in the years before I found out I was a wizard to know that if you want things to go your way, you don't reveal your plan before you even start to do anything. Don't worry though, in a little while, you'll know exactly what I'm planning. In fact, you'll know exactly what I'm thinking every second of every day."

Okay, that sounds ominous and I mean that in a really bad way. He's leaning in close, very close...Really invading my personal space now. Merlin I wish I could move away, this is really uncomfortable for so many reasons. Reason number one, he isn't Draco. Reason number two, he is Voldemort. Reason number three, I honestly think he's going to kiss me at any moment. If anyone wants to come and save me, right now, then I'm more then willing to be saved, I won't put up a fuss even if it's some pretty boy prince on a white horse or something equally corny, I DON'T CARE! Someone, just please, come and get this weirdo the Hell away from me!

"Ssssssssleeeeep young one..."

Parseltongue? Why is he speaking in parseltongue now?

"...Ssssslip into quiet ssssslumber. Closssse your eyesssssss young one sssssso that your mind I can plunder."

I don't like this, not one bit. It sounds like a spell to me and if the fact it's getting very hard to concentrate is anything to go by, it's a spell that's working. I have to fight this; I have a strong will, I can do it...But his voice is so soothing and it's so hard to keep everything in focus. It'd be so easy to just...Let things...Slip...

"Haaaaaasssssssaaaaaaa thhhhhhhiethhhhhhhh. Haaaaaasssssssaaaaaaa thhhhhhhion. Ssssssssiethhhhhhh, ssssssssion, hiiiiiiiethhhhhhh, hiiiiiiion."

So warm, quiet, soothing...Something soft against my lips...I think...Warm breath, a warm hand...So warm, so content...

...And now it's suddenly gone and I feel extremely tired all of a sudden. So tired that I obviously can't stand on my own because my legs just gave way beneath and sent be crashing down to the floor on my knees. That really should've hurt but everything's so hazy I didn't feel a thing. What the Hell just happened? One minute I was totally normal and the next I felt like I was floating in a sea of warm, fluffy stuff...There was warm breath on my face though, I remember that...Oh dear Merlin, did Voldemort kiss me? Please don't say he kissed me because them I'd have to Avada Kadavra my lips!

"Harry?" That voice sounds familiar...Give me a second and I'll have it... "Harry mate, you all right?" Ah, that's it, it's Fred...Or George.

"I think my bones have been turned to jelly." I manage to mumble out groggily as I feel myself being lifted up to my feet. Wait, Fred or George, (or both) are here and Voldemort's here, that's not good! "Voldemort..." I get out, trying to lift my head, (and yay to the fact I can move on my own again). I manage to and look ahead to see Voldemort getting onto his feet, looking incredibly shaken, probably just as much as I am. If he wants a fight now though, I'll still give him one. True, I can barely stand and if it wasn't for Fred/George I'd probably fold like a piece of paper but I'm not going to give up. My wand's in my pocket and if I have to, I'm gonna use it.

"That's Voldemort?" Fred/George gasps from the other side of me. That answers the question as to who's here; they both are.

"Don't think this is the end Potter." I hear Voldemort practically spit though he sounds so exhausted suddenly that it's not that threatening. "Next time we meet we will not be interrupted!" A crack later and I look up to see that he's gone. Merlin that's a relief, I don't have to stand up and fight anymore.

"Woah, easy there mate." Fred/George says as I let myself slump now that I know I don't have to fight. Another set of arms come around me so I know they're both holding me up now.

"What did he do to you?" George/Fred asks, sounding concerned as I'm swept up into the arms of just one of them.

"I think he was trying to put me in some kind of trance for some reason." I answer, my voice sounding a little slurred. I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a trance, he was speaking parseltongue after all and there was the whole go to sleep thing.

"I think we'd better get you to a hospital." Fred/George muses as he starts to walk forward with me in his arms.

"A wizarding hospital." George/Fred elaborates from the left. "I think the Infirmary at Hogwarts would be best, closer to Malfoy and Dumbledore, you know."

"Sounds good to me. Do you think he's well enough to Apparate?"

"How else are we going to get there?" I speak up, trying to make a point. They're treating me like I'm a vegetable or something and not including me in the conversation. I hate that!

"We don't want to make things worse Harry." Fred/George justifies before turning his attention back to his twin. "Go inside and tell someone, preferably Ginny, what's happened and where we're going now. If she tries to insist on coming, don't let her, we don't want to stir up a huge fuss just yet."

"Right." George/Fred replies and then his footsteps start to fade away.

"Oh, and Fred?" So it's George who's holding me then.

"Yeah?" Fred's call comes in answer.

"Don't let Ron or Hermione know, they've enough to deal with at the moment."

"Roger that." And then he's gone.

I can't stop the small grin that spreads across my face and I have to pass comment. "You two have grown up then." And it's true, they have; they handled that with incredible maturity.

"Shh, keep your voice down, you'll blow our cover." George tells me playfully in a hushed voice. I give a small, weak laugh at that but it's a huge effort I can tell ya. "Shall we be off then."

"Yep." I murmur as I let my eyes close; Merlin I'm so tired.

George shifts me in his arms a little before the familiar crack sounds and I know that, even with my eyes shut, we're no longer surrounded by the hospital car-park. Instead, we're outside the Apparation wards around Hogwarts. Well, we were outside the wards but since he's already started to walk us forward, I imagine we're actually inside the wards now. I'm sort of aware of my surroundings...Kinda. We're definately outside still, I know that much though the only reason I know we're outside of Hogwarts is because George just said that was where he was taking me. If it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't know because everything's kinda hazy at the moment, sort of surreal, almost lucid...And now I'm just rambling.

Draco's awake and he's not happy. Nope, happy is the last word I would use to describe him at the moment. I wonder if I woke him or maybe he was up late marking the work of students. I should think he was asleep judging by the time it was last time I checked. He'll probably the one that "greets" us unless Dumbledore is awake and notices us. Knowing Dumbledore, I wouldn't be surprised if he was expecting us and stayed up late in order to be the first to meet with us.

"Still with me Harry?" George suddenly speaks though his voice sounds kinda echoey for some really strange reason.

"Kinda." I answer...At least I think that's what I answered, might've actually come out more like an unrecognisable groan.

"Good, good." He says and I guess that no matter what I actually said he took it, correctly, as an affirmation of consciousness...That sounded like something out of a text book didn't it? "Try and keep that way for the next few minutes okay; it'll be just a bit longer."

I give what I know this time is a small grunt in reply before we drop into silence again and my mind starts to wander back to what's just happened. Whatever Voldemort did to me, I don't think it's life-threatening. I don't feel like I'm going to die, nothing hurts or anything like that and I'm hoping this fuzziness is just a temporary thing. No, I think that Voldemort did intend to do something to me tonight, he just didn't get around to it, and I bet you anything it had to do with what he said in Parseltongue. Strangely, even if someone asked me, I don't think I could translate what it was exactly that Voldemort said. Not because I don't know what it means but because there are no equivalent words in the English language. I'm not even sure how I could describe what he meant but maybe that will change when everything's a bit more un-fuzzy.

"What the Hell happened to him?" Ahh, there's Draco sounding as though I'm listening to him from underneath water; very odd.

"He was attacked by Voldemort." George answers as I'm handed over to a new set of arms and hugged closely to the wonderfully familiar chest of Draco.

"That's not possible, there's no way that Voldemort could've got through the wards around the manor." Draco protests and it strikes me immediately that he, for some reason, thinks I'm still staying at Malfoy Manor at the moment...Again, odd.

"Malfoy, Harry's been staying at the Burrow for the past three or four days while your mother and Ms Willows are on holiday." George corrects him.

"What?" Wow, he sounds mad now. "They should've known that the Burrow isn't safe enough for him with the risk of..."

"Wasn't attacked at the Burrow." I mumble out tiredly, nestling my head snuggly against Draco's chest; now I know I'm completely safe I am going to have a nap.

"Where did it happen then?" Draco asks gently as fingers tenderly stroke some hair away from my face.

"Car park...Outside muggle hospital." I mumble and now I'm going to give up and go to sleep. I think Draco's still talking but I'm sure he'll understand. If not, I can explain it in the morning. Right now, I'm too exhausted to explain anything decently.

* * *

End of Chapter 19.  
I quite like this chapter. It's funny, it's got some action in it and it has the return of Voldemort, a huge point to be marked in the story. However, having said that, I don't like that sorry excuse for a spell I wrote for Voldemort. I am seriously not a poet in any way shape or form and that was the best I could come up with because, well, basically I suck at that sort of thing -.-  
Okay, that's enough chattering from me. Take care everyone and I'll see you all next time hopefully :)

Hugs  
Dream


	20. A Plan is Created

Hi everyone :)

Thank you all very much for the reviews :) As I've said about twenty other times, they're very much appreciated and really do help to keep the creative cogs well oiled. We're down to the last seven chapter now though people; won't be much longer now.  
For those I excited by posting again today, I apologise but even I can't write that fast lol. This is simply a repost because I messed up the Maths. So, I've fixed it and it's actually right now. Sorry about that --;  
That's all I have to say; I'll just let you all go ahead and get reading. Enjoy :)

* * *

"...Were you thinking? You just left him in a totally unprotected..." 

Who the Hell is speaking so damned loud so early in the morning? Merlin, how inconsiderate, I am trying to sleep here...Though thinking about it, judging by the light coming in through the window right in front of me, it's not that early in the morning; maybe it's not even morning, maybe it's afternoon. That doesn't matter though, the whole point is that it's completely inconsiderate of people to talk so bloody loud when there's a sleeping child in the next room!

"Honestly, how were we to know Draco? And Harry seemed more than happy for the oppotunity to spend the extra time with..."

That sounds like Narcissa so I reckon that means Contessa's here as well. Oh, this will be such fun, (ah sarcasm; anger with a smile I've been told). I suppose I'd better get out there and let them know I'm not dead and perfectly fine. I feel completely normal, like nothing ever happened. I still know something happened though so the only comfort I have at the moment is the fact, as I thought last night, that I'm not going to die. Everything else seems pretty bleak now if you ask me. Just the other day I thought that seven and a half years of no Voldemort activity was just too good. I shouldn't have thought it, it was tempting Fate who doesn't like me that much anyway.

I'm wearing a totally over-sized pyjamas jacket...Huh...I'm guessing it's Draco's as it smells like him, it's made of black silk and it's ridiculousy big on me: the hem's almost trailing along the floor; I couldn't even start to try and find my arms in these huge pythons of sleeves and the left-hand side keeps slipping off my shoulder. He obviously changed me to make me more comfortable which is a sweet thought though not really necessary since last night I would've probably been able to have slept anywhere in anything. Still, it's probably the reason why I slept so long.

And now we open the door and face the cooing/fussing/scolding/hysterics.

"I cannot believe how incredibly selfish you both are! You knew there was still a threat to Harry from Voldemort and yet you left him in a place you knew wouldn't be safe enough and, to top it all off, you didn't even tell me about it!" I hear Draco rant as I open the door into the sitting room a crack, peering in to see him standing and gesturing wildly in front of Narcissa and Contessa who are sitting next to each other on a two-seat sofa. Narcissa looks pretty neutral but Contessa looks like she's on the verge of bursting into tears. If she cries I'm going to have to have a go at Draco for it; what happened is hardly her fault and it's not fair that Draco's taking his worry out on her.

"It didn't even happen at the Weasley's home." Narcissa pointed out in a raised, overly controlled voice. She's no doubt getting a little ticked off with Draco yelling at her.

"Do you think that even matters to me?" Draco demands angrily. "The fact is, you left my Harry, my soul-mate, in the care of people who might've meant well but who couldn't, not in a thousand years, provide an adequate amount of protection; protection which he, more than anyone else on this planet, needs!" Woah, Draco's way beyond ticked off now, he's playing the soul-mate card and he hasn't done that since during the Triwizard Tournament; didn't even use it after that last Death Eater incident.

"Do you have to discuss things in such overly loud voices?" I grunt as I plod further into the room, my small feet making soft padding noises on the oak floorboards of the floor.

Looking at the faces of the three adults in the room, I think they're rather surprised to see that I'm up and walking about as they all look like they're totally gob-smacked. Merlin knows why. Draco's the first to recover from whatever shock they all suffered from, as he gives me that gentle "I'm glad you're okay" smile before coming over to me and picking me up. I'm settled in his arms until we're both comfortable and then I'm treated to a kiss on the corner of my mouth just before Draco starts to fuss over my hair.

"Sorry if we woke you." He apologises quietly as he moves a stray strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Doesn't matter, had to get up sometime." I reply with a small shrug, lowering my head down to rest on his shoulder; who am I to hold a grudge against someone so bloody sexy?

Draco leans his head down a bit, so that his lips are just next to my right ear. "You know, you look adorable in my pyjamas jacket." He whispers and I can hear the grin in his voice. He pecks me on the cheek and then sets me down on the floor again all before I can release the indignant huff brought on by that comment. I do not look adorable! I am not some girl who looks sweet and huggable and all that other rubbish. I may be cute, I'll give them that, but there is a difference between cute and adorable. "I have to go and tell Dumbledore that you're awake; I'll be back in a few minutes." Draco tells us as he heads towards the door to his rooms.

"Oh, Draco?" I quickly call out to him as I remember something. He pauses and turns to look at me, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "Could you ask Snape to come back here as well? I need to ask him about something." Confusion and questioning comes across the bond I share with Draco and I send back playful reassurance underlined with a very serious desire to not start a whole discussion on it now. He seems to accept that as he gives a small nod before turning back 'round to face the door. Myself, Contessa and Narcissa watch in silence as he leaves and now we're remaining in silence when he's gone.

With a sigh, I turn to look at the two women to my side...Only to see Contessa's really, really on the verge of tears now. That has to be one of the strangest sights I have ever seen. It's like...Well, it's not quite as weird as Snape crying would be, (he probably can't) but it's still really weird.

"Mama, are you all right?" I ask gently, slowly stepping up to her.

"Oh Charlemagne!" She sobs suddenly, very loudly, as she flings herself off of the sofa and crushes me to her chest. "I'm so sorry I left you alone. I'll never again, I'll never, ever, leave you on your own again."

"It wasn't your fault, don't listen to what Draco said, his nerves are just a little frazzled at the moment." I try to reassure the sniffing woman, who is still crushing me in her arms, as I gently pat her back albeit a little awkwardly.

"Exactly, now for goodness sake, listen to your son Contessa and stop your wimpering." Narcissa scolds her as if she's a child rather than a fully grown, late-twenties woman. However, Contessa's reply is hardly something to help justify her maturity though; she lifts her head enough to stick her tongue out at the older woman. Narcissa tuts and shakes her head and tries to hide the smile that fights its way onto her lips.

Contessa abruptly gives a loud sigh and wipes her eyes with the back of her right hand before standing up. Seconds later, she's reached back down to pick me up. "Merlin knows why Fate chose me to be the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived." She mumbles, mostly to herself I think, as she moves us over to the sofa and then sits down, settling me on her lap comfortably.

"What time is it?" I decide to ask because, well, I'm curious to know what the time is.

"Around two-ish in the afternoon; you were out for twelve hours." Narcissa answers as she adjusts the skirt of her dress a little, probably more for something to do rather than an actual need to straighten out the material.

"We couldn't find any injuries on you but I can't believe that he just let you go without hurting you. Did he use the Cruciatus curse darling?" Contessa inquires gently, smoothing down the hair on the back of my head.

"No, he put me under some kind of trance and then...I'm not sure what he was doing but I'm thinking he didn't finish it as I'm still here and feeling just fine." I explain, leaning back against Contessa's chest as her hand moves to the front of my face and presses against my forehead.

"Did he start to chant a spell?" Narcissa question curiously.

"I think it was meant to be a spell; he was speaking in Parseltongue."

"What was it he said?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. Well, I do know but I don't know how to translate it into English; I don't think there are any words which are the same in English and I can't think of a way to explain the meaning..."

The door into Draco's rooms open suddenly and he walks back in followed by Dumbledore and Snape and Professor McGonagall...I don't remember asking for her to come...

"Ah, Harry my dear boy, how are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore greets me in his usual cheerful manner and I smile back at him.

"I'm very well, thank you Professor." I turn to look at Professor McGonagall as Draco sits in between Contessa and Narcissa and takes hold of my legs, bringing them to stretch out on his lap. "Good afternoon Professor."

"Afternoon Potter. It's good to hear you're feeling better." She answers with an air of formal motherly/grandmotherly concern; odd combination, I know.

Finally, I turn to Snape and give him a half smile and a nod. "Good afternoon Professor Snape."

"I did not come down here to listen to pleasantries Potter." Snape says by way of reply and I can't help buth grin, internally at least. I'm not sure why I'm amused, I just find his bitter attitude comical now more than anything.

"Fair enough." I shrug easily. "I've only one question for you; how long will it take for you to brew an aging potion?" That seems to be a shocking question as everyone's gone completely silent and is now staring at me. "What?"

"Why do you want to suddenly take an aging potion?" Draco inquires and I can feel an odd sense of worry coming from him over our link.

"Well, first of all because Voldemort's taking them already and he's about 16 years old now and second of all because I never knew it was a serious option before."

"It's not an option." Snape says stiffly. Frowning, I turn to look at him where he's standing all sour-like next to the arm chair Dumbledore's sat himself in.

"Why not? I can't fight an older Voldemort like this, I'll be no match for him."

"Charlemagne, dear, aging potions are extremely addictive. The Dark Lord no doubt doesn't care about what he does to his body but it really wouldn't do for you to take the number it would require for you to become the appropriate age." Contessa tells me gently, continuing with her hair smoothing which she hasn't stopped since I sat on her lap.

"And taking large quantities all at once is dangerous." Draco adds, giving my right leg a few affectionate pats.

"But not lethal." I check though I've made it sound more like a statement than a question.

Draco releases a long sigh but shakes his head. "No, it probably wouldn't kill you."

"It would, however, be severely painful as your body grows several years in a matter of hours. You'd be in complete agony for quite some time Potter, surely not even you can be stupid enough to demand to try it." Snape sneers though, if I'm not wrong, he is kinda, just a little, concerned that I am going to make him do this.

"Facing an adult Voldemort the way I am now would be suicide and you know it." I tell Snape calmly and there's no doubt that everyone in this room knows that's a fact; even with my magical ability, with such a weak body there's no way I'd be any match for Voldemort who probably will be fully adult the next time we meet.

"Why don't we just allow the Dark Lord to drink aging potions to death? They're so addictive he won't be able to stop himself and he'll eventually drink them to such an old age that his body will just give up on him." Contessa points out and that would actually be a good plan if it wasn't for the new bit of information said Dark Lord gave me...

"We can't just let Voldemort die. He told me this morning that when one of us dies, so will the other." That's shocked them all again as they're all once more staring at me with the horrible, tense silence.

"Harry, I think it's probably best if you explain everything that happened between you and Voldemort yesterday." Dumbledore tells me solemnly.

Oh, won't this be fun?

* * *

I think I must've been Vlad the Impaler in a past life; or Hitler or Joseph Stalin or someone equally as evil. The fact is, I must've been someone really bad in a previous life to warrent the fact that the last two lives I've had have been so incredibly bad. First, I was Harry Potter and, let's face it, we all know what kind of life I had then. Now, I'm Charlemagne once Frank now Willow and my life still isn't all that great. It's better than my last one but then that's not a hard thing to beat.

I can't kill Voldemort. It's that simple. I can't kill Voldemort because then I'd die, but not only that, the great big git and myself would then just be reincarnated once again so he'd just come back and try and take over everything and I'd have to stop him again. I'd kill him again and then we'd be brought back just so we could continue this stupid cycle for the rest of the human existance. Not a particularly desirable thing to do and Voldemort no doubt knows this as well which is why he wasn't trying to kill me earlier. We're not sure what he was trying to do but we know he wasn't trying to kill me.

So here I am, a seven year old boy with the survival of the world resting on his shoulders, hauled up in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because it's the only place safe enough for me now. Though there is a very small plus side to all of this; I won through with my aging argument; Snape's making me an aging potion laced with quite a strong sleeping potion so I'll sleep through the changing process to reduce stress and he's also adding a pain-killer for obvious reasons. Since too long a period of extended time under a sleeping potion is dangerous, we reached a compromise. Initially, I wanted to be turned 21, the age that if I was still legally Harry Potter, I would be now. However, that would take too long to be safe plus Dumbledore and McGonagall both insisted that I complete my Hogwarts education. Therefore, I'll be returned to my fourteen year old state, ready to turn fifteen on my birthday and then join Fifth Year, picking up from where I left off.

How long is this going to take I hear you ask? Well, Snape said that every hour the potion is brewed for equals one day added onto a person's life. We want to add on seven years. Thanks to some quick Maths on Draco's part, he calculated that there are two-thousand, five-hundred and fifty-five days in seven years so that's the number of hours it will take to brew. That's one-hundred and six point four days worth of brewing. Add that onto the date we're on at the moment and I'll be ready to become a fourteen year old again around late May.

Contessa was actually really supportive of my decision to grow older. I think she understands that I can't possibly fight Voldemort in my current state and naturally doesn't want me to die so she's not stopping me doing what I need to do. Snape's bitter about the whole thing; no real surprise there. Dumbledore's quietly worrying while trying to keep a cheerful exterior. McGonagall's not even trying to hide the fact she's worried. Narcissa I think is more concerned for Draco than anything.

And then there's Draco himself. He's being very weird. He's oddly silent most/all the time and I know he's worried rather than angry at me because I can feel it through our bond. He won't speak unless spoken to and if ever I'm already sitting down when he comes to sit down, he'll immediately pull me into his arms or onto his lap. It's all rather un-nerving as I'm used to him yelling and screaming at me he's scared for my safety, (I instantly think back to just after the Second Task in the Triwizard Tournament when I think of Draco's usual reaction to such things). He knows I'm only doing what I have to though and I reckon that's why he's not saying anything. However, I'd rather he did say something, I don't like him being so quiet.

It's been about three days since Voldemort attacked me and I've been living in Draco's rooms ever since. Contessa and Narcissa have gone back to Malfoy Manor but Contessa visits me everyday. I'm not sure what the Weasleys and Sirius and Remus know at the moment but I'm hoping I'll be able to find out soon. I want to know how Hermione got on at the hospital as well; I wonder if she had a boy or a girl?

* * *

As much as I've missed being in Hogwarts, I think I'd rather be at home now more than here. Being at Hogwarts isn't half as much fun when you have to spend all day and night in the same couple of rooms, the majority of which you're on your own. With Draco and everyone else teaching for most of the day and having to attend the meals, (we all decided it would be too suspicious if Draco started to suddenly not be present at meal times) I spend most of my time in Draco's three rooms on my own. And then when someone finally does come and join me, we either discuss Voldemort, (Dumbledore there) or we can't talk because they have marking to do, (that's Draco's area of expertise). Plus, even when Draco doesn't have marking to do, he's still extremely quiet, something I'm going to have to have a moan at him about because I'm sick of it.

I suppose if you have to look on the bright side of things, there is one advantage of having huge chunks of the day all to yourself; you get to research. Now, I know what you're all thinking; pod-person. I assure you though, I'm still me, I've just happened to find something to research that I can really sink my teeth into. Did you know that there's a whole bunch of different spells that you have to be a Paselmouth in order to cast? It's true, very true, Dumbledore managed to find me a copy of this really old, (aka, really rare) book on the different spells which Parselmouths can cast. And it's extemely useful. Why? Because whatever it was that Voldemort was trying to do to me, it involved one of these special Parselmouth spells. The only problem is, I have no idea which one.

With these spells, it seems, it doesn't just have to do with saying the words. No, it has to be overly complicated and involve hand gestures and body movements and the such. Wouldn't usually be a problem I'll admit, but when Voldemort tried whatever it was he was trying, I was in a trance. Trance equals unaware of surroundings equals unaware of Voldemort's exact movements. Hence, I have no idea exactly what spell it was he was using. I've got it narrowed down to twelve different possibilities though...That's kinda like progress, right? But I've reached a plato and everything's getting very dull now...I'm starting to seriously consider the option of peeling off my own skin just so I have something to do.

"Harry my boy?" Dumbledore's voice suddenly comes from the fireplace and, peeking over the top of this massive Parselmouth book, I see his cheery face in the fire.

"Yes sir?"

"You have some visiters if this is a conveniant time."

Conveniant time? CONVENIANT... Merlin, yes, please, someone, whoever you are, save me from this torturing boredom!

"Yeah, now's a good time; send them through." I answer out-loud in a far more sedate manner than I'm feeling. I get the idea that Dumbledore knows just how I'm feeling about it though because his eyes are all twinkly again.

He withdraws from the fire-place and I fold my book over, shutting it, before slidding it onto the seat on the sofa I'm lounging on next to me. Then, there's a roar of flames seconds before an over-excited Padfoot bounds out of the fire and throws himself at me, promptly proceeding to lick me senseless.

"Honestly Sirius, be a bit more controlled, he's only little." Remus scolds lightly as he walks in through the fire-place as well, brushing off his sleeve casually as he does.

Sirius takes this moment to turn back into himself, no doubt so that he can pout effectively. "He's not little, he's my big, strapping young man." He insists, sweeping me up into his arms and giving me a big hug, a total contridiction to what he's just said I am. "How are ya Harry?" He asks then, settling me at his hip like everyone seems to enjoy doing so much now.

"I'm good thank you. It's great to see you both again." I smile, first at Sirius and then towards Remus. No need to go into detail about reassuring them about Voldemort; we've already spoken since that little incident. This is the first time in person since the incident though, hence all the licking/hugging/picking up.

"Yeah, we would've come sooner but neither of us could get the time off work at the same time. But, we're here now. So, what have you been up to?" Sirius gets out in one big gush and it's rather amusing to see a fully grown man so excited.

"I've mostly just been reading that," I point to the abandoned book on the sofa. "And trying to figure out exactly what spell it was that Voldemort was about to cast on me."

"Are you having any luck?" Remus inquires, wandering past Sirius and I, over to the book and picking it up before leafing through the pages.

"So far I have it narrowed down to a dozen or so different possibilities." I answer rather dejectedly, letting myself slump against Sirius in defeat.

"That is an impressive number for only a week Harry, you should be pleased that you've made such progress in this short time." Remus insists, closing the book and sitting down on the sofa just as Sirius moves us to sit on the sofa as well. I'm shifted around a bit until I'm settled in between the two of them, (does Sirius not think I'm capable of moving by myself or something?) and after that I'm free to reply.

"I suppose, but there are so few differences between the one's that are left, it's practically impossible for me to figure out what one it is." I sigh as I slide the book over onto my lap and start to flick through it for the hundreth, millionth, billonth time. "Take these two for example." I point out two different spells that are on the two pages I'm open to now. "The only difference between them is one tiny hand gesture and the rest is exactly the same. Even if it was one of these that Voldemort used, I can't know because he put me in a bloody trance, I wasn't aware of anything."

"Have you tried using a Pensieve?" Sirius asks by way of suggestion.

I nod. "Yeah, it was one of the first things Professor Dumbledore had me do. The memory was completely distorted though, couldn't see anything properly and you could only just hear the incantation if you listened really, really hard." I sigh here and rub my eyes tiredly before pinching the bridge of my nose. I've got an all too familiar, dull, throbbing headache, right above my eyes. My eyesight must be getting worse, I'll have to start wearing my glasses for reading close-up soon.

"Have you had lunch yet Harry?" Sirius asks suddenly.

"No, not yet." I answer, letting my hand drop. Though if I'm completely honest, I wasn't even aware it was time for lunch.

"I think I'll go have a wander to the kitchens and get us all something then. I'm feeling a bit restless." He informs myself and Remus before getting to his feet and heading over to the door as we turn our heads in order to follow his progress. "See ya both in a minute or two." Sirius tells us with a wink before he leaves the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

I'm actually kinda glad he's gone now, there's something I want to ask Remus, about Draco, and I've found that mentioning Draco around Sirius should be kept to an absolute minimum. Sirius, being Sirius, is a bit, well, paranoid, and he still suspects Draco of being a Death Eater. To be brutally honest, I don't think Sirius is really all there in the head. Azkaban has effected him so badly, that horrible place should be outlawed if you ask me, and then there's the fact that he was released a few months after I died. His life's been so rough, it's understandable that he's a little unstable. Still, that doesn't make everything all right, just all the more unfair.

Anyways, enough of that, time to ask Remus.

"Erm...Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Has, erm, has there ever been a time when Sirius has been annoyed or worried about something and he won't talk to you about it?" Merlin, this is so embarrassing. I'm desperate though, I need wisdom!

"Yes, once or twice. Usually though, he rants about it, very loudly, when something's annoyed him and he rants about nothing in particular when he's worried so getting him to talk about things isn't usually a problem. However, when it comes to big problems, he does have a tendancy to stop talking completely and become very docile. It's when he's like that, that you have to start worrying about him."

"...Oh..." That was absolutely no help what-so-ever.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume you're on the way to asking for some advice on Draco." Remus says with a small, amused grin and I can feel a slight blush colouring my cheeks. "What have you done to make him so angry with you?"

"It's not 'cause he's angry with me." I protest as I sake my head a couple of times. "He's really worried."

A pause.

"About?" Remus prompts kindly.

"The aging potion."

"Ah."

And that small sound of acknowledgement pretty much says it all because Remus can totally sympthise with Draco's feelings on this one, as could Sirius if he were here. Neither Remus or Sirius were/are, (not sure how they feel about it still) particularly keen on the idea when I first told them either. Come to think of it, Sirius went very quiet once I'd told him and he'd realised there was no changing my mind. Yet the next day, he fire-called me and told me that although he was still worried, if it was really what I wanted then of course I had his support. So, that makes me ask the question; what did Remus to break his cycle of silence?

"How did you get Sirius to start talking again the day I told you both about the plan?" I inquire out-loud.

Remus' cheeks suddenly burn an intense red and he looks anywhere but my general direction. "I, uh..." He clears his throat. "I don't think that's anything you really want to know and, uh, you're not, um, exactly in a position to, erm, replicate anything." He manages to stumble out and his meaning gets across to me loud and clear...Ew...I wish I hadn't asked now.

But it's something to work with...Maybe I can twist it in a way so that I can use it on Draco without running the risk of getting him thrown into Azkaban.

* * *

Target, Draco Malfoy: located. Current status: hunched over a desk marking Fifth Year essays. Objectives: liberate hostage quill; distract the Target's attention; cuddle with the Target for at least a half hour. Bonus objective: cuddle with the Target for the rest of the night.

Okay, now I've got my little SWAT mission fantasy out of my system, it's time to get down to business. This will be tricky. It's never been easy to get Draco away from work/studies and right now, with him in the mood he is at the moment, it's going to be even harder. But I am not a Gryffindor for nothing! I have come, I have seen and, mark my words, I will conquer...I think my nerves are making me a little over-dramatic.

Let's do this calmly now Harry, can't be too tense, gotta be cool, relaxed, nonchalant if you will. Really, all you've got to do is get his attention long enough to swamp him with the right emotions and then that'll make his attention stick on me. It'll be easy...Hopefully. And now you're right beside him, so, anytime you're ready Harry...Anytime at all...Sometime soon though preferably.

"Draco?" There, good start.

"Not now Harry." Okay, fine, that brush off was expected, I can't be too put off by that. Just have to ignore it and move on.

"Draco." That sounded a little more forceful.

"Harry, please, I have to get this marking finished." Oh please, I know for a fact those essays aren't due back to the students for at least another three days; they were only handed in this morning. Fine though, if he wants to play tough, I can do that, just means I'll have to move things along a little faster than I intended. So, I grab the arm rest of his chair and give an almighty yank and manage, (somehow) to pull the chair out slightly, enough so that he can't ignore the movement and had to properly acknowledge me. "Harry!" He cries indignantly, twisting his neck around to look at me properly, just like I knew he would.

Leaning forward, propping myself up on his knees, with a suitably annoyed glare fixed on my face, I look up at him and speak in a very firm tone that, despite my young voice, demands no arguement: "This has all gone on for long enough. Now, we are going to sit here until everything's been sorted out and you stop bottling things up inside."

Draco stares down at me for several moments, several long moments, before he shuts his eyes and gives a tired sigh. "Fine." He breathes, throwing his quill down onto his desk before bringing his hands up to his face to rub his eyes.

"Good." I say with a prim nod despite the fact I know he's not looking at me. I hold out my arms to him and give one simple command: "Up." I think it's rather amusing that he doesn't even hesitate in picking me up. He simply lifts me wordlessly and settles me on his lap so I'm straddling one of his thighs. I shift around a bit until I'm comfortable and then face him head on with, what I hope is, a stern expression on my face. "Now, you're going to tell me exactly what it is that's worrying you so much."

"I would've thought that was obvious." Draco replies and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"The aging potion, yes, I know that, duh Draco. What I meant was, what exactly is it about it that has you worried?"

Draco sighs again, a little softer this time however, and gently brushes my hair behind my left ear. "Harry, I don't think you really understand just how dangerous taking an aging potion that adds so many years in a single dose actually is. There are so many things that can go wrong."

Can't lie there, I wasn't aware of any significant dangers. "What kinda things?"

"Well, if the pain killers aren't in the right proportion you may feel the process and that could very well damage your heart or increase your blood pressure due to the shock. Or, if there's too much of the pain killer then it can have a long-term, negative effect on your central nervous system. Then there's always the possibility of too much sleeping draught accidently being added or too little and then there's the risk of exactly how many years older you grow. It's such an exact process and brewing it just as second longer than you intend to can have disasterous side..."

"Draco," I interrupt quickly, seeing a pattern in his line of thinking. "I want you to calm down and think for a second kay? Tell me, who exactly is brewing me this potion?"

"Severus." Draco answers, sounding confused.

"And tell me Draco, what does Severus do for a living?"

"Yes, but Harry..." He starts, obviously seeing where I'm going with this. I'm in the middle of making a point here though so I put my index finger on his lips to get him to stop talking.

"No." I say, shaking my head. "Answer my question Draco, what does he do for a living?"

"Teaches Potions." Draco mumbles, sounding a little sulky if you ask me.

"Exactly. He teaches Potions. He makes potions day in, day out, every single day of the year. He brews anything and everything, complicated and easy, common and rare. He gets other people to brew potions and then he decides whether they're any good or not, usually just by looking at them. He is a Potions Master, brewing potions is what he does. Can you really see him "accidently" mucking up a potion, especially when there's so much at stake?"

"No, but..."

"Uh, uh, no Draco, we both know that Severus Snape is a man who knows his potions and has a one in billion chance of messing anything he works on up." It's my turn to start fiddling with Draco's hair now as I pull it out of its loose pony-tail and promptly begin to smooth it down on his head soothingly, leaning closer to him and resting my head on his chest, just below his shoulder. I feel his arms come around me and I can't stop the smile which fights its way onto my face. "I know you're worried about me doing this and you've probably got every right to be, but don't let it cloud your judgement and make you forget the facts. And, more importantly, don't let it eat away at you from the inside. I can always tell when you're worried so there's no point keeping it all inside. Being all silent and moody isn't healthy and it bugs the Hell out of me. So," I draw back so I can look him straight in the eyes. "Just stop it."

Draco holds my gaze neutrally for several seconds before a small smirk twitches the corner of his mouth and I can feel the beginnings of amusement trickling through our bond. "Yes dearest." He mumbles through a grin, lifting his hold on me a little so he can give the sides of the stomach a playful squeeze.

"Good, I'm glad that's all sorted then. You can leave that marking now and pay attention to me, I've been feeling awfully neglected lately." I pout as I lean forward press a light kiss onto Draco's lips before snuggling against his chest again. I feel and hear the slight rumble of a chuckle deep inside his chest and a hand comes up to card through my hair gently.

"You do realise that you actually payed Severus Snape a compliment, right?" He checks, his voice filled with laughter.

"Yes, I know, but it was a necessary evil in order to get you to start talking again. If you ever tell anyone I said those things though I swear I'll get Fred and George to put an itching charm on all your clothes."

Draco gasps dramatically. "You fill my heart with terror."

"Prat." I mutter, lightly slapping his arm.

"And I love you too darling." Draco coos playfully, leaning down to drop a kiss on the top of my head before straightening up again. A stupidly giddy grin breaks onto my face at that and I give Draco a small squeeze in reply. Things are getting back to normal once again.

* * *

End of Chapter 20.  
I think this is my favourite chapter so far. It's certainly the longest that's for sure. But I like it because of that, because it means I've managed to fit a lot in it. There's some explanations, there's some humour, there's some fluff; all very good things. So, yes, this is my favourite chapter so far :)  
Next chapter is the one we've all been waiting for people; THE LEMON! O.O!

Hugs  
Dream


	21. Interlude 6

Hi everyone :)

Many thank yous for the reviews as always. And, to show my appreciation to all of you, I come bearing the gift of the longest chapter so far and a happy little lemon for all you lovely people. Isn't that just yummy? Of course, if lemons aren't your thing, which is totally understandable if they're not, then you can always either a) stop reading or b) skip the lemon. It's right at the end underneath the final heading Forth Year at Hogwarts: The night after Harry asks Cho to the Yule Ball. So, if you see that and you don't like lemons, you can just go back o, if you're interested in my little notes at the bottom, you can skip down.

WARNING: Because I really don't want people to get all defensive about this and start getting pissy, I'm making this painfully clear. This chapter contains a lemon or GRAPHIC SLASH. Don't want to read about two boys having sex? Then don't read the final section of this chapter or, better yet, don't read this chapter at all.

There, I've given the warnings in copious amounts; I am no longer responsible for anyone who accidently reads the lemon! With that said, please enjoy this latest chapter :)

* * *

Fourth Year at Hogwarts: The first night back

Harry took in a huge breath of crisp, night air as he stepped out of the main entrance into Hogwarts under the cover of his invisibility cloak. It was amazingly warm for an early Autumn night and it was because of the nice temperature that Draco and he had agreed to meet down by the lake that night. Well, okay, he hadn't exactly been given the chance to agree, Draco had slipped a note into his hand when they had passed each other making their way into the Great Hall for the Sorting Feast and it had instructed him to meet him outside at the usual time. Harry didn't have any objections so if he had been asked, he would've agreed.

As Harry made his way down to the lake, he could just hear in his head the conversation they would no doubt have tonight. Draco, sooner rather than later most likely, would demand to know the details of the Death Eater raid at the Quidditch World Cup, then he would insist on asking if Harry was all right even though it was weeks ago and he was quite obviously fine and then he would finish up insulting someone, either his father, Death Eaters in general or the Weasleys.

Upon looking up from where he was previously watching the ground beneath go by, Harry smiled in delight when he saw that Draco was already there, standing staring out across the lake, waiting for him. Harry didn't even hesitate before he pulled off his invisibility cloak and quickly dashed forward, jogging over to the blonde. His footsteps obviously alerted Draco to his presence as the Slytherin turned to look in Harry's direction when there was a gap of about ten feet between them. He turned his body to face the dark haired boy and took a few steps forward towards him in return. Upon reaching Draco, Harry threw himself into the blonde's arms and Draco was only too happy to catch him.

"It's so good to see you again." Harry breathed against the base of Draco pale neck, his arms looped loosely around his neck as well.

"That can go without saying I think." Came Draco's reply moments before he titled the dark haired boy's head up to place a deep kiss on his lips. After several seconds of remaining joined, Draco pulled back a little in order to look Harry in the eye. "Now, are you going to be co-operative and just tell me about the raid at the World Cup or do I have to listen to you whining before you give in and tell me anyway?"

Inside, Harry grinned at just how predictable his best friend was but showed no signs of his amusement on the outside. He decided that, for once, he'd be good and just offer up a detailed explanation without moaning first but only because that would leave more time fore kissing afterwards which was infinitely more important than making a point by grumbling first.

* * *

Fourth Year at Hogwarts: The night after the participants of the Triwizard Tournament were announced

"What the Hell were you thinking!"

Harry had barely set foot inside the classroom he and Draco had arranged to meet in that night before the blonde was in front of him, demanding to know exactly what it was that was going on. The Slytherin didn't even bother to wait for the Gryffindor to take off his invisibility cloak, instead opting to rip it off of the dark haired boy himself.

"Why did you put your name into the Goblet? Do you have a death wish? Do you have any idea how dangerous it's going to be? Why do you think they weren't letting anyone younger than 17 compete? Just to be awkward?" Draco ranted angrily, gesturing with his arms.

"I didn't." Harry answered calmly, not allowing himself to be swept away in his best friend's yelling.

"You didn't what? Think? Yes, that's pretty obvious." Draco sneered.

"No, I mean that I didn't put my name into the Goblet." Harry corrected him.

"Oh, then I guess it just magically found its way into it." The blonde grunted sarcastically.

Harry sighed tiredly and moved past Draco to go over to a desk. He slumped down in the first seat he reached and then sprawled the top of his body across the desk. "It's a possibility I suppose." He mumbled, his voice coming out muffled as his face was currently buried in his folded arms.

Draco watched him silently for a few moments before stepping forward and making his way over to the dark haired Gryffindor. Upon reaching his side, he perched on the edge of the desk top, right beside Harry's head, and gently began to run his fingers through the wild locks of his hair. "You really didn't put your name in there did you?" He murmured gently, gazing down at the mass of black hair with caring eyes.

Harry shifted himself so that his cheek was resting on his arms and he could at least look in Draco's direction, despite the fact all he could see was an extreme close-up of the other boy's thigh. "Did you honestly think I did? What would I want with more eternal fame and glory?"

"True." The Slytherin agreed with a slight laugh which quickly faded however as he continued to pet Harry's hair. A short period of silence took them over before Draco spoke again. "There's something else wrong as well isn't there?"

"Ron's mad at me." The small reply came.

"Because of this whole Tournament thing?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody stupid idiot." Draco muttered under his breath, his hand in Harry's hair never slowing or stopping.

"That's a bit hypocritical Mr What-the-Hell-were-you-thinking." Harry pointed out with a small grin, sitting up a bit more, feeling a little better.

"I listened to and believed your denial of it though. I'm guessing you tried to tell him that you didn't do it yourself?" The blonde checked, trailing his hand down the dark haired boy's cheek, reaching around to cup the back of his neck, now that it was accessable.

"He didn't believe me." The shorter boy murmured sadly, his eyes dropping to stare down gloomily at the edge of the desk.

Draco frowned slightly then, whether it was because of the words or the action was unclear. Gently, he coaxed Harry to lift his head so he could look him straight in the eye. The smaller boy did as he was silently asked and lifted his head and met Draco's eyes. Cold, hard grey met soft, sad green and Draco once again spoke: "And it's for that reason Weasel's a stupid idiot."

Without further discussion or anymore words, the blonde Slytherin swooped down gracefully and caught the Gryffindor's lips with his own in a soft kiss.

* * *

Fourth Year at Hogwarts: Night after the First Task

"You were so amazing today. You gave me chills, you really did."

"Thank you. That seems to be the general opinion all 'round."

"Yeah, well, it means more coming from me, right?"

"Of course it does."

"That sounded more sarcastic than anything."

"Sorry, didn't mean it to."

"...Yes you did."

"Okay, maybe just a little. But, anyways, getting off that, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get here tonight, everyone wanted to celebrate."

"Not surprising. Doesn't matter though, I was able to amuse myself..."

"Reading? Yes, I noticed when I came in. What book is that anyway?"

"Erm...It's nothing, nothing at all."

"...Do you not want me to know what you were reading Draco?"

"No, not particularly."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take a look..."

"No! Harry don't!"

"Oh c'mon Draco, let me have a look!"

"No, let it go!"

"I just wanna have a little look; just a teensy, tiny peek..."

...Various sounds of scuffling...

"Ah ha!"

"Harry, please don't..."

" "Destined Love: The Eternal Beauty of a Soul Bond"...You're reading a book about soul mates? Should I be jealous of someone?"

"I was reading it because of you, you prat, now give it here!"

"No, no, I'm curious now. You're reading it because of me? You think we might be soul mates?"

"It's a possibility."

"How do you find out?"

"Well, there are certain signs which can alert people of the situation but you can't find out for sure unless you do a certain spell."

"What are these signs?"

"Intense affection for no reason which developes very quickly, desire to be around each other, stuff like that."

"That just sounds like people being really good friends or having a crush on someone."

"Look, I didn't want you to know I was looking at this in the first place Harry, so just give me back the book and we'll forget we ever..."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, don't get all huffy and defensive. Just because I think that doesn't sound like reasons in themselves doesn't mean there's nothing in it. Maybe we could look into it a bit more."

"Really? You don't think it's, well, a bit cissy?"

"No, not really. I think the idea of true love is very desirable actually. You mentioned there's a spell to make sure?"

"Yeah, but I haven't read about it in enough detail yet, I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it without knowing every little detail."

"That's fine...Though Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we do the spell and it turns out that we're not soul mates?"

"Oh, we're soul mates Harry, I have little doubt in my mind about that."

* * *

Forth Year at Hogwarts: Night after the Yule Ball is announced 

"A Ball; don't you think that's a totally stupid idea?" Harry mumbled, sounding content despite his words, his expression a picture of serenity and his eyes shut restfully.

Harry lay on his back on the floor of the classroom he and Draco had met in that night. His head was resting on Draco's thigh and the blonde was leaning back against one of the walls. The blonde was slowly running his fingers through the dark hair soothingly and his eyes were also shut, his expression relaxed and happy.

"I've heard worse ideas but admittedly I'm not really looking forward to spending an entire night on the arm of Parkinson." Draco murmured his reply.

"At least you know who you're going to go with. I've got absolutely no idea."

"What about that Ravenclaw Cho Chang?"

Harry's eyes flickered open at that and Draco opened his as well when he felt the stare on his face. The dark haired boy's expression was slightly confused. "What makes you think of her?"

The Slytherin shrugged easily, continuing to pet the Gryffindor's hair, tilting his head back to look across the room lazily. "It was merely a suggestion. What about one of those Patil twins?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll just fake illness and not go." Harry sighed, wrinkling his nose lightly.

"That's a bit extreme Harry, just go with someone you're friendly with. Hell, ask Granger if you have to."

"It's not just getting someone to go with me." Harry revealed, a slight blush flushing his cheeks.

"What else is wrong then?" The dark haired boy turned his head to the side and looked everywhere but his best friend's face. He mumbled something unintelligiable which caused Draco look back down at him. "What was that?" He inquired in a whisper, leaning down so he was closer to Harry's face.

"I don't know how to dance." Harry said clearly, moving his head back so he could look up at Draco's face.

"Is that all? Oh, that's no big deal." Draco replied with a small trace of amusement in his tone.

"That's easy for you to say, you know how to dance and you don't have to do it in front of an entire hall-full of people watching you." The Gryffindor grumbled with a light frown.

"I can teach you how to dance." The Slytherin reassured before dropping a brief kiss onto Harry's forehead.

"Really? Oh thank goodness. When?"

"Right now." The blonde answered and patted Harry's shoulder as a sign that he should sit up.

"Why now? I'm comfortable." Harry whined pathetically but none-the-less began to sit up.

"No time like the present." Draco insisted, sliding himself over a bit and then getting to his feet. He brushed himself off very quickly before reaching down and offering his hand to his best friend. The other boy took it grudgingly and allowed himself to be hauled up onto his feet.

"We don't have any music." The Gryffindor pointed out quickly, hoping that would be enough to discourage his companion.

"Don't need music at the moment, we'll start with the very basics. You don't needs music for the basics, just a simple beat." The blonde explained, pulling the other boy over to the front of the classroom where there was more floor space. "Now, first we get into position. I take your left hand like this and then you put your right hand on my shoulder like this," Draco adjusted Harry's arms into position accordingly and then settled his right hand on the slightly shorter boy's hip. "We'll start of with something really simple first, just to get you used to. Just follow by lead and try not to step on my feet okay?"

"O-okay." Harry stammered, a huge blush covering his cheeks and his eyes unable to meet with Draco's.

The Slytherin seemed unphased with the Gryffindor's bashfulness however and merely spoke clearly: "One, two three." As he began to guide the boy in his arms around in time with his counting.

* * *

Forth Year at Hogwarts: The night after Harry asks Cho to the Yule Ball (AN: This is where the lemon is, just to let you all know again)

Harry shifted nervously on his feet as he watched Draco set up the last few things they'd need for the spell they would be casting in a mere few minutes. Tonight was the night when they were going to find out whether Draco was correct in thinking they were soul mates and the Gryffindor wasn't sure what he was more afraid of: finding out that he wasn't Draco's soul mate or finding out that he was and then having to deal with what would happen afterwards.

Apparently, the discovery of a soul bond led to a very...Um, intense reaction. The moment it was confirmed, they'd both be instinctually driven to consumate it or, as the Slytherin had so delicately put it, shag until they passed out. Of course, Draco had been exaggerating about the passing out bit but the whole "shagging" situation had Harry very on edge. He was fourteen years old and therefore had little idea about how it was that two boys went about such a thing as sex. His best friend/probably-soon-to-be-lover had taken it upon himself to research it fully and had explained everything he'd found out to Harry so he was a little more informed about what would happen but that still didn't stop him from being a complete nervous wreck and acutely embarrassed when talking about it, (the conversation they had shared on the subject of lube would forever be a very painful memory to think of).

With soul bonds, it appeared there was a naturally dominant/protective partner and a naturally submissive/loving partner and when the spell was cast, it would be the submissive one who would be entered, so at least that took one issue which would've been heatedly argued about. However, it also served to fuel Harry's nerves. If he had known his position beforehand, he could've prepared for it. This was going to be a complete surprise however and he was anxious about either position. If he was the dominant one, he was anxious about preparing Draco properly in order to cause as little pain as possible. If he was the submissive one, he was worried about being entered and whether it would hurt no matter how much preperation took place.

Draco, as with everything, seemed completely calm about the entire thing which only served to annoy Harry. He didn't know if it was just an act to cover how he really felt or if the blonde boy really was completely at ease with the entire situation. Harry liked to think it was all just an act; it was more reassuring to think that Draco was just as unsure and intimidated by this entire process as he was.

"Okay, we're all set." Draco announced abruptly, stepping to the side of the desk he was in front of as a signal for Harry to make his way over. Harry gulped slightly before slowly making his way over to the desk, stopping beside Draco.

The spell wasn't really a spell as more of a ritual. A small amount of blood was shared, ribbons were used, souls were bared and then they would be able to tell. Harry wasn't completely sure of the ins and outs of everything as his mind had wandered when Draco had been explaining it to him that one time and, not wanting to admit that he hadn't been listening, Harry hadn't asked him to repeat anything.

"Hand please." Draco said with a smile as he picked up a small, shape knife from the table.

"Does it matter which one?" Harry inquired quietly.

"Nope."

With that answer, Harry brought his left hand up and held it out to Draco. The blonde smiled reassuringly as he took the slight tanned hand in his own pale one and then singled out the little finger on the end. Then, with one smooth stroke of the slight blade, he slashed a neat cut, about an inch in length, down the pad of the finger. Harry winced slightly but otherwise made no reaction, simply watching as Draco tied the length of black ribbon, (which had previously been enchanted by the Slytherin to suit their purpose), they had around the wound securely.

"Care to do the honours?" The blonde asked, holding out the knife for Harry to accept.

Hardly feeling this was something he could turn down, Harry took the knife in his right hand and held Draco's right hand in the palm of his left hand. After a few moments of mental preperation, the dark haired boy carefully cut the blonde's little finger in the same way his own had been cut. Quickly glancing up at his face, Harry noticed that Draco hadn't even winced at the pain. With the cut in place, the other end of the black ribbon was tied around the taller boy's finger. It was then that Draco picked up his wand and Harry did the same, remembering that much from the other boy's explanation a few days ago.

"Count of three, yeah?" The Slytherin suggested.

"Kay." The Gryffindor said with a slight nod.

Warm grey eyes held bright emerald ones for a few long seconds before a calming breath was taken by both and the short countdown began: "One, two, three."

"Blood of two hearts, freely given; show us if our souls stem the same." The two boys said at the same time as they tapped the tips of their wands together twice before pointing them down to the ribbon which connected their little fingers.

For a moment which seemed to drag on for eternity nothing happened. But then, slowly, the black ribbon began to turn red, like blood, the colour seeping forward from each of their fingers on the way to meet in the middle. The eyes of both boys lit up from both surprise and happiness.

"Draco..." Harry gasped, his eyes not straying from the ribbon.

"I knew it, I told you we were." Draco practically gushed, his eyes also fixed to the ribbon.

Together, they both stared as the black was over-taken by the red. Eventually, the two red ends met in the exact middle of the ribbon. When that happened, the black-turned-red ribbon suddenly shone with a burst of white light which gradually faded to a sparkling glow which surrounded both the ribbon and the two boys and then remained.

"Harry?" Draco murmured after a while, not lifting his gaze.

"Yeah?" The dark haired boy mumbled back uncertainly, also not lifting his eyes.

"You know what's going to happen the second our eyes meet, right?"

Harry nodded and swallowed before speaking his answer in a somewhat croaky voice. "Yeah."

"Are you ready for it?"

"As I'll ever be."

"All right then." Harry saw Draco's blonde hair move then and quickly fixed his eyes firmly on the ribbon, not willing to look up until the exact moment. "In your own time Harry." Came Draco's reassuring voice before a tense silence filled with anticipation fell over them.

Harry's heart-beat sped up rapidly suddenly and a chill of nervous anticipation ran thorugh him. All he had to do was look up and then everything would change between him and Draco forever. One little look was all it was going to take. He just needed to build up the courage to lift his head. However, that was easier said then done and quite a long while passed before Harry lifted his head and even then he kept his eyes shut. Draco took advantage of the moments of silence and stillness by carefully removing the ribbon and then cleaning each cut before putting plasters he'd "borrowed" from the Infirmary around them. To himself, Harry reasoned that he was just waiting for Draco to finish what he was doing and once the blonde had finished, he had to admit there really was no more reason to not look at the other boy.

"I-I'm...I'm going to open my eyes now Draco." Harry warned nervously. He felt the other boy take his left hand in both of his and, oddly enough, it calmed him down greatly. With a final deep, calming breath, Harry steadied himself and let his eyes fly open.

The reaction of both boys was instantanious.

Their gazes locked and within a second, they had thrown themselves at each other, arms coming around each other desperately and lips meeting urgently. The kiss started out with equal participation from both boys, each snaking their tongues out and battling against the other for dominance. However, the control soon shifted and Draco began to take over. He used his slightly superior height to manipulate the angle of the kiss, making it harder for Harry to have as much control.

"Looks like I'll be on top this time." Draco panted out with a grin as he broke the kiss only to start attacking Harry's neck with nips and licks enthustiastically.

"Bully for you." Harry managed to gasp just as the blonde boy licked a particularly sensitive part of his neck.

"Jealous?" The Slytherin whispered after he'd licked a trial up from Harry's neck to his ear. He then proceeded to latch onto the lobe of the began to gently nibble it. Goosebumps instantly broke out across Harry's entire body and he shivered at the teasing sensation.

"W-why would I-I be jealous?" The dark haired boy stammered, tilting his head to the side to give Draco better access as his lips traveled back down to his neck. "Things a-are just fine the way th-they are at th-the mo-moment."

"And just think, I've barely done anything yet." Draco murmured playfully as he quickly bagan to unbutton Harry's pyjamas jacket and took his lips in another heated kiss. Once the pyjamas jacket had been opened and parted sufficiantly, Draco ran his palms up the bare sides of Harry's stomach which resulted in the Gryffindor giggling into the kiss they were sharing. The Slytherin broke away once again with that chuckle from his companion and grinned at him. "I didn't know you were ticklish."

"No reason why you shou...Ah! Do that again." Harry gasped suddenly as Draco rubbed the pad of his thumb across his right nipple briefly.

A wicked smirk broke out across the blonde's face and he briefly teased the same nipple again, encouraging a similar reaction from its owner. "You're lucky we don't have more time, I'd love to torment you a bit more." Saying that, he gave the nipple a sharp pinch, earning a gasped "ah" of pleasure from the dark haired boy.

"Such a romantic." Harry grinned in a somewhat dopey manner just as Draco slipped his hand into his cotton pyjamas trousers. When that happened, Harry gave another gasp and arched into the cool hand which now cupped him firmly.

"Romance will come later. Mind if I take these off?" Draco inquired, pulling at the hem of the loose trousers.

"Do...Do what yo-you want." The slightly smaller boy managed to get out, tilting his head back and bucking his hips into the friction of the hand around him.

With his free hand, Draco swiftly tugged down the trousers, leaving Harry completely naked from the waist down. If they had more time, he would've taken the time to admire his soul mate, but as it was, they were pressed, (hence the fact Draco wasn't even bothering to remove any of his clothes) and there was no real time for pausing to admire the view. That could all come later; they had the rest of their lives after all. Now, both of them were too over-come with the knowledge of their bond. It may not have yet been at the stage where they couldn't think properly, but they were quickly getting there, or at least Harry was.

Planning ahead for when things would start getting more intense, Draco swiftly removed his hand from where it was occupied pleasuring Harry, much to the Gryffindor's disappointment, so that he could quickly lift him up and settle him on the desk in front of them. As Harry took a few seconds to get himself into a good position, Draco used that oppotunity to free his straining erection which was becoming quite painful in the confines of his school trousers. He sighed in relief when it was freed but the sigh was abruptly cut off with Harry's lips as he leaned forward and caught Draco's lips in a deep kiss.

The blonde boy began to search blindly for the pot of lavender oil he'd "borrowed" from Snape's storeroom but then almost forgot when a tentative hand covered his erection gently. He let out a small moan of appreciation and leaned forward, burying his face in Harry's neck and breathing in his scent deeply. After a couple of minutes, Draco managed to remember what he was doing before and began to grope around for the jar again, all the while kissing and nipping at Harry's neck again.

Harry's face was flushed bright red, mostly from arousal but also partly from embarrassment. He was rather proud of himself for taking the initiative and reaching to caress Draco but despite the position they were in he was still a little shy about all of this. Suddenly, when Harry felt Draco's right arm come around his waist, trail down his back and then a cold and slippery finger push into him, he forgot to be shy and gave the loudest gasp so far, arching against the sensation.

"Merlin, that's cold!" He managed to pant, shuddering pleasantly as the finger inside him began to move in and out in smooth motions.

"But good if that reaction was anything to go by." Draco teased in a husky voice, missing the delightful pressure of Harry's hand on him but also rather glad it had stopped; he hadn't been sure he could've lasted if Harry had kept it up.

"Well...I, uh..." Harry mumbled shyly, his eyes trying to look anywhere but near Draco.

"Hey, no getting bashful on me Potter." The blonde ordered, giving a rather hard thrust with his finger to emphasise his point. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying this, you're meant to be enjoying it. Think you're ready for two fingers now." He murmured, the last part mostly to himself.

Harry felt the finger leave him for a moment before it came back a second or two later, accompanied this time with a friend. He gasped and arched into the sensation again, urging the two fingers to go in deeper, to fill him more. When a sudden jolt of unexpected pleasure spread throughout him, he let out a strangled moan and allowed himself to slump forward, leaning against Draco's robed shoulder.

"Prostate?" Draco checked, his voice rather ragged now, his own cheeks blushed from his arousal.

"Must've been." Harry mumbled with a small nod only to be answered by another jolt of pleasure as his soul mate purposely rubbed over the same spot again. "Ah...! Draco..."

"Not long now." The blonde whispered, half reassuring the other boy and half reassuring himself.

Draco began to gently scissor his fingers inside Harry, carefully stretching him, while Harry pushed back agianst the fingers, trying to get them deeper, trying to find that satisfaction which seemed within his reach and a million miles away at the same time. Abruptly, Draco pulled his fingers out, applied some more of the oil to them and then slid them back inside Harry, adding a third finger this time as well. He continued his scissoring but it was getting harder and harder to keep in control. His desire to be inside his soul mate was getting harder and harder to deny and Harry, too, was obviously getting to the point where he needed more.

"Please...Merlin, Draco...Please, more...Need you..."

Those words undid Draco in an instant. He yanked his fingers out of Harry, earning a keening wail from the dark haired boy, and scooped a copious amount of oil our of the jar with those fingers. Then, he hastily spread it across his erection, being neither neat nor precise, before quickly linning himself up with Harry's loosened hole. Harry, upon feeling the blunt head press against him, spread his legs a little wider and leaned back on the table a little more, supporting quite a bit of his weight on his two shakey arms.

"In me..." Harry whispered as a command before leaning forward again and covering Draco's lips with his own again. Possessing absolutely no desire to dispute that request, Draco began to push into him slowly. As the head penetrated the tight ring of muscles however, Harry tensed up and the blonde immediately froze, both breaking the kiss at the same time.

"Everything okay?" He managed to check, his hands gripping at the edge of the table painfully in order to keep his control and stop himself from pushing in completely until he was sure Harry was completely at ease.

"Yeah, it's just a little uncomfortable, sorry..." The dark haired boy began, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"Don't apologise, there's no need to, take as long as you need." The blonde reassured his soul mate, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of his slightly sweated head. "Just as long as it's not too long, yeah?" He added with good humour afterwards.

A small chuckle escaped Harry at that and he lifted his head to look into the soft grey eyes in front of him. His smile lingered gently and his darkened green eyes, glazed with lust, also glittered with clear affection. "I love you." He whispered gently.

"And I love you." Draco whispered back, thinking in the back of his mind that this was a rather fitting moment for them both to be confessing such a thing for the first time.

Their lips came together in another kiss, their tongues coming out to languidly stroke each other in a relaxed, content kiss. It was during that kiss that Harry pushed against Draco and the Slytherin took that as a sign that it was okay to go deeper now. Harry gasped into the kiss as he felt the blonde sink further into him and he continued to push into the sensation more, urging his soul mate in further until he could feel the material of Draco's trousers against his arse.

"Merlin..." Draco choked out, his left hand coming out to steady himself on the surface of the table.

"Good?" Harry breathed against his ear, lifting his legs to wrap around the blonde's waist.

"Indescribable." The Slytherin managed to get out without stammering or stuttering as he lifting one of Harry's legs with his right arms, hooking the knee over his eblow. "Ready?" The Gryffindor merely nodded, quickly bracing himself against the table with both of his hands. Slowly, Draco pulled back slightly before thrusting forward again.

"Hahh...Ah, Draco..." Harry gasped as the blonde's rhythm evened out and his prostate began to be nudged on a regular basis. Better still, with every thrust in that Draco made, Harry's erection brushed roughly against the blonde's school uniform creating a wonderful friction. The duel sensations were rapidly getting too much to be able to control and the coil inside his abdomen began to tighten to an almost painful degree. "Mm, close...Draco, close..." He panted out, pushing back desperately.

"Uhh, Harry...Ahh!" Draco cried as his hips snapped forward hard, the fingernails of his left hand scraping along the wooden desk as he came, releasing himself into Harry and slumping forward to rest his forehead on Harry's bare shoulder where his pyjamas jacket had slipped down his arm. His hips continued to buck into his soul mate, milking the orgasm for all it was worth, as he slipped his hand in between their two bodies, aware of the fact Harry had not yet come.

A few swift pulls were all it took before Harry went tumbling over the same cliff which Draco just had. He threw his head back sharply and thrust himself into the pale hand which still surrounded him. When the initial intensity faded, he felt completely drained but wonderfully relaxed and he was glad for the fact he was already sitting down because otherwise he was sure his legs would've given way beneath him. That thought immediately led him to think of Draco and he quickly pulled himself together, dragging himself back to reality in order to check on his soul mate.

"Are you all right standing there like that?" Harry whispered gently, bringing his arms around the blonde and feeling that his muslces were trembling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Draco assured, lifting his head from Harry's shoulder to give him a self-satisfied smirk. He pressed a brief kiss to the dark haired boy's lips before carefully easing back, slipping out of Harry causing him to wince slightly. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, just felt a little odd." Harry corrected as he brought a hand up to straightened out his glasses which had got a little crooked at some point. Draco gave him a small smile at that and quickly stepped back to him, bringing his arms around the dissheveled Gryffindor in a tender hug. "That was amazing." He whispered in awe, looping his arms around the Slytherin, returning the embrace. "Not what I expected though."

"Oh?"

"I thought the book implied that we'd lose control a lot more than we did, or at least I did. I kinda expected more of a confirmation that something had happened, you know, like just at the moment when we, erm..." Harry trailed off shyly. Draco chuckled lightly at the bashfulness but said nothing. "I know it worked though," the dark haired boy noted, a pleased smile blossoming on his face. "I can feel you in my head."

"Same here. You feel happy." The blonde noted gently.

"So do you."

"That's because I am; more than I've ever been before."

* * *

End of Chapter 21.  
And that, my friends, was my lemon. And ya wanna know a secret? (whispers) It was the first one I've written, ever. Did I do okay? I know it probably wasn't a particularly original lemon as it was all inspired by ones that I've read in the past but I hope it was at least, (cough) enjoyable.  
Anyways, that's enough from me for this time. Take care everyone and I'll see you all later :)

Hugs  
Dream


	22. Back To The Proper Age

Hi everyone :)

Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter despite the fact there weren't many of them. That's understandable though seeing as had that period of downtime straight after I poster. People seemed to like my lemon though which was encouraging :)  
Okay everyone, although we don't have another lemon in this chapter, we do have some lime which is still good. It's still citrusy, just not as citrusy as the last chapter. Now, because I feel like talking at the moment, I'll tell you all an amusing story. In this chapter, Harry and Draco do something called "frottage", (you'll see what it is in a minute or two) and the first time I ever read that word, I honestly thought that the author was talking about a type of cheese :D ...Okay, that wasn't much of a story but it made me smile remembering it.

Right, that's enough from me, on with our latest chapter :)

* * *

Mmm...I'm so warm and comfortable and this bed smells so deliciously of Draco and...I'm awake, aren't I? 

The time has passed in a flash. One second it was February and then the next thing I knew it was May and the official count down to taking the aging potion began. Then, that count down sped along just as the previous months had and yesterday the count down ended. The potion was finished and the evening just had to come. That's when time decided that it wanted to have a rest and everything slowed down so much that I swear time even stopped at one point. After what seemed like a Hell of a lot longer than fourteen hours, it was time. Draco and I came in here, his bedroom, and he tucked me into bed, gave me a lightkiss right on the lips, whispered a wish of good luck to me and then I downed the potion in one gulp. And now I'm laying here, having just woken up and feeling extremely odd.

I actuallyfeel taller, I feel larger, it's a very strange sensation, feeling so much taller so suddenly. And, if the tension at the roots of my hair is anything to go by, my hair is extremely long now because I think I'm laying on it at an awkward angle and it's pulling...Ow...Okay, I'm getting all of this cut off as soon as possible because it's bloody awkward when you try to sit up. It must be ridiculously long though. Well, having said that, I suppose it would be since its just grown the equivilent of seven years without even getting so much asa trim.

My eyes are back to being crappy...Lovely. And I have no glasses either which makes everything even better, (please note; sarcasm alert here). I wonder what time it is? It's light outside, I can see that but I'm not sure where my wand is so I can't cast a quick Tempus. Oh well, I have to leave this room sooner or later so if may as well be now and then I can check the time on the grandfather clock in the living room.

Woah, the ends of my hair are brushing against the backs of my thighs and that wardrobe is a lot smaller than it was last night. It's just as well Draco made me wear a pair of his pyjamas instead of me wearing an pair of my own. His have plenty of room inside for me, in fact they're still really baggy, the trousers aren't even staying up properly, they slip down a little each time I take a step which is a little uncomfortable, but at least I'm not wandering around naked. Once again the jacket is half hanging off my shoulder but that's no real hardship.

Hmm, living room's empty which isn't really surprising seeing as it is still light out, but it at least tells me that it's past eight o'clock at least. And there's the clock and...It's just passed twelve. Must be around lunch time then. I'm not really hungry though so I don't need to worry about that. I wonder when someone's going to come check on me; I'm assuming someone will if only to make sure I'm still breathing.

"Harry?"

I turn around, despite the fact I recognised Draco's voice, to see him standing by the open door which leads out of his rooms. Well, I kinda see him, he looks really fuzzy, but it's obvious that it's him.

"Hi." I greet a little nervously, my fingers twiddling together behind my back. I'm not sure why I'm nervous; maybe it's because I can't really see his reaction properly. Everything that's coming over our bond seems okay though so it's probably un-necessary fear.

Draco comes over to me, stopping just in front of me. Now I can see his face a bit better but it's still rather blurred. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." I assure with a small smile.

"Not sore at all?" He checks gently, bringing a hand up to gently stroke cheek.

"No, not at all."

"Good." Draco whispers seconds before he grips the back of my neck and pulls me to him sharply, our lips crashing together in a hot, intense kiss...If I had known Draco would be like this, I would've taken an aging potion ages ago. After a while, Draco pulls away and I suddenly realise that my eyes shut at some point. When I open them, everything seems to be extra blurry and I can't help but pant a little; I'm rather breathless. "I have been waiting for almost eight years to be able to do that again." He tells me with a light, husky chuckle before giving me another brief kiss.

...I would reply to that but I'm a little speechless at the moment because I can feel an all too telling bulge pressing into my stomach. I can't stop the blush the spreads across my cheeks but I'm not going to let the small amount of embarrassment stop this from going any further because I'm in a very similar situation. "Draco?" I murmur quietly, standing up on tip-toes so that I can hold myself all the closer to him, my arms around his neck and my lips brushing against his lips as I speak.

"Hmm?" He hums, shifting his arms around me to better support my body against him.

"I know you said you we have to wait until I'm eighteen to go all the way but, surely, doing some "stuff" would be okay?" I suggest in what I pray is a suductive tone.

Draco pulls back very slightly and lifts an eyebrow at me, a small smirk coming to his lips. "Oh yes Harry, "stuff" is definately acceptable." And with that, he dips his head and steals my lips in another intense kiss.

His hands, which were previously on my arms, slowly trail down my back, the sensation all the more noticable through the thin pyjamas jacket making me shiver pleasantly. When he suddenly lifts me up, his hands coming underneath my thighs to support me, I can't help but give a small gasp in surprise. That only lets Draco slip his tongue into the kiss, deepening it, (not that I'm complaining about that in the teeniest, tiniest bit). As I wrap my legs around Draco's waist to help support my weight, I snake my tongue out to join his. When I manage to snag his in between my teeth and then pull it further into my mouth, closing my lips around it and sucking lightly, he gives a delightful moan which isn't helping the situation inside the pyjamas bottoms I'm wearing at the moment.

A little awkwardly, Draco starts to move us backwards and we find that the time has come where we have to break the kiss because we're both starting to need more oxygen. I'm hardly given the time to regain my breath though because Draco immediately starts on my neck which makes me shiver and brings out little goosebumps all over my arms and legs. My head lulls to the side of its own accord and Draco suddenly decides my neck has had enough attention as he starts to nibble my earlobe which doesn't help the goosebump situation.

With a sudden jolt, Draco's falling backwards and we land on his sofa with a slight bump which causes some accidently grinding...It was an accident, I swear! A very, very, very nice accident but an accident none-the-less. I think Draco must agree because his gives his hips a little trust upwards and our clothed erections rub together creating a glorious friction which sends wonderfully familiar jolts of pleasure through my body.

"You have no idea how many nights I've lain in bed and imagined this all in my mind." Draco whispers to me huskily as his hands snake themselves underneath the pyjamas jacket I'm wearing, his fingers trailing acorss my bare skin leaving invisible paths of tinglyness. "Touching your skin again, breathing in your scent, feeling your body," he gives another roll of his hips and, Merlin, it feels wonderful. "All of your body."

Another rolling thrust and a moan manages to make it past my lips as I let one of my hands leave where it was clutching at his shoulder to instead lace through his long, silky hair, totally messing up his neat pony-tail. "Uhh, Draco..."

"Move your hips with me Harry." He instructs before starting another kiss with me. As I react to the kiss accordingly, I do as asked and start to roll my hips in time with Draco's movements, increasing the friction between us.

And from then on everything seems to focus on the pleasure coursing through my body and the sound of both mine and Draco's laboured breathing. I'm guessing my body is still moving but everything's so lucid it's a little hard to tell. I think I am still aware enough to consider however that, if Draco's pace is anything to go by, this is going to end really quickly. Not too surprising really; this will be my first time in this body and this will be Draco's first time in almost eight years.

When Draco brings his hands down to my hips to help me grind down harder against him, I know we're at the end. Just three more rolls of our hips and Draco stiffens, his head snapping back and his mouth opening in a silent cry, his pace become erratic. That sight and the sensation of this new, uneven pace is enough to get me to follow him and I breathe in sharpely as my hips snap almost violently before waves of heat swell throughout every single muscle, vein and artery in my body making me feel incredibly alive though completely exhausted at the same time. Despite the abrupt fatigue however, I don't let my hips stop as I leisurely ride out the last of my orgasm.

Oh...Dear...Merlin. I forgot how absolutely amazing orgasms are. That was incredible. I'm definately making Draco do that with me again very soon. Now's not the time to discuss that out-loud though. Now's the time for basking in the after-glow. I allow myself to slump bonelessly against Draco's chest. Not removing his hands from underneath the pyjamas jacket, his arms wrap around me securely and I feel a kiss being dropped on the top of my head.

"I love you Harry." Draco breathes into my hair.

"I love you too Draco." I reuturn with a smile that probably looks sated more than anything else, snuggling against his chest comfortably. As far as I'm concerned, we're going to be here for quite some time.

You know, I really, reallyshould have taken an aging potion a long time ago.

* * *

Green flames come, green flames go; I was in Draco's rooms at Hogwarts, now I'm at the Weasley's Burrow. I'm dressed in a set of Draco's best robes, (charmed to fit me properly), I've got a pair of glasses on which I borrowed from Dumbledore which were charmed to suit my eye-sight and to alsolook a little less grandpa-ish and I'm ready to do one of the most important things I'm ever probably going to do; I'm going to become a godfather. 

Four months ago, little Anthony Weasley was born on the same night that I was attacked by Voldemort and now it's time for said little boy to be Christened and I'm going to be one of his godfathers! I'm so excited, I get to be someone's godfather. That's like being a family member only better because I don't have to worry about being all strict, I can just be cool, fun-loving Uncle Harry...Uncle Harry...I like the sound of that. It's no coincidence that this is on the day after I took the aging potion; Hermione and Ron arranged it that way. A fourteen year old as a godfather is strange but at least can be explained, a seven year old being a godfather is too strange to even attempt to explain.

"Hello?" I call out into the house, not as loud as I could because the baby might be asleep after all. "Ron? 'Mione? Mrs Weasley?"

"Harry?" That sounds like Ron.

"Yeah, just got here." I call back, brushing off a little bit of dust which's found its way onto the front of mine/Draco's robes.

"Back to normal then." He says with a smile as he comes down the stairs, glancing me over quickly.

"Pretty much." I grin back happily. "Cut off most of my hair and I'll be exactly as I was before."

"Wow, I didn't think hair could grow so much in seven years." Ron muses, lifting up the neat pony-tail Draco tied for me and inspecting its length close up. "So you're not keeping it then."

"It'd take too much effort to keep it nice and it's too much hassle. I'm surprised I didn't accidently rip it out at the roots this morning when I was trying to get out of bed." I glance around the house. "Where's everyone else?"

"Erm, mum and Ginny have gone to do some last minute food shopping for the party after the Christening, dad's at work, Fred and George said something about a Christening gift and 'Mione's upstairs putting Tony down for a nap before we're due at the Church." Ron lists, rubbing his eyes as he lists everything.

"Tired?" I guess from the gesture.

"I really don't understand how something so small can make so much bloody noise!" He groans mournfully, running both hands through his hair. "Were you that loud when you were a baby?"

"Ya have to be really otherwise you'd never get anything; there's no other way to let others know you're hungry or wet or anything else. Course, even if you do cry, half the time no one actually understands what you want and then they waste Merlin knows how long stressing over it." I answer and I consciously stop myself when I realise I've started to go off in a rant. Ron's suffering enough, he doesn't need to listen to a rant from an ex-baby.

Ron grunts in reply and grimaces a little. "Tony seems to be perminantly hungry. 'Mione's always having to feed him. I swear his legs must be hallow or something. I refuse to believe that much milk can fit inside such a small stomach." I can't help it, I have to laugh now. I've been wanting to laugh for a while now and I can't hold it back anymore. "Glad to see my misery is so entertaining for you."

That doesn't help the situation and only makes me laugh harder until I'm clutching my sides because my ribs are starting to ache. Though, even as I'm laughing, I have a serious thought at the back of my head. It might just be me but Ron seems a little more at ease around me now than he has done over the past all-most year and I think, despite the fact he said he was fine with it, me being a seven year old made him uncomfortable. Part of me wants to be annoyed at that fact whereas another part is glad that he made the effort as it was. It's too wonderful a day to be annoyed at something so petty so I'm just going to ignore that bit of me.

"Okay," Hermione's voice suddenly comes from the stairs, drawing both mine and Ron's gaze over to side. "Anthony has finally decided that it's time to go to sleep so he'll probablybe outfor an hour or so, giving us more than enough time to get ourselves ready for..." Her sentence trails off when her eyes land on me.

"Hey 'Mione." I greet her with a smile.

"Oh Harry, look at you." Hermione breathes and her eyes seem a little misty suddenly which is a little startling to say the least as she comes forward the rest of the way and crushes me in a hug.

"Her hormones are still a bit all over the place." Rom whispers to me very quietly, obviously noticing my confusion. Ah, hormones, that's more than enough information for me.

"You're just like you were before, except for your hair of course. Are you going to keep it that long?" Hermione continues, none the wiser of what Ron just said to me, pulling back a little to look at me properly.

"No, I'm planning on getting it cut to the length it was at the last time I was this age." ...That is one of the weirdest things I've ever said; "last time I was this age" I wonder how many people have been able to say that completely seriously?

"Do you want me to do it? We've got time before we have to go to the Church." Hermione offers with a smile.

"She's really good Harry, she does my hair all the time; saves money ya see." Ron tells me as he wanders around the room tidying things up: picking up one or two baby toys; folding a blanket which had been carelessly thrown onto a chair.

"Erm, sure then, as long as you're sure you don't mind and we've got enough time."

"Great, into the kitchen then; I'm sure we'll be done in plenty of time for Molly and Ginny's return so we won't be getting under their feet when they're cooking." Hermione instructs, bringing an arm around my shoulders and guiding me towards our goal. "Ron, could you do me a favour and grab the sheet?"

"Sure thing." His reply comes almost instantly before the sound of steps on the stairs reaches us.

"Sheet?" I ask, having no idea what exactly she's talking about.

"To cover your body with so that your robes don't get all hairy." She explains to me patiently. I guess that makes sense though I've never had it done before. Aunt Petunia always just made me take my shirt off when she cut my hair and wizard/witch hair-dressers do it all with wands and whatever hair they cut off, it instantly floats away from the body so getting it on your clothes isn't an issue. I like the idea of a sheet though; seems far more homey in my opinion.

* * *

I'm a godfather! Isn't that wonderful? I'm actually someone's godfather! This is definately a contender for title of "Best Day Ever".

The Christening service was lovely and small as well. Just the Weasley family, (including Bill, his wife and their two kids and Charlie and his wife; no Percy though which I find odd) and Hermione's parents and one set of her grandparents, mother's side I think, and, finally, myself, (Draco was invited but he couldn't get out of teaching his class this afternoon at such short notice). Bill is godfather along with me and little Anthony's godmother is Ginny. Now, we're all back at the Burrow for a post Christening celebration which is rather fun. It's been a bit difficult to explain everything about what's happened to me to those who don't yet know, (especially Hermione's muggle grandparents; that was the most painful conversation I think I've ever participated in) but other than that I've been having a good time.

At the moment, I'm sitting in an over-stuffed, comfy arm-chair on baby-holding duty as Hermione's helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen and Ron is...Um, I'm not sure what he's doing; he's not holding his son, that's for sure. I'm not complaining though, I like holding Anthony. He's all small and warm and if you hold out your index finger to him, he wraps one of those cute little chubby hands around it. I can't wait until Draco and I can adopt one then I'll have my own little boy or girl to amuse me.

"All right there Harry?" The voice of one of the twins asks me suddenly and, tearing my eyes away from Anthony, I look up to see them both standing just in front of me.

"All right." I reply in greeting, smiling cheerfully.

"Have to say mate, definately prefer you at your proper age." Fred/George tells me playfully, nudging my side, careful of the baby.

"Same here, it's a relief to be back to normal." And it is. Yes, to a certain degree I will miss the hugs, being picked up and, dare I say it, the mothering. There are too many perks to being this age however and that out-weighs the disappoinment of not being seven anymore.

"Maybe the next time you see old Moldywart you should thank him for giving you the idea to take an aging potion." George/Fred jokes.

"Yeah, you'd be able to better fend him off for yourself then and we won't have a repeat of last time." The other twin adds easily. "It's a good thing we got him away from you before he kissed you otherwise we'd have to look into making you a new pair of lips."

"...Pardon?" I can't believe they just said that...That could be the last thing I'm looking for!

"Yeah, he looked like he was seconds away from kissing you." George/Fred agrees with his twin, nodding.

"That's why we saved you in the first place; thought Voldemort was actually just some random perv, ain't that right Fred?" George explains, looking to his brother once he's spoken.

"Yep, that's right." Fred agrees.

"Wait...So, Voldemort looked like he was about to kiss me?" I have to make absolute sure that that's what actually happened.

"Can't think of anything else that someone leaning in so close to someone else's lips would be planning to do." George replies with a shrug which Fred mimics exactly.

So that's it! That's the bit that I didn't know and that's the bit which could probably tell me exactly what spell it was that he was trying. Oh, how I want to go back to Hogwarts and look at my book; I want to know what that snake is up to once and for all. I can't leave though, this is the Christening party for my godson and that's far more important. No, for once, Voldemort and the rest of the world are going to have to wait their turn.

* * *

It's done. After all these months, I've finally figured out what it was that Voldemort tried to do to me. I can't believe that after so long, it was Fred and George who were able to solve the entire thing with just one detail that they never thought to tell me of before. And now I know and I am infinately relieved because I now know everything and I can plan for what I'm going to do when I next meet with him, whenever that will be.

So, what was it that Voldemort was trying to do to me? Voldemort was trying to suck out my Essence.

Okay, I know what you're all thinking; either a) that sounds like something sexual, or b) what the Hell does that mean? Well, I shall assure you that it's nothing sexual and I will now go on to explain what exactly is going on. From what I can understand, a person's Essence is a bit like their soul; it's individual to them and carries on from one life to another. However, there's one big difference between a soul and an Essence; a body can continue to live without an Essence. Whereas the moment your soul leaves your body you're dead, your Essence can leave you forever and you wouldn't die. True, you'd be a vegetable: unable to move; speak or even have proper consciousness, but you'd still be alive and that's exactly what Voldemort wants. If you can't kill your enemy, turn them into a vegetable.

And where does the Essence go once it's left its rightful body? It gets sucked into the body of the caster. This is the bit where I'm reminded of Dementors, (if you ask me, whoever it was who originally thought all these Parselmouth-only spells in the first place and made up this particular spell, they must've looked at those monsters really closely and mimicked their technique almost exactly). First, the victim is put in a trance or made to pass out some other way. Then, the spell is spoken, you know, the one I don't know how to explain in English. And then, once the spell has been spoken, the caster kisses the victim and sucks out their Essence, absorbing it into themselves, and, as I've said, it's because of that last bit that Voldemort decided to use it on me no doubt.

You know what really sucks the most about all of this? I'd still going to be aware of everythingif I'm ever taken inside Voldemort's body. It'll be like being alive and conscious only in someone elses body. Apparently, if I really tried when I was in there, I could try and over-throw Voldemort's Essence and take over the body for myself but that sounds a bit tricky and I don't really want to be inside Voldemort's body at all, I quite like my own body thank you very much.

So, the plan is that I turn the spell against him and I suck out his Essence, trapping him in my body. Risky? Very, but what else can I do? At least with his Essence inside me I'll be able to keep an eye on him and then I could have a whole life-time with a certain amount of peace, not having to worry about not knowing what he's up to. He'll be inside me, I'll know what he's up to...Hopefully. Admittedly, I'm not keen on the fact it says I'll take on a few of his physical features, as the book says I will, and I'm a bit worried about this whole prospect of him taking over my body for himself but the book says that having an acknowledged soul mate nearby all/most of the time should help out a lot so that's one thing to not worry about too much.

Draco, understandably, isn't too keen on the idea. I don't blame him. I wouldn't be doing this unless I was certain it was the only way to get Voldemort off our backs, (at least for a little while). I can't kill him and I doubt very much if just immobilising him in some way would be any use as he'd either shake it off or his Death Eaters would come and help him. Sucking out his Essence and keeping it inside of myself is the only thing I can think of which has the greatest chance of being in any way effective. It's not a great option and I'd prefer not to do it but it's the only thing I can do to stop Voldemort from being an immediate threat to everyone.

Hero complex? I'm starting to think that it's actually a good thing I have one; makes me more willing to risk my life in stupid ventures like this.

* * *

End of Chapter 22.  
And so the question of the spell is solved. Yay, (claps). Only four more chapters left now my friends; three more of the actual story and one more Interlude. That's all we have left and then we'll all have to say goodbye until I post my next thing which I'm already working on :D  
Oh, all that stuff about Essences, I totally made that up. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't nicked it from anyone. So, if someone else has written something like that before now, I'm not copying them because I have no idea whether anyone else has or not...I think that makes sense O.o  
That's all from me for now, catch ya all later :)

Hugs  
Dream


	23. Sleeping in a Tent is Always Fun

Hi everyone :)

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They all made me so happy, they always do :)  
So here we are, the 23rd chapter; only three more chapters to go after this. I was thinking to myself just the other day that the scene which originally inspired this story, the idea of Harry being born and still remembering everything, never actually made it into the story which is a bit of a shame really as I quite liked that scene. In my mind it was rather comical. It never quite fit into any part of the story properly though as it would have to go at the beginning and I quite like the beginning as it is. Oh well, I suppose that's all part of the creative process.

I shall now shut up and let you get on with the story :)

* * *

Sports fans everywhere rejoice: the Quidditch World Cup is once again upon us! 

Granted, my last Qudditch World Cup wasn't exactly a happy experience, but this time it's going to be different. Though this time, there'll only be five of us unfortunately: myself; Draco; Ginny and Fred and George, (understandably, neither Ron nor Hermione can come what with little Anthony now being such a huge part of the picture). However, we'll get to sit in the VIP box and not because of Draco either; the twins are the ones who insisted on paying for us to watch from there. We're still sleeping with the crowds, in a tent, however because, well, that's half the fun isn't it?

* * *

Wow...This VIP box is so...Well, it's just wow! Not only do you have the seats which are more like arm chairs more than anything, there's a mini-fridge! Isn't that just so amazingly cool? And it's so warm in here, a lovely temperature. I suppose you could say that it's not in the spirit of being a fan, that a true fan would be down there in the stands with everyone else. However, if you did say that, I'd have to tell you to hush because this is too good to ruin with "ethics" and the such. 

Another conviniant aspect of this is that there's no one up here that might recognise me. I look so much like the Harry Potter that's in so many books now that people are undoubtably going to start noticing soon and although they might not make the connection straight away, they'll start to make connections and the mere fact I'm a "look-alike" of someone so incredibly famous is going to warrent further investigation from several people. We're taking enough of a risk with sleeping in our tent, we don't need the risk of being around everyone else all the time.

Anyways, back to the Quidditch because that's what we care about right? Nothing's actually started yet, we're just getting ourselves settled while everyone else below are getting settled as well. Not surprisingly, the twins have gone straight for the fridge. Ginny's in the far right corner, staring down at the pitch below and Draco's headed straight for one of the six seats they have in here. Me, I wander over to Ginny to look down below as well.

"Oop, I'd stay over there if I were you Harry." Ginny advises, probably seeing my reflection in the glass. "There are veela down there and we all remember what happened the last time don't we?" She turns to me and grins wickedly and I can't help but blush in rememberence as I stop in my tracks.

"Don't worry, you'll be all right." Draco suddenly speaks up, standing and joining Ginny by the window. "Veela charms don't affect bonded soul mates."

"Really?" Hmm, didn't know that. "How comes?"

Draco gives a small shrug before he slips his arms around me, his chin coming down to rest on top of my head. "Not much point trying to seduce someone who's already found the only person they can love fully."

Aww, that's lovely and I reward him with saying something so sweet with a kiss on the cheek since that's the only area I can reach from this angle. When gagging sounds come over from where Fred and George are, all three of us turn to look at them only to see them with their mouths open and their index fingers lifted to point inside. Such a mature reaction, (more sarcasm, woo!).

"You two are just jealous." Ginny scolds them with a frown before turning back to look down at the pitch.

"Jealous?" Fred/George echoes, wrinkling his nose. "Why would we be jealous?"

"Yeah, we've already got our soul-mates; each other." George/Fred agrees. "Right George?" Fred, (obviously) asks.

"Yep, that's right." The other twin agrees, gathering a large proportion of what they've taken out of the fridge together before heading over to the seat.

This is one of those situations where it's hard to tell whether the twins are being serious or not and when you can't really ask either. I don't see any reason why siblings couldn't be soul-mates and if any kind of siblings were going to be soul-mates, it would most likely be twins. Of course, I'm not actually sure if that is possible and if it is possible, I don't even want to think about what it could possibly change for the relationship between them. Them being soul-mates would explain a lot; I've never seen either of them in a serious relationship with anyone and they do spend all day, every day together.

"It's very possible." Draco whispers in my ear, obviously having recognised my confusion and curiosity. "There have been accounts of siblings with soul-bonds in the past and I should know; I've read more than enough books on them over the past couple of years."

"It's a different relationship to ours though, right?" I inquire, glancing over to where they're taking turns throwing bits of popcorn into the other's mouth. "I mean, they're not intimate or romantic or anything."

"Shouldn't think so, all cases I've heard of have involved strictly platonic love. With those two though, you never know." He answers me and I feel him glance over to them for a second as well before turning back to look out the window in front of us.

I guess it's not really any of my business whether the twins see each other as more than brothers or not though I must say I am curious now. However, the crowd down below suddenly cheers and I'm guessing that's a sign that the game's about to start. And, turning to look out of the window, I can see that what's going on as I can see quite clearly and with an amazing amount of detail the twelve players on their brooms, zipping around the pitch at amazing speeds.

"Oi, down in front!" Fred/George orders suddenly, causing all three of us, (myself, Draco and Ginny) to turn in his and his brother's direction.

"Yeah, sit down will ya? The chairs are here for a reason." George/Fred adds, unwrapping a chocolate frog and then promptly losing it over the back of his chair. "Oh, for crying out loud, stupid little bugger!" He grumbles as he kneels up on his seat, twists himself around and then proceeds to dive over the top.

"For goodness sake Fred, can't you for once act your age?" Ginny scolds as she plonks herself rather ungracefully on the second seat from the end.

"I'm not Fred." The twin hanging over the top of the backing of his seat with his arse in the air, apparently George, insists before obviously losing his balance and toppling over completely. A loud thump comes when he lands on the floor, out of our view, and then seconds later his head pops up over the top again. "I'm George."

"Whatever." Ginny mutters before pulling out her wand from her robes and Accio'ing George's chocolate frog from the corner where it's managed to escape to.

"Hey! That was mine!" George protests as Draco tugs me over to them all and we take our seat next to eat other, in between Ginny and Fred.

"Just go and get another one." Ginny answers resonably, lifting the enchanted chocolate to her lips.

"No, I want that one." George insists childishly before, unexpectedly, launching himself across Draco and myself, (making us shirnk back to avoid damage) onto his younger sister, trying to grab the chocolate frog from her.

"George!" Ginny yells angrily as she disappears beneath the form of the older man. "Get the Hell off me you fat lump!"

"Not until you give me back my frog!" George insists.

"You are so bloody immature!" Ginny screeches as an occassional limb of hers flails out from underneath her brother.

As they start to basically wrestle with each other, the hand of Ginny's holding the argued over chocolate frog constantly moving in order to keep it away from George, I notice out of the corner of my eye that both Draco and Fred are watching them with interest as well. Suddenly, the Quidditch match is the last thing on any of our minds.

* * *

The epic, battle for the Holy Chocolate Frog has long since ended, (it got crushed between Ginny's and George's hands so they wound up just sharing the bits) as has the Quidditch match of the day. Now, it's evening, the sun's on its way down and we're sitting outside our tent, gathered around a small fire roasting marshmellows and/or sausages. Fred and George are on one log together, (no surprise there) while Draco and Ginny are sitting on another log opposite the twins. I'm sitting on the ground, in between Draco's legs, resting my back against his chest. While our various snacks are melting/cooking/burning, we're playing a game of I Spy which Fred started and now won't let die.

"I spy with my wizarding eye, something beginning with t." Fred tells us enthustiastically.

"Tent." George drones out, sounding as bored as the rest of us.

"Shut up Weasley." Draco grunts as he absent-mindedly pets the top of my head in a rather soothing manner.

"Which one?" George grins with good humour. I can feel the small wave of amusement that produces in Draco through our bond and I should think George was rewarded with a grin or a smirk. Most definately not a smile, but definately some sort of lip-curving-upwards expression.

"Your turn George." Fred tells his brother as he leans forward to check one of the fifteen sausages he has roasting in line in the fire.

George sighs and leans forward, resting his right elbow on his knee and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I spy with my wizarding eye, something beginning wiiiiiiiiith...V"

And no sooner has that letter left his mouth that a sudden spike of pain stabs through my head, starting at my scar. My eyes shoot up and my gaze immediately falls onto a person I recognise only too well; Voldemort, (I wonder if it's really just coincidence that George chose the letter v or whether Fate has decided that screwing with my lives aren't enough and now wishes to completely freak me out?). He's older than last time, he's got to be at least late twenties now. What's he doing here? Is he here for me? And if he is, how did he know I'd be here?

He walks over to a tent several metres away from ours, greeting the people who surround the camp fire in front of it briefly. I can't believe he has friends! Voldemort, with friends? Ha! I wonder if they know who he really is; they wouldn't want to be his friend if they did no doubt. He pulls open the flap of the tent when he reaches it and ducks down to go in...And then stops. He's still for a few seconds before he straightens up a little and suddenly turns his head in my direction, very definately. Our gazes lock and my blood freezes as my heart sinks to my stomach. Even across the distance seperating us, I can make out malicious sneer which spreads across his face and it doesn't make me feel any better. I can't take my eyes off him. I want so badly to break the eye contact and give my blood pressure a rest but I just can't manage to make myself look away.

As though he can sense my discomfort, his sneer turns amused. That seems to be enough for him though because he casually looks away and enters the tent finally. I've been holding my breath; I never even noticed. I let it out in a harsh gasp before sucking in a lung-full of oxygen to soothe my burning lungs. Voldemort's here and knows that I'm here...That cannot be a good thing.

"Harry?"

I twist around to look at Draco behind me and find him looking back at me with worry clear in his eyes. It's now that I realise that Ginny, George and Fred are also staring at me worriedly. "What?" I ask them all unsurely.

'Are you okay?" Draco inquires gently.

"You kinda zoned out for a minute there mate." Fred tells me, dragging my gaze onto him.

"Yeah, we all said your name at least three times each and you just carried on staring blankly ahead of you." George adds.

"I'm fine." I assure them and then mentally cringe when I hear myself saying those words; they didn't exactly sound convincing. Unsure and shakey, yes; convincing and reassuring, no. I'm not telling them about Voldemort though. They'll freak out, especially Draco. No, I'll deal with this my own way, later on, when everyone's asleep, (aka safe, with a very good chance of remaining safe).

"Ya sure?" Ginny checks with a frown of concern.

"Yeah, positive." I nod, managing to sound a little more sure this time. That seems to be enough as they all turn their eyes from me and go to checking the various cooking things on sticks in the fire. Draco's not convinced though and he firmly pulls me backwards his chest.

"You're not fine." He whispers in my ear and despite his words being completely un-romantic, I small shiver of pleasure runs through me. "You were scared stiff by something; or someone."

"It was nothing." I insist.

"Liar." Draco breathes, the warm puff of air against my neck making another shiver of pleasure run through me. Damn, stupid teenaged body; now is not the time to be getting turned on! "Why won't you tell me what you saw?" He asks and he sounds almost hurt that I won't tell him. That's almost enough to make me fold and tell him. Almost, but not quite.

"There's nothing to tell you." I assure him quietly.

Behind me Draco sighs and tightens his arms around me, pulling me a little closer to him, and stays silent, his head tilting down so he can bury his face in the side of my neck, his lips coming to settle on my pulse point. And then nothing. After a few minutes, I'm starting to wonder if I've seriously hurt his feelings but then I hear him give another sigh and his lips stiffen for a second in a kiss.

"Alright Harry." He murmurs, his lips tickling my neck as they move.

He doesn't believe me, that much is painfully obvious, and he knows that there's definately something wrong that I'm not telling him. He knows not to push it though and he obviously doesn't even suspect the gravity of what it is exactly that's wrong otherwise he never would've dropped the subject so easily. It's better this way though, better that he doesn't know or even suspects. There's no way he can help me with Voldemort, no one can, and if he did know, he'd insist on joining me when I face him, (later on this evening no doubt) and that would be putting him in totally un-necessary danger.

I won't do that, I can't do that; even if it means lying to him, I will protect him from my destiny.

* * *

It's dark and late and, if I was smart in any small way, I'd still be inside our tent, I'd still be in bed, I'd still be wrapped in Draco's arms where I was warm and comfortable and safe. However, as everyone keeps telling me, I'm too "brave" for my own good and then there's my "hero complex"; I find myself feeling obscurely guilty for the mere possibility that Voldemort might try and do something to everyone else here unless I go out there and face him. And they're all completely innocent, they don't deserve pain, they don't deserve death and, as long as I'm still able to do something about it, they won't have to suffer it.

So that's why I'm where I am at the moment; silently walking through the rows and rows of tents which house sleeping wizards and witches. I left everyone: Draco, Fred, George and Ginny, back in our tent fast asleep, safe and sound away from the fight which is probably going to break out between myself and Voldemort in the very not-too-distant future. I'm hoping that no one's going to get hurt, (including myself, not including Voldemort) and I'm also hoping for a swift finish. I know what I'm doing and I have a vague idea of how I'm going to do it so I should be all right...Fingers crossed though huh?

Everything is so quiet, it's making me uneasy. I wish there was something to break the atmosphere. Some nice music perhaps. Not that ominous stuff that they play in such situations in films and stuff but something light and playful like the Macarena...Though that might be a little disconcerting simply because it would completely unsuitable. Maybe something a little slower by the Backstreet Boys of N'SYNC or someone similar...Or maybe I'm just so nervous with this current situation that I'm talking about absolutely nothing that makes sense because I just desperately want to ease the tension...

Hey, there's someone out, standing several metres ahead of me and if this sudden throbbing of my scar is anything to go by, it's Voldemort...

...Goody.

* * *

End of Chapter 23.  
Ooooooooo! Cliffhanger! (giggles insanely) This is my first decent cliffy in this story and it's such a good one too! And you know what makes it extra cruel? The next chapter's going to be an Interlude :D Mwahahahahahaha!

That's enough from me for this time. Hope to see you all back next time; take care all :)

Hugs  
Dream


	24. Interlude 7

Hi everyone :)

Thank you, thank you thank you thank you, thank you thank you thank you, thank you thank you thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks. Thank you, thank you thank you thank you, thank you thank you thank you, thank you very much for the reviews, oi! (sing to the tune fot the Can Can :D)  
Okay, that's my little bit of weirdness out of the way :D As you've all probably noticed, it's not Thursday, it's Sunday, and yet we have another new chapter. This is because I'm feeling rather nice today and I thought I'd post this chapter early so that you don't have to wait two weeks for the cliffy to be solved, (which even I have to admit was a bit too evil) I also have a question I wanto to ask.

The last two chapters of this aren't very long and since I got a complaint over the shortness of the last chapter, (which I must admit was short) I wondered if people would prefer it if I combined the final two chapters. Bear in mind this will mean that there'll only be 25 chapters instead of 26 and you won't get the fun of the anticipation between each chapter which I've always thought is part of the whole fun of fanfiction. But, I will not sway you, the decision is totally up to you. Both chapters are finished on their own and it will be simple to combine them. All you lovelies have to do is give me the okay or the nay.

That's more than enough from me for now. Catch ya at the bottom :)

* * *

Fourth Year at Hogwarts: Several nights after the Yule Ball

The moment Harry stepped into the classroom he was due to meet Draco in, his jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Hundreds and hundreds of tiny little flames hovered in thin air throughout the room, the stone floor was covered in a thick, fluffy carpet, the colour of which Harry couldn't make out in the dim light, and a pleasant smell filled the atmosphere that reminded the dark haired Gryffindor of something which he couldn't for the life of himself put a name to. The hovering flames were seperated straight in front of him to allow space to safely walk and, at the end of that path, was a large, circular clearing, in the middle of which stood a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

"Oh my God..." Harry said, his tone filled with disbelief, as he stepped in a little further in order to shut the door behind himself but after that he stopped moving again.

"Like it?" Draco asked cheerfully.

"It's a little much, don't you think?" The dark haired boy answered, turning his head to look at one of the flames right next to his face.

The blonde shrugged. "If you're going to do something, go all out; no point doing things by halfs." He justified, totally unphased by the other boy's slight critism.

"Why did you do this?" The Gryffindor inquired as he finally began to move forward towards the circle.

"To make up for making you embarrassing yourself at the Yule Ball."

"Draco, I've already forgiven you for being a prat and intentionally teaching me how to follow but not lead; there's no need for you to do something like this." Harry insisted upon reaching his soul-mate and giving the boy a swift greeting kiss on the cheek.

"Oh well, then think of it as a time for make up dances, for all the ones we missed out on during the actual ball." Draco replied.

Harry gaped at Draco with an almost horrified look of pure disbelief at what he had just heard. "You're not serious?"

"Of course I'm not serious. Merlin Harry, who do you think I am? Some sort of smoopy, goopy love-sick loser?" The Slytherin said with a slight sneer.

"Then what's all this for?" Harry questioned, now totally confused.

"The perfume because it smelt foul in here when I arrived, the carpet because it will be infinately more comfortable than the bare floor and the little flames because you had a headache earlier and I thought a stronger light source might strain your eyes and make it worse or bring it back." Draco explained patiently.

"How did you know I had a headache?" The Gryffindor inquired curiously.

"Felt it down our bond." The blonde answered as he got down to his knees and crawled underneath several of the flames. After a few minutes, he crawled out from underneath them, pulling a tray, holding two goblets and two plates with a selection of pastries and cakes on each, along behind him. "Couldn't feel the pain or anything but I could tell you were in some kind of discomfort and a few minutes of Harry-watching was all it took to figure out exactly what it was that was wrong." And with that explained, Draco reared up suddenly and latched onto Harry arm. When gravity made him sit back down again, he pulled the Gryffindor down with him.

Harry gave an indignant cry as he was yanked down which was quickly muffled when he landed face down onto Draco's chest causing the blonde to laugh in amusement. With a huff, the Gryffindor moved himself up-right and went to move off of the other boy's lap. However, he'd barely managed to lift himself up before strong arms locked around his waist and held him back.

"Stop being a pest and let go." Harry ordered, lightly slapping Draco's arm to emphasise his point.

"No, I think I'll keep you here; you're warm and comfortable and right where I can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't get into any trouble." The Slytherin justified his actions playfully as he reached over to the tray and took one of the goblets in his hand, lifting it to his lips to drink the pumpkin juice it contained.

Harry watched him silently for a few minutes after he'd settled himself into a comfortable position before finally deciding to speak. "I dunno Draco; for someone who denies being romantic so ferverantly you sure do a pretty good job of it." He pointed out giving the other boy a knowing look. Draco raised an eyebrow at him as he sipped on his juice before lowering the goblet and gifting Harry with a small smirk.

"I never denied that I was romantic, I just pointed out that I'd never do something as incredibly corny as what you thought."

* * *

Fourth Year at Hogwarts: Night in the Prefect's bathroom

"Wow, this is impressive." Harry noted as he stepped into the Prefect's bathroom, carrying his bath supplies and the golden egg, followed by a grumpy looking Draco. "If this is the kind of perk you get when you're a Prefect then I really hope that I'm made one next year."

"I'm sure your boyfriend knew you'd appreciate this place." Draco sneered from behind the dark haired boy.

Harry released a long suffering sigh and turned to face the blonde. "For the last time Draco, Cedric does not fancy me. He went to the Ball with Cho Chang for goodness sake. And even if he is interested in me, and I'm not saying he is, 'cause he isn't, it hardly matters since I'm your soul-mate and quite firmly attatched to you for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah, well, just as long as he knows that and doesn't try anything funny." The Slytherin muttered as he walked past the Gryffindor, pressing a brief kiss of possession on his cheek as he went, and carried on past him over to the large bath tub, looking around himself constantly as he did.

"What are you looking at?" The dark haired boy inquired, keeping his eyes on the blonde.

"Anything Diggory might have planted in here to spy on you."

"For crying out loud..." Harry grunted under his breath as he brought a hand up to rub his forehead.

Draco stopped by the edge of the bath tub and turned back to face Harry, his hands on his hips and his head continuing to look from side to side. "Everything seems all right I suppose and one thing I will say about this place," he said, looking straight at the other boy and giving him a sly, suductive look. "The tub's more than big enough for a bit of fun."

"We're not here to satisfy your raging libido, we're here to figure out this stupid clue." Harry reminded, cursing himself for the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't take us too long to solve it." Draco dismissed that argument easily as he shrugged off his school robes before lifting the hem of his jumper up and over the top of his head. "And, once that's done, it would be a shame to waste such a wonderful oppotunity as this."

"Every night since we found out for sure we're soul mates; are we never going to have a rest?" Harry inquired, trying his best to sound put out but failing due to the fact he couldn't keep the hint of amusement out of his tone. He was also failing at his goal of keeping his eyes away from the blonde's form as clothing was gradually shed.

"You should be pleased I find you so delicious that I'm insatiable." The Slytherin insisted, unbuckling his belt and then un-zipping the front of his uniform trousers, knowing full that Harry was attempting to stop himself from watching. The Gryffindor said nothing and now had his eyes firmly on the tiled floor beneath his feet.

Draco sighed slightly irritably; Harry's bashfulness could get quite infuriating at times. The blonde quickly finished his undressing, folding his clothes neatly and sending them to rest to the side of the room with a flick of his wand, before turning his attention onto the dark haired boy fully once again; he was still looking down at the floor intently. With a roll of his eyes, Draco flicked his wand in Harry's direction with a muttered word. Almost instantly, all the buttons/zips/clasps/buckles that were holding Harry's clothes to his body loosened greatly, meaning his trousers were pulled to his ankles by gravity, his tie un-did itself as his shirt parted to reveal the stomach beneath and even the laces of his shoes un-tied themselves.

"Draco!" Harry cried indignantly, quickly grabbing each side of his shirt and holding it across himself in order to cover everything again.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, I've seen you naked before! Countless times! Every night since we found out that we're soul-mates as you so kindly pointed out!" Draco replied, exasperated.

"I am aware of that." The Gryffindor muttered, looking down and to the side and still keeping his shirt held in front of his chest. Strangely, he'd made no effort to pull his trousers up and was making no idication that he was about to either.

"Then what on Earth his the problem?"

That dark haired boy shrugged, still refusing to look at the blonde or even in his direction. Another irritated sigh made its way past the blonde's lips and he stalked over to the other boy. Upon reaching Harry, Draco firmly took the shorter boy's chin with his thumb and index finger and forced him to bring his head up to look him straight in the face. Although the dark haired boy lifted his head without protest, his eyes remained downcast which only annoyed the blonde more.

"Harry." He said in commanding tone.

"It's been different before." Harry finally admitted reluctantly, closing his eyes as if to block out the situation. "We've been naked for a purpose."

"We are about to have a bath Harry." Draco pointed out, his tone turning slightly amused.

"You know what I mean." The Gryffindor insisted with a frown and a quick glare at the Slytherin's face.

"You think us seeing each other naked is different when we're "in the throws of passion" hmm?" Draco guessed, making little air-quotes with his fingers.

"Look, I know you're undeniably comfortable with your naked self but not all of us are so self-assured." Harry revealed, his blush fading a bit from a striking red to a not so striking red.

The Slytherin gave another tiny sigh, this one sounding more tired and resigned then irritated, and he quickly swooped down to place a brief kiss on the other boy's lips. "You can be such a silly, soppy Gryffindor sometimes." He said with an affectionate tone, running his fingers through the thick strands of dark hair. "I guess training such silly insecurities out of you will have to be made a priority; can't have this every time we have a bath together."

"Planning on making this a regular thing then?" Harry inquired, his tone lightening a little now that he had his worries off his chest and Draco was no longer really annoyed with him.

"Yes; when we're made Prefects next year, I'm going to insist on us sharing a bath at least once a week." The blonde revealed in a not-up-for-negotiation tone. "As for right now though, I'm going to have to insist that you undress and get in the tub because I'm getting quite chilly standing here with absolutely nothing on." He added, pushing Harry's school robe off his shoulders so it slipped to the floor before he'd even finished speaking.

* * *

Fourth Year at Hogwarts: Night after the Second Task

"Why? Why do you always have to be the one!"

"And a hello to you as well dear. I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I am not in the mood to listen to your feeble attempts at lightening the mood Potter!"

"Evidently."

"So come on then? Why did you do it?"

"Which bit exactly are we talking about here?"

"The bit where you wasted your time, almost getting yourself drowned in the process, to save that Veela idiot's bloody little sister when you knew full well you only had a certain amount of time before the Gilly Weed wore off?"

"Oh honestly Draco, what did you expect me to do? Leave the poor girl down there?"

"Someone else would've gone and got her! There was no need for you to do it other than to satisfy your sodding hero-complex!"

Sigh. "Draco, am I hurt?"

"...What?"

"You heard me; am I hurt or in any way injured?"

"No..."

"Then what's the problem? No harm was done."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"All right then Draco, you tell me what the point is."

"The point is that you were drowning and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it! The point is that you were less thantwenty feet away from me, coughing up your lungs, and not only could I not go to you, I couldn't even see you for the blasted crowd that surrounded you almost the instant you were out of the water!"

"Draco..."

"I'm your soul-mate! If anyone should've been down there looking after you, it should've been me. You're mine and I wasn't allowed to even show how scared I was for you. I had to sneer and act like I was glad you were hurt, glad that you'd almost drowned. It made me ill Harry, it made me feel physically ill."

"Shh, it's all right darling, everything's all right now. You see? I'm fine. There's no need to worry anymore, calm down okay?"

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"I know. I'm safe though, I wasn't hurt."

"Promise you won't do something that stupid again Harry."

"I'll try my very best."

"You'd better, otherwise you're not getting any sex from me for a month."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Get stuffed."

* * *

Fourth Year at Hogwarts: Twenty minutes before the Third Task begins

Alone, under the shadow of the Whomping WIllow, Draco looked out towards the castle. The area around him was completely deserted, most/all of the other students already gathered on the stands to view the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. He'd be joining them soon; he just had one thing to do before he slipped back into his role of emotionless ice-prince and went along to join the other Slytherins.

"Boo!" A voice suddenly laughed behind Draco as a pair of hands clamped down on each of his shoulders. Had it been any other time, he would've shown his surprise. As it was, the only reaction which was provoked was a slight twitch of his muscles. "I must be losing my touch." The voice said lightly as the hands left the blonde's shoulders and out of thin air appeared Harry as he pulled off his invisibility cloak. "I can usually get more of a jump out of you than that."

Draco remained silent and, after giving the cheerful dark haired boy a quick glance, allowed his gaze to fall to the ground. Harry frowned a little at that but kept a smile on his face though it was a somewhat confused smile. He moved around so he was right in front of the blonde and tried to angle himself so that he was in his direct line of sight; unsurprisingly, it didn't work.

"Is everything okay?" Harry checked. Draco didn't reply. "Seriously, what's wrong?" More silence. "Draco? What is it?"

"I'm...I'm scared for you Harry." The blonde finally admitted quietly.

"Wow, you're scared about me and for once my ears aren't bleeding because of it." Harry joked teasingly. Draco didn't even look at him. "Okay, now isn't the right time for jokes then."

"It's never the right time for your jokes." The Slytherin sneered though it was too weak to be considered scathing in any way. The Gryffindor chuckled lightly despite himself. "You're awfully peppy for someone who's about to go and risk their neck for a stupid competition they're not even bothered about winning." He pointed out snidely, his tone still lacking any real malice though.

"I blame the adrenalin; it's made me a bit hyper." Harry explained with a grin and it was easy to see what he meant; he was practically vibrating.

"Don't waste it all now then, save it for when you need it during the task." Draco instructed, stepping forward and pulling the slightly shorter boy into a loose, but close, hug.

"I don't think running out of energy is going to be a problem; I've been like this for hours so I see no reason for it all to disappear abruptly now." Harry laughed giddily as he wrapped his arms around the blonde in return and gave him a brief, playful squeeze.

"You're nervous as well though, aren't you?" The Slytherin couldn't help but tease, taking Harry's wrist in his hand and holding it out to watch it shake.

"Maybe just a little." The dark haired boy admitted as he rapidlymanipulated his wrist to wriggle out of the taller boy's grip so that he could lace their fingers together. "Like you said though, it's good that I've got all this energy; it'll help me get through the next couple of hours."

Draco leaned back a little and, with his free hand, tilted Harry's head up ever so slightly so that they were staring each other in the eye. "You will be careful, yeah?" He murmured, brushing his lips against Harry's softly after he'd spoken.

"Of course." The Gryffindor reassured with a gentle smile, his energy suddenly being reigned in. He leaned forward and the two boys shared one more kiss, deeper than a mere brushing of lips, before they reluctantly pulled apart, they're arms falling from each other only at the very last moment. "I'll see you again soon, okay?"

The blonde nodded and managed a weak smile. "Good luck; I know you can win." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Love you."

"Love you too." Harry returned with a bright smile.

A few last seconds of silence passed between them as they stared at each other for one last time before the final task started. Then, Harry gave another encouraging, confident and slightly goofy smile before turning and dashing away, leaving Draco to stand alone under the dark shadow of the Whomping Willow.

Despite the horrible feeling of dread which sat in the pit of his stomach like a lead weight,Draco was confident that hisHarry would return to him.

* * *

End of Chapter 24.  
And that ladies and gentlemen, was the final Interlude and the third from final chapter or the second from final chapter depending on what you all want. I hope everyone found it enjoyable. If you're thinking I could've made that last scene angstier and wanted there to be more angst in it then you're really not the sort of person who should be reading my stories :D  
I am aware that at one point, I said that I had another lemon planned for this chapter. However, when it got 'round to it, I tried to write one, got half way through it and then got stuck. Also, what I'd written had been pretty sucky so I thought that, in the end, it'd be best just to leave out the lemon. No lemon is better than painful-to-read, crappy lemon packed full of cringe-worthy cliches :D  
That's all from me for this time. I'll see you all next time for the final battle between Harry and Voldemort :D And, possibly, the final chapter of this story, (by the way, if no one has a preferance then the chapters will remain split and short).

Hugs  
Dream


	25. Facing Each Other Yet Again

Hi everyone :)

Thank you for the reviews; they made me feel all good and floaty inside :)  
Okay, the votes are in and it looks like this story will end on Chapter 26 rather than 25. There were a few of you who requested that the two final chapters be put together but in the end, keeping them seperate won out when combined with those who told me to do what I thought was best. And, I think keeping them seperate is best because that's the way I wrote it. However, this also means that this chapter and the next chapter aren't the longest ever. I'm sorry about that, I really am, but there was only a certain number of things which could happen and they only took up so much room. So, apologies on that but it can't be helped.

All right, that's all from me, see you at the bottom :)

* * *

I believe that there is a time in everyone's life when their body does one thing while at the same time their mind is screaming, "What the bloody Hell do you think you are doing you complete moron!" For me, that's happened more than once, so it's not all that hard to bear right now as my feet carry me closer to Voldemort while on the inside all I want to do is run away, back in the direction from which I've just come.

My scar's really starting to hurt now so I'm assuming that means that if Voldemort wasn't aware of me before, he probably is now. And, what d'ya know, as if on cue, he turns to look at me. He's back in his creepy half man/half snake form which is very odd because he looked completely normal when I saw him through the crowds a few mere hours ago. Maybe he could feel that tonight would be "the" night as well and decided to make himself look like himself before everything kicked off. Though only Merlin knows why anyone would want to look the way he does. In fact, I would've thought becoming an evil, demented dictator would be much easier to do if you were relatively good looking. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a lot of girls who would probably support a dictator who was nice to look at...Possibly.

"Hello Harry." Voldemort greets me in a tone which is far, far too natural and easy going to be considered not suspicious.

"Tom." I grunt in a monotone.

"Enjoying the World Cup?" I merely raise an eyebrow at him. I'm in no mood for such eccentricities and I don't see the point of them either; if he wants to fight, that's fine, just don't waste time with stupid, pointless, fake pleasantries. "Ahh, not in the mood for niceties I see." He tuts. "What happened to the well mannered boy I battled in the graveyard."

"You mean when you put me under the Imperious?" I remind with a glare.

"Oh yes, so I did. Perhaps that is what I'll have to do again." And with that he raises his wand and I'm immediately running away to duck down behind a tent, out of his sight. No way am I going to let him win before we've even started. "Come now Harry!" He calls, sounding annoyingly amused, as I edge around the side of one tent and quickly dash over to another. I don't think he sees me do so; I hope he didn't see me anyway. "There's no point in running; you're only delaying the inevitable!" As he says that, the tent I'm now hiding behind is suddenly ripped away completely, revealing me, and the family who were inside, completely. Bloody Hell, I didn't want anyone else involved! Too late now though I suppose.

"Run, now!" I order the family before dashing in front of them and raising my wand to Voldemort. "Expelliarmus!" I call as the family smartly does what I say without question, having no doubt noticed Voldemort, and scramble around before running away.

"Stupify!" Voldemort counters and, as with our last duel, our wands connect, the red from my wand meeting the red from Voldemort's and creating a massive burst of bright, white light at the point where they've collided which is bound to attract attention.

Looking past the light, at Voldemort, I can see the expression on his face and I get the very definate idea that everything is going exactly how he wants it to. He wants people to start coming out to see what's going on for some reason. Maybe so they can all see "the fall of the great Harry Potter" when, in reality, we all know they're going to run away or instead see Voldemort getting done in by me because there is no way I'm going to lose this if only because I'm the good-guy and, as we know, it's the good guy who always wins in the end. Or maybe it's to distract me. He knows I won't let innocent people get hurt if I can help it; draw the innocent people out of their tents and I'll have something else, besides Voldemort, to worry about. They'll be a distraction, it'll make it easier for him to get me exactly where he wants me.

And, slowly but surely, people do indeed start to come out of their tents to see what's going on before dashing back inside, no doubt to wake others with them and start to prepare to get the Hell out of here. There's another thing I notice as well, up ahead, behind Voldemort; a huge mass of black has appeared on the horizon and is moving forward and, even with all this light abstructing my view, I can tell that it's practically an entire army of Death Eaters. Is that another reason why Voldemort wanted all the light? Was it a sign for his Death Eaters to come in and help? Probably.

In what seems to be a blink of an eye for me, (though I am concentrating on keeping Voldemort at bay so my perceptions are probably a little screwed up) total chaos has broken out and it seems to be a repeat of the raid at the World Cup in Fourth Year only with me fighting Voldemort in the middle of it all. Several fires are popping up in various places, people are running around like headless chickens and, just over the sounds of screaming and the roaring of flames, that horrible droney chant of the Death Eaters can be heard. It's all the running which is the most distracting however. So many people all surging around me, some getting horribly close to getting hurt...

I just saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eye! And that scream that just came from that same direction can't just be a coincidence. Oh Merlin, the Death Eaters are actually killing people this time! I hope that was no one I know...Yes, I know that was a terrible thing to say but there's nothing wrong with making a tragedy a little less tragic if you're in the middle of fighting a psychotic maniac with dreams of complete muggle genocide and world domination...Right?

Hey, wait, I just saw Ron! Yeah, I'm sure that was Ron! That must mean Aurors have started to come in! Yes! That's what we like to see; the Ministry doing its job right and doing it quickly for a change. What if Sirius is working tonight though? If he is, I hope he's on the other side of the camping site and stays there. I can just imagine him seeing me now and doing the incredibly stupid and pointless thing of jumping in to try and help me, most likely getting himself killed in the process. Yes, it would be for the best if he's far, far away from here but unfortunately, knowing Sirius, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he's out there intentionally looking for my exact where-abouts.

All these damn people are getting too close to us. DO ALL YOU STUPID PEOPLE HAVE A BLOODY DEATH WISH! Idiots. Okay, I understand that they're all afraid, I can appreciate that, I'm not exactly comfortable with the situation either, but do they no longer have sense enough to keep away from the huge light being created by two terribly powerful wizards, one of which would sooner kill you than look at you? Honestly, it boggles the mind, it really does!...And now someone's just bashed into me, jolting my arm to the side and totally wrecking my aim allowing Voldemort's spell to hit me right in the chest. The built up force means I'm hit extra hard, (joy) and I'm sent back a fair distance instead of just crumbling to the floor as one usually would with this hex.

You see people; this is why you don't go anywhere near the guy who's trying to save yours, and everyone elses, arse! 'Cause now I can't move, my wand's rolled off to the side somewhere and it won't take long for Voldemort to find me and suck my Essence out of my body, effectively stopping me from being a threat and therefore giving him free reign on the entire world! You know, after the months/years/decades it takes me to take over Voldemort's body finally when I'm inside him, I'm going to hunt down that stupid person who bumped into me and I'm going to use a tickling hex on them until they can barely breathe. Then, I'll take it off just enough for them to catch their breath before putting it back on again and I'm gonna keep doing that until they wet themselves! Maybe then people will learn to be more bloody careful!

What exactly am I supposed to do now? I can't move an inch! I can't speak! I have no way to get anyone's attention!

"Harry?"

I'd gasp if I could as I recognise that voice. I hear a "Finate Incantatum" and then suddenly feel myself freed from the Stupify. Sitting up quickly, I see two men running over to me, who, despite their obvious growth over the years and the addition of the facial hair, I'd recognise anywhere. "Dean, Seamus!"

"Oh my God, it is you!" Seamus gasps, taking a step towards me, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

I'm not going to let him say anymore; there's no time. "Good, I'm glad you're both here. I need you to go and help anyone who needs it. The Aurors have to concentrate on the Death Eaters; there's no one to help everyone else. Give them directions to just get as far away as possible, calm anyone who needs to be calmed and help those who need help."

"But Harry, what about you?" Dean asks, obviously worried.

"I'll be fine on my own, honest. Other people," (who are panicking rather than thinking) "should be our main priority at the moment." I insist, taking a moment to glance around quickly as I speak.

"But..." Dean tries again.

"They won't kill me, I'm fine, now go!" I order in as harsh and commanding tone as I'm comfortable with. It seems to do the trick because Dean promptly shuts his mouth and dashes off with Seamus not too far behind. Good, that's a couple less things to worry about.

"Stupify!"

I immediately recognise Voldemort's voice and so sprawl out on my stomach so that the red sparks miss me completely, hopefully not carrying on and hitting anyone else. Luckily, in this position I can see where my wand ended up and I quickly move my arm out and grab it. Rolling onto my back, I aim in what I can only hope is the general direction that Voldemort is in, (trust me, there's no time to look and make sure) and cast;

"Expelliarmus!"

"Imperio!"

Damn it, now I'm in for it! Guess my spell didn't hit because now I'm floating in the air, upside down no less, and there's Voldemort on his way over, his wand pointed straight at me. I've got to shake this off, it can't be too hard to do. I mean, I survived an Avada Kadavra from the same person, surely an Imperious can be broken...Hopefully. Just have to close my eyes and concentrate really, really hard...

"Crucio!"

Hey...That didn't hurt...Why didn't that hurt? Though I have just dropped to the ground, only just missing landing on my head. Instead, I landed hard on my shoulder which will probably result in a rather large, painful bruise tomorrow morning, (once again, I find myself thinking joy). Voldemort looks like he's in pain too...Was the Cruciatus I heard cast on him? It does appear to be so. Was it intentional or was it an accident then? You know, a stray Death Eater attack or maybe even a stray Auror attack. But wait...No way! There's Draco standing there with his wand pointed straight at Voldemort, looking the most furious I've ever seen him. It's Draco doing it; Draco's casting the Cruciatus on Voldemort...That stupid, bloody moron! He'll get thrown into Azkaban for that!

He's had to break the hex as there're several Death Eaters distracting him now and that means Voldemort's recovering very quickly. That in turn means I have to recover quickly so I've got to get to my feet now and ignore the pain in my shoulder. Right, now, got to think quickly, got to do something to keep him out of action...Erm...Oh flip, he's getting back onto his feet! Um, erm, okay, uhhh, oh, I know! Run up to him and punch him right in his ugly, scaly face, like so...Ha! Bet he didn't see that coming! True, I think I might've broken my hand if the throb is anything to go by but it was so worth it! It's stunned him into not acting, set him sprawling out onto the ground and I got to punch him in the face. I mean, just listen to that sentence; I punched Voldemort in the face. How many people in this world would love to do just that?

Alright, enough gloating; it's time to act! Before he recovers enough to maybe punch me back or at least hex me; not sure if he's the sort for "muggle" violence. He's still dazed which is wonderfully conveniant, so now all I have to do is haul him up on to his feet...Like so...Merlin, he's bloody heavy!...There, and now we shove him against the tree like so...Ooo, his head clunked back against the tree, that had to hurt but let's remember that's a good thing. Now I put an arm across his chest like so and my wand in the other hand, pointing right at his throat, just in case things take a turn for the worse and it looks like I'm about to lose...I think I'll stand on his feet as well, just because I feel like treading on his feet, I doubt if push comes to shove me standing on his feet is actually going to do much.

"Let go of me." The old snake-git demands as he tries to struggle free and it's bloody hard to keep a hold on him when he does it. He may still be weakened by that Cruciatus Draco cast on him but he's still able to put up a really good fight. I need to hurry this along before he manages to push me off and, believe me, if he carries on like this then that will happen sooner than later.

"Ssssssssleeeeep young one." I hiss soothingly, an exact imitation of what I heard him chant to me last time we met. "Ssssslip into quiet ssssslumber. Closssse your eyesssssss young one sssssso that your mind I can plunder."

"I won't let you do thissss." Voldemort hisses venomously but even as he says it I can see the spell's affecting him as his shoulders sag a little bit.

"Better ssstart fighting me now then Tom becausssse we're all mossst done here." I taunt before getting a firmer grip on him and pulling myself closer. I tilt my head back so that I can bring our faces closer; when the moment comes, I don't want to waste a second.

"You don't want to do thisss." He insists, now sounding a little more desperate.

A cold sneer crosses my face and I cup his cheek in a gesture of mock affection. "Oh, believe me Tom, at thisss very moment, there isss nothing elssse I'd rather be doing." And with that, I let my eyes drift shut to help with my concentration and start to chant the actual spell which will trap me and him in the same body for the rest of this life. "Haaaaaasssssssaaaaaaa thhhhhhhiethhhhhhhh. Haaaaaasssssssaaaaaaa thhhhhhhion. Ssssssssiethhhhhhh, ssssssssion, hiiiiiiiethhhhhhh, hiiiiiiion." As the last syllabal leaves my tongue, I quickly lean forward, pressing my lips tightly against his. It's gross and mentally scarring but the effect is pretty much instant as a soft breeze flows from out of Voldemort's mouth and into mine, almost as if he was breathing but it's far too cold to be his breath.

I feel Voldemort slump forward a little as the "kiss" continues and I crack open my eyes to see his condition. His eyelids are mostly drooped, only a little of the now dull red visible through a tiny slit. Although his expression is pretty vacant, there's still a trace of hatred and anger in his eyes and I watch, facinated, as those feelings and emotions completely drain away from his face as the last of his Essence flows into me. His body abruptly becomes a dead weight which makes me stagger back a bit before I decide to just carelessly drop him to the ground; like I care what happens to his body. I'm completely drained myself though so only seconds pass before I've fallen to my knees beside him.

Everything's sort of blending together. My vision's hazy. Sound is muffled and seems so far away now. My equilibrium must be off too because it feels like the ground in spinning and tilting beneath me...Nothing feels quite here...Like it's slipping away from me...And now as I spin, the ground melts and I fall...Falling down...Down...

Arms around my waist...Strong...Warm...Safe...

* * *

End of Chapter 25.  
Ding dong, the psycho's gone! Woooo! No more Voldemort! (cheers come from all around as sparkley confetti and streamers starts to rain down from the sky) If only Voldemort really was gone in the books...And if only Harry and Draco would acknowledge their love in the books as well and then Ginny would get sat on by a troll :D Yeah, I like the idea of that.  
Anyways, that's all from me for this time. I hope to see you all back for the next, and final, chapter :) Take care everyone. 

Hugs  
Dream


	26. The Light Shall Always Come Out Shining

Hi everyone :)

It's here people, the last chapter of our little story. It's been about five months I think since I started this and I never once had to delay an update. How sweet is that? I'm rather proud of the fact that I managed to keep constant, weekly updates, even throwing in the odd, extra Sunday post as well :)

Okay, I'm going to leave the majority of the talking for the end of this chapter. And, I am aware of how short this chapter is and I apologise for it but I didn't want to get bogged down in emotion and stuff because that just gets really repetitive after a while. But, despite the length, I hope you still enjoy it :)

* * *

Ugh, it feels like I've got my head in a vice...But I'm in a bed that smells exactly like Draco and that means I'm awake in a bed that Draco uses and that surely can't be a bad thing, right? It means I'm alive which in turn means I didn't die...Hah, I didn't die! In your face Voldemort! I didn't die...But now I can feel him in my head...That's a little disturbing to say the least. It's something I'm going to have to get used to though so there's little use in complaining about it. At least he's not being any bother at the moment; from what I can tell, he's just as exhausted as I am and probably doesn't yet have the strength to fight back or even speak to me. The book said it takes longer for the absorbed Essence to recover than the absorber which is something to be thankful for.

I best get out of bed and find a mirror to inspect the damage done. I've got to have a couple dozen bruises at least; it certainly feels like I do, that one where I landed on my shoulder sure hurts enough, and then there's that bit in the book about taking on some of the other's features. At least I still have a nose and I'm not bald, I can tell that much already at least. Just have to open my eyes...Agh, bright light! Shut them! Shut them!...Ouch, that stung. Okay, let's re-phrase that; first I have to inch open my eyes slowly in order to not blind myself.

Slowly, squint first...That's right. That's not so bad. Just stay like this for a little while...Now try opening them a bit more...Ooo, no, too much there, that stung again. Merlin, this is frustrating. Little bit more...Okay, that'll have to do, I can't be bothered with this anymore. I'm still pretty much squinting but I can see enough to try and find my glasses, which I see have been thoughtfully left for me in the bedside table by someone, probably Draco. Right, now I have to get up and check myself out in the full-length mirror I know is over in the corners. Have to carefully get onto my feet, ignore that twinge in my hip just now, pause to let the head rush fade, one more second to make sure I'm not going to collapse or pass out the second I try to step forward...And we're good. I'm actually rather glad the curtains are already open now; I'm not sure I could manage to make a detour over to them.

Ugh, my legs are all weak and wobbly, like I've been sitting down for too long...Well, I guess I kinda have, I'm just not sure how long exactly. Alright, here we are at the mirror and...Oh, dear Merlin, my left eye's red! Oh wow, that looks so weird...I've got one green eye and I've got one red eye and I'm a Hell of a lot paler than I was before. My skin looks a lot like Draco's now, makes me look creepy with the dark hair as well, kinda like a vampire. Thankfully, I do, indeed, still have all my hair and my nose is still firmly on my face. It's just my left eye and the colour of my skin, but that's still more than enough thank you very much. It makes me look so much different from before. Good thing I've never really been into my looks or I might be really disappointed at the moment. Or really pleased if I was into the whole vampire/mysterious dark stranger look. As it is I'm just a little sad; Voldemort's part of me now, I can't deny it and it's plain for everyone to see.

I wonder how the Wizarding world's reacted to mine and Voldemort's sudden appearance, (which was quickly followed by his defeat thank you very much)? I bet it's all over the papers; I'll probably be swamped by journalists the moment I step outside. That won't be for a while however, I can assure you of that. I've never been one for liking the press and stardom and all that and feeling half dead isn't going to help the situation. No, I can't see me leaving Malfoy Manor for a long time. If I had my way, I'd never leave the manor but I know Draco and everyone else won't let me do that.

Let's check out the damage on my body. I'm in a pair of Draco's pyjamas again so there's no need to take the shirt of. Just have to raise my not-hurting arm and pull the shoulder down...Eww...That is the biggest, ugliest bruise I've ever seen and it's taking up basically my entire right shoulder. That's doesn't look nice at all. I must be really heavy if landing on my shoulder like I did turned it this sickly shade of purple and yellow. Uck, I can't look at it anymore or I think I might be sick.

Hmm, Draco knows I'm awake, I just felt a rush of nervous anticipation through our bond. No doubt he'll be in here within the next couple of minutes. I hope he's not too disappointed or freaked out with my new appearance. True, he's probably already aware of the pale skin and the bruising but he'll be able to see my eyes now...

"Harry!" Draco gasps as I see him suddenly burst into the room through the reflection in the mirror, sounding and looking at me frantically.

I turn from the mirror to look at him and I see and feel the surprise, no doubt because he's seen my newly coloured eye. "It's not that bad is it?" I ask quietly, nervously, and I'm not even going to try and deny that fact I'm scared: I'm scared this will be too much for him; I'm scared of being left alone; I'm scared about what's going to happen when Voldemort recovers inside me; I'm just scared about the future in general.

"Oh my Harry." Draco breathes, hurrying forwards to me and clutching me in his arms securely. I bring my good arm around him tightly, burying my face into his chest. I feel waves of reassuring love and relief coming through our bond and I cling to it like he's my last life-line; in a way, he is. When Voldemort does recover, it will be through Draco's constant support that I'll stay grounded and be able to fight him off. "It's not bad at all. It's a true testiment to your courage and strength, and you're beautiful. You've always been beautiful and you're still the most beautiful, glorious person I will ever meet in any life I lead."

"You have to say that; you're my soul-mate. Even if I turned into an exact Voldemort look-alike you'd still think I was beautiful. It's everyone else: the Weasleys; Remus and Sirius; the entire Wizarding population, what will they think of me? What if they can't accept it? What if I'm too much of a reminder?" I can't stop the tears that well up in my eyes at the thought of being so alone but I blink them back stubbornly; I've just defeated one of the darkest wizards ever, I am not going to cry over something as trivial as the opinions of other people.

"No matter what happens, I'll never leave your side. Even if everyone else turns their back on you, I'll always stay. You'll always have me." Draco whispers to me gently and that breaks my control; the tears start to fall. I don't know if he's aware that's exactly what he said to me during Second Year but I remember all too well. This is all too much: all these memories; knowing that Draco really will always be there for me; the fear about what's to come in the future, it's all too much, I can't hold back my tears, not anymore. I sob pathetically into his shirt; I only hope it's not a particularly expensive shirt. "Shh, it's all right Harry, it's going to be all right." He soothes me gently, rocking me to and fro and it's surprisingly calming but maybe that's just because Draco's the one comforting me.

"How long has it been?" I manage to ask with a sniff at the end as I cling to the hem of his robes tightly.

"About a three and a half days." Draco's warm voice answers and helps to calm me a little more as does the hand which is combing through my hair slowly.

"You're not in Azkaban so I guess you didn't get into too much trouble for that Cruciatus you cast." I check with a weak laugh.

"Well, after a couple of dozen witness statements saying that if I hadn't cast it when I did then you probably would've been killed, they pretty much had to pardon me." He explains as he chuckles a little.

"Does everyone know what really happened?" It may sound a bit vague but Draco knows what I'm talking about; does everyone in the Wizarding world know that Voldemort is actually inside me now rather than actually dead?

"Yes. His body's being kept at a secret, secure location where he'll be kept alive without disruption."

So they do know. I suppose considering my usual luck that should've been obvious really. Sigh.

* * *

A possessed teacher, a basilisk, a fully grown werewolf and the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. I've faced each of those at some point in both of my lives and they were, understandably, rather scary times. However, none of them were half as frightening as what I'm about to do now.

Draco's standing right by my side, just as he's always promised, my hand in his tightly, our fingers laced together securey. We've stopped in front of the closed doors which lead into the living room of the manor. Behind these closed doors are my friends an family and I'm about to see them for the first time with the new looks. My eyes are probably still a bit puffy from my marathon crying session I've just finished, though because I had a cuddle with Draco for quite a while, thus giving myself plenty of time to calm down, they're not as puffy as they could be. It's probably noticeable that I have been crying but I shouldn't think it's noticeable enough to provoke questions straight away.

"So, uh, Draco?" I murmur quietly, looking down at the floor. "Who exactly is in there?"

"Ron and Hermione with their kid, Ginny, Remus and Sirius." He lists just as quietly, probably so the others don't hear us and greet us before we're/I'm completely ready for them. "Contessa and my mother are still asleep from the sleeping draught I slipped them both last night. Neither had slept since it happened and they need the rest if only to give me a break from Contessa's hysterics and mother's nagging." Hmm, Contessa, that's not surprising, and I don't suppose Narcissa's nagging is either. She's always concerned for Draco, even when there's no reason to be but this time, she has a point; it doesn't look like he's had much sleep either. "I could go in there first and ask a few of them to wait in another room so it's not too over-whelming for you." He offers gently, pulling me from my thoughts.

"No, no it's all right. I might as well get it all over and done with in one go." I reason, taking in a deep breath.

"All right, if that's what you want. Ready to go in then?"

I can only nod, my voice suddenly gone. Draco gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and I inch closer to his body. He steps forward, pushing open the doors and pulling me along with him. My blood-pressure has probably just spiked to a dangerous level and my heart is beating at an unbelievably fast pace. I don't want them to see my eye yet; I know it's only delaying the inevitable but I don't want them to see it yet. So, head down and staring at my feet is the way I'm going in.

Everyone's silent inside making the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner unbearably loud. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and for some odd reason, a part of me really wants to look up and see the others who are in the room. Some form of morbid curiousity no doubt; I just want to see how they react to my one red eye. I have to do it eventually, why not do it now? Get it over and out of the way. Okay then, on the count of three Harry, you're going to lift your head and face your family and friends. You weren't put in Gryffindor for nothing after all. Draco must know about my mental encouragement for myself as he's just squeezed my hand reassuringly. Okay, here we go...One, two, three...

And I'm looking and...Yep, they all seem pretty shocked though no one seems horrified or disgusted and that's always a positive thing. It's not too bad I suppose...Though I am starting to wonder when/if anyone's ever going to talk or move ever again...Okay, now we've moved onto the silence and staring being a little awkward...And now it's just plain creepy...Why isn't anyone saying anything!

"Umm...Hi." ...It's another one of those days where you really just wish sometimes that you'd just kept your mouth shut.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione inquires very quietly and I'm not sure if it's because she doesn't want to wake the baby, (who Ron's holding) or whether she doesn't want to shatter the silence, uncomfortable though it is.

"Compared to the end of our Second Year, I feel great." I answer and that seems to have had the affect I wanted: it's shown them that I'm still me; I still have my dry, somewhat sarcastic, sense of humour; I can still look back on things with good humour; I'm still the same old person I've always been, I just have paler skin and one red eye now.

And with that, remarkably, the ice is broken. Ginny dashes over to me and Draco and pulls me into a tight hug and then it's a free-for-all. Everybody's out of their seats intent on hugging the living day-lights out of me and kissing my cheeks or the top of my head. Usually, this kind of situation would make me feel incredibly awkward and embarassed but I'm too thankful that they're not completely freaked out or intimidated to feel any desire to be embarassed.

As Sirius crushes me in a tight hug and then starts to apologise when I give a yelp of pain, at the back of my mind, I can't help but think about what's to come. I'm still scared for my future. This is not going to be what you'd call an easy life in any way, shape or form. And I'm dreading going outside for the first time, the paparazzi are going to be all over me. Things have definately improved greatly during the past hour or so though.

No matter what the rest of the world thinks of me, whether they accept this new me or shun me, it doesn't matter to me so much anymore because my family have accepted me and, in the end, they're the only ones whose opinions really mean anything to me.

* * *

End of Reincarnated.

And we're done! That's the end, no more, fin, owari etc etc. I am aware that there is an idea for a sequel lurking around in here but that, fortunately or unfortunately, (depends on how you look at it) won't ever come into being. Why? One main reason really: I really hate sequels. They're never even half way as good as the originals and are usually/always just cash-ins, (coughSonOfTheMaskcough). True, I wouldn't actually be getting paid for writing a sequel but you all know what I mean :D  
Anyways, I hope everyone's enjoyed this little fic. I must admit I've had a lot of fun writing it, it's been a blast. I'm glad that it's over before it had a chance to start to drag for me and my writer's block got too bad. And, it was because of you wonderful, beautiful, huggable reviewers that writer's block never got a decent enough hold on me and for that, I thank you all for your encouraging words and for the pure fact that you were reading this in the first place :) (gigantuan hugs for everyone reading this bit right here).

The final question some might be wondering? What's next? Well, I shall tell you what is next right now as a sneaky little peek :) My next fic will be another Harry Potter one, (duh) and will most probably be titled Family Means More Than Blood, (or something along those lines) and it'll be an entire rewrite of the whole Harry Potter series. I know, I can hear some groans from that but this will be good, I promise! You all know me, I have do do things at least a little differently :D There'll be lots of fluffy Harry and Draco moments, (friendship until they get a bit older and then, naturally, they'll be together as they should be) Lucius will be relatively nicer, (he likes Harry anyway, he's still a mean and snotty to everyone else) there'll be lots of Severitus, (yay for adopted father Snape!) and, maybe the icing on the cake or a big turn off point, one sided Voldemort/Harry. Sound like your kinda thing? Good, I'll see ya there hopefully. Not the sort of thing you read? Give it a try anyway, you might like it :D

Okay, I'm going to finally stop talking again. Thanks once again to everyone for reading this and I'll hopefully see some/all of you again soon. Take care all and have a wonderful day :)

Hugs  
Dream


End file.
